Daybreak
by DaisyBell2
Summary: As I stood there, waiting for Death to take me, I was suddenly vividly aware of what I was doing.I was about to give my life for this girl, the girl I loved"-Edward Cullen's life couldn't be worse when he moves to Forks, until he meets amber eyed Bella
1. WELCOME TO FORKS!

**OKAY! SO I WROTE THIS STORY AT THE REQUEST OF MY FRIEND!! I AM AN INSPIRING WRITER AND MY FRIEND IS A HUGE TWILIGHT FREAK (I AM TOO :D) AND SO SHE ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS!! I DECIDED TO POST IT TO SEE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THOUGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITICIZE!!!**

**SOME CHANGES: ITS IS TWILIGHT IN REVERSE (HENCE THE NAME DAYBREAK [OPPOSITE OF TWILIGHT] BELLLA IS THE VAMPIRE!!! EDWARD, IS HUMAN. AND JACOB HAS BEEN CHANGED INTO A GIRL NAMED JACKIE, CUZ YOU NEED A LOVE TRIANGLE!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**OH, AND THE NAME OF THE TOWN WHERE SHE USE TO LIVE IS AN INSIDE JOKE, I WASNT BEING CORNY!!**

DayBreak

Welcome to Forks

BPOV

I stood in front of a water-logged wooden sign that read, "Welcome to Forks! Population: 3,221." The bleak overcast was welcoming. I closed my eyes very tight, concentrating. It was very often I could trigger visions, it was a skill I was working on, and I was getting better at it. It was the reason I was here, hiding in the small town named Forks, as far away from Italy as I could possibly be, expect for Alaska, but it was too cold for me. That, and I didn't like the governor.

I shook my head to stop my rambling thoughts. Concentrate I told myself. Colors flashed across my mind. I watched them, waiting to see what would happen.

I saw myself, my tall, lean, pale body standing in meadow, and I was shimmering. My eyes were fierce and my long, brown hair blew in the gentle wind. Everything seemed fine, but there was something about my eyes that bothered me. I pushed for more, but nothing happened. My vision disappeared. I shouldn't push myself so hard until I had my visions under control.

My visions were a bit of a nuisance. Just occurring whenever they wanted, only seeing limited things. I would only see a short clip before it stopped, but now that I was learning how to control it, my visions were longer and more specific. Which is why I couldn't understand why this vision was so short and vague.

"So are we good here?" Charlie asked.

Charlie and I had been traveling together for many years. He was the one who found me after I was bitten when I was seventeen (in human years). Charlie was older, middle-aged when he was bitten. He was a civil war general who ran into the wrong type of person, and paid for it. I looked as Charlie as a father to me. He took care of me as a father would. Plus, it was nice to not have to wonder this world alone.

"What did she say?" Renee softly sung.

Renee was Charlie's wife. They had meet before he found me. She was younger then him, in her thirties. Her blond hair was cut at her chin and her small figure gave her the appearance of a dancer. Her voice sounded like a choir of angels singing in praise. Renee was beautiful even before she was transformer, Charlie told me. So now, with her pale, perfect skin, she was gorgeous. As was Charlie, but in a different way.

"This place will be just fine." I assured them. We ran into the woods that bordered the road we had been standing in. We ran deep into the green abyss until we came to a stop.

A small grey house stood alone. It was older and rundown. I sniffed the air and could instantly tell that no one has been here in a very long time.

"Home sweet home." I sarcastically said.

"Bella, it nice." Renee reprimanded me. She always saw things in the best way possible. She was a glass half full kind of girl. I wished I was like her, but I wasn't. Her optimism annoyed me.

"It's a bit of a fixer-up," Charlie butted in, "but I've wanted a new project." Charlie was a handy-man. He loved to fix and build things.

"Fine." I sighed.

I opened the chipped, white door that hung of it hinges and stepped inside. The interior looked like someone stopped by from the seventies in a time machine and decorated this place. Yellow shag rug covered the large front room. In the kitchen behind it, plastic wood counters ran across the wall with cabinets to match.

"Have fun with your project Charlie." I smirked as I walked down the hallway to see what else there was. The hallway was wide. It had a wood floor and blue walls. So far it was the nicest part of the house. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Instead of going into all the five doorways that lined the blue walls, I decided to go the easy way and _see _which room I would take.

A large purple room flashed before my eyes. It had two french doors that opened up to a private garden enclosed by an old stone wall that had accumulated ivy and moss over the years. The garden was filled with some of the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen. The room had a large bookshelf carved into the wall. It was filled with my favorite books and authors. The wall opposite of the bookshelf was holding a large Sony plasma TV. Next to the bookshelf was a long, white leather couch that I was sitting on, with my favorite book, _Twilight_, in my hand. Across from the couch was a white computer desk with a purple computer chair. On the desk sat a new Apple laptop, the cover was hidden under a sea of stickers. To the right of the desk were two double doors. I mentally opened the doors and walked into the big square room that was filled with clothes and shoes. On the back wall of the closet was a long mirror. I walked back into my bedroom. My purple walls were covered with movie and band posters that I loved. A white metal shelf o the left of the desk, by my white bedroom door, held all my CD's along with a brand new, kick-ass, stereo system. As I continued to explore my room, more and more things like a purple and white rug and bulletin boards and other accessories were added to my room as I started to make plans. I opened my eyes and sighed exhausted. That was the longest vision I had forced. I had only had one vision longer then that, and it hadn't been forced.

We were in Sporks, Maine. I was sitting out on our dock, just watching the smooth waves roll across the beautiful, black, limpid lake surface. I was watching a loon drift by when i came.

I was standing in a ballet room studio. The small room was lined with mirrors and was completely empty. A woman with long, curly, red hair stood opposite of me. She was wearing an evil smirk. I could vividly feel the fear and worry that raced through my dead veins. But the fear and worry that filled my cold body were not for me, but for _him_. I didn't know who _he _was, but I could feel the love I had for him. The reason I was here, possibly facing my death, was for him.

"Bella!" Was shouted from behind me. I turned to see him.

He was the reason I was here, risking my life. Every part of my would fight until the end to keep him safe, to keep him alive.

As I turned to look at him, everything went black. I figured that meant I died. Died for this boy I haven't even met yet. As I sat there on the dock, I wondered why I was protecting this boy. I could tell from the fear I felt that he could not protect himself for the she-devil that stood smirking at us. As I sat there and continued to think, I came to realize that I was not afraid to die, if it meant that _he _would live. I didn't even know him, but I knew of the love I _would _have for him, and that was already enough.

"Bella?" Renee's sweet voice sang, snapping me out of my train of thought. I realized I was still standing in the middle of the hallway. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" She placed her hand on the arch of my back.

"Yes, I was just picking my room." I smirked and walked to the last door on the right. I turned the faded gold door knob attached to the dark mahogany door. I opened the door and stood there in shock. The once orange floral wallpaper was falling off the wall in had been glued to, probably thirty years ago. A bear rug laid on the faded wood floor. The closet had no doors and I could smell a rotting animal coming from inside there. The bookshelf was covered in dust and looked like it lost a fight with an army of termites.

"_This _is the room you want?" Renee chimed.

"It's will be _a lot _better." I assured her. Chaired walked into the room.

"Huh," He said scratching the back of his head that didn't itch. "This might take a while."

"Don't worry Charlie, I love what you'll do with it." I smirked.

**PLEASE RATEE!! ALL COMMENTS WELCOMED!!**


	2. Who's ever heard of Forks?

**OKAY, SO I KNOW ITS MOVING SLOW, BUT I HAVE TO INTRODUCE EACH OF THEIR CHARACTERS!! IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE!!!**

***THANKS TO CookieMonsterxx3 FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!***

Forks, who's ever heard of Forks?

EPOV

I sighed heavily as we drove up the dirt driveway to the huge white house set in the middle of the woods. As I turned my silver Volvo off and stepped out, I heard a squeal come from behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice's high pitched voice screamed. "This place is so cute!" She ran out of her yellow Porsche and ran up behind and hugged me. "Edward isn't this place great?" Her big, blue eyes stared up at me. Even though Alice was my twin sister, we couldn't be more different.

Alice was short and fragile. She had the body of a dance which she accumulated after twelve years of ballet. Her night black hair that was cut just above her chin spiked outwards, giving her a pixie look. Alice liked shopping, dancing, planning huge events, and most importantly boys, which bothered me. Alice was only my little sister by eleven minuets, but I was still very protective of her, as was Emmett. I was surprised that she actually liked it here. Alice was a big city type of girl who hated the woods and nature. She would rather spend her time in a designer store then go for a walk.

I on the other hand was the complete opposite. I didn't mind the woods, I enjoyed it, but not this much woods. I was tall and muscular, not body builder muscular, but athletic muscular, a body I obtained after eight years of playing football and baseball, my personal favorite. My golden brown hair always made me the center of Emmett's humor. I had natural golden highlights, which I hated. He told me that I looked like a ditzy male model. My eyes were not a dark sapphire like Alice's, but a deep emerald green. That was the first thing people always commented on when they meet me, my beautiful green eyes. It was just another thing Emmett teased me about. Whenever someone would complement my eyes, he would start batting his eyes in a very annoying way. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Oh come on." Emmett's loud voice roared as he got out of his silver Jeep. His strong hand patted my shoulder, hard. "It's not that bad." He smirked.

Emmet was my older brother by a year, and he never lets me forget it. Emmett was my height, but a lot bigger. Emmett was muscular, but he was body builder muscular, every inch of him screamed that fact. Emmett played football too. He was a linebacker so he needed to be stronger then me. I was a quarterback, so there wasn't as much physical contact. Emmett's dark brown hair was short, but it still curled at the top. His eyes were green like mine, but they were a paler green.

Together, the three of us walked to the front porch where the white front door was opening and our parents stood there smiling. My father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, had blonde hair and the same eyes as Alice, even though they were not related. My mother, Esme, who was an interior designer had a small dancer figure like Alice, but she had long flowing auburn hair. Her brown eyes seemed to shimmer in any light.

Carlisle and Esme adopted us after our parents died ten years ago. Carlisle and Esme had been good friends with our parents and took us in after the accident. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children, so we gratefully became theirs. Carlisle and Esme weren't much older then us thought, they were both thirty-two, but that didn't really bother us, we still looked at them as our parents.

They had flown in a few days before us so that they could set everything up for us this way we wouldn't have to worry about it once we got here, considering school started in two days.

"How to you like Forks?" Esme smiled at us gently. I couldn't bare to tell her the truth.

I hated this podunk town named after a utensil. It was in the middle of no where. I already began to miss the rush of New York City. Esme was sick of the big city and wanted to move to a small town. God only knows how she managed to find Forks. Esme liked unique places, thought I wouldn't consider Forks unique. It the like the outcast at the United States City High School, just sitting by itself at the top of Washington.

"I love it Esme!" Alice threw her tiny arms around her.

"Huh." Carlisle laughed. "I thought you would have hated it here."

"Well sure there's no good shopping places around, but I've already mapped out the nearest mall, its not too far from here. And I actually think it's cute here."

"Well good. Now Alice, you're room is the second door on the right up the stairs, Emmett, yours in the first door, and Edward, yours is the last door on the left. I pushed my Carlisle and Esme and walked up the long stairs leading up to my room. I had to admit, having a house was better then having an apartment, even if it was located in Manhattan. I turned left at the top of the stairs and walked to the last door at the end of the hall way.

A big room, covered with windows, was painted a light gray. The room held my bed that was pushed against the back wall. My bookshelf was fully stocked and my stereo system and all my music was set up. My room here was bigger then the one I had in New York. My computer desk sat next to my bookshelf with a brand new laptop sitting on it. Across from my bed was my TV. I smiled. Maybe I'll like Forks after all.

* * *

**I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!! JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO CHARACTERS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WELCOME ALL COMMENTS!! **


	3. First Day

First Day

BPOV

"Charlie I love it!" I threw my stone arms around him as we stood in my room. It was now exactly how I saw it.

"Glad you like it Bells." He smiled. As I threw myself down on my couch I noticed something strange on my computer desk. I got off the couch and walked over to the computer desk.

"What are these?" I asked holding up a pile of notebooks.

"While, Renee and I didn't want you just sitting around all day since I now have a job down at the hardware store and Renee is working as a waitress down at the diner, we figured we give you something to do."

"So you're idea of a hobby is school?" I asked irritated. Charlie laughed.

"Oh come on, it could be interesting." I frowned. "Just give it a chance Bells." He turned and walked out of my room. I threw the notebooks very hard on the ground and walked back to my couch.

"Oh," Charlie poked his head back in my room. "You start as a junior tomorrow." He smiled. I took the purple pillow off the couch and chucked it at him. I heard him laugh as he walked to the kitchen.

EPOV

As we pulled in, we followed a sign that directed us to the main office. We parked in front of a brick building with a little sign with black letters that read, "Main Office." I turned off my Volvo and the three of us got out. The foreboding clouds that covered the bleak sky looked unwelcoming. I opened the door to the small office and the three of us walked in. An older woman wearing a green collared button-up and a black skirt down to her ankles stood behind a desk that strutted across the whole room.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes. We're the Cullens" I said politely.

"Oh, my." Her smile widened. "Welcome to Forks. I hope you like it here." I wanted to roll my eyes, but restrained myself.

"We love it here." Alice returned her big smile.

"Great." The woman reached under the counter and pulled out three sheets of paper. "Here are your schedules. You have four period before lunch, forty-five minutes for lunch, then two periods after lunch." She said as she each handed us our schedules. I quickly glanced at mine. I had Calculus first,English second, Gym third, World History fourth, Biology fifth, and Spanish last.

"It's very rare for us to get new students here." I hadn't even noticed the woman was still talking. "But not only are you three new, we also have _another_ new student. Amazing." I tried to smile kindly to make it seem like I was actually interested.

"While thank you." I said before she could start another story. I took Alice by the arm, knowing she wanted to strike up a whole new conversation, and dragged her out of the office. The forbidding clouds were now black and rain was pouring from them. Alice threw her hand over her head and ran back into the Volvo. Emmett and I quickly followed.

"So what's you're schedule like?" Alice asked leaning into the front seats toward me and Emmett. As I drove around to the main school building to find a parking spot, Emmett and Alice compared our schedules. As I parked, Alice and Emmett discovered that Alice and I had English and gym together, and I had spanish with Emmett. I was in an advanced spanish class, though is was only a normal class for Emmett. As I parked, I noticed how my Volvo was one of the nicer cars in the parking lot.

"Aren't you glad we didn't take your car Alice?" I smirked as we got out into the rain once again.

BPOV

I pulled up to the building labeled "Main Office" in my new red Chevy truck, though it wasn't exactly new, it was new to me. Charlie had found it abandoned in the middle of the woods while he was hunting. He fixed it to make it run, but that was about all it did. It couldn't go over sixty miles which really annoyed me. Charlie promised to get me a better car once we were all settled in. I had already seen the car he planed to get me. It was a red Audi convertible. It's a sports car that could go to 180 mph. That car I would enjoy. I stepped out of my rusted car and into the ran. Normally rain wouldn't bother me, but Renee just bought this outfit for me and I didn't want to ruin it, not that it mattered to me, but Renee would be upset if I came home and it was ruined.

As I stepped into the small office, a sensational scent pierced my nose. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. My mouth quickly filled with cold venom as the monster inside of me wanted to unleash hell.

"Can I help you." My hunter instincts had taken over and the old, harmless lady behind the desk had caught me off guard. As I walked closer to her, eyes fierce, mouth watering, I realized that the glorious, rich scent was not coming from her. It must have come from someone who was here earlier.

This scared me. This lingering scent had caused me to loss my self control, and its source wasn't even around. I began to worry if I did happen to run into the source of this exquisite scent, what would happen. Could I control my inner monster, or would it be to much for me. Charlie told me stories of vegetarian vampires. Once in a while they will run into a scent that releases the monster in them. I did not want to release that monster. I had been working for almost sixty years to contain that very monster, and I'll be damned if this one _thing_ is going to ruin that for me. I didn't even no the source and I already hated it.

"May I help you?" The old lady peered through lens of large, round glasses.

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

"Oh of course, silly me. Welcome to Forks. How do you like it here?" She smiled pleasantly.

"I love it, thanks." I returned the pleasant smile. Quickly, she vanished underneath the desk she was standing at. I leaned over the counter to see where she had just gone. In an instant she popped back up, still smiling.

You would think in a town where in rains just about every single day, people wouldn't be as happy.

"Here is your schedule." She said handing me a sheet of paper. I quickly glanced at it. First, English. Second, World History. Third, Calculus. Forth, Spanish. After spanish was lunch. After lunch was biology, and after biology, Gym. She looked down at her wrist. "Oh my! You better hurry, you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." I smiled and walked back into the rain.

Once I was under the cover of my truck, I closed my eyes. I needed to see what would happen. I needed to know if I would lose control or if I and the source, would be okay. I concentrated, harder then I've ever concentrated before, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes disappointed. That was the first time I couldn't force a vision. Even the very first time when I tried to force a vision, I had gotten a very small clip. Now, when I was gaining control over it, I should have been able to get some kind of vision, but nothing. What was wrong with me. I looked over to my dashboard. I only had two minutes to get to class. I quickly reversed and headed toward the main school building. I pulled into the first spot I saw, in between a worn out blue Honda and a shiny Volvo. As I quickly (well depending on what way you were looking at it, slow for a vampire, fast for a human) raced towards the building, the scent hit me again. I stopped dead in my tracks next to the Volvo where the scent was strongly coming from. My mouth began to water again and thoughts of what I _could _do, what I so desperately _wanted _to do, filled my mind. It all quickly disappeared when I heard the school bell ring. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. There was no one around. I quickly, at vampire speed, raced to English and was in the classroom before the bell stopped ringing.


	4. Who's That?

**HOW DO U GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR???? PLEASE REVIEW!!! IVE GOTTEN A LOT OF VISITORS BUT ONLY 11 REVIEWS. IM REALLY INTERESTED IN WHAT U GUYS THINK!!! SO PLEASE COMMENT!!**

**THANKS GUYS!!!!**

Who's that?

EPOV

I walked to lunch with Alice, who was accompanied by a boy from our gym class, Jasper Hale. Alice had her arm wrapped around his, this bothered me. As I scanned the lunch room, I saw Emmett sitting with a beautiful blond who looked like she was playing hard to get. As Alice, Jasper, and I headed towards Emmett's table, I heard my named yelled.

"Edward! Over here!" The girl from my history class called. The petite brunet was wearing her brown curly hair in a high ponytail and her blue eyes matched her blue and white cheerleading uniform. I couldn't remember her name. I sighed as I walked over to the table where the girl was standing at the table waving at me. Alice and Jasper walked off to an empty table behind the one I was going to.

"Hi Edward. I saved you a seat." She smiled screamed flirting. I sat down in he empty seat next to her. "So everyone this is Edward. Edward, this is Mike." She pointed to the boy sitting next to me who had spiky blond hair and was wearing a letterman jacket. "Thats Ben, Eric, Taylor, Lauren, and Angela." She went around the table.

"So, Edward," The quite girl sitting next to Lauren spoke for the first time. I think her name was Amanda. I was never good at remembering names. "Where are you from?" Angela! That was her name.

"New York." I answered and took a bite of my pizza.

"Oh cool. Where in New York?" Lauren asked me, keeping her eyes on Taylor who had his hand on her thigh. I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Manhattan."

"So you're like really rich?" Lauren now gave me all her attention. I didn't answer. But I guess by not answering I gave her an answer, because she gave me a cute grin as she turned back to Taylor.

"So why'd you move to Forks?" The cheerleader asked me.

"My," I paused. "Esme wanted to move here."

"Who's Esme?" The jock sitting next to me asked.

"My adopted mother. Alice, Emmett and I are all adopted." Everyone looked down at their hands. It was always an awkward subject. I never really knew why, it never bothered me. I think people felt bad because I didn't have "real" parents and they did. Ben thankfully broke the silence.

"So why did she want to move here?"

"I really don't know. She likes small towns." Really small towns.

"It looks like Alice and Jasper are getting along." The cheerleader who was leaning on the back of her chair playfully teased. I shifted my body around to see Alice holding Jasper's hand. Jasper had his head buried in her fairy hair, his lips touching her ear, slowly moving, whispering something to her. I was about to get out of my seat and "accidentally" interrupt their moment when something, some_one, _made me stop.

A lean girl, about 5' 4'', walked through the cafeteria door. Her long brown hair hugged her heart-shaped face. Her beautiful amber eyes seemed to hypnotize me. I had never seen brown eyes like her's before. They were deep and mysterious, there was a danger to them, a danger that should of bothered me, but didn't.

I watched as she gracefully floated across the cafeteria and into the lunch line, only taking an apple.

"Edward, jeez, stop staring. You're practically drooling." Lauren said in a snotty tone. Everyone at the table turned their attention to the beautiful girl I was practically drooling over, as Lauren so kindly put it. Jessica made a disgusted noise.

"Yeah, that's Bella Swan. She's new here too. I have English with her. Talk about weirdo. I mean, she just sits there and stares at the board, I don't even think she knows what's going on." Bella Swan. The name just as beautiful as she was.

"God damn she's hot." The jock sitting next to me said, high fiving Eric and Ben. "Game on!" The cheerleader gave him an disgusted look. "Oh, come on Jess, were just playing."

"Yeah, whatever Mike."

It bothered me that they was talking about her like that. She was a woman, not a game. That was always something that bothered me. Guys treat girls like objects, like play things, that they could use and abuse until they got bored and threw it away, moving on to a new toy. Esme raised me to respect women, to treat them like a gentleman should treat a lady.

Bella Swan exited the lunch line and was walking to the empty table at the end of the cafeteria. As she passed by our table, she stopped. She stood there, ten feet from me. I saw her head turn over her shoulder. Her eyes met mine. Her eyes were black, blacker then black. They were a never-ending abyss. She shot her head back towards the direction she was headed and sat down at the empty table. I still couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her brown hair was acting as a shield around her face, blocking my view.

"What the hell was that about?" Jessica rudely asked. No one gave her an answer.

I turned back to the mysterious, beautiful girl sitting by herself. To my surprise she was staring at me. As I looked back into her eyes again, I suddenly realized something was different about them. As much as I knew I should look away, I couldn't. She didn't break her stare either.

"Yo, Edward. You in?" Mike smirked. As I unwilling turned back to my boring "friends", if I wanted to even call them that, I thought I saw her smile.

"In on what?" I hadn't even been listening to their conversation.

"The game. Whoever bags the new girl first gets bragging rights as Best Man for the rest of the year."

"Best man?"

"Yeah, the guy better then all the other guys at this school. You in?"

"No, I'm not in."

"Whatever dude." Mike turned back to Eric and Ben who began planning.

I turned back to see the girl again, but her table was empty and she was gone.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWW!!!**

**ASHLEY: HEY DANI, GUESE WHAT?**

**DANI:WHAT?**

**ASHLEY:How do you stop Jacob Black from attacking you?**

**DANI:IDK HOW??**

**ASHLEY:You pick up a stick, throw it and yell 'fetch'!**

**(SORRY TEAM JACOB, MY FRIEND FOUND THAT JOKE AND MADE ME POST IT!!)**

**ASHLEY: REVIEW HER STORY PLEASESSSEEEESSSEEE!!! :D ( I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY IF I HAVE TO!!)**

**DANI: SHE'S NOT LYING!**


	5. The Source

**HI GUYS!!! HOPE UR LIKING IT SO FAR!!! IT WOULD BE NICE IF I COULD GET SOME MORE REVIEWS SO I KNOW WHAT PPL THINK OF IT!! SO IF U READ THIS PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN CHANGE ANYTHING U DONT LIKE OR IF U COULD TELL ME IF U LIKE IT!! THE STORY'S FOR U GUYS SO LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK!!!**

**THANKS!!!**

BPOV

I walked into the large square room that was filled with long tables each with eight seats. The room was painted an awful combination on brown and cream. As I walked over to the lunch line I scanned the room. Most of the boys who were busy cracking lame jokes or playing with their lunch now watched my as I glided across the room and into the lunch line. I kept my eyes straight ahead, well knowing they were all still watching. I only took an apple. It wasn't like I was going to eat it anyways, why waste food that the humans can have? I paid for my apple and decided to head for an empty table at the end of the cafeteria that I had spotted when I first walked in.

I easily glided through the cafeteria, pass the crowded isles of chairs and humans. I was passing the last table before mine when something hit me.

It was that scent. The scent from the office, from the car, that tantalized me. I took a hard, unnecessary gulp as I dared look for the source. I slowly and cautiously turned my head to the right, knowing that the source was coming from the table I was standing next to. My head carefully peaked over my shoulder to see a boy watching me. He was beautiful. His bronze, tousled hair covered his forehead. His pink, warm lips stood in a straight line as he looked back at me. His gorgeous green eyes seemed to trap me in his gaze. My inner monster started screaming to me. "Take him! Take him now!" Did I dare listen to it. His scent was nothing like I had ever smelled before, of all my years wandering this planet, I never met anything like him. I realized I was still staring and quickly shot my head back to the empty table and quickly escaped his glorious scent.

I sat down at my lonely table and kept my eyes on the plastic brown table in front of me. My hair covered the sides of my face, hiding me. Did I dare look up? I knew if I would, I could possibly lose myself to the beast inside of me that was screaming at the top of its lungs. I couldn't take not looking. I needed to look, for a reason I did not know. I took a deep breath of clean air and slowly lifted my eyes.

He was staring at me. His forest eyes seemed to be burning a hole inside of me, and there was only one way to fill that hole. Not here! I reprimanded my beast. It scowled. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't. Thus drawing my ever closer him, his scent, his neck.

"Yo Edward you in?" So his name is Edward. I smiled. I liked that name. I heard the jock next to him ask. He seemed to unwillingly turn his attention back to the table.

I took this one chance, now that I was no longer prisoner to his beautiful stare, to make an escape. I quickly, possibly too quickly, got up from my table and darted out of the cafeteria into the fresh air. As I stood at the cafeteria door, I couldn't help myself to peek back in. I leaned in front of the small window by the cafeteria door and looked at him. He was staring at my empty table, looking for me. The corners of my stone lips seemed to involuntary curve upwards.

So Edward, the boy with the beautiful green eyes, was the scent who had tortured me all day, and I had planned to get my revenge, but now, knowing who he was, I felt as if I couldn't. My monster screamed at me for this thought. I distantly heard the bell ring. I knew that that bell would start the inner battle between me and my monster as long as Edward was around.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THIS UP, I JUST FINISHED FINALS!!!! I AM NOW LAYING IN BED WRITING MORE CHAPTERS!!! ITS SUMMER!!! YAY!! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**I WILL NOW ADD A JOKE TO EACH OF MY CHAPTERS!**

**Rosalie Hale was told to find something just as or more beautiful then herself.  
I came back with a mirror...**


	6. BiologyEPOV

**Hey guys! THanks for all the reviews of course!! I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: thankx stephenie. now i'll never find a man. :D**

Biology

EPOV

I slowly trudged to my next class. Mike and Eric, who had biology with me, were talking about some wrestler I had no interest in.

My mind was already captivated by _her._ Her face kept flashing through my thoughts. The way she stared at me, I knew it wasn't normal. I could see there was something in her eyes, something that had every part of me yelling and screaming for me to stay away from her, but it would not stop me. The next time I saw her I would speak to her, introduce myself, let her know me. Maybe she was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her.

_Yeah right. She probably doesn't even know who you are, for all you know, she wasn't even looking at you. _Yeah, but she stared right into my eyes. And once she was at me seat, she looked at me._ Yeah, she was probably wondering why you kept looking at her_. My mind kept going back and forth with this argument, one said that there was a possibility that she was feeling the same thing I was, the other said there was no chance in hell and I was just imagining what I wanted. I sighed as I walked into biology.

Back in New York, I had been an honors Biology student and would have been taking physics this year, so this class was just a repeat, me sitting in a seat listening to things I've already learned. Mike and Eric walked passed me to their seats in the middle of the room. I went up to the teacher's desk.

"Um, hi. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Ah, , welcome. Let's see where I can put you." The balding teacher put his finger on his chin. "Ah, there's an empty seat in the back behind ." I nodded and headed for the last desk on the left side of the room. Mike turned around.

"Dude, this is going to be so sweet!" He put his fist up for a knuckle bump. I bumped his fist and looked down at the book on my table. It was the same one I had last year. I sighed at the thought of how boring this was going to be.

"Ah, yes. Well it looks like we only have one seat left. You can sit next to ." My head shot up at the sound of my name. I looked up to see my balding teacher pointing at me and standing next to him was, I couldn't believe it, it was _her._ I saw her black eyes widen as the teacher pointed out her seat. I couldn't help but wonder if her eyes were widening in a good or bad way. Either she was psyched to sit next to me or she was preparing to dread every minute of this class. She let out a huff and gracefully drifted across the tile to our table. I noticed as she walked passed my, her whole body stiffened. She didn't even look like she was breathing as she took her seat next to me.

_Told you she didn't like you_. The annoying voice in my head teased me. I ignored to, to captivated by the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

I continued to watch her while the teacher spoke.

"Welcome back class!" Everyone moaned in unison. "As most of you know, I'm , but we have two new students here." He pointed to us. I smiled nervously, but Bella didn't even flinch. "The person sitting next to you is you're lab partner. You will be working together this entire year. Introduce yourself, you are going to want to get along."

I turned to Bella, knowing this was my chance. "Hello." I said politely. "I'm Edward Cullen." I put my hand out to her.

"Bella Swan." She said harshly and in one breath. Her head was still looking straight at the whiteboard in the front of the room. I put my hand back down at my side.

"This year in biology, we will be learning about viruses, animals, plants, cells-" I droned out as I continued to stare at Bella. Her hair was acting as a shield again, separating us. I could barley see her through the thick strands of brown hair.

For the rest of the hour, continued to talk. I never heard a single word. I just watched Bella and tried to figure out her actions. She still hadn't moved. She was sitting in the same position as when she sat down, I don't even think she was blinking. Her left hand was balled into a fist on the side of her thigh, her right hand seemed to be gripping the side of the table. She looked like she was trying to stop something, to control something, herself perhaps.

I couldn't help but wonder if her strange actions had anything to do with me. Why would she be so tense around me though? I was easy going. _Maybe somethings wrong with her._ My mean thoughts seem to smirk as they said this. How could anything be wrong with her, she's perfect.

Finally, stopped talking. I swallowed hard and leaned closer to Bella, using all of my courage.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She didn't respond. "Bella?"

Suddenly the bell rang and by the time I was finished blinking, she was out of the room.

"Dude, you get Bella as you're lab partner! God damn you're a lucky son of a bitch." Mike was staring at her empty seat, probably fantasizing things he could do to be named "Best Man."

"Yeah, lucky." I whispered.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO U GUYS THINK???? I'M THINKING OF HAVING EDWARD JOIN THE FOOTBALL TEAM, BUT ILL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!! LEAVE COMMENTS IF U WANT HIM TO JOIN OR NOT!! GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL!!**

**OH, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...I WAS A LITTLE UNSURE OF IT!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE:**

**Jasper is sexy, too sexy for his shirt, so sexy that it hurts, that's why he always looks like he's in pain. :D**

**(I FIND ALL OF THESE ONLINE!!)**

**I LOVE THIS ONE, I COULDN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER TO PUT IT UP!!**

**PSH! Im not one of those girls that obsess over Edward Cull–OMGG ITS A FREAKING VOLVO!!! :D thats my favorite!**


	7. BiologyBPOV

**HEY GUYS!! SO HERE IS BELLA'S POV DURING THE BIOLOGY CLASS!! ENJOY AND CONTINUE REVIEWING!! **

**OH, AND DONT FORGET TO GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON WHETHER EDWARD SHOULD JOIN THE FOOTBALL TEAM OR NOT!!  
:D **

BPOV

I took my time getting my books from my locker. I needed time to think. I could still picture his perfect face in my head. His perfect hair, his perfect structure, his perfect lips, his flawless eyes, his tantalizing scent. Everything about him seemed to send a shiver down my spine.

I walked into the room labeled 312. An older man, balding, was sitting at a desk in the front of the room.

"Hello." I said meekly, my thoughts still consumed by _him. _The balding teacher looked up from his desk.

"Ah, you must be ." I nodded my head. I hated small towns.

"Well, lets see where we can find you a seat." He cupped his chin in his right hand. "Ah, yes. Well it looks like we only have one seat left. You can sit next to ." I smiled at the balding teacher and followed his point. Sitting in the back of the room, all alone, was _him_, Edward Cullen. My eyes widened as my fake breathing accelerated. I barley could stand standing next to him for a minute without losing myself to my inner beast that now thrashed around inside me with joy. I did not know how I was going to get through a whole hour in the same, small room with him, let alone sitting right next to him! I mentally shook away all my fears and carefully approached the last table. As I walked by Edward to get to my seat, the scent hit me like a wrecking ball. The scent of his blood filled my nostrils, giving the beast even more pleasure then before. I shook the beast out of my head and straightened myself back up. I would control myself. I _had _to control myself.

I'd be damned (even though I already was...) if this insignificant, puny, pitiful, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, AH SHUT UP!! I mentally screamed. And I continued on with my rage of hatred. Insignificant, puny, pitiful _human_, ruined everything I had worked so hard for over the past sixty years. I would not let _him_ ruin it! His scent could tempt me all it wanted, I would not give in.

I sat down in my seat. I tried to relax for a moment, but one breath of his scent sent my head into confusion again.

_If you do it fast enough no one will notice. _My beast egged me on. I knew that was true. I could swiftly carry him out of the room, devour him, and be back in class before anyone noticed I was gone. **But **_**someone **_**will know he's gone! **My common sense warned. _Like who?_ My beast spat. **I'm sure he has a family that loves him and would miss him. Bella, **it asked kindly, **would you be able to rip apart a family like that just to suffice your own needs?** I sighed. As I thought of _him _in my mind, I saw a face similar to his, a girl from my English class. She had short ashen hair that spiked in every direction. Her deep sapphire eyes gleamed in the light. She was short and delicate. She was the complete opposite of Edward, but they shared common features most people would not notice. Their facial structure was quite similar, though inside of giving her the appearance of a picturesque statue carved from the finest marble, she seemed to be a small beautiful ballerina. Both perfect, but the same, but both so different. They had to be related in someway. My rambling thoughts were cut off by the soft velvet voice that floated into my ears, filling every part of my cold, dead body with warmth.

"Hello." The voice sang politely. "I'm Edward Cullen." I was about to speak to him when his scent began ripping me apart. I couldn't bare, I couldn't _dare _start a conversation without losing control.

"Bella Swan." I said without taking in a beautiful fragrance. I kept my eyes focused on the empty whiteboard in the front of the room. I didn't dare look, knowing that looking into his alluring eyes would set off my beast even more.

I was slowly starting to lose control. My inner beast, my instincts were taking over with each passing minute. My rational side becoming more incoherent. My teeth were pushing against each other, keeping my dangerous fangs that were coated in the coldest, most vial venom, in place. My right hand was grasping the end of the table, grinding indentations of my hands into the black wood. My left hand stayed at my side, my fingernails digging into my stone hard skin. I positioned my head in the exact manner so that my hair, once again, acted as a shield that separated the small space between us. I tried to stay focus as I watched the balding teacher aimlessly ramble on about something. I wasn't even truly listening. At one point, he concluded his lesson and sat down, leaving the students to socialize mentally prepared myself now no longer having any distractions, even though it helped so little.

"Are you okay?" The angelic voice whispered. I could sense he was closer now, closer then he should be. It was dangerous for him to be this close, dangerous for me.

_NOW IS YOU'RE CHANCE! TAKE HIM!!!_

"Bella?" He sang, his voice full of concern.

My acute ears picked up the bell starting to ring, and at a non-human speed, I ran out of the room into the hallway.

I deeply inhaled the fresh air as students, who's scents now acted now comforted me, knowing they were nothing like _his_, passed me in the hallway.

I still had one more class to go, gym. I sighed heavily as I walked back to my locker and returned my books.

I walked to the gym, wondering what to do. There had to be a solution to my problem. I could always transfer out of the class. There had to be _one_ class that could take me. But what if that didn't work? The chances of it not working were slim. That was the only plan I had. It was going to work. It _had _to work. Otherwise, I had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

**SO HOW DO U LIKE IT? **

**IT IS CURRENTLY 3:30 AM EASTERN COAST TIME AND I CANNOT SLEEP SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS AND ITS PROBABLY NOT ONE OF MY BETTER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM EXHAUSTED!! SORRY!**

**DANIELLE:WELL THIS IS GREAT, ITS OUR BANQUET AND WE HAVE NO WHERE TO SIT (I HAD MY LACROSSE BANQUET TONIGHT AND THEY DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TABLES)**

**DANIELLE(THIS IS ANOTHER DANIELLE): WELL LETS SIT HERE *WALKS OVER TO AN EMPTY TABLE***

**MEAN GUY:YOU CAN'T SIT THERE!**

**DANIELLE(NOT ME):WHY NOT?**

**MEAN GUY:BECAUSE YOU CAN'T**

**DANIELLE(STILL NOT ME):*HUMPP***

**MEAN GUY:*HAS AN ANGRY STARING CONTEST WITH DANIELLE***

**SOME GUY:WE HAVE AN EXTRA TABLE BACK HERE**

***WE ALL TURN AROUND TO SEE A TABLE IN THE VERY BACK CORNER OF THE ROOM*  
DANIELLE(YAY ME!):WELL THIS IS GREAT, THIS IS OUR BANQUET AND WEVE BECOME THE LONERS IN THE CORNER*SIGH***

***WE ALL SIGH AND TAKE OUR LONLY SEAT***

**I KNOW BORING, BUT IT WAS FUNNY**

**TWILIGHT JOKES: OH COME ON, YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THIS IS PROBABLY YOU'RE FAVORITE PART OF MY STORY!! THE ONLY REASON U READ MY STORY IS TO SEE WHAT JOKES I POST!!**

**Now, when that perfect boy comes along and ignores me, i know hes just being polite and resisting my blood.**

**Edward Cullen starring in The 108 Year Old Virgin**

**Dammit bella, I got dibs on the next sparkling vampire, k?**

**i keep wanting to steal jasper  
but evertime i go to his bedroom window  
alice is waiting with a besball bat...  
how does she kno... oh yea!!!**

**Humans are friends, not food (take off from Finding Nemo :D)**

**I know, I kinda went overboard with the jokes this time but I found all of them at the same time so I had to post them!! I cant leave them, **

**guys, im slightly crazy if you havent already figured that out ;D**


	8. Just My Luck

**GUYS, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND UNFORTUNITLLY, I DONT THINK THIS IS MY BEST CHAPTER, WHICH I REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT, BUT I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK HERE!! SO PLEASE SEND ME ANY IDEAS U HAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I REALLY WANT TO GET U GUYS INVOLVED IN THE STORY SINCE IM WRITING IT FOR YOU!! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND I PROMISE THE STORY WILL GET ALOT BETTER ONCE MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!!**

**THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!  
ENJOY!!  
-DANIELLE 3 **

Just my Luck

After gym I decided to go to the main office and try my plan. I was going to try and transfer out of fifth period biology. It was my only option, well, my only option that kept me in Forks and kept Edward alive.

I hastnelny walked to the main office where the still happy secretary was sorting papers.

"Oh hello dear. How was you're first day?" I tried to smiled kindly through all my frustration.

"It was good, thank you." I decided to keep it polite and try to win over this old woman. "Excuse me," I asked getting her attention. She had turned her back to me making a copy of something. She turned around and kindly smiled, which I returned. "I was wondering if I could change one of my classes."

"Is there something wrong dear?" I could see she was eager for a juicy excuse that she could probably gossip about at her book club.

"Oh no, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could transfer out of my fifth period biology. Back in Maine, I was in an advanced biology class and the class would be a repeat for me." Her face slightly showed disappointment at not getting anything good.

"Oh, well let me check." She picked up her owl-eyes glasses and turned to the large computer screen. Her plump withered fingers heavily taped away on the fragile keys. She sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"Is something wrong." This was not a good sign.

"I am very sorry sweetheart, but there are no open classes."

"Not a single class?" I asked befuddled. Just my luck.

"No, I'm sorry." I rubbed my forehead as if I had a headache.

"Maybe I could drop the class. I've already taken it."

"I'm sorry sweetie, that's not possible, you have to take some sort of science class you're junior year and all other classes are filled."

"What about senior classes. I'm sure I qualify for one of those."

"Their all full." I inhaled deeply.

Something stung my nose, but in a good way. The sweet intoxicating aroma filled my dead lungs, feeding my inner savage. I slowly dared a to look over my shoulder, every rational part of me telling me not to, but I couldn't help it. It felt like my eyes were being pulled toward _him_.

Sure enough there he was. The pale skinned, green eyed, bronzed hair angel, or rather demon, my personal hell, sent from Satin himself to torture me as if living an eternity with no possible chance of anything good, wasn't enough for him. I was the devil's fool, his play thing, and he was enjoying every moment of my torment.

I stood there frozen, torn with a decision. Here, in this small room, with only the weathered secretary as a witness, who could easily be taken out with only swift blow. But with that, I would take him, knowing there would nothing to stop me. But if I did that, I would lose _everything _I had worked so hard for. The devil himself would laugh at my failure.

I swallowed hard and turned back to the secretary. "Thank you for all that you've done, I can see there is nothing to be done."

I swiftly turned on my heel and walked to the door, past _him_.

"If anything opens up I'll transfer you as soon as possible." The sweet secretary called after me. I couldn't believe I had even thought to kill her. She had the sweet grandma twinkle in her eye.

I rushed to my car, not caring if people around me noticed my un-human speed. I needed to get away from this hell hole before I exploded.

I easily slid into the driver's seat and put my key in the ignition. Nothing happened. I turned it again, harder, due to my frustration, almost breaking the key. Still, nothing happened. I slammed my fist on the dashboard and the radio fell out of its holder. I her a quiet giggle. I looked to my left into the car next to me. A small pixie girl with black hair and deep blue eyes was staring at me. I glowered at her and she quickly turned her attention to the door opening next to her.

"Edward!" She exclaimed. I quickly shot my gaze back to the car next to me. Sure enough, there he was, sitting next to the annoying pixie who couldn't seem to mind her own business. "How was you're first day?" I sunk low in my seat so if he happened to look my way he wouldn't see me.

"Ugh, fine." He sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The pixie probed.

"There was just this girl-" The little pixie squealed and I could hear her bouncing up and down on the leather seat.

"Eddie likes a girl!!" A heard him growl.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Okay so who is she?"

"I don't like her. I don't know what to make of her. She's in my biology class. I tried to be friendly but I guess I ended up doing something wrong because she seemed to snarl at me. Then I went to the main office and she was there. After she left, the secretary told me she was trying to transfer out of our biology class." Damn. Maybe I should have killed her. My mind began to drift as I plotted my revenge but quickly went back to listening to the conversation next to me.

"I can't help but feel its my fault." He sighed. I felt bad as I listened to the guilt in his voice, but it was his fault after all. There was no denying that.

The back door of the silver car opened.

"Guys," A deep voice began. "This is Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is my little sis Alice and this is my baby brother Eddy." He said in a mocking baby tone. Edward growled again.

"Don't call me that!" The girl Rosalie laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait!" The little pixie shouted. "You're Jazzy's sister, right?"

"Jazzy?" All three said at the same time.

"Yeah." I could tell she must be beaming at them.

"You mean my brother _Jasper_?" Rosalie seemed to sarcastically spit out his name.

"Uh huh."

God, why won't they leave. There can't possibly be _another _Cullen that they were waiting for. I tried my key again, praying (even though I knew it would do nothing, but it was worth a shot) my car would start. The engine started to make some noise. I rose in my seat hopeful. Suddenly, what sounded like a gun shot, erupted from my car. Black smoke filled the rainy air. Shit. I could feel the gazes that were coming from the car next to me. I didn't even bother to look. I looked out to the sky and snarled. Someone up there has it in for me. I heard the automatic window of the neighboring car roll down.

"Hey!" I reluctantly turned and looked. A beautiful blond girl was sticking her head out the window.

"What?" I yelled, not bothering to roll my window down, afraid of what may enter if I did.

"Do you need help? I'm good with cars." She smiled. I could see in her eyes she was hoping for a "yes."

"Damn, hot, sexy, and knows cars, I think I won the lotto." The big guy wearing a smug grin yelled.

The blond turned back to him. "Shut up Emmett!" She whispered, unaware that I could hear it.

"No, I'm good. It just takes a few tried to get it going." I could see Emmett holding back laughter from an unsaid joke.

I turned the key again, gently. Maybe if I was nice to my car it would do something nice for me in return. Karma. And I was right. The engine started up without a problem.

"See."

"Okay." The blond said and rolled the window back up.

I quickly backed out of my spot and raced back towards my house.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO U THINK? PROBABLY NOT MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT SO I CAN FIX IT!!!!**

**PLEASE SEND ME ANY IDEAS U HAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I REALLY WANT TO GET U GUYS INVOLVED IN THE STORY SINCE IM WRITING IT FOR YOU!!**

**I'M GOING AWAY TOMORROW, SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL HELP CLEAR MY WRITER'S BLOCK. I WILL TRY AND DO AS MUCH WRITING AS I CAN!!**

**NOW YOU ALL NOW WHAT TIME IT IS.....TWILIGHT JOKE TIME!!! :D ILL BE POSTING A BUNCH TO MAKE UP FOR MAKING U GUYS WAIT AND BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS BAD  
**

**I watch my thoughts in case Edward is listening. **

**Twilight cured my ADD: I can focus on one thing now.**

**Screw Santa, I want to sit on Edward's lap and tell him what I want. (And have him come down my chimney). (I know, kinda dirty! :p)**

**You know you're obsessed when plan A is to become a vampire and plan B is to go to college.**

**Warning: all vampire haters will be run over by shiny silver Volvos.**

**Twilight: the first textually transmitted disease.**

**DAMN IT EDWARD! WHY ARN'T YOU REAL??**

**Don't bother me, I'm pretending to be in Forks.**

**Twilight: because let's face it, it's not like we have lives anyway.**

**:D I LOVE TWILIGHT JOKES!! :D**


	9. Running

**OKAY GUYS!! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTERS 2 DAYS AGO BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE BEEN ABLE TO GET INTERNET ACCESS. ILL TRY AND WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO AND IM GOING TO WORK ON IT TONIGHT!!**

**ENJOY!!!! **

Running

BPOV

I slammed the front door open as I walked into the house.

"Bella?" Renee peeked in from the kitchen. She was still redecorating the house. She had Charlie strip the house of _everything_ so that she could redo it.

I didn't answer her as I stormed to my room. I walked to my huge closet and took out a blue duffel bag and started packing things.

"Bella sweetie, where are you going?"

"Away." I snapped as I continued packing. Renee sighed.

"Away where?" She leaned up against the closet door.

"Away anywhere, away from here."

"Why are you leaving." I knew how much I was killing her by leaving, but I couldn't risk it.

"There's this boy." I began to confess and all my self restraint disintegrated with her loving golden gaze. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him."

"Well, why would you hurt him?"

"I never smelled anything so good before. If I don't leave, I'm going to do something I will always regret." Renee nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Well, how long will you be gone?"

"Until I can learn to control myself."

"So not very long." She smiled. She had complete confidence in me. I smiled.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise. I love you mom." I kissed her on the cheek and ran back out to my car. It started in one turn of the key.

I started on the highway heading north, at blazing speed. As fast as my old truck could go, which was about sixty-five, barley over the speed limit. I could probably run faster then this, actually, I _could _run faster then this. I pulled the car over to the side of the highway and got out. I didn't bother locking the car, I could care less if anyone stole it. I wanted a faster one anyways and it would give Charlie and reason to buy me a new one.

I walked over to the edge of the woods that bordered the endless highway and set out, running north.

* * *

**YEH!!! I UPLOAD WHILE ON VACATION!!!! **

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!**

**How many Twilighters does it take to screw on a light bulb?  
I don't know, they're all too busy fighting over who gets to be Mrs Cullen (my favorite)**

**How do you irritate Edward Cullen?  
Buy him a dog and call it Jacob!**

**I keep wanting to steal Jasper  
but evertime I go to his bedroom window  
Alice is waiting with a baseball bat...  
how does she kno... oh yeah!!!**

***I cant remember all the jokes ive used cuz I have 2 stories where I post jokes so if I repeat it, let me know, and if u have other jokes, PM me!!!***


	10. Where are you?

**SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT, SO HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. **

**SHOT OUTS TO REVIEWERS COOKIEMONSTER AND LITTLE MISS GIGGLE FIT FOR STAY WITH ME SINCE CHAPTER 1!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Where are you?

EPOV

As I got out of my Volvo, I looked around the parking lot, searching for that red truck. I had gotten here earlier then I intended. The parking lot was empty except for a few cars and my own. I stood at my car in silence as I patiently waited for _her_ to arrive.

This was the first time since I arrived that I had silence. Alice and Emmett were going to take separate cars. They refused to come with me because it was so early.

I still couldn't get over her reaction the first day. I tried to tell myself that her actions weren't my fault. That it must be the class. Maybe she hates biology, or maybe it's the teacher. I sighed, knowing I was falsely assuring myself and I knew it.

"Hi." A high pitched voice scared me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Jessica standing next to me, wearing a pink tank top and shorts.

"Hi Jessica." I kept my watching at the school entrance as more cars were pulling it now.

"What's up?" She tried putting herself in my eye line.

"Nothing."

"Who are you looking for?" Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"My brother and sister." I lied.

"Oh, why?" Noisy!

"I just need to talk to them."

"Oh, okay." That shut her up. She stood there watching her hands as I kept watching for _her _car.

It was annoying that she wasn't here. The parking lot was just about full car. I saw Emmett's silver jeep pull in. I decided to scan the parking lot just in case I missed her car.

"So what do you think?" Jessica asked with a big smile. I hadn't even heard what she asked.

"About what?" I asked as I watching a red van pull in.

"The dance." She said excited. I just looked at her, I had no clue what she was talking about. "Would you want to go?" She paused. "With me?" She smiled.

"Oh, um. No offense Jessica, you're pretty and everything but I'm not into dances, sorry." By the look on her face I think all she heard was "you're pretty."

"Oh, okay then." She said way to perky for someone who was just rejected. I think she figures she still has a chance. She turned around and ran across the parking lot, no doubt to go gossip with Lauren.

The bell rang and I sighed in disappointment. She wasn't here. I turned and walked to my first class.

During each class, I was thinking of where she could be. Maybe she was sick, or maybe something personal came up. I doubt, even if for some reason she did hate me, she would skip school just because of one person, because of me. The first four periods went way to fast. I went to lunch, hopeful that she was just late, and was here now. I walked to lunch with Mike Newton, who was getting on my nerves. He was still talking about this "best man" shit. He was telling me all the ways he planned on "wooing" Bella, as Mike put it. I gaged at the thought of most of them. He was thinking of her as a play toy he could use and abuse until he was bored. Sure, maybe I didn't really Bella that well, and there was a possibility that she was skipping school today because of me, but she deserved more respect then Mike and the other boys were giving her.

I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes immediately shot over to the table where she was sitting yesterday. It was empty.

"Dude, where is she?" Mike was following my gaze.

"I don't know."

"What was up with the two of you yesterday. She looked really pissed off. What did you say to her?" He laughed as he filled his tray with two pieces of pizza, a chocolate pudding, chips, and a cola. I took a turkey sandwich and water.

"I didn't say anything. That's the weird thing. I just introduced myself." Mike started laughing.

"Nice, she's a freak. You know what they say about freaking girls." He put his hand up for a fist bump. "Dude, come on, don't leave me hangin'." I sighed and bumped his fist as we sat down. Jessica, Lauren, and Taylor were already there.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said in her annoying voice. I nodded. I didn't feel like starting a conversation.

"So, it looks like the new girl isn't here today." Jessica pointed out in a snappy voice.

"Oh, really. I didn't notice." I lied. I had been looking for her all day. As everyone at my table continued to gossip, I ate in silence, wallowing my own sorrow.  
On my way to biology, I still had a small amount of hope that maybe she would be there. My hopes were instantly crushed when I walked into a full biology class with only two empty seats in the back of the room.

* * * * *

It had been a full week and Bella still hadn't come back. The rumors were flying around the school.

Rumor 1: Bella ran away

Rumor 2: Bella was kidnapped

Rumor 3: She was pregnant

Rumor 4: She was accepted into college

And my personal favorite, started by the goths of the school: Bella was a "Demon on the Night" hiding from the world after failing to peacefully live with humans.

Some people watch why to much television. But of course I knew the real reason she wasn't here, me. I wasn't sure why, but I knew it was because of me.

It had been tens days since Bella had been missing, and I ultimately gave up looking for her.

I pulled my Volvo into my usual parking space and started my usual day. Calculus, English, Gym, History, lunch with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Taylor, Ben, Eric, and Angela. I still didn't know why I hung out with them. All they did was gossip, expect for Angela. She was quiet and didn't concern herself with who was dating who. I liked her. She was easy to talk to and she had meaningful conversations.

I walked to biology with Mike who was complaining how his "best man" plans were ruined because Bella skipped out of town. I walked into biology to my empty seat. I took out my binder and started writing lyrics for a song that came into my head.

I know you are out there baby...somewhere

There's someone out there for me know there's somebody out there

I know she's waiting so patiently, can you tell me her name? Somebody tell me her name

This life-long search is gonna drive me insane

How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?

Does she even realize I'm here?

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?

Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?

where are you?

There's someone out there for me

I know she's waiting so patiently

Can you tell me her name

This life-long search is gonna drive me insane

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?

Where are you?? I'm to look all over the world baby

'cause I know you are out there

I know I might sound crazy, but I think I love you

"That's beautiful." A angelic voice sung. My head shot up. The seat next to me was no longer empty, but filled by the very girl who had inspired this song. Bella Swan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you writing and I was curious. I hope you don't mind." She smiled gently.

"No, not at all." I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Edward right?" She smiled again. Her smile was soft. The corners of her gloss covered lips turned upwards into a cute grin.

"Yeah." I couldn't help but smile at the cute grin.

"Okay class, today we will be labeling the five phases of meosis. You each have a microscope, five slides, and a worksheet. You can begin." The class was filled with the sounds with glass and metal clinking together.

"Ladies first." I offered. She sat there, stiff, like the first day, even though she was still smiling. I could tell there was still something bothering her. "Or not." I reached for the microscope, not knowing she was as well, and my hand landed on the base of the microscope and her's landed on top of mine.

Her hand was ice cold. I felt an electric shock run up my arm and race through my veins, tingling my entire body.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she pulled the microscope in front of her and put her eye to the lens.

"Anaphase." I was caught off guard at how quickly she answered that. She had looked at it no more then ten seconds, at the most.

"Mind if I check." There was no way she could be write, she must be guessing.

She pushed the microscope across the plastic black table to me. I placed my eye on the lens and examined the slide. To my surprise, she was right, anaphase.

"Anaphase." I agreed. She smiled that cute grin.

"Told ya." She smirked.

"Have you done this lab before or are you just really smart?" I teased. She laughed.

"Both." I laughed as I wrote "anaphase" on the worksheet.

"I've already done this lab too."

"Ah, so you're really smart to?" I nodded. "While I remember the slides. Slide 2 is Telephase, Slide 3 is Prophase, Slide 4 is Metaphase, and Slide 5 is Interphase.

"So really smart and a photographic memory?" I teased her again, but she didn't answer, she just let out a small giggle.

"So where were you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I went up to Alaska, to visit some friends, there was a personal issue."

"Oh, I hope it was nothing to serious."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. It's under control now." She laughed. I guess I was missing the joke.

"That's good." I said and I wrote down all the answers to the lab.

"So, why did you move to Forks? I mean, I heard you lived in Manhattan." She was asking about my life. She wanted to know me. Maybe she didn't hate me like I thought she did.

"Yeah, I did." I sighed thinking back to the fast past, towering city I missed so much.

"So why did you move?"

"My mom, Esme, she didn't like the big city. And my dad would do anything to make her happy. She's always wanted to live in a small town and Washington, and some how she managed to find Fork."

"You call you're mom by her first name?" She laughed.

"Well, she's not really my mom, I mean, she is, but she's my adoptive mother. She and Carlisle adopted Alice, Emmett, and me."

"Oh. What happened to you're real parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"They were killed in a car crash a few years ago." It didn't bother me to talk about it, but I knew the awkward silence and pointless apologies to come.

"Ah." I was surprised by her response. "Well, I know how you feel. Renee and Charlie adopted me too."

"Oh really?" That was strange that _both _of us were adopted. I had never met anyone else that was adopted.

"Yeah, my parents died," She smirked. "A long time ago." I didn't really understand why she was smiling, but I wasn't going to ask.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I smirked.

"Renee, Charlie, and I just wander around looking for new places to move to. We were passing through when we came across Forks. We decided why not, this could be fun."

"And has it?"

"Well, I haven't been here long enough yet to say." She smiled at me. For some reason, that smiled caused a reaction in me. My blood seemed to be pounding in my veins and my heart felt like to was going to explode from my chest. My breathing execrated, even though I felt breathless.

I heard her suppress a laugh in the form of a cough.

* * *

**LYRICS: WHERE ARE YOU BY NATILE**

**(OH, AND THERE IS A SECOND PART TO THE SONG, BUT IT WILL COME UP NEXT CHAPTER!!!) ;)**

**SO, HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? BELLAS BACK AND SHE'S FRIENDLY AND EDWARD IS HAVING SOME STRANGE FEELINGS :D  
REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!!**

**How many Twilighters does it take to screw on a light bulb?  
I don't know, they're all too busy fighting over who gets to be Mrs Cullen :D (I WAS REALLY SURPRISE I DIDNT USE THIS ONE YET...)**

**Jacob has Buffy The Vamp Slayer on Speed dial**


	11. Football

**YEAH, ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AND STILL ON VACATION, AND THIS ONE IS KINDA LONG!! AND IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT!! IM ON A ROLL, SO I MUST BE BUTTER!!! (SORRY I HAVE CHILDISH HUMOR LIKE THAT!!)**

**ENJOY!!!**

Football

BPOV

I couldn't help but laugh as his heart began pounding away, making a beautiful sound, as a reaction to my smile. To avoid having to explain my random laughter, I covered it with a cough.

My little trip to Alaska had helped me. I learned to control myself around his scent. (Thanks to the little "help" I got from his drawer the night I left.) I had his scent with my all the time. I had my body memorize the scent to the point I no longer needed my "help", but I decided to keep it anyways, just in case. But it had definitely worked. My monster was no longer screaming vial things to me about this boy. Sure, his scent was still the most glorious, tantalizing scent I've ever smelled, and it was still hard to sit here next to him, but I was under control this time. I was able to make conversation with him, learn about him, maybe even become friends with him. I was about to ask him about his family when Mike Newton walked over to our table. His cocky grin could be seen a mile away as he strutted over to our table. I had heard all about his "best man" plans, so I knew what was coming. I was grateful Edward had no part in it. It was demeaning and childish.

"Hey, Cullen." He leaned on the table. "Ready for football tryouts today?"

"Yeah, can't wait." Edward murmured.

"Yeah, three-o-clock today on the football field. I'll be scoring all day." He smirked his cocky grin. I wanted to punch it off him, but I restrained myself. "Did you know I was the high scorer for the team last year. Twenty-eight touch downs. That's almost a new record for this school." Edward had pieced together what Mike was doing and was trying not to laugh as his feeble attempts at impress me.

"Oh, Hi." Mike turned to me. "What's your name?" As if he didn't already know. I decided to play along and have some fun.

"Bella." I said in a seductive voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's face drop. "What's _your _name?" I battered my eyes and smiled.

"Mike Newton, star football player here at Forks High School." I let out a ditzy laugh, like he could make me laugh. I wanted to gag. "So, does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?" I laughed again, letting him think his awful flirting was actually working. I shook my head no. "Now I wonder why that is. But of course, we can change that." He smirked that complacent grin that made me want to peg him with a football.

"Yeah, we can." I said in a seductive voice.

"So how about it? You, me, and dinner, tonight." He winked. Really, the wink? Excitement was filling every part of my lifeless body.

"Oh my gosh really?" I asked in a ditzy voice.

"Really." He winked again.

"Well, what can I say."

"Awesome, I'll pick you-"

"No." I cut him off. His face dropped. I heard Edward laughing. Mike shot him a glance to shut up.

"Excuse me." He was pissed off, he probably was never rejected before.

"I said, N-O. No. Understand?" I smirked at him and winked. He pushed himself off the table in a huff and stomped back to his seat.

Edward had his hand over his mouth, trying to hard not to laugh, that his eyes were actually watering. He finally controlled himself and looked at me.

"Nice."

"Well, I heard about that "best man" stuff, so I knew it was coming. Oh, thanks for not being a part of it."

"No problem." He smiled. "I just don't think that's how you should treat a woman."

"I agree." It was nice to know he wasn't some bonehead looking to score more then just touchdowns. Which reminded me. "So you play football?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound to excited about it.

"What position do you play?"

"Quarterback."

"Oh cool." I didn't know much about sports or football, that was Charlie's thing, but I knew the quarterback was the one who threw the ball. I looked at Edward and noticed he was staring at me. "What?"

"Do you have contacts or something?" What?

"Huh?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Your eyes. Last time I saw you they were," He paused.

"They were what?" I asked, not patient enough to wait for him to speak by himself.

"Black." Oh no. I knew where this was going. "Today their like a golden brown." How come I hadn't seen this coming? I always had visions of situations that might expose me. I was always prepared when they happened. But I had gotten nothing.

"Oh, well, everyone always says my eyes change colors." I mentally slapped myself for such a bad lie. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me. His mouth opened as he was about to call me out on my lie when the bell rang. I couldn't help but think of the old cliche "saved by the bell."

I quickly got out of my seat and sprinted out the door, leaving him sitting there wondering what just happened, just like the first day of school. I didn't like thinking about that day. How close I almost came to killing Edward and some others for my own selfish needs. I walked to gym quickly and waited for the day to end.

Once the final bell rang, I decided to wait until everyone left. I didn't want to run into_ him_. I decided to explore the school since it was empty. It was good to know quick exits in case anything happened. I memorized where each classroom was and the quickest route from each classroom to the parking lot. Better safe then sorry. I sighed. I hated cliches.

After I finished mapping the school, I went outside to the football field. I hadn't even reached the entrance when I heard the cheerleaders.

"Let's go Spartans!" Clap, clap, clap, clap clap. "Let's go Spartans! Woo!!" I walked in and saw the pixie girl, Alice, in her blue and yellow cheer uniform doing a backhand spring followed by a backflip.

"Woo!! Go Emmett! Go Edward!" She screamed. She was very loud for such a small person. Wait, Edward. I hadn't even noticed that the football field was filled with blue and yellow uniforms. They were lined up as a play was about to begin. Number 7 on the blue team started shouting. I immediately recognized the voice. Edward.

"Blue, forty-two, hut-hut, HIKE!" The play began. The ball was tossed to Edward, the quarterback. Edward caught the ball, quickly glanced at the field, drew his right arm back, slingshot it forward, and released the ball. The brown ball spiraled across the field and landed in the arms of number 52 on the blue team. 52 caught the ball and sprinted towards the end zone and scored.

"Woo! That's how its done!" 52 yelled as he took his helmet off. Ew, Mike Newton. I should have guessed. He ran over to Edward and gave him a chest bump. I stood at the edge of the field and watched the rest of the tryouts.

Edward was amazing. Every pass was perfect. He even ran some in for touchdowns. Sports never interested me, but now I think I'll start attending some Forks football games.

Once tryouts were over all the boys filed off the field and walked to the locker room.

A vision appeared of my cellphone ringing. Renee was calling.

Thirty seconds later, my phone rang.

"Hi Renee."

"Sweetie where are you? Its five o'clock. Are you still in Washington?" I laughed.

"Yes Renee, I'm at school. I was just watching the football tryouts. I'll come home now." I hung up the phone and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I sprinted off at inhuman speed to my car.

EPOV

As I was changing in the locker room I realized that I left my cellphone on the bench on the field. I walked out of the loud locker room and ran to the field.

"Yes Renee, I'm at school. I was just watching the football tryouts. I'll come home now." I saw Bella standing at the other end of the field.

She had come to tryouts. I smiled. I knew it wouldn't of been for Mike. She started looking around the field so I stood behind the goal post. I didn't want her to know I had been listening to her conversation. She looked around and smirked. She leaned into a crouch position, as if she was about to start a track race, and suddenly, in a blur, she was gone. I did a double take. She was there one minute and gone the next. I raced after to. I raced out of the stadium and into the parking lot where a red truck was pulling out of the school.

So Bella had really been there. I hadn't imagined that. But something was wrong. Somehow, she sprinted off the field and was in her car in a matter of seconds. But that was impossible. But somehow, she did it.

* * *

**OH NO!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**OH, AND DONT GET UPSET ABOUT EDWARD BEING ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM FOR TWO REASON:**

**1. THERE WAS A POLL IF EDWARD SHOULD JOIN THE TEAM OR NOT AND 66% SAID YES, SO THERES REASON ONE**

**2. I NEED IT FOR ANOTHER PART IN THE STORY, YOU'LL SEE WHY...**

**OKAY, SO I THINK IVE USED ALL THE TWILIGHT JOKES I CAN FIND, SORRY GUYS. IF YOU HAVE ANY, PM ME!!!**

**SO IM IN FLORIDA AND IT IS BEAUTIFUL HERE!! I WISH I COULD LIVE HERE, OR FORKS, EITHER ONE IS GOOD!!**

**OKAY, GTG, I RAN BACK FROM THE BEACH TO TYPE THIS AND POST IT AND NOW I WANT TO GO BACK!! BYE 3**


	12. Songs and Plans

**OKAY, SO IVE GOTTEN ALOT DONE TODAY CONSIDERING IM STILL ON VACATION, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! YAY ME!! OF COURSE MY MOMS NOT HAPPY BECAUSE INS CURRENTLY 12:17 AM, SO I HAVE TO POST THIS REALLY QUICK.**

**FOR THIS CHAPTER I COMBINED TWO CHAPTERS, BECAUSE THE ONE CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO SHORT**

**SO, AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!!!**

Songs and Plans

BPOV

As I drove home I started humming. I didn't exactly know what I was humming, I certainly had never heard the tune before, but I was humming none the less.

I stopped as I walked into the house, an explanation I could avoid. Renee was in the kitchen.

While I was gone, Renee had finished redecorating the house. She had taken down all the wood paneling and painted the living room a soft green and the kitchen a soft yellow. The yellow shag rug was replaced by light cherry wood floors and the orange kitchen tile was replaced by white marble floors. They ugly fake wooden cabinets and counters were replaced by light oak cabinets and white granite counters. It looked amazing, especially compared to how it use to look.

"So, why were you watching the football tryouts?" Renee asked as I walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the counters. I smiled. "It has to do with that boy, doesn't it?"

"Well, I was mapping out the school, in case of an emergency, and I wandered onto the football field and decided to watch." Renee nodded. She had a big smile sprawled across her face.

"Uh huh. By any chance does this boy play football?" Of course she already knew the answer. "While just be careful." She kissed me on the forehead and walked to her room. I hopped off the counter and went to my room.

I went and laid down on my couch and started humming again. As I was humming, I started to think of words that would go perfect with the tune. Suddenly, I was singing.

I'm staring out at the sky

I see you baby

Praying that he will walk in my life

Where is the man of my dreams

I'll wait forever, how silly it seems

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?

Does he even realize I'm here?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?

Does he even realize I'm here?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?

Where are you?

I sighed. I knew Renee had heard that and she would be coming in in about thirteen seconds to ask me about it. I jumped off my couch and ran into my garden. I jumped over the stone wall and ran into the woods. I needed to go hunting anyways.

Once I gorged myself with three deer and a bob cat, I went for a run. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, but I was going somewhere.

I had been running for about eight minutes when I came to a stop.

I was standing in the middle of a small round field. The long grass swayed in the cool autumn breeze. The various wildflowers gave the wheat grass a nice hint of summer, even though it was long past. A nearby stream gently played its music of bubbling water rolling off of smooth stones. The full moon gave the meadow a magical feeling. I walked into the middle of the field and sat down. I started singing again as I thought about _him_.

I'm staring out at the sky

I see you baby

Praying that you will walk in my life

Where is the man of my dreams

I'll wait forever, how silly it seems

Does he even realize I'm here?

Where is he?

I'll wait forever for you

Edward

I shot straight up. Did I just say that? His name. This was going to be a problem. I couldn't like _him_, anyone but _him_. The only person I could barley control myself with cannot be the person I fall in love with. If I fell in love with him, and somehow hurt him, I would never forgive myself. Plus, I should find someone of my own kind. Someone who I could love for the rest of eternity and could love me back. Not some human who would only last for a couple years. No. I wouldn't let myself fall in love with him, no matter what happened. There was one way to make sure of that. I would have to cancel my plans of becoming friends with Edward. I would have to ignore him, make sure _nothing _happened between us.

* * * * *

It had been a month since I talked to Edward. I only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary. I never talked to him outside of class, I never made eye contact with him, and I never went to any football games, which was a big disappointment for me. I had been really looking forward to watching Edward play.

It was now the first week of November and Forks was graced with its first snowfall. I drove my red truck to the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot, across the lot from the silver Volvo.

As I reached for the handle of my door, it was opened for me. Edward was standing in front of me.

"Edward?" This was the first time I talked to him outside of biology.

"We need to talk." He said sternly. He took my wrist, an electric shock tingling my dead body, and pulled my out of my truck. Of course, if I wasn't trying to keep a human cover, he would never of been able to move me, but a strong football player like him could easily move a small girl like me, so I went along with it.

"What?" I said annoyed. Of course I wasn't. My body was still tingling from his touch. I suppress my smile.

"I saw something, a few weeks ago, that I wanted to ask you about." He said in the same tone as before. I could only imagine what he saw.

"Well what exactly did you see?" I said, still trying to mimic his tone.

"You. On the football field after tryouts." My face dropped and he knew he had me. "How did you run from the field to your car so fast?"

Before I could answer, pictures flashed before my eyes.

A red van came skidding across the parking lot full speed towards us. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch the rest, but of course I saw it. I shuttered at the images before me.

"Bella, Bella!" He was waving his hand in front of my face. "Bella, what the hell's wrong with you?" I had never heard him speak so mean.

I heard a scream and braced myself for what was coming.

* * *

**DONT YOU LOVE HE CLIFF HANGERS!!**

**SONG: WHERE ARE YOU BY NATILE (IT IS A BOY/GIRL DUET AND I THOUGHT ITS A PERFECT SONG FOR THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO FAR!!)**

**TWILIGHT JOKESS!!! NOW I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO LITTLE MISS GIGGLE FIT WHO SAVED ME AND SENT ME A BUNCH OF JOKES, SO A BIG THANKS TO HER!!**

**Twilight- A.K.A the holy bible**

thats how i like my men. cold, dead, and sparkely!

Edward Cullen : makes boys turn gay

**:D REVIEW!!!**


	13. Death Not as bad as I thought

**HEY GUYS!!! I KNOW, ITS BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME! AND IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT IM FEELING BETTER AND IM WRITING AGAIN, SO YAY!!! AND PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT WRITING!**

**I WANT TO THANK Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit (AS ALWAYS), jumbie55, teamedward2110 (ANOTHER CONSTANT SUPPORTER), sillysally668, AND mybelle08 FOR THE SUPPORT!!! THANKS GUYS!! IT WAS REALLY NICE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE WERE HOPING FOR ME TO GET BETTER. I REALLY NEEDED THAT!!**

**OH, P.S.-THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT DRESS BELLA SHOULD WEAR FOR PROM!! CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!!**

Death. Not as bad as I thought

EPOV

I impatiently waited for that red chevy truck to come chugging into the parking lot.

It had been a month since I last talked to Bella. Every time I would try and bring up what happened after football tryouts that day, she would cut me off and leave. The only time she ever spoke to me was when she had to for biology. But now I would catch her off guard and confront her. I waited by her usual parking space as I watched the red chevy slowly pull in.

I saw as she reached for the door, so I grabbed it first.

"Edward?" I could tell that she hadn't even noticed that I was waiting for her, which disappointed me.

"We need to talk." I said as sternly as possible. I grabbed the her wrist that was still out-stretched when she had reached for the door handle.

As soon as my hand landed on her cold, flawless wrist, fire seemed to flood my veins. I tried to ignore the feeling as I pulled her from the truck. I needed to keep my stance. This would be the only time I would get to confront her. I pinned her against the side of her truck, my arms against the hard, rusted metal of the truck, making a cage around her.

"What?" She sounded annoyed, but I could hear something else in her voice. I wasn't exactly what it was, but I could tell that her anger was fake. She didn't make eye contact with me. This annoyed me. I wanted to be able to look into her beautiful golden eyes, but then again maybe it was better that she wasn't looking at me, otherwise I might have trouble speaking.

"I saw something, a few weeks ago, that I wanted to ask you about." I tried to be polite as possible while still keeping a stern manner.

"While what exactly did you see?" She asked in a mimicking tone. I scowled.

"You. On the football field after tryouts." I spat at her. I watched the realization come to her eyes and I knew I had her. She knew exactly what I was talking about, she had now trapped herself, and there was no way out. "How did you run from the field to your car so fast?" My voice was no longer stern, but curious.

I watched as her eyes widened. She seemed to be staring out into space.

"Well are you going to answer me." I had a feeling she was putting on an act hoping to get out of the talk. "I'm not letting you go until you answer me." But she just stood there, staring out into space.

"What are you doing?" I was getting annoyed now. This was childish. She knew I had her and she should just fess up, there was no point in putting on this act. But there was a problem. There was a look in her eyes that told me she wasn't putting on an act, and it worried me.

"Bella! Bella!" My anger was replaced by concern, and it was clear in my voice. I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping to get her attention.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it, so I decided to put my angry face back on.

"Bella, what the hell's wrong with you?" I tried to sound angry, but I could still hear the concern in my voice, I wondered if she did too.

The quiet setting of the parking lot was shattered as the sound of tires spinning out on ice filled the air, sounding like a scream. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw the horror and fright in them. I backed away, scared by the look in her eyes.

"Watch out!" I heard someone scream behind me.

I started to turn my head and out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Taylor's red van was coming at us, full speed and out of control.

I quickly ran back to Bella's side and placed my arms around her protectively. There was no way I was going to let Bella get hurt when there was something I could do to stop it, even if it meant me getting killed.

As I stood there, waiting for Death to take me, I was suddenly vividly aware of what I was doing. I was about to give my life for this girl. The one who tried to transfer out of our class because of me, the one who's crazy mood swings confused the hell out of me, the one who's ignored me, the one who's mystery kept me awake at night, the one who inspired me to write one of the best songs I had ever thought of, the one, the girl I was in love with.

Too bad her last thought of me will be what an asshole I was to her.

I felt the crushing force hit my back as I fell forward onto the icy pavement. I felt as though my body was being thrown around, gliding on the ice. I knew this was it. And I was glad that the last thing I saw was _her_.

* * *

**OKAY, KINDA SHORT. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT AN HOUR (THAT IS AS LONG AS MY PARENTS DONT TAKE THE LAPTOP FROM ME)!!! **

**I HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS TO PUTTING A TWIST ON THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT, SO I CANT WAIT FOR THOSE CHAPTERS!!**

**P.S.-I WROTE A STORY THOSE TWO WEEKS. IF YOU ABSOLUTLY LOVED THE NOTEBOOK, OR OTHER ROMANCES LIKE THAT, CHECK IT OUT!!! I PROMISE YOU'LL (AS MY ENGLISH TEACHER PUT IT) "BE ABSOLUTLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY!" -THANKS MRS.B!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!! (THANKS AGAIN Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit) :D**

**Edward Cullen : makes boys turn gay**

Shit! I've fallen in love with a fictional vampire.

when life gives Edward cullen lemons, he chucks them at Mike newton

How to tease Edward Cullen! : picture yourself naked


	14. What is he doing?

**OKAY, HOW AWESOME AM I? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE HOUR!! AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR TOO!! IM ON A ROLL!!!**

**ENJOY!!**

What is he doing?

BPOV

"Watch out!" Someone screamed from across the parking lot.

Edward had dropped his arms that he had trapped me in and began to back away. He started to turn his head to see what was happening when in an instant, his arms were back around me. His left arm around my waist, his right arm around my shoulders, protecting me.

I laughed to myself.

Here was Edward Cullen, a human, with his arms around me, trying to protect me from an impending death. Of course, if I was human, it actually would have. He would have been killed, and I would have only suffered whatever injuries were sustained from the impact of the car, which would have been nothing too critical. Then I realized, Edward Cullen was giving his life for me. I was taken back by this. Just a minute ago, he was sharply yelling at me, demanding answers, and now, I was in his arms, as the car was about to crush us, him. Making himself a sacrifice. He could have easily jumped to the side, safely getting out of the way of danger. But instead he chose to run to me, to protect me, to give his life, for _me_.

What was I to him that he would do this? I was just a biology partner, nothing more. Maybe he saw it as a way to be a hero, to die for a good cause, having everyone remember his name, but that didn't seem like Edward at all.

If I had tears, one would be rolling down my cheek right now.

I would not stand here and let him be killed. That was not an option. I had already saved him once, and I would save him again. I would not let anything happen to this boy.

I looked upon his perfect face. His eyelids hiding his beautiful emerald eyes. His bronzed hair gently swaying in the icy November wind. His immaculate chiseled face preparing for what was to come.

In a second, I turned our entwined bodies around, so that I was in between Edward and the van. I quickly removed Edward's arms from around me, holding them in my hands, as the car pounded into my back, sending my toppling on top of Edward. The force of my back still had not stopped the car. It was still sliding towards Edward and I. I took Edward's torso and instantly pushed him under my truck as the van crashed onto the spot where Edward and I had just been laying a second ago.

Edward opened his eyes. We were both under the truck now. I really just went under to make sure he was alright.

"Bella." He gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound like the whole event left me breathless. I wasn't sure how well it would work though.

He already knew that I was different. That was the whole point of our conversation just a minute ago. I had no idea how I was suppose to explain how I ran a lightning speed from the football field to my car, and now I had to explain _this. _Of course, I would have to find out what he thinks happened, before I come up with my excuse. For all I know, he may think that he was the one who somehow got us to safety under my car.

"Are you?" Of course he would be worried about me.

"I asked you first." I teased. I was grateful when he laughed. If something was wrong, I doubt he would be laughing right now.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled as the sound of his laugh reverberated off the bottom of the truck, ringing in my ears longer.

"So, how did we end up under the truck?" Crap. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Miracles happen everyday. I guess today was our day." I smiled at him, but he didn't return it. He knew I was lying through my poisoned teeth, but I highly doubted he knew they were poisoned.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say it has something to do with the whole running thing." My silence gave him the answer he was looking for. In the background I heard our names being shouted.

"So are you going to explain things?" He asked, clearly not letting the subject go until he got his answer.

"How about you go to the hospital and get checked out and then _maybe _I will tell you." He rolled his eyes.

"Me get checked out! You're the one who got hit by the car!" He yelled. I gasped as I realized he knew what I did. "And yet, you seem perfectly fine. Considering the car _should_ have killed you."

"Like I said, miracles happen everyday." I seemed to spit at him. He opened his mouth again to argue, but was stopped as a plump face was staring at us.

"Are you guys okay?" His voice was high pitched and girly. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep my laughter from bursting from my mouth. I could see Edward was doing the same thing. "I'm Dave. I'm a paramedic. We'll have you guys out of there in no time!" Edward and I nodded our heads, unable to speak. Dave nodded and walked back to the ambulance. Edward and I could no longer contain our laughing. His laughter sounded like a perfect symphony, conducted by God himself.

By the time our laughter stopped, I knew I was going to have to tell the truth. There was no way around it. So, instead of going down with nothing left to my name, I decided if he got what he wanted, I was going to get what I wanted.

"I'll make you a deal." I said, breaking the silence that had engulfed us.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with you 'explaining' things." Using air quotes for "explaining."

"Yes. It has something to do with me 'explaining' things." I smirked, imitating his air quotes."If I tell you what you want to know, you have to tell me what I want to know." This way I get something out of this too.

"And what exactly do you want to know?" I was going to say nothing, but I considered it would be unfair to him if he didn't have time to think of his answer like I would.

"Well, for starters," I heard him groan. "I want to know why you tried to protect me."

"Oh that's all." He said sarcastically.

"No. Not all." I saw him roll his eyes. "I always first want to know what you _think_ you saw that day, and how you explained it. And you have to answer my questions before I answer yours."

"Well that's not fair. You get three questions and I get one!" He protested. I didn't need to be a psychic to see that one coming.

"Well, technically no. You get two. How did I run so fast and how I didn't get hit by the car." I smirked with my logic. "Plus, it evens it out because my first answer is ten times better then all three of your answers." I smiled satisfied with myself.

"I get one more question." I was about to protest, but instead I just sighed and decided to give in. I didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Fine." I huffed and I crossed my arms across my chest. He was quiet for a second, thinking about his question. I could tell when he finally got it because a huge smirk, a smirk that would have stopped my heart, if it had been beating, spread across his face.

"Okay, my third question is, why were you at the football tryouts to begin with." He smirked again. Of course my answer was simple. I was wandering around the school and came across the field. Which was the truth. But I knew he would press as to why I stayed. Today was not my day. I was losing all around.

My thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of metal against the pavement filled the air. The truck was being maneuvered so that the paramedics would be able to get to us.

It only took them ten minutes before they were loading us onto stretchers. Of course I was fine, but for appearance sake, I went along with it. As I waited for the ambulance I was sitting in to pull away, I looked out the small window and saw Edward in the ambulance opposite of mine, smirking at me.

* * *

**OKAY, SO I KNOW ITS NOT GOING ALONG THE STORY LINE OF TWILIGHT, BUT AS THE SAYING GOES, "STORIES TEND TO WRITE THEMSELVES." BUT I DONT PLAN ON HAVING BELLA REVEAL EVERYTHING JUST YET...*EVIL GRIN***

**SO I AM REALLY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT!!!**

**-DANIELLE**

**P.S-CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "THOSE TWO WEEKS" IT IS A GREAT ROMANCE IF UR INTO THAT STUFF!! 3**

**P.P.S-VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS!! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE!!**


	15. That Voice

**AHHHH!!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! I HOPE YOU DO TOO!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**OH-CHECK OUT MY STROY THOSE TWO WEEKS. I WROTE IT FOR A SHORT STORY ASSIGNMENT FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS AND CHANGED THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS TO BE A TWILIGHT FANFIC. **

**SUMMARY: BELLA SWAN IS ON VACATION IN THE SUMMER OF 1941 WHEN SHE MEETS EDWARD CULLEN. CAN YOU SAY SUMMER ROMANCE? I CAN! BELLA AND EDWARD FALL MADLY IN LOVE. THE NIGHT AFTER PROFESSING THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, EDWARD DISAPPEARS, LEAVING A HEARTBROKEN BELLA. IT IS NOW THREE YEARS LATER. BELLA IS AN ARMY NURSE IN ENGLAND AND IS ENGAGED TO THE HANDSOME, RICH JACOB BLACK. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AN OLD FACE REAPPEARS? IT IS A LOT BETTER THEN MY SUMMARY. I SUCK SUMMARIES!!! :(**

**MY ENGLISH TEACHER SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS "ABSOLUTLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH MY STROY!" YAY!! **

**I WROTE THE STORY BEFORE I HAD EVEN HEARD OF TWILIGHT AND AS I WAS RE-READING IT, I THOUGHT TO MYSELF, THIS WOULD MAKE A GREAT A GREAT TWILIGHT FANFIC. SO IM LOOKING FOR PPL'S THOUGHTS ON IT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

That Voice....

BPOV

As I laid in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come, I realized a problem: I don't have a heartbeat. What would the doctor say when he went to listen to my heart and heard nothing, and took my blood pressure and got nothing? This was a very big problem.

I got off the bed and saw my chart sitting on the counter across from my bed. I took the chart and looked through it. I memorized the nurse's handwriting and began to fill in the empty spaces showing good health and no problems. After I quickly finished forging my chart, I left my room to find Edward.

I was about to ask a nurse in dark blue scrubs with her blond hair in a boy cut, with a very unfriendly expression on her face, where he was when I saw him walking the opposite direction from me.

"Edward!" I called out after him. He quickly stopped and changed directions, coming towards me.

"So are you ready to talk?" He smirked as he leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and arms over his chest. I sighed.

"Yes. But like I said, you go first." He frowned, the nodded.

"Okay, well the first question was what I saw that day after tryouts." He smirk returning.

"_Think _you saw." I corrected him, returning his smirk.

"Well, I _saw _you dash from the football field to your car in a matter of seconds." Okay, I knew that already. My best excuse for that was I was a track star back at my old school. Lame excuse, I know. But it was the best I could come up with.

"Okay, now what was your theory as to how I ran from the field to my car fast?" This should be interesting.

"Well, I can't really. I don't have a theory or an explanation or whatever you want to call it." I frowned. I was hoping for something good.

"Fine, now the last question. Why did you try to protect me from the van?" His faced dropped slightly, though I could tell he wanted to answer me. "I know you want to tell me." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Fine. I _tried _to protect you from the van because I didn't want it to kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. But why did you not want me to get killed?" He was avoiding the question now.

"That wasn't the question. The question was why did I protect you, and I answered. There were no specifics. I frowned. How come I did not see that coming? He smirked when he realized his point made sense to me. "Now it's my turn." His smirk never leaving his face. There were three questions he had for me: First, How did I run so fast? Second, Why was I not hurt when I was hit by the car? Third, How come I was at the football tryouts? I wasn't sure which one I dreaded the most.

"Okay, so first," He said, holding up one figure. I think he was mocking me. I scowled. That seemed to entertain him because he laughed. "Oh, come on. It won't be that bad." He teased.

"Just ask your question." I snapped. He laughed again. I took a deep breath. I didn't have the best temper.

"Okay, so let's start with how did you run so fast?"

"I was a track star back at my old school." I lied. Of course he didn't believe me. He never asked for the truth. If he was going to turn things upside down, so was I. Two could play that game. I smirked as his disappeared and turned into a frown.

"Oh, yeah. I really believe that." He snapped.

"Oh, come on," I said mocking him, "Next question." He scowled. Now that was entertaining. I couldn't help but laugh, making him scowl even more.

"Fine." He snapped. "Why were you at the football tryouts?" I smiled, excited for his reaction to my answer, knowing what he as going to say.

"I was wandering around the school and I ended up at the football field." I smirked, not needing to be psychic to see he was going to say next.

"Okay, but why did you stay?" He was no longer frowning, as my favorite grin returned to his face. As much as I didn't want to cause that grin to disappear, I couldn't help myself.

"The question wasn't the question. The question why I was at the football tryouts, and I told you." I smirked as his grin turned into a snarl. I couldn't help but laugh. He was cute when he was angry. I could tell he was holding back whatever he wanted to say.

"How come you aren't hurt?" I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say, but I need to say _something._

"Well, the van never hit me." He stared at me like I just told him I was God. "I pulled us under my truck before it hit us."

"Bella-" I cut him off before he could protest.

"Look, I answered all your questions, just like I said I would."

"Those weren't the truth though!" He yelled loud enough to get some of the nurses' standing around us attention.

"Look," I said in a harsh whisper. "You never said you wanted the truth. You wanted answers and I gave you them." I turned on my heel and walked away. I could feel his angry gaze stabbing daggers in my back.

"Bella!" He yelled. My head snapped up and I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice. It was _his _voice.

_I was standing in a ballet room studio. The small room was lined with mirrors and was completely empty. A woman with long, curly, red hair stood opposite of me. She was wearing an evil smirk. I could vividly feel the fear and worry that raced through my dead veins. But the fear and worry that filled my cold body were not for me, but for __**him**__. I didn't know who he was, but I could feel the love I had for him. The reason I was here, possibly facing my death, was for him._

_"Bella!" Was shouted from behind me. I turned to see him._

It was _his _voice. The voice from my vision. The boy I was going to die for, just like the way he was going to die for my today.

I couldn't move. My body was now like the corpse it should be. Lifeless.

Everything around me seemed to be running past me like someone put everyone but me on fast forward. I was paused.

"Bella!" He said sternly, grabbing my shoulder, turning my around, facing him. I looked up into his amazing green eyes. The eyes of the boy I loved with all my heart and soul. If I had tears, I would be crying.

"Bella?" He said calmly, concerned. I could see that he was worried that I was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran away from him. I could hear his footsteps following me. I needed to keep a human pace, for I was in a public place. But I could hear him catching up to me, so I ran faster, just enough to stay out of his reach.

Once I was outside the hospital, I ran to the edge of the woods before I set out sprinting at inhuman speed.

As I was running, I replayed my memory of when I first had my vision. All the emotions I felt, I could feel as I was running.

_"Bella!" Was shouted from behind me. I turned to see him. _

_He was the reason I was here, risking my life. Every part of my would fight until the end to keep him safe, to keep him alive._

_As I turned to look at him, everything went black. I figured that meant I died. Died for this boy I haven't even met yet. As I sat there on the dock, I wondered why I was protecting this boy. I could tell from the fear I felt that he could not protect himself for the she-devil that stood smirking at us. As I sat there and continued to think, I came to realize that I was not afraid to die, if it meant that __**he **__would live. I didn't even know him, but I knew of the love I __**would**__ have for him, and that was already enough._

Now, though, it was different. I knew _him. _I knew now why I was going to die. For him. And I was glad. Glad that I knew that I would feel something that I never felt before, no matter how short of a time I would have it. I **will** die for him, like he was going to die for me today. Sacrifice himself for me, and yet, he didn't even love me at this point. I was just some girl who ignored him. A nothing to him. Yet he held me today, preparing to give himself for me. And I would give myself for him. I **was**going to die. But that saddened me. He would give me something that even my death couldn't repay. Love. _His _love.

* * *

**OKAY, SO I HAVE OVER 2,000 HITS (:D), 3 FAVORITES (:D AGAIN), AND 20 ALERTS (:D AGAIN, AGAIN) BUT I DONT HAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS, SO I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 50 REVIEWS AT MINIMUM (SO THATS EIGHT REVIEWS). SORRY GUYS, BUT I POST MY STORIES FOR FEEDBACK, AND IM NOT GETTING THAT MUCH CONSIDERING ALL THE HITS, FAVS, AND ALERTS THIS STORY HAS...**

**OKAY, ON A GOOD NOTE. I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit WILL BE THE OFFICIAL JOKE SUPPLER FOR DAYBREAK! SHE IS ALSO A CONSTANT SUPPORT OF MY STORY!! SO THANKS!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!**

**Edward bites.......PILLOWS!**

****

Jacob has buffy summers the vampire slayer on speed dial.

Cullen boys : because they just dont make them like that anymore.

i saw a grizzly bear, and screamed "EMMETT!!!"

I pray for rain so edward can come out and play

**i poured glitter on my boyfriend, so he would be just like edward :) (i doubt my bf would let me do that though *sigh* :( )**


	16. Unbelievable

**OKAY GUYS IM A TOTAL BITCH FOR THAT LAST ULTIMATUM, SORRY ABOUT THAT! **

**NOW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORTER BECAUSE I AM GOING TO TRY AND GET BOTH POVS IN EACH SITUATION, BUT ONCE THIS WHOLE SCENE IS OVER, THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AGAIN!! I PROMISE!**

Unbelievable

EPOV

I stood outside the hospital and looked around. She had disappeared. I huffed, trying to take in air. I had ran as fast as I could, and yet I didn't catch her.

I couldn't believe she had just did that. I had answered her questions, truthfully and she stood there, as if nothing was wrong, lying through her teeth. Sure I never had never asked for truthful answers, but I thought that was kind of implied. I couldn't believe I was going to give my life for for, yet, I could give it again if I had to. But, considering she just got hit by a car and was perfectly fine, I doubted I would have to risk my life for her, even though, without a second thought, I would.

"Edward!" I heard Esme scream as I saw her blue sundress trailing behind her as she ran toward me. Her soft, tiny arms wrapped around my muscular body. Her tears landed on my blue t-shirt, wetting my shoulder.

"Edward sweetie! I was so worried about you!" She began running her hand through my hair.

"Esme, I'm fine. Really. They already discharged me." That seemed to calm her down. She let go of me and took a step back.

"Its a miracle your not hurt!" She said through her sobs.

"Yeah, miracle." More along the lines of an angel, though I wasn't sure what kind exactly.

"Let's go find Carlisle. I want to take to him." Esme and I turned and walked into the hospital and headed for Carlisle's office.

As we were walking, we heard shouts. It sounded like a man and a woman, maybe two men. I knew one of the was Carlisle's. Esme and I walked to the direction of the shouts and sure enough, Carlisle was arguing with a short nurse with red hair wearing dark green scrubs. Standing next to her was a tall, old, security guard, in his blue uniform.

"I don't see how she could forge a chart?" Carlisle yelled. It wasn't a harsh yell, it was just his voiced raised. "She's seventeen!"

"Carlisle, I never filled that chart out. I left her in that room," She pointed to the room behind her. "And that was the last time I saw her! She was sitting on the bed waiting for you!" Carlisle sighed and pitched the upper bridge of his nose. Something I did as well when I got frustrated.

"I never even got a chance to see her." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Carlisle. I'm sorry." The nurse nodded and walked away with the security guard behind her.

"Carlisle?" Esme called out. Carlisle turned and looked at us. A smile appeared on his face the second his eyes landed on Esme.

"Esme, Edward. You're still here?" Carlisle asked me, leading us into his office and closing the door behind him

"Yeah, I was checking up on one of my-" I was really to pissed at her to even say it. "One of the girl's in the accident."

"Oh, Bella Swan?" He said, with slight sarcasm, I might I. Esme caught it to.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well. She has just disappeared." Yeah, tell me about it. "According to Nurse Jackie, Bella was in the room waiting for me, never checked out. But all the paperwork and her charts had been filled out." While I could see why. You can't really explain getting hit at full force by an out of control van and not have a single scratch on you. Of course, she was _suppose_ to tell me why. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle caught this.

"You know her?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, she's my lab partner in biology. That's it though." And the girl I'm in love with and was going to die for to day. Even if she annoyed the hell out of my and confused my with her crazy mood swings

"Huh." Before Carlisle could ask me anymore questions, I decided to leave.

"I'm going to go check on my friend Taylor. He was the one driving." I lied. I didn't want to sound cruel, but I didn't really care about Taylor. There was someone else on my mind.

"Oh, okay sweetie. We'll see you at home later." Esme kissed my forehead and I walked out of the hospital. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, I just wasn't sure how to get there.

Let's see. This town is small enough I'm sure if I ask the right person, I'm sure I'll get my answer. Let's see think. I remembered see Charlie Swan working at the hardware store. I bet I could get my answer there. Thankfully, because my car was still at school, the hardware store was only three blocks away.

I walked into the small shack and a small bell rang, announcing my entrance. An older man, with brown suspenders and large black rimmed glasses, looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"May I help you?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Um, hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm lab partners with Charlie's daughter, Bella, and she left all of her books at school today. I was wondering if you knew where they lived so that I could bring them to her." I felt bad about lying to this old man. He looked very kind.

"Ah yes, the Swans. The live in 42 Whistler Lane. Charlie there repaired the old house." I nodded, acting like I knew what he was talking about.

"Okay. So how do I get there?"

"Take a right at the end of the block, then its about three miles from here." Great, three miles. At least it would be my work out for the day.

"Thanks." I nodded to the man and walked back out of the ringing door, down to the end of the block, and took a right.

* * *

**I KNOW SHORT...SORRY**

**AND I KNOW, TOTAL BITCH, SORRY!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES:**

******101 Ways to Annoy Edward Cullen**  
him Eddy, all the time  
yourself a paper cut and make a point of showing him the blood, then put it in your mouth. Say, "Mmmm, Delicious! Want some?"  
"you don't look that scary"  
vampire expression like "holy Dracula" and "good bye sweet Transylvania"  
yourself naked  
him to help you do something impossible (save the world, build an atomic clock, help you with your calculus ect). When he has trouble say "never mind, I'm sure Jacob could help me"  
REALLY slow  
him for a blood drive  
up a bottle of ketchup and say, "look!! BLOOOOOD OOOOOOOO"  
posters that say "I support Jacob Black" and "Jacob Black for President" All over his room

**(I WILL POST 10 EACH CHAPTER)**


	17. Your Guardian Angel

**I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTERS. **

**I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER HALF WAY DONE, BUT I'M GOING OUT TO THE MOVIES WITH MY FRIENDS **

**(YES, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF TWILIGHT AND FANFICTION, SHOCKING!)**

Your Guardian Angel

BPOV

I was lying on my couch and I found myself humming again. There was something about seeing him that just made me, I can't even really find the right word. Giddy? Maybe? I don't know. Everything about him confuses me. Well, not him exactly, more along the lines of the _feelings _I have for him. That's what confused me. I loved him, yes that much I knew. But how could I love him? I barley knew him, yet there was that pulling force made me want to spend every second of my endless life with him, that fire I felt every time we touched. I could only wonder, and hope, that he felt it to. So, I laid there humming, his voice, his smell, his perfect face smiling at me in my memories.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I was so busy sining that I didn't even notice Renee standing in my doorway until she cleared her throat.

"Um, Bella, you have a visitor." She said meekly.

"A visitor?" Renee nodded and stepped away.

Standing behind her was Edward. Standing there in all his perfection.

"Edward?" How come I wasn't having visions anymore? I should have seen this!

"Nice song." He rudly remarked. Glad you like it so much because it was for you. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but I resorted to rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, still insulted by his remark.

"I want the truth." He demanded.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"It matters to me."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I want to know!" He yelled. I could only imgaine what Renee must be thinking right now.

"I can't, I can't tell you." I whispered. He looked liked I just slapped him across the face.

"What?" I wasn't sure if it was a "what? I don't understand" or a "what? Are you being serious right now?"

"I can't tell you." I repeated. He just stood there, saying nothing. He was no longer looking at me. He was watching out the window.

"But I'll tell you this." As much as I didn't want to. I seemed to catch his attention again because his big green eyes were staring right into mine. "We really shouldn't be friends." I sighed. This was much harder then I thought. "You need to stay away from me. I'm-" I dropped my head, ashamed. "Dangerous." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there. I needed to go back to my old plan. Push him out of my life, as much as it would pain me. I couldn't let that vision happen. I already knew I died, but if he he died, I couldn't even think of him dead. I shouldn't be friends with him, I shouldn't put him in danger, and most of all, I shouldn't love him. It was the only way to keep him safe.

* * *

**SONG:YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL BY THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**

**Bella's House: Okay, so I found a pic of what Bella's house looks like!! (Check profile, it wont let me post the link!!!)**

**OH, AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS!!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!  
him to the crazy fan girl hordes.  
Bella to some railroad tracks. When he gets mad, say, "Wow, a little overprotective, aren't we? I'm sure Jacob wouldn't have a problem with this."  
, "Hey, aren't you that guy from Harry Potter?"  
him that Emmet is a cooler vampire than him.  
him that Jane has the coolest vampire power. Mention that it's significantly better than mind reading.  
suggest that he'd be better off eating Bella, rather than dating her.  
that he isn't a real vampire.  
flying on an airplane, say, "If this plane crashes on an island, we eat Bella first."  
that his life is too stressful. Recommend aromatherapy.  
he announces his wedding, say "Why? Is Bella pregnant?" **


	18. Dangerous

**OKAY, LONG CHAPTER! YAY!! OH, AND ABOUT THE COMPLAINTS ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE THE JOKES, ILL TRY AND FIX IT, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE...(NOT REALLY TECH SAVY)**

**OH, BE SURE TO VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS!!**

**P.S.-I'VE POSTED A PICTURE OF BELLA'S HOUSE ON MY PROFILE, IN CASE UR CURIOUS**

Dangerous

EPOV

I walked up to the small cottage sitting in the middle of the woods. I walked up the wooden steps and knocked on the white door.

A small woman, with blond hair, and the same golden eyes as Bella opened the door. She looked fragile.

"May I help you?" She seemed in sing in a high pitched voice that sounded like an opera singer.

"Um, hi. I was wondering if Bella was home, I need to talk to her." I was grateful as she let me in without asking me any questions. She lead my down a hallway that was painted a dark blue to the last door on the left. The woman knocked on the door, but no one answered. The woman opened the door, revealing a purple room. There was a large plasma television, a computer desk with a new laptop, a walk-out garden, a large bookshelf, and in the middle was a white leather couch where Bella was laying. I saw her lips moving, but I could barley hear her. I listened closely, wanting to hear what she was saying.

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, _

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. A perfect voice to match a beautiful girl. I suddenly forgot where I was. I was so enchanted with the amazing girl sitting on the couch, singing, I completely forgot everything the instant I heard her voice.

I was brought back to reality as the small woman standing in front of me cleared her throat.

"Um, Bella, you have a visitor." She seemed to sing. Her voice was amazing, but nothing could compare to Bella's. I don't think I would ever find the right words to describe her. I could say Perfect, but that is a huge understatement.

"A visitor?" She asked, propping herself up on her right elbow and looking towards us.

The small woman stepped aside, revealing me to Bella.

"Edward?" Her tone matched her face, shock.

"Nice song." I meant to say it nicely, but my anger from earlier resurface, making my complement sound like a harsh mock.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply. No doubt a response to my comment.

"I want the truth." I demanded. I would not take no for an answer. I wanted the truth, and I would refuse to leave until I got it.

"Why does it matter?" She snapped again. I took a deep breath. The last thing I wanted to do was lose my temper, it would just make things ten times worse.

"It matters to me." I said, more calm then before.

"Why?" She demanded in a yell.

"Because I want to know!" I shouted back. Considering I was going to give my life for her, unaware that she would have been perfectly safe, I think I had _some _sort of right to know what was going on.

"I can't," Her voice started off as a yell, but trailed off. "I can't tell you." I took in a sharp breath. Why wouldn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? Did she have no faith in me?

"What?" I wasn't exactly following, but I was also slightly insulted that she refused to tell me.

"I can't tell you." She repeated in a whisper. I sighed and broke my gaze off her. I needed to think for a minute. There was no way I would be able to think straight if I was looking into her alluring honey eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what to say or what to ask. I didn't even know where to begin. I could ask her my questions again, but I had a strong feeling that she would just repeat the same thing she did in the hospital.

"But I can tell you this." My eyes met hers, surprised that she actually said something. I could hardly wait for her to tell me whatever she had to say. I watched as she prepared herself for her statement. Pain seemed to flood her eyes. "We really shouldn't be friends." She sighed, refusing to met my gaze. "You need to stay away from me. I'm-" She stopped. She was not pausing looking for the right word. No. She already knew the perfect word to describe herself. She just didn't want to say it. "Dangerous." She whispered.

I stood there, staring at her. What could be so dangerous about her? She saved my life today. Sure, maybe she had some crazy mood swings, but I was use to it. I lived with a girl who's had crazy mood swings her entire life. Alice. I've never met a girl with worse mood swings then her, not even Bella, and thats saying something. I took a deep breath.

"So what exactly makes you so dangerous?" I teased her as I walked over to the computer chair and sat down. She sat there, staring at me like I was a crazy man.

"What?" I asked, slightly laughing.

"I don't see this as a funny situation." She snapped. Okay, so maybe I stepped over the line when I laughed at her serious conversation.

"Okay, fine. Just tell me why you're so dangerous." She started biting her lip, contemplating something.

"Fine, if you really want to know. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, okay, you've warned me." I said shaking my hands in the air, teasing her again. She still found no humor in my jokes at her expense. Maybe another time when she wasn't so serious.

"To put it plainly. The second I want to kill you, you'll be dead." She said in a completely serious voice. There was nothing to joke about now. "What no joke?" She teased me. A cute grin spread across her face. The corners of her delicate lips slightly turned upward, the left side of her lip higher then her right. Nothing could keep me from smiling at that. I laughed.

"Well, clearly you don't want me dead." I smirked back, with humor in my voice, even though I was 100% serious.

"Clearly." She repeated in the same tone as me.

"So here's what I know. You're super fast, you're super strong, and you are dangerous." I taped my chin, pretending to be thinking. I heard a slight giggle escape her lips. The sweet sound of her laugh seemed to ring in my ears. "By any chance are you Wonder Woman?" I teased her. But there was a tiny, tiny, part of me that wondered of that was true. Sure, maybe she wasn't Wonder Woman, but she was _something. _

"No, I'm not Wonder Woman." She laughed. She leaned in between the space between us, trying to get closer to me. Not wanting to deny her wish, I leaned in closer as well.

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" She was still smirking, but the look in her eyes told me she was not joking. I involuntarily frowned, making her frown as well.

As I was about to speak the door opened. The small blond woman walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." She giggled as she noticed Bella and I leaning into each other. Both of us quickly sat back straight. "Edward, are you going to be staying much longer, because I'm going to be making dinner soon and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella roll her eyes and what seemed to be a snarl on her lips.

"Oh, no thank you." I politely declined. "My family will be waiting for me. I should probably go now." I had a strange feeling that the small blond woman knew that would be my exact response to that question. Like her interruption was not random, but a way to stop our conversation and get me out of the house. How I now wish I had said yes. I could only imagine the looks on both of their faces.

I got up from the chair and nodded to Bella and her mother. "Bella, Mrs. Swan." And walked out of Bella's room and back to town.

I pulled my cellphone out to call Alice to ask her for a ride when my ringtone started going off. Though it wasn't my usual ringtone of Spun, by Flipsyde, but instead I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I looked at the caller ID, JESSICA!!! 3. I never asked for her number. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Eddie!" She screamed in her high-pitched, annoying voice, making me wince even more after hearing her call me Eddie.

"Hi Jessica." I rolled my eyes.

"So a bunch of us are heading to La Push tomorrow after school. You in?" I could practically see the smile on her face.

"What's La Push." And it fell as she was about to inform me of the obvious, even though I just moved here.

I heard her huff into the phone. "It's a beach on the reservation about a fifteen minutes from the school. So, you in?" As much as I didn't want to spend a day with Jessica, I would be able to hang out with Eric and Ben, who were actually growing on me now that I knew them. They weren't the pricks I thought they were.

"Yeah sure." Jessica squealed so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Great! Meet us after school tomorrow!" And she hung up. I opened my phone back up and called Alice.

"Alice, I'm at the hardware store, I need a ride."

"I just painted my nails!" She pouted.

"Fine, just send _someone _to get me."

"I'll have Emmett and Rose get you."

"Emmett _and _Rose?" I asked. Since when was Alice on a nickname basis with Rosalie.

"Yeah, Rose is here with Emmett. I'll tell them to get you. _Emmett! Go pick Edward up at the hardware store!" _I heard my small pixie sister scream.

"Edward, he's not coming."

"Then how am I suppose to get home?" I complained.

"I'll give you a ride." A voice from behind me whispered.

* * *

**I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE, BUT IT IS 12:29 EASTERN COAST TIME, AND I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS SICK, SO I NEED TO SLEEP!! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE MORNING!! **

**TWILIGHT JOKES: (I HOPE THEY WORK!!! *CROSSES FINGERS*)**

** bloody dead animals around him. Insist that you're helping with the aromatherapy.  
Jacob's whole family to the wedding. When he gets mad, say, "I was just trying to help."  
the Volturi to the wedding.  
a list of the ways that werewolves are cooler than vampires. Show it to him. Act offended when he gets mad.  
him that he's too closed-minded: he needs to welcome people of all cultures into his life.  
in Ebonics.  
him to "bear in mind other people's thoughts."  
Bella. When he asks where she is, say, "Don't worry about it."  
he threatens to kill you, say, "Now, now, aren't we being a little hasty?"  
he really is going to kill you, blame Alice. Say she took her to LA to go shopping.**

**I HOPE IT WORKED!!**


	19. 101 Ways to Annoy Edward Cullen

OKAY SO THE JOKES ARE SHOWING UP, SO HERE IS A WHOLE CHAPTER FOR 101 THINGS TO ANNOY EDWARD CULLEN!

**101 Ways to Annoy Edward Cullen**

1. Call him Eddy, all the time

2. Give yourself a paper cut and make a point of showing him the blood, then put it in your mouth. Say, "Mmmm, Delicious! Want some?"

3. Say "you don't look that scary"

4. Use vampire expression like "holy Dracula" and "good bye sweet Transylvania"

5. Visualize yourself naked

6. Ask him to help you do something impossible (save the world, build an atomic clock, help you with your calculus ect). When he has trouble say "never mind, I'm sure Jacob could help me"

7. Drive REALLY slow

8. Volunteer him for a blood drive

9. Hold up a bottle of ketchup and say, "look!! BLOOOOOD OOOOOOOO"

10. Hang posters that say "I support Jacob Black" and "Jacob Black for President" All over his room

11. Throw him to the crazy fan girl hordes.

12. Tie Bella to some railroad tracks. When he gets mad, say, "Wow, a little overprotective, aren't we? I'm sure Jacob wouldn't have a problem with this."

13. Say, "Hey, aren't you that guy from Harry Potter?"

14. Tell him that Emmet is a cooler vampire than him.

15. Tell him that Jane has the coolest vampire power. Mention that it's significantly better than mind reading.

16. Continually suggest that he'd be better off eating Bella, rather than dating her.

17. Mention that he isn't a real vampire.

18. When flying on an airplane, say, "If this plane crashes on an island, we eat Bella first."

19. Suggest that his life is too stressful. Recommend aromatherapy.

20. When he announces his wedding, say "Why? Is Bella pregnant?"

21. Leave bloody dead animals around him. Insist that you're helping with the aromatherapy.

22. Invite Jacob's whole family to the wedding. When he gets mad, say, "I was just trying to help."

23. Invite the Volturi to the wedding.

24. Make a list of the ways that werewolves are cooler than vampires. Show it to him. Act offended when he gets mad.

25. Tell him that he's too closed-minded: he needs to welcome people of all cultures into his life.

26. Talk in Ebonics.

27. Tell him to "bear in mind other people's thoughts."

28. Kidnap Bella. When he asks where she is, say, "Don't worry about it."

29. When he threatens to kill you, say, "Now, now, aren't we being a little hasty?"

30. When he really is going to kill you, blame Alice. Say she took her to LA to go shopping.

31. Poke him.

32. When he talks about how painful his transformation was, say, "Oh, yeah, your life is soooo hard."

33. When he talks about how much he loves Bella, say, "Aren't you a little young to know what love is? Maybe you should wait till you're a few years older."

34. Make Bella wear a team Jacob shirt.

35. Suggest that he and Bella take some time off to "see other people." Recommend Jessica Stanley for him.

36. Run over his Volvo with Bella's truck.

37. While he's listening, tell Bella she deserves something better.

38. Invite him to go to the beach with you.

39. Read the back of the Twilight books to him. Bonus points for using a dramatic announcer voice.

40. Blame him for all of Bella's past injuries.

41. Constantly hint at how good Bella must smell.

42. Visualize his life in 20 years. SUV, suburban house, 12 kids.

43. Laugh when Bella trips. Loudly.

44. Shine a bright light in his face. Say, "Darnit, you didn't go all sparkly."

45. Buy a copy of Breaking Dawn on the black market. Tell him he dies at the end.

46. Ask him where he buys his body glitter.

47. Suggest self-tanner.

48. When Bella says how much she loves him, think then why was she making out with Jacob down at La Push yesterday?

49. When he gets mad, innocently say, "I didn't say anything."

50. Point out the circles under his eyes. Tell him to get more sleep.

51. Offer to lend him your concealer.

52. Withdraw the offer. Tell him that he's too pale for this shade.

53. Suggest that a week in the tropics would do him good.

54. Tell him that we're getting tired of his "scary" act.

55. Redecorate his room in a Care-bear theme.

56. Tell him that it will help him be happy.

57. Buy him a wolf plushie.

58. Turn his piano into a craps table.

59. Suggest that he try harder to make new friends.

60. Tell him that he should hang out with Mike Newton more often.

61. Put pretty bows in his hair while he's distracted.

62. Tell him that pretending to sleep would make him sympathize with the humans more.

63. Cook delicious-looking meals. When he won't eat them, get offended. Tell him "I put my sweat and blood into that meal!"

64. Suggest the same stupid plan over and over again. When he gets mad, say, "Well now, who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…oh, wait!"

65. Tell him he could up his cool if he went out for football. Or Track.

66. Wear tinfoil on your head. When he asks why, tell him that people are always trying to read your mind.

67. Give yourself a paper-cut in front of Jasper.

68. When he attacks, say, "Bad, dog, down!"

69. Suggest that they keep Jasper in the back yard. "If he can't be civilized, well…"

70. Push Bella in front of a bus.

71. Pour ketchup on Bella.

72. Ask him to sign your copy of Twilight.

73. Wonder loudly to yourself what The Souls are going to do with the Cullen's when they invade.

74. Plant daisies in his house.

75. Break all of his CDs.

76. Take Bella shopping. Accidentally leave her at the mall.

77. Crash his wedding.

78. When he plans his wedding, say, "Who's going to come? You know like four people."

79. Whenever he comes into the room, start mentally singing the 'Gilligan's Island' theme song.

80. When he tells you to stop, say, "Stop what?"

81. Take all of his CD's. Replace them with songs from Disney movies.

82. Tell him that he and Bella should go on more 'real dates.'

83. Ask him if he's planning on having a vampire attack Bella every spring break. Mention that you know someone who would be willing to help this year.

84. Make a list of reasons why Bella should leave him. Make sure that you have one of them be, "Jacob. Enough said."

85. Roll in glitter. Run around saying, "Look at me! I'm Edward! I'm Edward!"

86. Write him love poems. Sign them from Jacob.

87. Tell him that it's perfectly acceptable to be an 'alternative couple' with Jacob.

88. Diagram a love triangle: Edward 3 Jacob. Jacob 3 Bella. Bella 3 Edward.

89. When he plans his wedding, say, "You know, the leading cause of divorce is marrying too young."

90. Suggest that the Cullen's have more "family meetings." Make a point not to invite Bella.

91. Tell Bella that her cooking skills will be wasted if she marries him.

92. Ask him if he'll still love Bella once she's a vampire and not clumsy anymore.

93. Give him your Divorce attorney's card. Tell him it's "Just in case."

94. Skip around the house chanting, "Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree."

95. Diagnose him randomly. "Maybe you have sleep apnea." "You look anemic. Have you been getting enough red meat?" "Maybe it's a vitamin D deficiency." Ask Carlisle to back your suggestions up.

96. Invite small children to his house for 'scary story time'.

97. Paint his room. Pink.

98. Ask if you're going to be in the wedding party. Repeatedly. And frequently.

99. Wonder what to get him for a wedding present. "A mattress topper? No, that won't work. A blender? No, wait…oh! A trip to Hawaii. Oh, never mind…"

100. Wave wooden crosses and strings of garlic at him randomly. When he asks what you're doing, say, "I know I read this somewhere."

101. Mail him a llama. When he asks why, say, "Why not?"

:D


	20. Ride Home

**okay, sorry about not posting for a while, but its summer and surprise, surprise, I HAVE A LIFE!! YAY ME!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S.-GO TO MY PROFILE, I CHANGED THE PIC OF BELLA'S HOUSE!!!**

**P.P.S-CHECK OUT MY TWO OTHER STORIES, THOSE TWO WEEKS AND BETTER THEN TWILIGHT!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Ride Home

EPOV

It was a voice I knew all to well and I was absolutely shocked. I turned around and sure enough, there she was, standing in all her perfection and beauty.

"So do you want a ride or not?" She smirked. I started to open my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She laughed at my inability to say anything.

"Come on." She gestured to her red truck that was parked across the street. She got in the driver's seat and waited for me. I was still standing in the same spot.

Bella Swan was a puzzle. I didn't know what to make of her. I couldn't put two pieces together because, nothing fit.. She was a unique puzzle that didn't come with the pieces. I had to find them and then put them together.

We were just fighting and now here she was, smiling and laughing, like we were best friends, and offering me a ride home. She was a puzzle I couldn't wait to solve.

I walked across the street and got into the passenger's side of the rusted truck. With a loud bang, the car started and we were off. As we drove down main street, it was completely silent. Though I was pretty sure she was humming.

"Which way?" She broke the silence.

"Take a right at the next light, then take the second left, we're the last house on the street." She nodded and took a right at the light. We still had another five or so more minutes until we reached my house.

"So, I never got a chance to ask you, why exactly are you dangerous?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I already told you, I could kill you." She huffed.

"So can anyone else." I remarked.

"Yeah, but you're increasing your chances with me." I sighed.

**(Couldn't help myself!!)**

"Well you said we couldn't be friends." She took her eyes off the road and looked at me.

"I didn't say we couldn't be friends, I said we shouldn't be friends." Then she looked back out the windshield.

"Why shouldn't we be friends?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She asked in a teasing tone but I could still hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Why do you not answer them?" I didn't tease. I was serious.

She sighed. "If you were smart, you'd stay away from me." The teasing was over now.

"Well let's say I'm not smart." I smirked at her, getting her attention once again. She let out a laugh, but it was filled with more annoyance then humor.

"Then yes, I suppose we could be friends." She said shaking her head. I smirked. "What?" She groan, knowing what I was going to say.

"Well, that's good because I was always told I'm not that smart." Which of course was a lie. I had a 3.9 average. She rolled her eyes and didn't comment.

We pulled up to my house and she stopped, turning the car off.

"Listen, I want to apologize about before. At the hospital and at my house. This is a difficult situation for me and I wasn't sure how to respond." She smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, on one condition." Her eyes widened.

"What condition?"

"You give me a hint about this whole "dangerous" side." I smirked. I could see in her eyes she wanted my forgiveness and would most likely give in.

She huffed. "Bram Stoker." I looked at her, wanting more, but she said nothing else.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled and opened the door. By the time I was on the porch, she was gone.

I opened the front door and walked into the living room where Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, watching TV, cuddled together.

"Oh Edward, you got a ride." Alice said in her perky voice.

"Yeah, I had a friend drop me off."

"That's good." She said and turned her attention back to the TV. I started for the stairs when,

"Oh my god!" Alice slapped herself on the forehead. "I almost forgot, how are you?" I rolled my eyes. Her twin brother was almost killed today and she forgot.

"Fine." I answered sharply. I was kinda pissed off.

I went to my room and turned on my computer. While I waited for it to start, I turned on my radio and went to change.

"This is DJ Haps and you're listening to the Techno home on 104.3" Ugh, Alice. I hated when she played with my radio. "This song is going out to a girl named Abby. Enjoy sweetheart." The techno began and I walked over to the radio to change it, but I was surprised that I actually liked the song.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone  
I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?  
Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.  
Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.  
I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?  
Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Once the song ended I decided I had enough techno and turned the radio off. I sat down at my computer desk and opened the internet. I went to Google and typed in "Bram Stoker". Several sights popped up. The first was from Wikipedia. The caption under in read, "Jan 4, 2009 **...** Abraham "Bram" Stoker (8 November 1847–20 April 1912) was an Irish novelist and short story writer, best known today for his 1897 horror **..." **I decided to avoid Wikipedia, considering it wasn't always the most reliable source. I went down to the next link title "Bran Stoker-Biography and Works." The website was run by** (I made up this website, but I'm sure there's a real one)**, so I decided that would be a good website. I clicked the page open and began reading.

"Writer of one of the world's most famous horror novels, Abraham Stoker was born to the loosely defined sociocultural group known as the Anglo-Irish. A Protestant Dubliner, he was the son of a civil servant, and he was expected to follow in his father's footsteps." I scrolled down, skimming his life story, but nothing caught my attention. "I went to the bottom paragraph. "Stoker wrote numerous novels including, The Jewel of Seven Stars, Under the Sunset, The Snake's Pass, The Lair of the White Worm (The Garden of Evil), and his most famous work that Stoker is remembered for, Dracula." I wasn't exactly sure what this writer had to do with anything. The only one of his works that I recognized was Dracula, but that wasn't relevant. I shut my laptop in frustration and climbed in bed, even though it was only four in the evening.

* * *

**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY. I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO ADD THE LA PUSH SCENE, BUT IT WILL GET TOO LONG**

**SONG: OH OH OH SEXY VAMPIRE by Fright Ranger *I WAS WATCHING A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE AND THIS WAS THE SONG, SO I HAD TO ADD IT!! CHECK IT OUT ITS PRETTY FUNNY***

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!  
EDWARD CULLEN PICK UP LINES!!**

**10. I have a private island. Wanna see it?**

**9. "Pardon me Miss. I…uhh..hello? Dang it! She fainted again. Why can't I stop dazzling people?"**

**8. Cullen. Edward Cullen.**

**7. Hi, I'm Edward. I can be the super hero or the bad guy.**

**6. I play the field. And it looks like I just hit a home run with you.**

**5. "I'm an addict. Will you be my heroin?"**

**4. "Have you been drinking? Or do I intoxicate you?"**

**3. Hi. The voices in my head just told me to come talk to you.**

**2. "My sister can see the future. Let me give you a clue, it's Me + You."**

**1. Am I dead? Because I think I just met an angel.**


	21. Watching

**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER! I DIDNT PLAN ON WRITING THIS, BUT I FELT LIKE I HAD TO ADD IT!!**

**DONT FORGET: VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS**

**AND: CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES THOSE TWO WEEKS AND BETTER THEN TWILIGHT**

Watching

BPOV

As I watched from the window, I couldn't help but laugh as all the clues were perfectly laid out for him, and then the song, ironic. Yet, even as smart as Edward was, he couldn't piece it together. He shut his laptop in frustration and climbed into bed, even though it was no yet sun down. So, on the rooftop I stayed, watching through the window, until dark. Once I was positive that the rest of his family asleep, I carefully lifted the window that I was watching from and climbed into his bedroom.

The white bedspread the covered him gently moved up and down, in perfect sync with his soft breathing. Across from his bed was a black, leather armchair situated right next to a large bookshelf that was willed with Stephen King, John Grisham, Edgar Allen Poe, and other mystery/horror books along with some medical books.

I sat down on the black armchair and watched the easy up and down movements of the blanket.

At one point, I looked over at his clock. It was five-oh-two. I figured that, as reluctant as I was, I had to leave. I could hear someone in another room starting to get up, probably Doctor Cullen.

I gracefully jumped out of the chair and quietly landed on my toes. I tiptoed silently to the window from which I entered.

"Bella." I stopped as my voice rang out in the dark.

"Don't go." He whispered.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D (THOUGH ILL PUT IT UP ANYWAYS, I JUST LIKE HEARING WHAT U GUYS THINK!! THIS STORYS FOR U GUYS!!! (AND MY FRIEND BRITTNEY AKA ZOMBIE_KUNT520))**

**TWILIGHT JOKE! (COMING FROM EXPERIENCE!)**

**QUESTION: HOW DO YOU MAKE A TWILIGHT FAN GO CRAZY?**

**ANSWER: SCRATCH THEIR TWILIGHT DVD!! **

**YEAH, SO, ME AND BRITTNEY WERE AT MY HOUSE WATCHING TWILIGHT AND IT STARTED SKIPPING!!! I WAS SCREAMING INTO A PILLOW BECAUSE IT WAS PAST MIDNIGHT AND I DIDNT WANT TO WAKE MY FAMILY!! MY OLD DVD PLAYER SCRATCHED MY DVD WHEN I USED IT!! IM SO PISSED!!**


	22. More Disappointment,Rejection,&Curiosity

**SO I WAS ORGINALLY GOING TO ADD THE LA PUSH SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN WAYY TO LONG, SO I SPLIT THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER INTO TWO CHAPTERS!**

**GO VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS (ITS ON MY PROFILE!!)**

**P.S.-I'VE POSTED A PICTURE OF EDWARD'S HOUSE, IF UR CURIOUS**

**ENJOY!!**

More Disappointment, Rejection, and Curiosity

EPOV

_I had my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me, never wanting to let her go._

_"Why?" I whispered into her hair. I stray piece flew into her eyes from the gentle breeze that surrounded us. I pushed it back behind her ear and placed my hand under her chin, raising her eyes to meet mine._

_"It's not safe." Her was full pain._

_"I don't care." I firmly stated. I stared into her beautiful carmel eyes._

_"Edward, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I'm sorry." She cried. A tear rolled down her tender cheek. I took my hand and gently wiped it away. She looked back up at my and tried to smile, but couldn't._

_Her hands released their hold around my chest and pulled away from me. I could see the pain in her eyes as she performed this simple action. She looked up into my eyes once more before turning her back on my. She turned her back on everything; me, us. our love. _

_She gracefully strode across the field, leaving me, forever. I would not let her leave like this. I would fight for her. I would not let her walk out of my life without trying to keep her. I started to run after her._

_"Bella." I pleaded, my voice carried across the field in the now harsh wind. She stopped, but didn't turn around to look at me._

_"Don't go." I whispered. She shook her head._

_"I'm sorry." She cried. And then, she was gone._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I shot straight up as my alarm clock went off. I sighed and hit the SNOOZE button harder then necessary . I groaned as I stretched and got out of bed. I walked out of my room and across the hall into the bathroom. Thankfully Alice was still asleep, otherwise I would of had to skip my shower.

Once I was all ready, I went down into the kitchen were Esme had breakfast made. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of OJ.

"You're the best." I said, kissing Esme on the cheek as I sat down at the kitchen table. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in a "I know" manner.

Once we all finished breakfast, Emmett took his Jeep to pick up Rose, Jasper came and picked Alice up, which left me, alone.

On the way to school I continued to think about my dream. It had felt so real. I could feel the pain of Bella leaving me. I never wanted to feel anything like that, ever. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that it was actually sunny until I was parked.

As I got out of my Volvo I saw Jessica running from across the parking lot towards me.

"AH Eddie!" She ran up and threw herself around me, almost knocking my over.

"Um, Edward." I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever." She answered as she took out her phone and started texting people. UGH! I wanted to yell, "Didn't your mother teach you _any _manners?" But I reframed, it wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to do. So I just rolled my eyes. Once she finished texting, she looked up at me.

"So are you excited for today?" She nodded her head excitingly.

"Yeah." I sighed. At least it was a nice day to go to the beach. Thankfully, before Jessica could insult me with her rude behavior any more, the bell rang and we went to class.

I walked to lunch with Ben and Eric, who were in a deep debate about some Sci-fi movie, Star Trek. I had heard of the show, but never watched it. They were upset I guess how the movie was different from the show, though I wouldn't exactly know.

As we got in the lunch lined I scanned the cafeteria, as I did everyday. I hadn't seen her truck in the parking lot this morning, so I figured she was late, but I didn't see her in the cafeteria either. Some small part of me held some hope that maybe her class was getting out late, but Alice had spanish with Bella, and I already had noticed Alice holding hands with Jasper. I let out a small growl as I saw his hand slyly move from the table to her thigh.

"Dude, stop playing the big brother." Eric teased. I took only a soda, sick from a disappointment, as I went to sit with Jasper and Alice, who were sitting with Rose, Emmett, Taylor, and two guys from the football team, Alex and Chris. I took the empty seat next to Chris and sat across from Jasper, giving him my "big brother" stare as Alice so liked to call it. A sharp pain shot up my shin as Alice's high heel made contact with my leg. So I sighed and opened my soda. Well it was a nice distraction while it lasted.

After lunch, I knew biology was going to be just as miserable. I kept wondering why she wasn't here today. She seemed perfectly fine yesterday. Maybe she got a stomach flu or something. Or she was just avoiding me, it wouldn't be the first time. Thoughts of the first week of school began replaying through my mind. All the disappointment, rejection, curiosity that filled me, all came back again. Maybe I upset her with something I said, or perhaps our argument, but she gave me a ride home after our fight. UGH! I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. Maybe I finally pushed her over the edge. Who knows. Everything about that girl is cryptic, but I liked it.

Once biology was over, spanish went quickly, as I was thinking about Bella the entire time. Once school was over, I walked to the parking lot where Jessica was leaning against my car. I wanted to scowl at her. First, I _hated _people touching my car. Second, It was Jessica. Enough said.

"Hey you." She said in a seductive voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You get to ride up with me, Mike, and Chris. " Great, I sighed. "Angela, Lauren, Taylor, Ben, and Alex are riding up with Eric."

"Last one to La Push has to do trash duty!" Mike yelled as he and Chris hopped into Mike's jeep. Eric nodded as he jumped into his truck, wearing a competitive smirk.

I walked over to Mike's red Jeep Wrangler with Jessica while the other's piled into Eric's green 1998 ford f150. Mike started the car and the race to La Push beach was on.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LA PUSH, WHERE WE WILL MEET A WHOLE NEW CHARACTER!! (YOU KNOW WHO BRITTNEY!! *WINK*)**

**OH, AND I MADE SOME OF THOSE OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS CHRIS AND ALEX UP JUST TO ADD MORE PPL TO THE GROUP, THEY WILL MOST LIKELY NOT APPEAR AFTER THIS CHAPTER (UNLESS AT A FOOTBALL GAME, BUT IDK IF ILL DO A WHOLE FOOTBALL GAME CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD OR NOT!!)**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!! (YOU KNOW U LOVE THEM!!)**

**JACOB PICK UP LINES:**

**10. "Wanna see my reservation?"**

**9. "Will you be the mother of my puppies?"**

**8. "I give a whole new meaning to 'Animal Attraction'"**

**7. "Wanna play a game? You can be Little Red Riding Hood and I'll be the Big Bad Wolf."**

**6. "So…how do you feel about dogs?"**

**5. "You look imprintable…I mean uhh..impeccable in that outfit"**

**4. "Hey baby, need a mechanic for that finely tuned body?"**

**3. "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"**

**2. "I can go from furry to naked in 1.3 seconds"**

**1. "You know what they say, right? Once you go Black you never go back." ;D**


	23. La Push

**OKAY, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT HERE IT IS. LA PUSH BEACH SCENE! YAY! SORRY IM POSTING IT SO LATE. I WROTE IT DURING THE SEVEN HOURS I WAS BABYSITTING AND THEN STARTED TYPING IT RIGHT BEFORE I HAD TO GO TO DRIVERS ED, SO NOW ITS ALL TYPED AND UPLOADED! YAY ME!!**

**VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS!!! (SEE MY PROFILE!)**

**ENJOY!**

La Push

EPOV

As we sped down the one-lane highway to La Push beach, I couldn't be more grateful for my seatbelt. Mike was going about 85 MPH and swerving in and out around cars that slowed him down. I looked to my right and saw Jessica mirroring the same expression; scared shirtless and grasping the seatbelt for dear life.

Once we reached the beach, Chris jumped out of the front seat and started kissing the ground. Mike snarled at him and pegged at football at Chris's head. I helped Jessica out of the jeep as Eric's green truck pulled up next to us.

"You lose!" Mike taunted Eric as he ran down to the beach. Eric grunted as the rest of us followed Mike.

The day was boring. Even though it was a beautiful day out, it was still too cold to swim, even though Ben and Alex attempted. We played a pickup football game which was quickly ended when Lauren broke a nail. Jessica, Ben, Angela, and I took a walk along the tide pools. I _would _have enjoyed it if Jessica hadn't kept trying to hold my hand the entire time. I had a feeling I was going to have to talk to her about "us."

Right before the bonfire, I pulled Jessica aside to talk.

"Jessica, I think we need to talk." Her face lit up, believing this conversation would be going in the opposite direction of its true course.

"Jessica, I need to set the record st. I'm very straight. I'm very sorry, but I don't like you like that." Her face instantly dropped and her lips curled into a snarl.

"Its that bitch, Bella, right?" She yelled so loud that we now had the group's full attention. I wanted to smack her for violating Bella's sweet name like that,

"Jessica," I whispered. "This has nothing to do with Bella." I lied. The last thing Bella need was enemies at my expense. "It's just that," I needed to think fast. "Mike really likes you and I couldn't do that to him." That was a load of bullshit. Mike thought Jessica was hot and, as he so kindly put it, "tap that shit." Jessica's face lit up.

"Really?" She whispered. I nodded. Jessica smiled and winked at me before running off in Mike's direction.

I shook my head and sighed. They deserved each other.

"Hello." A sweet voice rang out behind me.

I turned around to see a girl, about my age, slightly smaller then Bella, with big, brown eyes, beautiful rusted skin, and long, sleek, black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a soft smile that matched perfectly with the rest of her features. Her upper torso was wrapped in a handmade shawl made with a fine silk, that depicted a weaving design. I noticed two other girls, both taller and older looking, with similar beautiful features, standing behind her.

"Mind if we join you?" She asked motioning to the already ablaze bonfire.

"Sure." I smiled back. A small hand reached out from under the shawl.

"I'm Jacilyn Black, but everyone calls me Jackie." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Edward Cullen." I said returning the same polite smile.

"These are my friends, Sam," She pointed over her shoulder to the tallest girl, who flashed a big smile at me. " And Leah." The other girl waved.

We walked over to the bonfire and sat down on an empty log. Jackie sat next to me, receiving death stares from Jessica who was cuddled up next to Mike.

"Guys, this is Jackie, Sam, and Leah." I said, pointing to each girl. I went around the bonfire and introduced the entire group.

"So you're new here, right?" Jackie asked. We weren't even in town and everyone still knew I was the new kid.

"Yeah, me and Bella Swan." I said, trying to get the attention off of me. The two girls, Leah and Sam, rolled their eyes and made disgusted grunts. Jackie, the younger of all three, gave them a harsh look and they stopped. She seemed to have authority over them.

"What was that about?" I whispered, my curiosity peaked.

Jackie sighed. "Well there's this legend that people around here take seriously." I nodded, still curious what this legend had to do with Bella.

"Well what's the legend about?"

She laughed. "It's nothing, just a stupid legend."

"Oh come on." I said in an inviting voice with a grin to match. I didn't like using this girl for my own needs, but if it meant finding out Bella's _true _nature, I would do whatever I'd have to.

"Fine." She sighed. "A long time ago, the Quileutes were attacked by a pack of beautiful, pale creatures. These creatures were fast and strong. They killed half of our tribe. None of our usual weapons hurt them. They broke like twigs against the creatures' bodies. Our warriors were the only ones who could stop them."

"Well if your weapons couldn't hurt these creatures, then how could the warriors?"

"Well, legend goes, these 'warriors' were not just human, but something else, something more. They had special powers that the other members of our tribe didn't have. These powers helped the warriors defeat the creatures." She said with pride.

"What were the creatures, _exactly_?" I had a feeling whatever _it _was, Bella was the same thing.

"Well the elders called them the Cold Ones, because their skin was ice cold. Not very original, I know." I tried to laugh with her but I was too intrigued by the story. I realized after a period of silence, she was done with her story.

"So what does that have to do with Bella?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"While, about fifty-five years ago, twenty years after the attack, my grandfather was chief. Another group of Cold Ones came, but these Cold Ones were different. They made a pact with my grandfather. They promised not to hurt us or hunt on our land and in return, we would let them live here, peacefully." She still hadn't answered my question. She looked at me and realized what I was thinking.

"The group that made the treaty with my grandfather were the Swans."

"Oh, so Bella's grandfather made the treaty?" I asked, feeling as though I was stating the obvious. I was still confused. I looked at Jackie, the reflection of the fire burned in her eyes.

"The person who made the treaty was Bella Swan." I gave her a puzzled look. "_Your _Bella Swan."

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO U THINK ABOUT JACKIE? EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IS OPPOSITE, AND WE NEEDED THE LOVE TRIANGLE, HENCE JACOB IS NOW JACKIE!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!**

**EMMETT CULLEN PICK UP LINES!! (JASPER IS NEXT!)**

**10. **_**I may be from Tennessee but you're the only ten I see!**_

**9. **_**Wanna see me crush a boulder?**_

**8. **_**I'd love to see how many houses we can smash. (HEHE!)**_

**7. **_**You're into cars? I make one heck of a jack.**_

**6. **_**Wanna cuddle? I'll be your teddy bear. (AWW)**_

**5. **_**(To a blonde) My brother may prefer brunettes, but I know blondes have more fun…**_

**4. **_**I hear hell isn't bad if you get to keep an angel with you- could I take you with me?**_

**3. **_**Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because with a face like that, you must be an angel.**_

**2. **_**Wanna be my monkey woman?**_

**1. **_**You're no irritable grizzly but right now I'm eating you up.**_


	24. How could I have been so stupid?

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT A LONG WAIT MEANS A LONG CHAPTER YAY!!!**

**I'VE BEEN BUSY, SORRY GUYS! **

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD. I'M REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT EVEN 9PM YET. I JUST HAD MY MEME'S (FRENCH FOR GRANDMA) 75TH BDAY PARTY AND MY FAMILY IS HUGE (SHE HAD 9 KIDS, ALL MARRIED, WITH CHILDREN) SO A EXTREMELY BUSY DAY! **

**BRTTNEY: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAD TO MISS UR SWEET 16 TODAY! I WILL TOTALLY MAKE IT UP WITH MY KICK ASS GIFT!!**

**(OH, AND I REMEMBER AFTER I UPLOAD THIS THAT I FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK, BUT IM WAY TO TIRED TO FIX IT, SORRY GUYS!)**

**VOTE FOR BELLAS PROM DRESS!!!**

**ENJOY!**

How could I have been so stupid?

EPOV

As I got out of Mike's jeep and into my Volvo, I couldn't realize how stupid I had been. Bella practically spelled it out for me! Dracula, duh! Bella was a vampire. I actually slapped myself. The little voices inside my head arguing once again.

_Are you listening to yourself? Bella, a vampire? Did you drink anything tonight?_

**She practically said it herself with the Dracula clue!**

_Oh, come on! Vampires are myths, legends, horror movie villians! There not beautiful girls who capture your every thought._

**Maybe she can hypomotize you? They did that is Dracula!**

_Yeah, and maybe she's also sitting on a broom stick flying in night sky!_

**She's a vampire, not a witch.**

_What does it matter? Vampires, witches, werewolves are all the same. Fictional characters from books and movies! Will you listen to me Edward?_

**Edward, lay out the facts. She is super fast, super strong, pale skin, changing eyes, amazingly graceful, like each step was some type of dance performed by the world's best ballerina, and not to mention, perfect beauty. The first time you saw her you thought of her as an imhuman beauty, a goddess walking among mortal men. No human could ever be like that. Plus, did she not tell you she was dangerous? Vampires are very dangerous creatures-**

_Yes and you know this because of all your experiance with vampires._

**Will you let me finish? **

_Yes._

**As I was saying, she's not being mean, she being cautious. She is afraid of hurting you. Hence the avoiding. Its not that she doesn't like you, it's that she **_**does**_** like you.**

_-_

Well, I guess I knew who won the argument. By the time my common sense and brain were done, I was already at home. I opened the door, hoping to get to my room quickly to do more research, but that plan was delayed.

"Edward, how was the beach?" Esme asked from the couch.

"It was fun." I was anxious to get to my room. I started up the stairs when Esme started again.

"Did you meet anyone knew?" Esme always did have a six sense.

"Yes. Her name is Jackie." I sighed, knowing that a long conversation was about to begin. Esme was afraid that I kept to myself to much and that I was going to end up alone. She wanted me to find someone, someone special. But every girl was the same, no matter where I was. They were all flirtous, wore too much make up, skimpy clothes, and were too self-absorded. But that was the world I was living in.

**Bella's not like that.** Yes I know.

Bella, the one girl for me. She was perfect in so many ways.

_And she's not human._ Shut up.

Everything about her though, just thinking about her. I can't explain it. When I don't see her, it hurts. It is like I _need _to see her. Like she is some sort of an addiction, one I hoped to never cure. When I was forced to not be with her, I would picture her in my mind. Her brown, long hair curling around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes. That was a tough one. Her eyes were always a different color of brown. Expect that first day in biology, when they were black. But other then that, they were some shade of brown, ranging from topez to an amber gold, my favorite. That was the color I always pictured her with when I thought of her. They seemed to illuminated her pale, flawless skin. Her pink lips, which seem to intoxicate me the most.

"Edward! Are you even listening?" Esme asked. Of course I hadn't been listening. Once I start thinking about _her_, my mind seemed to drift into Edward and Bella land, where everything, every thought, was about _her. _I needed to be dragged back into reality once I got there.

_"_Edward?" I could hear the hint of pain in Esme's voice because I as ignoring her.

"Sorry what?" I asked dazed. I had no clue what was going on.

A huge smile lit up Esme's small face. My eyes widen with horror, knowing what she was about to say.

"You're in love, aren't you?" She asked in a gentle whisper. Of course a mother would see this.

"I like the girl. I don't think I could go as far to say that I _love _her." But how far off was that reality. I was completely obsessed with her, but I wouldn't nessicaraily call it love. I didn't really no what to call it, though I had a thought, but I didn't want to call it that. _Stalking_. I mean, thats how stalkers act, right? Completely obsessed with their victum? But Bella wasn't a victum, she was the girl in biology that just filled my every thought, but not in a weird way. I mean, yeah, I really liked her, but I wasn't going to go off and make shrines to the girl.

I shook my head, dragging myself back to the real world. I really would need to control this, it was starting to get out of control. UGH CONCENTRATE!

I looked at Esme, who was still wearing that same big smile.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed now." I said in an unsure tone.

"Okay. Sweet dreams." She smirked.

As soon as I got to my room, I opened my computer and went to GOOGLE and typed in VAMPIRES.I clicked on the first website. The entire site was dedicated to the entire history of vampires. A good place for information.

"Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. Although typically described as undead, a vampire could be a living person.

In folkloric tales, undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early Nineteenth Century." I skimmed thorough the rest of the paragraph, seeing nothing of interest. I clicked on one of the links on the website that read "Creating Vampires." If Bella really was a vampire, I would need all the information I could get before seeing her again.

"Creating Vampires. The causes of vampiric generation were many and varied in original folklore. In Slavic and Chinese traditions, any corpse which was jumped over by an animal, particularly a dog or a cat, was feared to become one of the undead. A body with a wound which had not been treated with boiling water was also at risk. In Russian folklore, vampires were said to have once been witches or people who had rebelled against the Church while they were alive." I went to the next section, Identify Vampires. I was surprised how intrigued I was, though it may just be a rush from discovering Bella's secret.

"How to I.D. a vampire. Many elaborate rituals were used to identify a vampire. One method of finding a vampire's grave involved leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or church grounds on a virgin stallion—the horse would supposedly balk at the grave in question. Generally a black horse was required, though in Albania it should be white. Holes appearing in the earth over a grave were taken as a sign of vampirism.

Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as having a healthier appearance than expected, plump and showing little or no signs of decomposition. In some cases, when suspected graves were opened, villagers even described the corpse as having fresh blood from a victim all over its face. Evidence that a vampire was active in a given locality included death of cattle, sheep, relatives or neighbors. Folkloric vampires could also make their presence felt by engaging in minor poltergeist-like activity, such as hurling stones on roofs or moving household objects, and pressing on people in their sleep." I skimmed down the rest of the website, reading ancient beliefs, origin of legends, modern beliefs, and beliefs of certain countries. Each country had a different form of a vampire, but a linking similairity. I decided to read the American Vampire Beliefs.

"The Americas. The Loogaroo is an example of how a vampire belief can result from a combination of beliefs, here a mixture of French and African Vodu or voodoo. The term Loogaroo possibly comes from the French loup-garou (meaning "werewolf") and is common in the culture of Mauritius. However, the stories of the Loogaroo are widespread through the Caribbean Islands and Louisiana in the United States. Similar female monsters are the Soucouyant of Trinidad, and the Tunda and Patasola of Colombian folklore, while the Mapuche of southern Chile have the bloodsucking snake known as the Peuchen. Aloe vera hung backwards behind or near a door was thought to ward off vampiric beings in South American superstition. Aztec mythology described tales of the Cihuateteo, skeletal-faced spirits of those who died in childbirth who stole children and entered into sexual liaisons with the living, driving them mad.

During the late 18th and 19th centuries the belief in vampires was widespread in parts of New England, particularly in Rhode Island and Eastern Connecticut. There are many documented cases of families disinterring loved ones and removing their hearts in the belief that the deceased was a vampire who was responsible for sickness and death in the family, although the term "vampire" was never actually used to describe the deceased. The deadly disease tuberculosis, or "consumption" as it was known at the time, was believed to be caused by nightly visitations on the part of a dead family member who had died of consumption themselves. The most famous, and most recently recorded, case of suspected vampirism is that of nineteen-year-old Mercy Brown, who died in Exeter, Rhode Island in 1892. Her father, assisted by the family physician, removed her from her tomb two months after her death, cut out her heart and burned it to ashes."

I decided I read enough about vampires for one night and closed my laptop. I looked over to my clock. I had been researching for three hours and it was now two in the morning. I took off my shirt and pants, throwing them on the floor, and climbed in bed.

* * *

**OKAY, I KNOW, THE INFO WAS BORING, BUT I HAD TO ADD IT. **

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (THOUGH ITS GOING UP ANYWAYS!)**

**OH AND I KNOW THIS WONT MATTER FOR ANOTHER WEEKS BUT, THE 26-31 IM GOING AWAY TO WRITING CAMP (YAY!!!) AND IM GOING TO BE WORKING ON MY NEWEST STORY (WHICH IM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT, BECAUSE IF I CAN WRITE IT WELL ENOUGH, I THINK I'LL ACTUALLY TRY AND GET IT PUBLISHED!! YAY!! THE STORY LINE WILL BE AMAZING AND IF I WRITE IT CORRECT, I THINK I COULD MAKE IT AN AMAZING STORY!!!) SO I WONT UPLOAD DURING THAT WEEK.**

**SO I WANT TO GIVE A SMALL PREVIEW OF MY STORY THOSE TWO WEEKS, BECAUSE IT IS A SHORTENED VERSION OF A NOVEL (I HOPE!! YOU SEE, I AM HIGH AND HAVE UNREALISTIC DREAMS, SO PLEASE DONT ROLL UR EYES AS U READ THIS. IM USUALLY MODEST, ESPESICALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MY WRITING, BUT IVE HAD SOME GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT SOME OF MY WRITINGS LATLEY!)**

_Everyday I would swim out there, and he would always be waiting for me on the beach. Once I got there we would go to our spot in the woods, and that's where we would stay until sunset. We would always part the same way, with a kiss. Each time it was more passionate. That one night, when it was officially two weeks since I had been there, we stood on the beach together as the golden sun gracefully set behind us. He held me at the waist, pulling me close to his body. My hands rummaged through his golden brown hair that looked like pure gold in the reflection of the sunlight. When I finally pulled away at the sound of my mother's calling, he refused to let go of me. His lips came back to my face. He softly kissed my lips then floated up my cheek to my ear._

_"I love you." He whispered affectionately. I sighed. I pulled his head close to my lips, and stood on my tip-toes in order to reach his ear._

_"I love you too." I whispered back. It was true. I knew then and there I would never love anyone the way I loved him. This just wasn't teenage puppy love, it was true love. He was my true love and he was my soul mate. I had never believed in any of that until now. How foolish it seemed that I thought there was nothing like this, that I could never find a love like this. I quietly laughed at the thought. I slowly retreated my hands from his hair, but his grip continued to hold me close to him, as if he actually needed it. I desolately sighed at the thought of leaving him. The sun was fully gone and the golden sky was now black except for the immaculate stars. He gradually released his lock on me, knowing he would have to let me go._

_"Tomorrow?" I whispered to him before I left._

_"Tomorrow." He promised. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. I hadn't even left yet and I was already anxiously awaiting our next reunion. I stood on my tip-toes and let my lips rest against his._

_"Tomorrow." I reassured myself._

**CHECK IT OUT PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**NOW, THE MOMENT UVE ALL BEEN WAITING FORR....TWILIGHT JOKES!!!  
JASPER PICK UP LINES!!!**

10. You seem a little tense. Would you like a chill pill or just a hit of me?

9. How are you feeling? Oh, wait, don't tell me … let me guess.

8. I must really be dead, Angel, 'cause this has to be heaven!

7. It's not my fault I fell in love. Your emotions are what tripped me.

6. Your lips may say no, but your endorphins say yes.

5. I can feel the love tonight … wanna share?

4. My name is Jasper…but you can call me Dr. Feelgood.

3. I know exactly how you feel. Wanna know how I feel?

2. So…did you ever hear the saying 'everything's bigger in Texas'?

1. Hey, Darlin', do you want to see my battle scars?


	25. The Loogaroo and the Loupgarou

**OKAY, SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT DO NOT FREIT!! I AM LIKE 92% SURE I WILL ALSO BE ADDING ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT!! (THAT WILL MAKE FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!) AND IT WILL MAKE UP FOR ME NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG.**

**SEE HERES THE THING, SOMETIMES, AS IM WRITING, THINGS POP INTO MY HEAD, AND I GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, WHICH WILL BE LONGER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A RIVAL FOOTBALL GAME (YOU'LL SEE WHY ITS IMPORTANT!) AND EDWARD AND JACKIE IN PORT ANGELES (I HAVE TO BUILD A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM, WHICH IS HARD BECAUSE BELLA AND JACOB HAD A PRE-EXISTING RELATIONSHIP, JACKIE AND EDWARD'S IS BRAND NEW, AND I WANT EDWARD TO GET CLOSE TO JACKIE BEFORE ALL THE UPCOMING DRAMA WITH BELLA)**

**ENJOY!!**

The Loogaroo and the Loup-garou

EPOV

_Bella stood in the middle of a beautiful field. Long, wheat grass, dancing around her feet. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless sundress that cascades down to the tips of her knees, that copied the motions of the grass. The sun light seemed to form a halo around her head. She stood across from me smiling. A white flash of teeth clearly seen from across the field, and two teeth, sticking out the sides of her closed lips. In an instant, she was standing in front of me, inches away from my face. Her lips curled up into that cute grin that I loved so much. I gently placed my hands around her waist, unsure how she would react, but all she did was smile. I pulled in her closer, so that her head was resting against my chest. The easy up and down motion of her back corresponded her her soft breaths. She moved her head off my chest and looked into my eyes. Her gorgeous golden amber eyes, my favorite color, met mine. I couldn't help but smile. I began to lean in closer, desperately wanting our lips to met. To my surprise, she was leaning in too. Our faces grew closer and closer, until there no space left between them. But our lips did not met, they stayed there, almost touching, waiting to perfect the moment. Now, the moment had come. The sun was setting in the distance, turing the blue sky a mix of purple, pink, and gold. A soft gentle breeze tousled her hair. Now was the perfect moment._

_A loud snarl broke the silence of the perfect moment, separating Bella and I. I looked across the field. Jackie, standing in a red dress, was across the field. Her small lips snarled and another growl escaped. Bella was crouching in front of me, protecting me. Though I had no idea why. As another growl escaped from Jackie. Bella responded with a louder, harsher growl._

_"Bella." I whispered, placing my hand Bella's shoulder, trying to calm her. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. Not Jackie, and especially not Bella. But it was too late. The large gap between them was instantly closed as the two leapt at each other. They were moving so fast I could barley make out what was going on._

_"Bella!" I yelled as I ran to the mess of a fight. A heard Bella let out another growl, warning me to keep my distance. But I did not listen. I kept moving forward. _

_In an instant, it was silent. I could no longer see Bella. Jackie was standing in front of me. Her red dress torn, her face bruised. I put my hand out, to help her off the ground. She reached for my hand, but I was suddenly on the other side of the field, a pair of strong, pale arms around my waist. _

_I watched Jackie. She was slowly getting up. She was shaking. Her black hair a mess, her small hands in fists. The silence was broken with an ear piercing howl._

I shot up. I was sweaty, even though it was freezing in my room. I jumped as a loud noise came from my computer desk.

"Here we go one more time. Here go one more time. Now we spinning, yeah we spinning, yeah we spinning, now we're spun!" My cellphone was ringing. I threw the covers off and walked over to my computer desk and picked up my cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked groggy. I was rubbing my eyes as the other voice started talking.

"Hey Edward, its Jackie." I smiled. I had forgotten I had given her my number.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" I was instantly in a better mood. There was something about Jackie just made me perk up.

"Well, I know how you said that we should hang out soon, and I'm going to be busy the next few weeks, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." There wasn't a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, of course." I said without a thought.

"Great! So lets meet up at Port Angeles at 2. We can go for lunch at Chester's grill then a movie. Sound good?" I could hear her excitement and it was wearing off on me.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome!"

"Great! See you then." And then the line went dead.

* * *

**Loogaroo means Vampire and the Loup-garou means Werewolf! (just to let you know in case u were confused about the title!)**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!! PLEASEEEE!!  
TWILIGHT JOKE!**

**(NOT REALLY A JOKE THOUGH)**

**MY FRIENDS WERE IN NYC FOR MY FREIND BRITTNEYS SWEET 16 (GIVE HER A SHOUT OUT CUZ SHE READS THIS STORY!!) AND I COULDNT GO CUZ I HAD MY MEME'S 75TH BDAY PARTY, AND WHILE THERE, THE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO FIND A VAMPIRE KILLING KIT (YEAH NO CLUE HOW THEY FOUND IT) AND THEY SENT ME A PIC OF IT BECAUSE THEY SAID AS SOON AS THEY SAW IT THEY THOUGHT OF ME....IDRK WHAT THATS SUPPOSE TO MEAN....**


	26. The Big Game

**I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, I HAD TO ADD THIS CHAPTER, PLUS, IT SETS UP THE SCENARIO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY!!**

The Big Game

BPOV

Today the Forks Spartans would be playing our rival, the Clallam Bay Bruins. I've wanted to watch Edward play, but I had decided to ignore him, which meant not going to his football games. But, it would only be a matter of time before he figured out what I was, if he hasn't already, and there was no avoiding it. So, what a better day to see Edward play for the first time. It was an important game, so I'm sure Edward would be "pumped up", which would be fun to watch. I grabbed a blue sweatshirt out of my closet and threw on a pair of jeans. I grabbed my car keys and, with a bang, was off to Forks High School.

I took the only seat as the game was about to start. An announcer came over the loud speaker.

"Hello, Spartans and welcome to the game of the year!" The crowd started to scream. It was just them I realized that everyone was wearing blue and yellow, or a combination of both. I was happy I hadn't decided to wear my purple hoodie, considering the other teams colors were purple and green. "Now, coming onto the field," The announcer had now completely lost his enthusiasm. "The Clallam Bay Bruins." The other bleacher section was going crazy as a large mod of green and purple ran onto the field. Their confidence was practically shining off them. "And now, the team that can't be beat. The 7-0 unstoppable, unbelievable, SPARTANNNNNS!!!" The crowd went wild. I was never really into the whole cheering thing, but as soon as I saw number 7 burst onto the field, I couldn't help but let out a scream. Suddenly, Edward turned around and looked straight at me. If I could have blushed, I would have. I let my head fall, ashamed of my silly actions.

"Here is your Spartans starting line up." I was hardly listening, for I was to busy watching Edward. I did happen to catch the last couple of names. "Your star Running Back, Number 52," Oh gag me. "Mike Newton! Your starting center, brand new to the team, number 35 Emmett Cullen." I saw the blond cheerleader blow him a kiss. I rolled my eyes. I also noticed the little pixie girl. She apparently missed a step in the cheer for she was staring at number 71 who was waving at her. "Number 71, Jasper Hale!" The players had ran into the center of the field and I couldn't help but notice Edward was missing. The crowd cheered, then went silent. "And now, ladies and gentleman, the star quarterback. Brand new to the team, our secret weapon, number seven, EDWARD CULLEN!" The crowd screamed louder then before. Edward came running from the sidelines, waving to the crowd. I was now seeing a new smugness to him. It was practically radiating off of him. His cockiness was rather amusing for I never pictured Edward that way.

A whistle blew and the game started. The entire game was intense. The other team scored first, but we quickly followed up with a touchdown. And thats how the game went. A back and forth. Someone would be ahead, no more then five minutes, when the other team would tie it up. All in all, it was a very interesting game, though I could care less about the game. I liked seeing Edward it this competitive state, it was like a whole new Edward. You could tell he was perfectly at ease and was no where near nervous. This was definitely his sport, in both the literal and metaphorically terms. Football for Edward was like the meadow I found, not to far into the woods by my house. It was a safe place, a place we could be ourselves, no matter what others thought. It was the place we were most comfortable.

It was the one minute of the game and the score was tied 35-35. The Spartans had the ball at the twenty-five yard line and it was 4th and 9. The Spartans lined up and Edward was shouting a play.

"Hike!" The play was set in motion. People were running all across the field, and there was no one open. Edward kept looking for an open player, but could fine none. The seconds were ticking down and there was fifteen seconds left. Suddenly, Edward started sprinting down the field. The clock ran out and Edward still had ten more yards to run. The crowd was going crazy. People started chanting Edward's name. I couldn't help but bring myself to my feet as I watched Edward sprint into the end zone.

"SPARTANS WIN! SPARTANS WIN! IN THE MOST AMAZING VICTORY THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN! EDWARD CULLEN, SPARTAN'S MVP!" The announcer just kept repeating those words over and over again.

The whole Spartan team was on the field now. Edward was lifted onto the shoulders of his fellow players. He was waving to the crowd that was chanting "MVP MVP!" I couldn't help but smile. He was waving to the crowd when he looked at me. I smiled, knowing he could see it, and I shouted,

"MVP!" With the crowd, making his smile grow even bigger. I couldn't help but laugh. I waved to Edward and started back to my car.

I opened the door when something caught me from behind.

"Edward?" He was still in his uniform and pads. Sweat was dripping down his face and hair, giving him the illusion of sparkling,

"Thanks for coming." He smiled and then ran back to the group of people calling to him.

It was at that moment when I was positive. I was in love with Edward Cullen. There was no denying it. I mean, I was obsessed with him. He occupied my every thought. I would do anything to get him to flash that smirk at me. The man was perfection. Every feature of him. His tousled golden brown hair, his stunning green eyes, his chiseled cheek bones. It was like some master artist carved him out of some perfect marble.

At this point I might as well just accept it. I had been fighting this feeling since the first day I saw him. I was afraid, I didn't want to love him, for my love would surly kill him. I knew, I _felt_, the love he was capable of, and I yearned for the love so badly. But I would be selfish to endanger his life for my own needs and wants. I could love him, but I would _not_ let him return it, under no circumstance. For I had seen the future, _our_ future, and I would not let that happen.

I got into my truck and drove home, my thoughts, once again, filled with Edward.

* * *

**IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, LIKE ABOUT THE WHOLE FOOTBALL SCENE (I LOVE FOOTBALL SO I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT), PM ME, OR ABOUT ANYTHING!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**SO I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, WHICH WILL MAKE 4 CHAPTERS IN 24 HOURS, AND I MIGHT ADD FIFTH ONE AS WELL, BUT THE FIFTH CHAPTER WILL GO UP TODAY IF U REVIEW!!! **

**TWILIGHT JOKE:  
Edward bites.......PILLOWS!**

Jacob has buffy summers the vampire slayer on speed dial.

Cullen boys : because they just dont make them like that anymore.

i saw a grizzly bear, and screamed "EMMETT!!!"

**-THANKS LITTLE MISS GIGGLE FIT! (AGAIN!) **


	27. Port Angeles

**OKAY, SO EDWARD AND JACKIE ARE ON THEIR LITTLE "DATE" IF U WANT TO CALL IT THAT!**

**OH, AND PROPS TO ME! FOUR CHAPTERS WITHIN 24 HOURS (AND THE DAYS NOT OVER YET) I WILL HAVE A FIFTH CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF THE N IGHT, YAY!!!**

**I WILL START IT AFTER 8 THOUGH CUZ I HAVE DRIVERS ED 6-8 AND I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE TO GET READY NOW, SO LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IT SHOULD BE UP AT 11:30 PM THE LATEST (EAST COAST TIME)**

**OH, AND I NEED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I WOULDNT BE WRITING THIS STORY IF U GUYS WERE SUPPORTIVE, SO NOW, EVERY TIME SOMEONE REVIEWS, I WILL PERSONALLY RESPOND!!**

**AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!!**

Port Angeles

EPOV

I grabbed my car keys and went out to my Volvo. It was 12:30 and Mapquest showed it would take about an hour to get to Chester's.

As I got to Chester's, I saw that Jackie was already there. She waved and flashed me a big smile as I walked up to her.

"Hey!" She said and embraced me in a hug. I didn't mind though. Even knowing her for a short time, I felt a connect to her. "I heard about the game yesterday, congratulations!"

"Thanks." I opened the door for her and she walked in.

We got a seat on the outdoor deck with a nice view of the docks.

"So, I really don't know much about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself." I asked Jackie as our drinks arrived.

"Well, I live with my father and older brother, Jacob. Um, my best friends are Leah and Sam. I don't play any sports, but I like soccer. I love to fish with my dad. Um, I don't really know what else to say." She giggled nervously.

"Tell me about you." She smirked.

"Well, I have an older brother Emmett, who's also on the football team, and my sister, Alice. She's actually my twin, but I'm older then her. All three of us are adopted, though Alice and Emmett are my real siblings, my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme, adopted us." I was waiting for the awkward moment to come. I still don't know why I brought it up, it just kind of happens.

"Oh, well, I guess I know how you feel." I gave her a strange look. "My mother died when I was younger." Huh, I had never been on the opposite end of the conversation, though it didn't really bother me.

For the rest of the lunch our conversation flowed easily. Jackie was very easy to talk to. Once we finished we headed down to the movie theater. We were going to see the new Transformers movie, which I was looking forward to. I had seen the first one and really liked it.

Two and a half hours later we emerged from the theater. It was a good movie, but it had been very long.

"This was really fun. I had a great time." Jackie said as I walked her to her car.

"Yeah, we should definitely do this agin."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me." She laughed. She stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I helped her into her car and waved as she drove away.

I started walking back to the car when I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey Cullen!" I turned around and saw some of the guys from the Clallam Bay football team. There were five of them and they looked pissed off. This wasn't going to be good. I kept my head down and kept walking.

"Yo Cullen, I'm talking to you." I stopped and turned around, not a good idea. The five of them circled around me. All of them were cracking their knuckles or their necks. I could see the anger in their eyes.

"What do you want Matt?" Matt Hurle, Bruins quarterback.

"That was a pretty interesting game yesterday." His statement coated in sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I thought it got _very _interesting at the end, you know, when we beat you." Taunting them was probably not the best idea, but I couldn't help myself.

Matt growled and started to charge for me.

"Edward!" Matt stopped right before his fist made contact with my face. The circle was broken as Bella stepped in.

"Bella?" What was she doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, were going to be late." Bella pushed pass Matt and grabbed my arm.

"Who's this Cullen, your little whore." Before I even had time to think, my fist went flying into the air and into Matt's chin. He stumbled back into the group who caught him. Bella grabbed my wrist and pushed it back to my side, not letting go. Fire seemed to run through my vein from her touch. I took a deep breath to control my anger and whatever feeling Bella's touch was giving me.

"Edward, let's go." Bella dragged my passed the group and into the nearest restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to Bella as we walked to the hostess.

"Table for two." Bella asked the girl. The lady eyed us and pulled out two menus and walked us to a table in the back. I pulled Bella's chair out for her as she sat down.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I took my seat across from her and sat down. There was a small candle on the red tablecloth that seemed to make Bella glow. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, even though it was the end of November. I took off my coat and passed it across the table. Though I would rather have liked to be able to see the blue shirt. It went perfect with her pale skin. Her eyes were a dark gold and I could see the reflection of the candle flame burning in her eyes.

"You must be freezing." I held the coat in front of her. She seemed to let out a small laugh before taking it and putting it on.

"So, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" She had been silent this entire time.

"I was shopping." She wasn't much of a lier. That or she just wasn't good at it.

"You're lying." I called her out. She sighed.

"Fine, I was in the area." I decided not to push it. I had a lot more questions that were more important to ask.

"Fine then. I think it's time we had a talk." She let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CONFRONTATION-AND BTW, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT U THINK MIGHT GO GOOD WITH THE STORY, PM ME!! I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN TO INCLUDE SOME OF UR IDEAS!!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!! YAY!! :D**

**I pray for rain so edward can come out and play (LITTLE MISS GIGGLE FIT ;D)**

**Alice Cullen and the Hulk were on a cruise and the ship sank, and they got trapped on an island, who would win a fight between them?  
There would be no fight becasue Alice would have seen the ship sink in her visions and never got on**

**THANKS TO TWILIGHT, I now know IF A CERTAIN BOY IGNORES ME, ITS ONLY BECAUSE HE'S A VAMPIRE AND HE'S POLITE ENOUGH TO TRY AND RESIST MY BLOOD**


	28. The Confession

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!**

**(SORRY ABOUT GETTING THIS UP LATER THEN I SAID, MY DAD TOOK MY OUT TO DINNER, SO I GOT BACK LATER THEN I EXPECTED)**

**FIVE CHAPTERS IN 24 HOURS!! THATS GOT TO BE A WORLD RECORD OR SOMETHING!!!  
ENJOY!!! **

The Confession

EPOV

"Let's so with this, what do you _think _I am?" She asked, rather harsh.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea." I smirked. I wanted to play around a bit, kind of a revenge for all the avoiding. I was positive of what she was, but I wanted to see how much I could get out of her before I confessed. I looked at Bella, she looked annoyed that I wasn't answering.

"Well are you going to say it or not?" She snapped. Obviously this was a touchy subject. I smirked at her. I noticed that, though she still wore the same annoyed expression, her body relaxed slightly.

"Well I can't have all the fun now, can I?" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She sighed.

"Why did you go to the football game yesterday?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought I would see how much of an ass you would make of yourself, but you surprised me." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have the _real _answer now. I think you've avoided my enough." Another sigh of defeat escaped her lips.

"I wanted to see you play. I was curious."

"About?" I smirked again, her body tension relaxing even more. It seemed my smile seemed to be affecting her. Which gave me an idea.

"I wanted to see how you played because you don't really seem like the jock type." I would have pushed for more but I had another question I was dying to ask.

"How come you seem to relax when I smirk?" I asked, wearing my smirk, along with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth hung open, surprised I noticed that.

"Your much more perceptive then I thought." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Your very good at avoiding questions." I teased.

"Honestly?" She asked. I nodded. "I don't really know. I just do." I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth, but there was something more to it, something more complicated.

"Anything else you would like to ask me?" She smirked that cute grin, making my heart beat faster and harder. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Another good question. This wasn't the first time she laughed when my heart beat elevated.

"I just think its cute that you get nervous like that." She laughed softly.

"How can you tell I'm nervous?" Esme always said my emotions were hard to read.

"I can just," She thought for a moment, "tell." She smirked again, making my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest. I had a strong feeling that she was doing it on purpose.

"Now then, let's hear what you have to say about me." I could tell she would no longer be avoiding any questions, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Well, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure I know what you are." I teased, though I was completely serious.

"Why are you one percent doubtful?" She looked genuinely intrigued. The recent internal battle replayed in my head.

_Oh, come on! Vampires are myths, legends, horror movie villains! There not beautiful girls who capture your every thought._

**Edward, lay out the facts. She is super fast, super strong, pale skin, changing eyes, amazingly graceful, like each step was some type of dance performed by the world's best ballerina, and not to mention, perfect beauty. The first time you saw her you thought of her as an inhuman beauty, a goddess walking among mortal men. No human could ever be like that. Plus, did she not tell you she was dangerous? Vampires are very dangerous creatures-**

"Well, that one percent is my common sense, and it's telling me that what you are, is impossible." I admitted. This didn't seem to bother her like I thought it would.

"Well what _exactly _am I?" She asked in a lone, almost harsh tone. I looked into her eyes and almost saw an eagerness in them.

"Vampire." I whispered. She didn't chance her position. She was still sitting straight up, hands folded on her lap, legs crossed, but her hard lips slightly turned up in the corners.

"So I'm right?" I smirked, though I would have _never _figured that out on my own. Bella looked at my and seemed to copy my smirk. I smiled, acknowledging her answer.

"So, what's it like?" I couldn't help but ask. She laughed.

"It's not that bad. But you might have to be more specific, for there is a lot of things to know about vampires." She didn't seem to mind the word. I was curious if there was another word she's prefer, but I'd ask that another time.

"So, are all the myths true?" She laughed. I felt like an idiot.

"No, none of them are true." I gave her a curious look. She sighed, still wearing that same smile.

"We have reflections, crosses don't blind us, garlic doesn't bother us, thrusting a stake into our hearts won't kill us." She laughed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Sleep in coffins?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I don't sleep. Ever." Well that would explain the constant dark circles around her eyes.

"Oh, sunlight. Does it burn you?" I wasn't teasing this time, I wanted to know. So far none of the other myths were true, maybe this one was.

"No, sunlight doesn't burn us." She laughed. I felt like I was missing out on something. She looked at me and read my expression. "It's hard to explain. I'll show you sometime." She promised. I was surprised at how easily she was reading me, I wasn't use to it. I looked into her eyes again, they were lighter then they were just minutes ago. They were closer to a gold now.

"Your-" I was instantly interrupted.

"Hi. My name is Sookie, I will be your waitress for the evening. Is there anything I can get for the two of you?" The waitress was small and had long, curly blond hair. She had a big smile and what sounded like a southern accent.

"I'll have a burger and a coke." I handed her the menu I hadn't even looked at. But everyplace has burgers. Sookie took out a small notepad and a pen and scribbled it down.

"And for you miss?" She turned to Bella who was still staring at me.

"Nothing, thank you." She handed Sookie the menu without dropping her gaze. Sookie took the menu and left.

"You're not hungry?" I doubted she was one of those girls who crazy dieted, not that she even needed it. She laughed.

"I don't eat. _Ever._" She teased. I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of her musical voice that rang though my ear.

"You just drink blood?" She nodded. I tried picturing Bella with some innocent human, her teeth sunk into his neck. I just couldn't see it. I looked at Bella and saw an innocent girl, a picture of perfection.

"What about fangs? I didn't see any." I said while moving my head side to side, jokingly, pretending to be inspecting her mouth. She flashed a large smile.

"No fangs." She tapped her teeth.

"So, what's it like?" My curiosity was getting the best of me and the questions were coming up like word vomit. "Drinking blood, I mean." I added after she gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh, _that._" Yes, _that._ "My family and I, were different from other vampires. We don't drink human blood." I knew she could never take someone's life like that, she was too selfless.

"So then, if you don't eat and don't drink human blood, what do you eat, or drink, I should say." I always had to add a little humor into serious situations. I feared awkward silences.

"We drink animal blood. It doesn't satisfy us as much as human blood does, but it still gives us energy and what not." She smiled awkwardly, seeming ashamed of what she was saying. I was about to tell her not to worry about it when a familiar blond came to the table.

"Here you are. One burger and coke." Sookie set the food down. I wasn't hungry, I had ordered just to order, not knowing Bella wasn't going to be getting anything.

"Sookie." I stopped her as she was about to walk away. "Can I actually get this wrapped?" I felt bad because she had just brought it, but her big smile never disappeared. She walked back to the table and took the plate. "And the check." She nodded and walked away.

I looked back at Bella who was watching Sookie walk away. I wanted so desperately to know what she was thinking, for I saw something in her eyes, almost a yearning, as she watched Sookie bounce away.

I had so many more questions that I wasn't sure which to ask. I mentally smacked myself as I realized that I shouldn't have asked for the check. I was depriving myself of time with Bella. Bella looked back at my, her gaze meeting mine. Her eyes. I wanted to ask her that before.

"You're-"

"Here you are! Have a great night!" Sookie smiled and skipped back to the kitchen. I sighed, annoyed, as this was the second time my question was forted. I looked down at the check. Ten seventy two. I pulled out my wallet and out fifteen down.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Bella. I pulled her chair out as she got up and we left the restaurant.

"So where are you parked?" I asked as the cold November air hit my unprotected body.

"Um, I didn't drive." She whispered. I was about to ask her how she got here when I remembered, she was super fast.

"You ran?" She nodded. We walked down the street to my car. The entire time I kept my eyes on her hand that swayed back and forth as she walked. I wanted to reach out and grab it, hold it with mine, but I restrained myself, unsure how she would react.

"So, vampires have super powers too?" I teased. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Like a symphony created by the best composer.

"I guess if you would like to call it that." I opened my car door for her and she gracefully slide in. I ran around the back of the car and got in the driver's seat. I started the car and blasted the heat, unfreezing my body.

"Well what would you call it?" I asked as I pulled out and started for the highway.

"Well, their just normal qualities to vampires." She shrugged.

"Well what are _normal _vampire qualities?" I laughed.

"Well, as you put it, _super _speed, super strength, super eyesight, super hearing." She teased.

"While I guess it sounds like being a vampire is _super._" I teased her right back. She didn't laugh. She actually frowned.

"So you said there are normal qualities." I said trying to change the subject. "Are there abnormal qualities?"

"Actually, there are." My head turned to her direction, shocked.

"Sometimes, when humans are transformed into vampires, they acquire extra qualities, almost like super powers."

"Do you have a superpower." Her smile instantly disappeared.

"I can see the future." She said quietly. I was surprised how unsurprised I was about this. I always knew that she was special. That was my gift, I was good at reading people.

"I bet you saw me coming." I whispered. Her smile, once again, disappeared. I looked into her eyes and saw angst. I decided not to push the matter, seeing how much it upset her. I desperately wanted to know way, but I controlled myself.

"So you never told me, why were you in Port Angeles?" She sighed.

"Truthfully?" She asked. I nodded. "I was, following you." She admitted.

"Why were you following me?" I wasn't bothered by this fact, but rather happy, excited.

"Well, I knew something bad was going to happen, but I wasn't sure exactly what. So I decided to come up, as a precaution." She said quietly. "I guess its a good thing I did though, other wise you would have gotten your ass kicked!" She laughed. I thought back to when Matt was about to hit me. That would have been a _very _bad situation, for me, anyways, if Bella had not come.

"Which reminds me," She broke my thought of concentration. "Why did you punch Matt?" I could her eyes glisten in the moonlight.

"No one, _especially_ you, should be called that." My voice was full of anger as I remembered Matt calling a Bella a whore. She turned her head out towards the window, but in the reflection I saw her smile. I was unaware of the fact that we were back in Forks until Bella said,

"Take this right." The trip had gone by so fast, to fast. There were so many questions left unanswered.

I pulled up to her house and stopped.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She started taking off her jacket so I put a hand up to stop her.

"Take it." She laughed.

"I _don't _need it. Trust me." I sighed. She was being selfless again. She was too selfless, she should try being selfish once in a while, it wouldn't hurt.

"Please, keep it." She was about to argue when I reached across her seat and opened her door.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered so low that I could barley hear it.

"Goodnight Edward." She whispered back. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I turned the radio on.

_Read my mind_

_Read my mind_

_In your eyes you look so weary_

_Fighting light with dark and dreary_

_And even though you can't hear me_

_I'll still sing_

_You go to church and pray on Sunday_

_You think your sins are cleaned up that way_

_Don't you know forgiveness just begins with you _

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see_

_What's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_Get a little bit stupid sometimes_

_Get a little bit jealous sometimes_

_Sometimes I'll be unfair but that's just me_

_I know that I'm not hiding_

_And I won't let your chains bind me_

_Because perfection is not the point of this_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see _

_What's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see _

_What's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_If love made sense _

_Then I think there would be a book_

_To tell us who is really right and wrong_

_But I don't want something simple_

_I don't want to sing a normal song_

_Let's just close our eyes and let it be_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see _

_What's behind my eyes_

I looked back into my rearview mirror. Bella hadn't moved at all. She was watching me as I left.

_If you could read my mind_

_Your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_Let's just close our eyes and let it be_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

I love you Bella Swan.

* * *

**SONG: READ MY MIND BY SWEETBOX (ITS A BEAUTIFUL SONG! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT!! ITS NOT ON ITUNES :( SO SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE!!)**

**A/N(DONT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT THAT WHAT PPL PUT): SOOKIE IS THE WAITRESS IN THE HBO SERIES TRUE BLOOD, I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE SOME FUN AND ADD HER**

**TWILIGHT JOKE (THOUGH ITS NOT A JOKE)**

**MY FRIEND, BRITTNEY, GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH THE CABLE LADY OVER THE PHONE ABOU TWILIGHT AND TRUE BLOOD. BRITTNEY INSISTED THAT TRUE BLOOD IS A KNOCK OFF OF TWILIGHT (WHICH IS WHAT I THOUGHT BECAUSE THRERE ARE VAMPS, SHAPE SHIFTERS, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS A MIND READ, BUT CANT HEAR HER VAMP LOVER *TWI REVERSE LOL*) AND THE CABLE LADY WAS ALL UPSET CUZ APPEARNTLY, TRUE BLOOD (WHICH IS A BOOK) CAME OUT LIKE 10 YEARS BEFORE TWILIGHT....SO YEAH....**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**OH, AND TOMORROW IS HETIC FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE TO WORK 8:30-4, FOLLOWED BY PIANO LESSONS :P 4:15-4:45, followed by driver's ed 6-8, so yea, dont expect anything...sorry**


	29. The Day After

**I cant believe I got 103 reviews!!! I LOVE ALL U GUYS!!! I have to give a shout out to xMrsxJasperxHalex who had reviews 100-103! **

**Oh, im on twitter, where I'll post if im writing, plus some sneak peeks!! The link is in my profile or just search Dani426 on twitter (im the only one!!) **

**P.S.-just let me know ur from fanfic cuz I get random ppl following me sometimes**

**ENJOY!!!**

The Day After

EPOV As I waited in the parking lot, watching for Bella, I saw Jessica come running across the parking lot, waving at me. I grunted and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, hey." She said breathless.

"Hi, Jessica." I said dryly. I kept my eyes on the parking lot entrance.

"So, um," I could see how nervous she was, which was making me worry. "There's a dance on saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I was surprised at how nervous Jessica was, it wasn't like her at all.

"What about Mike?"

"Well, I don't know. I can't figure him how." Can't figure him out? There's not much to him.

"Well, I'm sorry Jessica, I'm going out of town that day." I heard a musical laugh behind me. I turned around, already knowing who it belonged to. Bella was leaning against my car, arms and ankles crossed, smirking. I looked back at Jessica who was now glaring at her. In a huff, Jessica flipped her hair and walked away.

"Way to lie." She said as she pushed herself off the car and walked to my side.

"What would you do if Mike asked you to the dance?" I retorted.

"Oh, he is going to ask me, during biology today. I'm still planning my awesome rejection." She smirked. I was about to ask her how she knew, but sensing my confusion, she tapped her head with her finger. She was psychic, right.

We started walking to the school, receiving numerous glares and curious stares from our fellow classmates. I looked over to Bella who didn't seem to notice. I saw a smile appear on her face as we walked passed whispers, to low for _me_ to hear. I would just have to ask Bella about it later. I walked Bella to her first class and stopped in front of the door as the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you later." She smirked, causing my heart to, once again, beat harder then usual, receiving a laugh from Bella.

"You can hear that?" I asked embarrassed. She nodded. She waved and walked into the classroom.

During my first four classes leading up to lunch, every single thought was occupied by Bella, but that wasn't new to me. What was new to me was that I knew her secret now.

I was brought back to reality during history when called my name.

"Edward Cullen! Are you listening?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes." I lied.

"As I was saying," She glared at me before continuing. "You will being doing a project on a year in history. 1900-1980. You will write about trends, popular songs, dances, etcetera. You will then pick one famous news event of the time and write a one page paper on the event. Use who, what, where, when, and why to get all the credentials of the paper. I will want an answer tomorrow about what year you are doing. The project is due next Tuesday." The bell rang and I hoped out of my seat, walking, alone, to my next class.

I walked to lunch with Ben and Angela, and as occupied as my thoughts were, I did notice the looks the two were giving each other. As I got in the lunch line, Mike cut everyone and got in back of me.

"Okay, here's the plan. During biology I'm going to ask Bella out." I tried to restrain my laughter as he laid out his master plan. "So before class starts, I'm going to come over to your desk. I got a rose that I'll give her. Girls are suckers for roses. Once she says yes, there's nothing stopping me." He raised his eyebrow in a cocky manner. We were walking to our usual table when I heard a whistle behind us. Mike and I turned around. Bella was sitting at her usual table, smirking at us. Mike's grin got even bigger and he started walking to Bella's table. I gave her a strange look, wondering if this was part of her master plan. Mike was about to sit down when she gave him a strange look.

"Not you Romeo." She said harshly and looked at me. I gave her a surprised look and walked over to the table. I received the same look from my table and Alice. I sat down in the seat across from Bella and sat down.

"Um," I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Surprised?" She asked rather amused.

"Well not all of us can she the future like you." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyways. I have a question for you." I nodded my head. "On saturday," She began smirking.

"Oh come on, really?" I would have loved to go with Bella, but I would make a total ass of myself with my lack of dancing skills.

Bella let out a soft giggle. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out on saturday?" She smirked. This girl was going to give me a heart attack.

"Okay, but if you want me to survive until then you're going to have to stop doing that." She gave me a pained look.

"Stop doing what?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Stop with that smile. You're going to give me a heart attack." I was surprised at how honest I was with her. But I didn't want to her to stop smiling like that, I was just making fun of myself, to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll survive." She purposely smirked.

"So what exactly will we be doing on saturday?" I asked as I started eating.

"Well, it's suppose to be sunny, and I promised I'd show you." I instantly got where she was going with this and I smiled, excited, earning a smilier smile in return.

"So what happens? In the sun?" I was never one for waiting. I doubted I could wait five days to see. She laughed at my impatience.

"You'll have to wait." God damn that smirk. While, at least she couldn't read my mind. I hope she couldn't. She did seem to know what I was thinking, am I'm not an easy person to read.

"Can you read minds to?" I asked her. She seemed taken back by my unexpected question.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"While, I mean, you always seem to know what I'm thinking." I confessed, again. This earned my a beautiful chuckle.

"You're just easy to read." She replied honestly.

"You're not that hard either." I smirked. I saw a flicker in her eyes.

I looked into her beautiful eyes. They were a soft honey. That reminded me.

"You're-" Once again, I was interrupted.

"Hi!" My spiky hair little sister sat down next to me. Bella gave her a strange look, trying to figure out who this small, annoying girl was. She put out her hand.

"I'm Alice." She said cheerfully. Bella just looked at her hand. I was surprised when Bella returned a hand. I saw the shock on Alice's face as Bella's cold hand touched her's.

"Um, Bella, this is my sister, Alice." I said annoyed, hoping Alice was paying enough attention to see that I wanted her to leave.

"Hi, Alice." Bella said nicely. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I gave her a strange look as she zoned out. Alice gave me the same look. Instantly, Bella's eyes opened and she smiled friendly at Alice, which surprised me.

"So you're the one Edward took to dinner yesterday, right?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer. Bella laughed again.

"Yes." Alice's face lit up even more.

"I'm doing a movie night tonight, you should come!" Alice had invited Jasper and Rosalie over for a couple's movie night, making me a third wheel. Bella looked at me, looking for an answer, reading me.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Alice let out a squeal.

"Okay, come to our house at five!" Alice got up and waved as she ran back to her table. I was surprised when Alice said five, no one was coming over until six. I would just have to ask her later.

"What was that?" Bella gave me a strange look. "When you like, zoned out."

"Oh, I was looking into the future."

"So you can look at them, they don't just come?" I wasn't sure if I worded that right, but I didn't know how else to say it.

"Well it's both. I've had my power for so long now, I can control it." That gave me another thought.

"So vampires are immortal, right?" I was guessing, using my movie knowledge. She nodded. "So, how old are you, _exactly_?"

"While, there's a couple ways to answer that. In human years, I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was born on April 26, 1897. I just remember the date because it's the same day I died." That must of sucked, dying on you're birthday. "In vampire years, I'm ninety four. I was eighteen when I was turned." I sat there, processing all the information. Bella was one hundred and twelve years old. I found that didn't bother me, but intrigued me. I wanted to know so much more about her. I doubted I would ever be able to ask her all my questions, unlike her, I didn't have an eternity, and I had questions that spanned over a hundred and twelve year period. That was a lot of information. Then a thought hit me. I doubted it would be considered cheating.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" I was not the one who should be asking for favors, I was the one who owed her. She gave me a yes nod. "I have a project for history,"

"And you want to use me as a source." She smirked. I nodded, embarrassed. I shouldn't have asked.

"What year are you doing?" I hadn't even thought of a year, so I blurted out the first year that came to my mind.

"1915." She let out a loud laugh that got her stares from other students.

"Well maybe we can work on it once I get to your house, considering Jasper and Rosalie won't be there until six." She grinned. I looked into eyes. I could see that she hadn't had a vision about this, but knew some other way. I was about to ask when the bell rang.

"Let the show begin." She grinned evilly towards Mike.

* * *

**I'M VERY PSYCHED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, THOUGH I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHAT BELLA WILL DO, I HAVE A FEW SCENIROS, SO I HAVE TO THINK THEM THROUGH AND PICK**

**I'M HOPING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TODAY!!**

**SO, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**OH, AND REMEMBER HOW I WAS TELLING U THAT MY FRIENDS FOUND A VAMPIRE KILLING KIT WHILE IN NYC, WHILE THEY FOUND IT AT SOME MUESAM OR SOMETHING, I DONT EXACTLY REMEMBER....ANYHOUSER (MY FAV WORD :)**

**TWILIGHT JOKE:**

**Lessons Learned in Twilight:**

**1.**_** You can enjoy the banquet while resisting the wine.  
** _**2.**_**The future is not set in stone.  
** _**3.**_** Men are crabby when they're hungry.  
** _**4.**_** Nothing beats an irritable grizzly bear.  
** _**5.**_** True love knows no boundaries.  
** _**6.**_** Some people are just danger magnets.  
** _**7.**_** Even eternal enemies can work together to save something they love.  
** _**8.**_**Forget the fangs - real vampires sparkle!  
** _**9**_**. Soul mates exist, even if it takes 100 years to find them.  
** _**10**_**. Porshe 911 Turbos make really great bribes.  
** _**11**_**. Friendship is like the sun on a cloudy day.  
** _**12.**_** Snow just means it's too cold for rain.  
** _**13**_**. Family is about more than just blood.  
** _**14**_**. What's worth doing is worth over-doing.  
** _**15**_**. Losing your temper can be hair-raising.  
** _**16.**_** "Vegetarian" has many meanings.  
** _**17.**_** Even monsters can hold on to their humanity.  
** _**18**_**. There are exceptions to every rule.  
** _**19**_**. Always verify bad news before doing something stupid.  
** _**20.**_** Hearing voices in your head doesn't necessarily mean you're crazy.  
** _**21.**_** Love means being willing to sacrifice your happiness for another's.  
** _**22.**_** Cold hands = Warm heart.  
** _**23.**_** Not breathing is uncomfortable.  
** _**24.**_** Stupid lambs and masochistic lions make quite a pair.  
** _**25.**_** Romeo was an idiot.  
** _**26**_**. Twilight is the saddest and safest time of day.  
** _**27.**_**Extreme sports should not be attempted alone.  
** _**28.**_** Life is worth very little without someone to share it with.  
** _**29.**_** Space heaters can be very annoying.  
** _**30.**_** Love can make even the most miserable places paradise.**_


	30. Show Time

**NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, MIKE ASKS BELLA TO THE DANCE!!! **

**P.S.-JUST BEING HONEST, IDK WHAT ADO MEANS LOL!**

**ENJOY!**

Show Time

EPOV

Bella was swiftly and confidently to biology. She seemed to be on a confidence high, and I enjoyed seeing her like this. It was amusing. I was speed walking trying to keep up with Bella and her vampire speed.

When we entered the biology room, Mike was already at his seat. As I walked passed him he gave me a look, asking for my permission, and I winked at him, letting him know he could make his move. I took my seat next to Bella who was glowing with excitement, which was radiating onto me. The anticipation was unbearable. Finally, Mike got out of his seat and walked over to our table.

"Isabella." He said gently, nodding his head. Bella looked up at him and smiled. He pulled his right hand out from behind his back and revealed a red rose, placing it in front of Bella. Her eyes seem to glisten at the sight of the rose.

"This beautiful rose has nothing on you my dear. If I were to try and find something as beautiful as you, I would surly fail." A huge smile swept across Bella's face, and I'm sure, if she actually had blood, that it would all be pooling in her cheeks.

Either she was a good actress or Mike's plan was actually working. I shuttered at the thought. Bella would never go out with Mike, she was to smart for that. But what if she was one of those romantic girls, wanted a movie romance, and a guy, acting like a gentleman, handing her a rose, was almost picture perfect. I started to get worried now, I actually started to think Mike's plan was going to work. I tried to hide my horror as I turned to Mike and Bella.

"I was wondering if you would do me the great honor of accompany me to the dance this saturday." My breathing started to hitch as Mike with Bella was becoming more of a reality then a sick joke.

Bella leaned across the table, her pinks lips lightly touching Mike's ear. My left hand gripped the table, trying to control my anger, my jealously. I let out a small growl, which did not capture the attention of Mike or Bella. Mike was too occupied with Bella's chest and Bella was looking into Mike's eyes.

"Mike," She whispered seductively. Another growl escaped my lips. I was desperately trying to control myself from punching Mike's grin right off his face. "I have an idea. Meet me at the dance, seven thirty, behind the bleachers, I'll show you a good time. Oh, and wear something nice." She winked at him. My eyes widened in horror as I pictured Mike and Bella "having a good time." I gaged. Mike got a huge smile on his face and walked back to his table, Bella did the flirty finger wave as he left.

My face showed nothing but shock. How could this have happened? Maybe I was dreaming, this was all a bad nightmare. Bella's laugh brought me back to reality.

"That was fun." I looked at Bella, a bad idea. Her smiled disappeared and it was replaced by shock, and some humor.

"You thought I was serious?" She burst out in a whisper. She was now laughing uncontrollably, gaining glares from the teacher and some of the other students.

"Wait, that was fake?" I almost shouted so loud that Bella's hand flew over my mouth so that Mike wouldn't hear. She put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded my head and she removed her hand.

"You really thought I was serious, didn't you?" She laughed. I nodded. I guess she was just a really good actress.

"Oh, and I was so tempted to tease you when I heard you growl. If I wasn't trying to keep my role, I would have turned to you and said 'down boy!'" She laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She made a disappointed noise with her tongue.

"Aw, Edward, there's no reason to be jealous." She whispered with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't be sure if she was serious or if she was still teasing me. I think it was a little bit of both. So, as always, my breathing hitched and my heart started going crazy, earning another musical laugh from Bella.

"So does this mean our plans for saturday are canceled." She shook her head.

"No, this is _part _of the plan. I would love to tell you, but it would ruin the surprise." She smirked. I was curious how this was going to play out, once again, making me anxious for saturday.

After the final bell rang, I found Bella at her locker and escorted her to her truck.

"So, five o'clock?" She confirmed as I closed the car door for her.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"See you then." She smiled and waved as she pulled out. I watched until I could no longer see her car.

A sudden blow to the shoulder brought me back. "Let's go lover boy." Emmett grabbed the back of my shirt and began to drag me to the car.

Once we were in the Volvo, I returned Emmett's punch.

"Ah! What was that for." He questioned as he rubbed his arm.

"I may be in love but at least I'm not whipped." I remarked snippily. Emmett, as much as he hated to admit it, was whipped. So I added insult to injury, considering once we got home our fight would pick right back up, and he would most likely beat me. He has always been bigger and stronger, but usually I could tell what he was planning to do so I was usually one step a head of him, making our fights last for hours sometimes. Alice squealed in the back.

"You're in love?" She squealed again. "I knew it!" She started clapping her hand. "My plan is in motion." I shot a look to the back seat.

"You're plan?" I questioned. She nodded her head.

"Yep! Why else would I invite her tonight. You two are obviously crazy about each other, wether you see it or not, so I figured, why not give a little push?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why did you invite her an hour early?" I asked as I pulled down our street.

"To give you guys some alone time before everyone else gets here." I saw her still smirking in my rearview mirror. I stopped the car and we all got out.

"Want to hear the rest of my plan?" She was bouncing up and down.

"Sure Alice, lets hear the rest of your plan." Emmett snickered and Alice glared at him.

"Well, once everyone get here we'll have some pizza." I remember something about Bella saying she doesn't eat.

"Bella's having dinner with her parents before she comes." I lied, but for all I know she could be feasting on a deer as we speak. Alice pouted for a moment then got over it.

"Fine then. After _we _eat, we will first watch a horror movie, followed by a romance. You see, Bella will get scared by the horror movie, so she will look to you for support, which you will gladly give." As if I wouldn't. "Then, once the romance starts, she will already be snuggled up to you, and she will just melt into you arms." Alice said as her eyes twinkled while she became lost in Alice land. When we were younger I would always call her Alice in Wonderland because that was all she did, daydream. She hated that nickname.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emmett was just excited that he would get to have Rosalie cuddled next to him, though I shouldn't tease him, I would be the same way if it were Bella.

"Mom!" Alice shouted as we walked into the kitchen. Esme came out from the garden.

"Yes, Alice." Esme was glowing, she loved when we called her mom.

"Can we have a few friends over tonight." Esme pursed her lips in thought.

"Who would be coming?" Esme liked knowing details before agreeing to anything.

"Jasper, Rose, and Bella."

"Bella?" Esme immediately looked at me.

"Who's Bella?" She asked me.

"She's just-" I was cut off.

"Edward loves her!" Alice yelled and made a kissing face. I scowled at her and she just laughed.

Esme walked over to me and walked me out into her garden.

"Want to tell me about her Edward." Well, that should easy, considering all I ever did was talk about her, and who better to talk about her to the one person who truly wanted to listen.

"Well, she's my biology partner, and she's just, perfect. I can't think of any other word to use." Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie." She ran her hand through my hair. "It's great being in love, isn't it?" I huge smile swept across my face as I thought of me and Bella holding hands somewhere and kissing, expressing our true love for each other. Then another image crossed my mind. It was Bella, in a white gown.

"So that's what you're thinking about when you zone out." She smiled.

I had been zoned out most of the time at the house now and I been worrying Esme.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Edward, I will give you some advice. Sometimes, as perfect as love is, it is something you have to work for. It will not come easy. Always remember, love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."

"One Corinthians." I remembered that from Sunday school when I was little.

Esme saw the best in everything. She was a glass half full. When life tried to knock her down, she would fight, and she would win. I had so much respect for her. She was a brave, loving, wonderful woman. I couldn't have asked for a better mother.

"Yes. Love is a happy thing. It makes us laugh, it makes us sing, it makes us sad, it makes us cry, it makes us seek the reason why, it makes us take, it makes us give, but above all else, it makes us live." I kissed Esme on the cheek and stood up.

"Thank you mom." I said and embraced her in a hug. She took my face in her hands.

"Now go get ready." She smirked and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**U HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I HAD SO MANY DIFFERENT IDEAS FOR MIKE AND BELLA, I WASNT SURE WHICH TO DO!!!  
OMG DON'T YOU LOVE ESME????**

**OH, AND THAT LAST POEM SHE SAID, ITS BY Jayne Fisher I DIDNT WRITE IT. I HAPPENED UPON IT AND I WAS LIKE OMG THIS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**OH, AND YOU GUYS _MUST READ THIS STORY!!! ITS CALLED UNKNOWN CALLER, BY ALWAYSMYBELLA. IT IS THE BEST FANFIC I'VE EVER READ. SHE IS NOT A FRIEND OF MINE WHOSE STORY IM TRYING TO EDORSE, I HAPPENED TO FIND IT OFF SOMEONE'S PROFILE (I DO THAT, NOT TO BE CREEPY, I GO TO RANDOM PROFILES AND LOOK AT THEIR FAV STORIES OR STORIES THEY'VE WRITTEN, IVE ACTUALLY FOUND A LOT OF GOOD ONES THAT WAY!!! BUT IM NOT A CREEPER) AND IT WAS MY FAVORITE STORY AND ITS THE BEST IVE EVER READ, CHECK IT OUT._**

**_HERE'S THE SUMMARY: AT THE AGE OF 7, BELLA ACCIDENTLY CALLS THE WRONG NUMBER. SHE CALLS EDWARD, WHO'S 8. THEY BECOME PHONE PALS (LIKE PEN PALS BUT OVER THE PHONE) AND THE STORY IS THEM 10 YEARS AFTER THE FIRST CALL. ITS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT, BUT THATS WHAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THE AUTHOR IS AMAZING! _**

**TWILIGHT JOKE:**

**How do you irritate Edward Cullen?**

**Buy him a dog and call it Jacob!**

**My brother said Edward wasn't real, now I'm not allowed within twenty feet of him... (lol!)**

**I can relate ANYTHING to twilight (i really can, ask brittney!)**

**I have a sign in my room that warns my friends and family: WARNING YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER THE PRESENCE OF AN OVERLY OBSESSED TWILIGHT FAN. BE PREPARED FOR EAR PIERCING SHRIEKS AND OUT OF CONTROL BABBLING ABOUT SOME GUY NAMED EDWARD CULLEN. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! (i really do have this!!!)**


	31. History Lesson

**THIS, I THINK BY FAR, IS MY BEST CHAPTER IVE POSSIBLY EVER WRITTEN, I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME.**

History

EPOV

As soon as the hand moved over the five on the clock, the door bell rang. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I opened to it to see Bella, her dark hair dampened by the rain. She was wearing a soft green summer dress that had a stripes, spread out, running across the dress. It had tank top straps and dipped slightly at her chest. She was wearing white shoes that looked liked Alice's ballet shoes. I was surprised that they weren't muddy.

"What can you fly to?" I asked motioning towards her shoes.

"You never know." I gestured for her to come in. She looked around the house, surprised. I wonder why. Esme emerged from the kitchen, wearing her apron, along with a huge smile.

"Hi. I'm Bella." Bella put her hand out but Esme ignored it and pulled her into a huge. Esme pulled back, alarmed by the coolness of her skin.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're freezing." I muffled a laugh and earned a glare from Esme. "I'll have Alice get you a sweater."

"Oh, please," Bella paused.

"Oh, call me Esme." Esme's smile never fading.

"Esme." Bella smiled. "Trust me, I'm perfectly fine." Bella reassured her. Esme decided not to push the matter and let it go.

"Edward told me you already ate." Esme sounded worried. She was afraid that maybe Bella hadn't eaten or was hungry, and was afraid she didn't make enough.

"Oh, yes. I'm full." Esme let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a plate of food and then we can start on the project until Rosalie and Jasper get here." Bella nodded her head and I walked into the kitchen.

"She's gorgeous!" Esme exclaimed as I grabbed a plate. "She seems very friendly. I hope I'll get to know her better." Esme winked. I laughed and grabbed a piece of pizza, a piece of garlic bread, and some salad. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and walked back into the foyer. It was empty. I walked into the family room, but it was empty too. I decided to check upstairs. I walked down the empty hallway to my room. The door was open and Bella was walking around.

"How'd you find my room." I asked as I closed the door behind me. She looked at me for a second then pointed to her nose. There was something in her eyes that told me she was lying, though she said nothing.

"You _smelled _me?" I sat on my bed while she sat in the black leather chair next to the bookshelf. She seemed comfortable, like she was at home.

"Part of being a vampire. Each person or animal, has a certain scent. Thats how we track our prey." She smiled. I nodded, unsure what to say to that.

"So what smells better, humans or animals?"

"Humans." She said without second thought.

"What tastes better?" I hoped I wasn't crossing the line. Bella frowned at my question.

"Well, I know the answer, but not personally. I've never had human blood." I could hear how proud she was.

"See, when a vampire is first created, their life is in a frenzy. All they want to do is drink. They have no control. When Charlie found me, he took me to where the was no civilization, absolutely nothing. After my newborn period, Charlie would slowly take my into nearby cities, always staying close to me, in case I slipped up. I learned to control my thirst, to not hunt humans. I didn't want to kill innocent people. I just wouldn't have it in me, to live an eternity, with the knowledge that I took someone's life for my own selfish needs." She shook her head disgusted.

"How hard is it to control yourself." The questions were coming up like word vomit again. I just couldn't help it.

"It it usual fairly easy, but sometimes, there will be a scent, that makes it harder for me. Then there's that rare occasion where the scent is so mouthwatering, so tantalizing, that I will do anything to get their blood, to the point I'm willing to go against everything I've worked so hard for, just for a few minutes of heaven. That's when in is unbearable, where, in order to stop myself, I have to keep away from the scent, even though it calls to me. When that happens, when the prey's blood calls to us, the prey is called our singer." I could see she was comfortable talking about this.

"So you're found you're singer?"

"Yes." I was about to ask who, but her eyes said it all. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. That's why I ran away that first week. I didn't want to kill you. I went to Alaska, to get my thoughts straight. Then after that, I decided that I wouldn't let you ruin everything I had worked so hard for. So, I returned. I came up with the plan to ignore you. I thought it would be the best option, for both of us." She said quietly. "But I couldn't keep myself away, no matter how hard I tried. It was only a few days ago that I decided to give up trying to stay away from you. I stopped trying to change the future."

"Why did you finally decided to give up." She smirked and let out a small laugh.

"How about we start that project now?" She changed the subject. I could see in her eyes that she would tell, but when she was ready. So I let it go.

"Sounds good."

"So, where should we begin?" She walked over to my bed and sat down.

"How about a new event." She thought for a moment. I had never seen her think so hard.

"I'm don't really remember. See, when we turn, we lose most of our human memories. Its not that we lose them, its that we forget them. I don't know why."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Well, I do remember some things. Like my family, my transformation, the night I was turned." I could hear the pain in her voice, so I controlled my word vomit and stayed silent. The silence was quickly broken by her harsh laugh.

"I'm surprised you're not asking any questions." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I figured if you want to tell me you can." I replied honestly.

"Well, I want to tell you." She said quietly.

"Okay then. How about your family."

"I lived in Chicago. My father, Walter Higens, was a lawyer. My mother, Mary Higens, died giving birth to my little sister, Anna. She was seven years younger then me. My family was very wealthy. I remember always attending parties with my father. When I was seventeen, I was walking home one night and I was attacked. Nine months later I gave birth to a little boy, Alexander." I sat there, in shock. Bella was a mother, or she was a mother anyways. I could see the love in her eyes as she spoke, but I could also tell that, if having a choice, she would not have wanted to be a mother, but she took what life gave her.

"I watched him after I was transformed. He married, had children of his own. He was killed in 1942, during the Great War. He was twenty eight. I went or his funeral. I might his wife, his two children, Nicholas and Samantha, my grandchildren. Both of them have married, and have kids of their own. I keep track of them, visit them once in a while." She smiled.

"Why to put an elephant in the room, right?" She laugh. I tried to laugh with her, but she was right, it was awkward.

"Well, what about your transformation? You said you remembered it."

"Yes. That is one of the first memories of my new life. It lasted three days. The pain was excruciating. It felt like my entire body was being burned alive, and no matter how much I begged, how much I cried, how much I screamed, no one ever helped me, no one put me out of my misery. It was the worst thing I've ever had to go through." I sat there, silenced once again. I was picturing Bella, laying in the cold, wet streets somewhere, thinking she was dying, begging anyone who would listen for death. It shuttered at the sight.

"So how did you get turned?" I finally managed to ask.

"I had been at a party, with my father. It was a week after my eighteenth birthday. I had received a message from Anna that Alexander was sick, so I had left the party early to go home. I remember what I was wearing. It was a champagne color dress that went passed my ankles and trailed onto the floor. Over the dress was a black and red, beaded cover that trailed over the gown. My father bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday. It was a brand new gown that he paid extra for so I would have it for the party. In my rush to get home, I took a short cut through an ally. As I walking, I thought I heard someone following me, but I dismissed the idea, thinking that I just had too much to drink at the party. I quickened my pace and started running, desperate to get out of the long ally. It had started raining and the cobblestones were went, slippery. I fell, breaking my heel. As I was getting up something caught me around the waist. I started to scream but a cold hand covered my mouth. I bit its hand but nothing happened. So I tried to fight. I elbowed them in the stomach, but my arm shattered. I continued fighting. I wouldn't give up. I was fighting not my life, but for Alexander. I needed to see him again. His curly brown hair, his green eyes. He had my eyes." She smiled thinking of her son. "But, of course, I couldn't fight him off. He threw me up against one of the ally walls, locking me in place. He smiled at me, enjoying the sight. Then, slowly, he lowered his head. He placed his lips in my hair, and took a deep breath, taking in my scent. He started kissing my hair, then his lips started moving his lips down down my face, down my cheek. I remember the horror that was pulsing through me. I was thinking about that night when I was seventeen. I thought it was happening all over again. I had always had bad luck, it just seemed to follow me where ever I went. I was always getting hurt or was in the wrong place at the wrong time, something. And it had found me again that night."

"He started kissing the nape of my neck, gently, lovingly." She scoffed. "Then, he but me. The venom entered into my veins. I started to scream, but his hand was still over my mouth, but even with that, my screams were still ear piercing. I felt the blood being drained out of me, my life being sucked dry. Then, suddenly, he pulled away. He looked my in the eyes. I don't know what he saw, but whatever he saw, it made him stop. He let me go, dropping me onto the street, then disappeared." She took a deep breath. She looked into my eyes, looking for a reaction to her story. She could see the sorrow, the anger, the angst.

"I don't know how long had passed, how long I had been laying in the gutter. It felt like hours, but the reality of it was probably that it was only minutes. But, during that time, someone came walking down the ally. He said he heard me screaming and he knew what was happening to me. I asked him to kill me but he said it was too late. He gently picked me up off the ground and the next thing I knew we were in the middle of the woods. Once my transformation was complete, he explained everything to me. What I had become, my new abilities, my new diet. I remember cringing at that. I decided myself that I would be a vegetarian, thinking back to that nigh in the ally. I could never do that to anyone, put anyone through pain like that. So, Charlie and I lived in the woods. I was worried at first, that maybe I was taking him away from his family, but he said he had been alone for a long time and enjoyed my company. Not to much later, we found Renee, and our family was formed." I took a deep breath, taking everything in.

"How long was it before you went back to the city?" My voice was dull, dry. I had so many mixed emotions, I wasn't sure which one to even use as I asked the question.

"Ten years. The first thing I did was visit my home." Her eyes seem to glisten from my bedroom light. "I snuck into my house. It was early in the morning, so everyone was still sleeping. I went into the master bedroom. I was surprised to see Anna and some man in the bed, instead of my father. I noticed a ring on her finger. She had gotten married. I walked around the room. I found an small book full of newspaper clippings. They was about me. I guess after I went missing, everyone started looking for me. Rewards were offered, people arrested. They closed the case after five years, after findng nothing. It was one of the biggest unsolved cases of the time. I made the news at least once a week during those five years. There were a lot of articles. The last article in the book wasn't about me though, it was about my father. He died of a heart attack two weeks after Anna had gotten married. I continued going through the house. I went into my old room next. It was no longer a girl's room. It was painted a soft green. There were toys of cars, trains, sports gear, all laid out across the floor. It was Alex's room. There was a rocking chair in the corner, that belong to my mother. Every night, until she died, she would sit with me in that rocking chair reading a story to me, singing, or something to help me fall asleep. That's where I stayed that night. I watched over him. When the sun came up I quickly darted out of the house, but not before leaving a memory of me. My mother had given me a locket that I had worn at all times. I left in on his pillow along with a note. I told him that I loved him and that I would always be watching over him, protecting him. When he was older, and found a girl he loved, he was to give her this locket. I only asked that it be passed down in the family. After that, I would visit once a year, on the same day. Each time, I would leave him something. A note, a small trinket. He never told anyone about them, I always wondered why. I guess because it was out secret, between the two of us. I never let him see me though. I thought that might have been too much. I followed him even after he went to war. I worked as a nurse at the same camp he was at. _That _was very hard. But, it meant getting to see him everyday, so I sucked it up." Her body stiffened and sorrow washed over her.

"I remember the day he died. I was working at the hospital when someone came in and said that there had been a bad attack and many people were hurt. I was in an operating room when I saw him. He was carry a woman who had been badly wounded. He had made numerous trips back and forth, carry people into the hospital. After he had been working for about two hours I saw him sit down outside the room I was in. The doctor told me to go help out elsewhere, so I left. I went over to him and was instantly hit with the smell of blood. He had been shot in the stomach. I pulled him into my arms, knowing he was going to die, it was only a matter of time." She paused and took a deep breath. "I tried to reassure him he would be fine, that everything was going to be alright, like a good mother would. I tried to keep him conscience so I began asking him about his family, his wife, kids, his house. By the time he was done telling me everything I asked for, he had lost a large amount of blood. He started talking about his mother. He said that everyone always told him she died, though he never believed it. He told me, once a year, she would visit him when he was sleeping. He said, one night, when he was sixteen, he pretended to be asleep, because he wanted to see her." Bella looked like her eyes should have been filled with tears that should be streaming down her face, but none her. "The last thing he said to me was 'I love you mom.' And then he died in my arms. If I could of cried, I would of. I stayed with his body until they took it away. A week later, I was back in America, at his funeral. I remember looking upon his wife, Bethany's, face. I wished that I could cry, that I could show my pain. She had two little kids standing next to her during the service. The boy, Nicholas, was nine. He looked just like his father. His daughter, Samantha, looked a lot like me. She had the same hair and eyes as me. I noticed that she was wearing my locket. After the service, I walked up to my daughter and my grandkids. I didn't even say anything, I just pulled her into a hug. It was like we had known each other for years, though I did know her. I then gave Nicholas and Samantha hugs and a kiss. I told Samantha that she should give that locket to her daughter when she was older, and she nodded and said she would. After that, I rarely went to see them, it was too hard. I felt like I was looking at Alex. I would visit them randomly, every few years, checking up on them. Each time was as hard as the last." She took another deep breath.

"How's that for a history lesson." She sadly laughed.

"Edward! Bella! Movie time!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Bella got up from the bed and walked across the room to the door.

"Coming?" She smirked.

* * *

**OMG U HAVE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! I HADNT PLAN TO WRITE THIS, MY FINGERS JUST SEEM TO TYPE IT.**

**I THINK A JOKE MAY RUIN THIS CHAPTER, SO NO JOKE**

**P.S.-CHECK OUT BELLA'S DRESS ON MY PROFILE!! ALONG WITH THE DRESSES FROM EDWARD'S DREAM!**


	32. Movie Time

**HI GUYS! ITS BEEN A FULL WEEK, AND NOW IM BACK!!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN AND I GOT A LOT OF GOOD ADVICE WHICH I HOPE TO INCORPERATE INTO MY STORY!!!**

**NOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE, ESPESSICALLY AFTER MY LAST CHAPTER, I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHAT TO DO, SO I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FUN AND TOY WITH EDWARD'S EMOTIONS....*LAUGH EVILLY* THIS WILL BE FUN! ;)**

**ENJOY!!**

Movie Time

EPOV

I followed Bella down the stairs and into the family room. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all spread out along the large white leather sectional. I had a feeling this was done purposely. I looked over to Alice, and sure enough, she winked at me. Bella and I took the empty love seat. Alice picked up the DVD remote and clicked the play button.

"The Black Dahlia. Starring Josh Hartnett, Scarlett Johansson, Aaron Eckhart, and Hilary Swank." After the credits passed, the movie began. During the movie, Bella kept a small distance between us. She was probably afraid she would cross a boundary, or maybe it was just my own fear reflecting off her. As much as I wanted to reach my arm out and wrap it around her, pull her close into my chest, kiss her hair, and tell her everything was all right, I couldn't. I crossed my arms and locked them against my chest, securing them, in case they decided to try and make a move on their own. During the movie, Bella never flinched once. But then again, I'm sure vampires don't get scared very often. Rosalie and Alice, on the other hand, had had several different reactions. They would scream, jump, cower. It was quiet amusing. Though I will admit, some parts did make me cringe at some parts, especially when Aaron Eckhart fell five stories to his death after having his throat slit and being strangled. That was gruesome. I did notice Bella cringing at the bloody scenes, as did Alice and Rosalie, but Bella was cringing for a completely different reason. It would have been nice to know that I was protecting Bella, like Jasper and Emmet were protecting Alice and Rosalie, but that would never happened.

Once the movie was over, Alice put in the romance, her personal favorite, The Notebook. Once again, the girls cuddled into their guys, but in a different way. The were held lovingly, passionately. I watched Bella, looking for any signs of her emotions, but she showed none. It was ten thirty by the time the movie ended. Alice and Rosalie were soaking Jasper's and Emmett's shirts. When Alice was finally, some what clam, she looked over to Bella.

"How can you not be crying? Alice sobbed at Bella. She shrugged. Alice gave her a strange look and continued to quietly sob. Alice got up off the couch and walked over to Bella and took her hand.

"Before you go we have to have girl time!" Alice perked up. She grabbed Bella's hand, ignoring the coldness, and started dragging her.

"I should be getting home now." Bella stood up and looked around. Alice crossed her arm and pouted. Jasper walked over and wrapped his arm around her, making her perk back up.

"I'll walk you to you're car." I stood up and worked up the courage and placed my hand on the small of Bella's back as she walked out of the door. Even though her head was faced forward, I still noticed the corners of her lips were turned up. I opened the car door and she stepped in.

"See you tomorrow?" I whispered quietly.

"Of course." She smirked.

The next day at school, Bella's story replayed over and over through my mind. I kept thinking about her son, her grandson, most likely great grandsons. I wondered where they all were. What if I had been friends with one of Bella's family? What if I dated one of her great granddaughters? This whole mind set was bothering. I shook away the thoughts and attempted to listen to the lector, but it was no use.

I was sitting in history, once again interrupted.

"Excuse me, ?" I looked up at the angry . "Thanks for _re-_joining the class." She pursed her lips and continued. "Now, because my other class did so well on this project," Her little speech filled with sarcasm and disgust. "I've decided to change it up a little. You will pick a news event that occurred during 1900-1950. There will need to be a minimum of five articles needed for this project. You will give us the event in a nutshell along with key players. You have until tomorrow to choose an event. I'll be away next week, so projects are due friday." She said sternly and the bell rang.

I walked to lunch, eager to today's conversation. Each conversation we had was so unexpected. It left me with wanting more and trying to control myself.

I got in the lunch line and my eyes immediately went to the table I sat at the day before. Bella was sitting there, and she wasn't alone. I could only see the back of spiky blond hair. Newton. I let out a growl, causing Alice to glare before she rolled her eyes and paid for her food. I scowled as I walked closer to the table. The closer I got, the louder Bella's musical laughter got. She was lightly touching Mike's hand, that laid close to her. By the time I actually reached the table, Bella's hand was gently resting on Mike's upper arm, which he was flexing. I cleared my throat, twice, before getting their attention. Bella removed her hand from Mike's arm. Mike turned in his seat and gave me a nod. Behind him, Bella winked at me. Though I now knew this was part of her "plan", I still kept my death grip on my tray. If I had Bella's strength, the tray would be nothing more then a ball of plastic.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang later Mike?" My teeth grinding hard against each other.. I heard Bella muffle a laugh behind her hand.

"Yeah, dude, let's talk later." He gave me a wink and turned back to Bella, who gave him her adorable smirk. I turned on my heel and walked over to my usual table.

The entire lunch I sat at the table, completely silent, watching Bella and Mike. Even though I knew it was fake, I couldn't shake away my jealously. Mike was making her laugh, the laugh that sounded like an angelic symphony to me, which sounded nothing more then sex to him. That breathtaking smile that seemed to stop my heart, just made Mike think about a make out session where he could cope a feel. Those golden eyes.

"Edward!" Lauren's shrill voice woke me out of my dreams.

"What?" The sharpness in my voice was more then apparent. Lauren was taken back and sank into her chair.

"What?" I softened my voice. She sat back up.

"I was saying that you should stop staring at Bella, by the looks of it, she's now off limits." I scowled at her and decided to take her advice and gave my untouched food my attention, what a waste, I sighed.

Lunch seemed to go on forever, I was entirely grateful when the bell finally rang. I was walking over to Bella's table, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Mike's arm slithered around Bella's waist as she threw her head back and laughed as he whispered something into her arm. My hands balled into fists as Bella and Mike walked out of the cafeteria.

"Take it easy bro." Emmett's booming voice came as his large hand landed on my shoulder.

"How would you had to watch some asshole flirt with Rosalie just because he wanted to get into her pants?" I shot. Emmett's hand gripped tighter on my shoulder, forgetting that he was holding on to me.

"I guess your right." Emmett sighed as he released his tight grip on me and I headed for biology.

To make the whole situation even better (note the sarcasm), when I walked into the biology room, Bella was sitting on Mike's table, seductively. I took a deep breath as I tried to control my anger as I took my seat. While I waited for class to start, I kept my eyes on Bella and Mike. Every time she touched him (which was quiet often I might add), a pain raged through my body, getting a different reaction each time. My hand would ball up into fists, I gripped the table, almost leaving imprints I held it so hard, I scowled and growled, and just completely, utterly, absolutely, one hundred percent HATED IT! I silently thanked God when the bell for class finally rang. Bella jumped off Mike's table, and as she started walking away, Mike caught her by the wrist and pulled her back around, and kissed her on the cheek. Some of the other football players hooted and cheered. I couldn't help myself as my fist flew into the air and landed back on the hard table, earning my a glare from everyone in the class. I quietly apologized and Bella took her seat next to me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Bella was smirking. Why was she smiling?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked angrily. She rolled her eyes and leaned in, her cold lips touching my ear.

"There is no need to be jealous. It's all part of the plan." She winked and looked back to the front of the class.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO U THINK?????**

**I'M REALLY TRIED RIGHT NOW CUZ ITS PASSED MIDNIGHT *SO ITS NOW BEEN ONE WEEK AND ONE DAY :P* AND I DONT FEEL LIKE PUTTING A A/N OR LOOKING UP A TWILIGHT JOKE, SORRY..BUT IT WILL BE UP NEXT CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER PREVIEW: I VERY EXCITED TO WRITE THE MEADOW AND THE DANCE, SO I MIGHT JUST SKIP TO SATURDAY, UNLESS I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE...ANYWAYS...REVIEW LOL, NO U DONT HAVE TO ;)**


	33. Not Good

**YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER!! I KNW ITS REALLY SHORT, ILL EXPLAIN AT THE END!**

**P.S.-I WENT TO A JASON MRAZ CONCERT ON FRIDAY AND HIS OPENING BAND WAS AN SOMALIAN BAND CALLED K'NAAN, I JUST WANT TO SAY, THEY ARE SO INSPIRATIONAL!! THERE SONGS TALK ABOUT THEIR LIFE IN AFRICA, ITS VERY SAD!! I REALLY URGE U TO LISTEN TO EITHER FATIMA OR WAVIN FLAG BOTH SONGS ARE SO AMAZING AND INSPIRATIONAL! WHEN HE WAS SINGING I WAS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS! ITS NICE TO SEE A BAND SINGING TO SPREAD A MESSAGE AND NOT FOR MONEY! REALLY, LISTEN TO ONE OR BOTH OF THE SONGS! **

Not Good

EPOV

I got up to my room went right to my computer. I had three days to do this history project. Of course I already knew what I was going to do it on, but I wanted to put a lot of work into it.

I opened my laptop and went straight to GOOGLE. I clicked on the little NEWS link, so that my search would be in newspaper. I typed in Isabella Higgins. About a second later, a long list of newspaper clippings popped up. The first headline was from September 27, 1915 from the Chicago Times. I clicked on the link and the page opened up.

"Famous lawyer, Walter Higgins, 45, went to police early yesterday morning. His daughter, Isabella Higgins, 18, did not return home after the Gultion's party on September 25. Isabella left the party after receiving an urgent call from her sister, Anna Higgins. Witnesses say Isabella left the party in a hurry without an escort or means of transportation even though it was storming out. A source says that Isabella was racing home to get to her son, Alexander, who, as we all remember, was a result of a sexual attack last April. Friends and family have not heard anything from Isabella and many fear she is dead. Walter Higgins has offered a hefty reward of $1,000 for any information that will lead to his daughter. Isabella's fiance, Richard Hunter, is offering a second reward for any information as well." I froze. Fiance. Bella was engaged. She failed to mention that part during our little history lesson. My green monster rose again. I let my head fall back and took a deep breath. I looked back at the article and kept reading. "This has now become the police' number one priority and the question is, can they find Isabella before it's too late?" At the end of the page there was a picture of Bella. It looked like she was at a party. Her wavy hair propped up in curls on her head. A shimmering head band an feather holding it in place. She was in a long gown. It looked like the one Bella described to me the night of her transformation. I sat there and stared at the picture. It was in black and white, but you could still tell she was blushing.

"What the hell?" A squeaky voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Alice reading over my shoulder.

"Is that Bella?" She pointed to the picture.

"Alice, what are you doing in here?" I shouted as I slammed my laptop closed.

"That was Bella, wasn't it." I didn't answer her. "I saw the name Isabella in the article!" She shouted. This was not good. "Why the hell is a picture of her in a 1915 newspaper?" Her eyes set on me, waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps I can explain."

* * *

**OK, I KNOW, HATE ME, BUT I HAD TO END IT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH AND THIS IDEA COMES FROM melaniecullen96 SHE TOLD ME THAT THE OTHER CULLENS SHOULD FIND OUT ABOUT BELLA AND I LOVED THAT IDEA!!! **

**IM INTERESTED TO KNOW WHAT U THINK?? LIKE IT OR DONT LIKE IT THAT OTHER PPL BESIDES EDWARD KNOWS...I'M GOING TO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IM CURIOUS TO HOW PPL RESPOND, CUZ YEH, IT WILL BE MORE FUN THAT OTHER PPL KNOW, BUT ITS NO LONGER EDWARD AND BELLA'S SECRET, UGH IDK, TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!**


	34. Truth

**YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**ENJOY!!  
PS-DID U LISTEN TO THOSE SONGS YET?? IF NOT, GO LISTEN TO THEM RIGHT NOW!! **

Truth

EPOV

"Perhaps I can explain." The musical voice spoke quietly, closing the door behind her. Alice jumped a little, not realizing Bella walked in. Alice crossed her arms and sat on my bed. Bella let out a small sigh and sat down next to her.

"Want to explain to me why you are the feature of a 1915 newspaper." Bella sighed in defeat and began her story.

I will say, I was a little upset how easily Bella gave in. It took numerous times before I finally got Bella to confess her secret and here she was, just giving in. I was surprised how well Alice took in.

By the time Bella was finished, Alice had tears spilling down her cheeks. I was surprised when she threw her arms Bella's shoulder and Bella hugged her back.

"I can't believe it, you're a VAMPIRE?" Alice yelled while laughing. Bella's hand flew over Alice's mouth, but I could see the worry in Bella's eyes. I saw her lips moved and I could of swore she cussed.

Emmett's head popped into my room and I now knew why Bella looked so worried. Emmett heard.

"Who's a vampire?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Dracula!" Alice screamed before Bella or I could answer. Emmett gave us a strange look before shrugging his shoulders and walking back out.

"So should I be scared." Alice asked breaking the silent. Bella and I laughed. Alice pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No Alice, you don't have to be scared." Alice nodded and got off the bed and started jumping up and down.

"This is so great. My best friend is a vampire!" Alice once again screamed.

"Alice!" Bella scowled.

"Okay, I want to know what's going on right now!" Emmett stormed into my room again. Bella slapped herself in the forehead. I shot Alice a death glare, making her sink back onto the bed.

"I want to know now!" Emmett stomped his foot like a five year old. I looked over to Bella. She nodded her head.

"I'm a vampire Emmett." Bella whispered only loud enough for the three of us to hear. Emmett made a strange laughing noise in the back of his throat.

"Bella? A vampire? Yeah right." Emmett started for the door when Alice jumped off the bed.

"But she really is!" Alice yelled.

"Alice!" Bella and I yelled at her at the same time. Emmett stopped and turned back around. He walked up to Bella, his nose almost touching her's.

"Prove it." He challenged. Bella rolled her eyes. "Thought so." Emmett laughed and walked out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief as did Bella. We turned to Alice who cowered under our gaze.

"What?" She acted as if she was completely innocent. It usually worked on people, but I was use to it.

"You know what Alice." I said sternly.

"You can't go around telling people my secret." Bella yelled in a hushed voice.

"Well, it's just Emm-"

"No Alice!" I yelled interrupting her. "You can't tell anyone. Not Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, or Jasper. Got it?" She huffed and put on her pouting face.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." I glared at her. "I promise!" She yelled, understanding my gaze. I turned to Bella, curious.

"How come you didn't see that coming?" I asked, referring to her psych ability.

"See what? What's going on?" Alice yelled.

"Alice!" Bella scolded. "You need to learn to control the volume of your voice!" Bella yelled in a whisper. Alice mouthed a sorry and Bella nodded.

"I can see the future Alice." Bella said softly. Alice's eyes widen. She was about to shout something when Bella covered her mouth. "As to your question Edward," Bella's hand still over Alice mouth. She was mumbling something. "I don't know. I've been having trouble with my visions lately. I haven't really been able to see things. Their either blurry or not there at all." She sighed and pursed her lips in thought.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think it's because of you." Alice started shouting something behind Bella's hand, but I couldn't hear her.

"What?" How could I be affecting her abilities.

"Ever since I met you, whenever I would have a vision where you're involved, I can't see it." I thought for a moment. "I mean, the only vision I had of you I could only hear you're voice and-" She stopped as she realized what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I wouldn't let her get away with this one. Alice was looking up at Bella with wide, curious eyes. Bella just looked at me, debating her answer.

"Bella." I said sternly, like a parent asking a little kid if he did something wrong. "Bella please tell me." I whispered. She looked at me for a moment, her eyes catching mine.

"Fine." She huffed, imitating Alice. "Before I moved to Forks, I had a vision of you. Of course I didn't know it was you until that day at the hospital, but-"

"What?" Bella was going to need to be more specific. I can't read her mind.

"I was getting to that." She glared at me then laughed. "In my vision, I was standing in a ballet room and I heard someone shouting my name. I never got a chance to see who it was though."

"Why?" Alice finally chirped in now that Bella's hand had dropped to her side.

"Well," She stopped. I could see fear in her eyes. She looked up at me, it looked like she was going to cry, if she could. "Well, I think die." She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" Bella was going to die, because of me? No, I would not let this happen. Bella would not give her life for me. But it began to make me think, why had I put her in danger in the first place?

Bella just shrugged and acted as if she never said anything.

"As for the hospital, when you yelled my name as I was walking away, I recognized the voice from my vision. That's when I knew it was you in my vision. That was the most vivid vision I have of you." I wasn't really listening. I was still caught up on the fact that Bella was going to die for me.

"You're going to die because of me?!" I shouted. I hadn't even noticed her and Alice were having a conversation.

"Well,"

"No well! Yes or no Bella!" Bella sighed and got off the bed. She walked over to me and placed her arms around my shoulders, standing on her toes to do so.

"Yes." She whispered into my ear. Her cold breath sent shivers down my spine. "It will be okay, don't worry." She falsely reassured me. I pulled out of her grip and looked down into her honey eyes.

"No Bella, it will not be okay! You can't, you _will not_ die for me!" It was a plea, but it sounded like more of an order.

"Edward, I'm not afraid." The small corners of her lips curved slightly upward. "Trust me."

* * *

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I ENDED IT THERE. I WANTED TO CONTINUE BUT MY BATTERY IS ABOUT TO DIE, SO I WANTED TO GET THIS UP!!! SORRYY ABOUT THAT!!! THERE WAS MORE I WANTED TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WILL HAVE TO POST IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....GRRRR**

**I HOPE U LIKED IT!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!! YAY!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!!**

**Edward Cullen knows all your inside jokes.**

Jasper Hale will never be a therapist. He already knows how that makes you feel

jacob just glared at the kids dressed as vampires,he new it was wrong but he still lied and said there was no candy left!

Dear Diary,  
Today i made Emmett feel like he was in love with Edward… AGAIN!!

LOL

later,

Jasper

**-THANKS iluvtwilight4evr!!! **


	35. Quick Conversation

**OKAY, SO THIS IS THE CONVERSATION I WANTED TO ADD IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS.**

Quick Conversation

EPOV "So, Bella, I hear you're going to the dance with Mike." Alice said with fake kindness while glaring at me, rubbing it in.

"Yep." Bella smirked at Alice. Bella turned to me and winked. I stifled a laugh.

"I want in on the joke!" Alice wined.

"Don't worry about it Alice. You'll find out soon enough." Bella smirked. Alice huffed and stomped out of the room, slamming my door behind her.

"I have a question." I looked at Bella. It looked like I had broken a train of thought. "Does our date Saturday include the dance?" I could hear my voice pick up as I spoke the word. Bella must of noticed it too because her sweet giggle was ringing in my ears. "Or is,"

"Edward Cullen. I you are asking if after our date I'm going to just dump you at home while I go to the dance with Nike Newton," I winced and my body tensed up. "You're wrong." She said with her beautiful smirk. My body instantly relaxed. She hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

"I have to go talk to Alice. I'll leave you to you're homework." Her cute grin was accompanied by a wink. She looked at me once more before she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

**I KNOW, VERY SHORT.**

**I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN (I WROTE IT WHILE AT DRIVERS ED TONIGHT! SHHH DONT TELL MY PARENTS!) AND IM TYPING IT AS WE SPEAK, IT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE HOUR**

**PREVIEW: BPOV "CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET?" I ASKED IN A WHISPER. ESME TOOK ME BY THE HAND AND DRAGGED ME OUTSIDE TO A GARDEN. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT SWEETHEART?" I TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND BEGAN.**

**-OKAY, SO THATS CONDENSED, THERE IS MORE IN BETWEEN THAT PART ANYHOUSER, TWILIGHT JOKE TIME!!**

******Why can't people stay angry at Jasper Hale?**

******-He calms them**

**What happened to the man who kept a secret from Edward Cullen?  
**

**-Nothing, Edward already knew what the secret was**

**Jasper Hales first job was as a paperboy, there were no survivors.**

**THANKS iluvtwilight4evr**


	36. You Love Him

**YAY!! U GUYS WANTED MORE ESME, SO HERE SHE IS!!!! YAY!! THIS IS A TOUCHING CHAPTER! I MEANT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN ALICE AND BELLA, BUT I'M LIKE, ESME WOULD FIT HERE...**

**ENJOY!!**

You Love Him

BPOV

I swear, if my heart could beat, it would be bursting out of my chest. I sighed deeply before I pushed myself of the door and floated down to Alice's room.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway as a thought hit me.

What was I doing? I was getting to deep, deeper then I should be. Even though I had control of my thrist, I still could snap at any moment. What if I lose control? What if I hurt Edward? What if I kill him? It would have been a hard enough with no one knowing, but now Alice knows! It would make things even more complicated. UGH! I should have stuck to my original plan and just ignored Edward. _Yeah, like that would have happened._

In my ninety-four years, my secret had never been revealed. Sure, there were times when we had come close, but was never told. In the four months I've been here, in this nothing of a town called Forks, two people have managed to learn my secret.

I wasn't mad at Edward for Alice finding out. Sure, maybe if he had been a little more careful she might not have found out, but Alice is a force to be reconed with. I didn't need to be psycic to see that.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" A sweet voice broke my train of thought. I turned around as Esme's soft hand landed on my shoulder. Her big, brown eyes looked upon me, full of worry.

"I'm fine. I just get caught up in my thoughts sometimes." I smiled, hoping to ease her worry. Her body slightly relaxed, but not much.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" I always heard about that motherly sixth sense. Renee doesn't have it. I think its because she's not a mother. She was like a mother to me but she's never had a child of her own. I never got a chance to see if I had that "mother sense." I realized that I was yet again lost in my thoughts and Esme was waiting for an answer. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but it would help me keep Edward safe.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked in a whisper.

Esme took my hand, not bothered by the coldness. She dragged me downstairs and out a glass door in the kitchen. She opened a brass gate door and we walked into a small garden.

The gate was covered in vines that had white flowers blooming. There were bamboo brushed that bordered along the outside of the garden. There was an array of different flowers of roses, lilies, daisies and so many more, all different colors. A stone path led to a bench at the far end of the garden which sat under a weeping willow. Next to the bench was a pond, filled with three white coy. The surface of the pond was covered with lily pads. One spotlight shone on the pond, illuminating it. Esme led me over to the bench and sat down.

"What would you like to tlak about sweetheart." I took a deep breath and began.

"Esme, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but I'm doing this for Edward. I don't want to hurt him." I whispered. Esme's brown eyes widened in fear.

"Why would you hurt him?" She wasn't even trying to conceal her concern.

"Esme, Edward and Alice already know this." I took a deep, unnessicary breath. "I'm not human." I looked at Esme. She was giving me a strange look, a look I expected.

"You see, I'm a vampire." I was surprised at how easy I said it. "I know I sound crazy, but it's the truth. My real name is Isabella Higgins. I was born April 26, 1897. When I was eighteen, I was walking home when I was attacked by another vampire. He bit me and ran off. Charlie found me not to long after." I stopped incase she had a question, but none came.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm a danger to Edward. I don't drink human blood, but his blood has a very tantilizing scent. I _am _in control, but its not easy. I don't know why it smells so good to me, but neather the less, it does." I stopped again. I was completely shocked when she didn't say anything.

"I'm telling you this because it gives me another reason to be extra careful when I'm with him."

"What's the first reason?" I was surprised that she finally spoke up, and of all the questions to ask, she picks the one I don't want to answer.

"You love him, don't you?" There was that sixth sense again. Her voice was full of confidence. She was more stating a fact then asking a question.

"Yes." I whispered. That was the first time I told anyone but myself that. I was taken a back when she threw her arms around me. When she pulled away, she began running her hand down the back of my head.

"Bella, I know you will _never _hurt him. I can see how much you love him. I'm glad that you told me anyways." She smiled softly.

"I'm just scared I'm going to hurt him." I whispered, my voice filled with pain.

"Sweetheart, I trust you one hundred percent. I _know_ Edward does too. You need to learn to trust yourself, believe in yourself." Esme reassured me.

"Thank you Esme." I felt like a finally had a mother. My real mother died when I was young and Renee, while the roles seemed to be reversed with Renee. She was worried about having fun and didn't concern herself with responsiblities. That was one reason why it was so hard for her to become a vegitarian.

How did Edward get so lucky to end up with a mother like Esme? You could see the love she had for Edward, Alice, and Emmett shine in her eyes every time someone spoke their names. She loved them like she was their real mother.

"I'm just glad Edward's finally found someone." Esme murmured quietly, probably not for me to hear, but I couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked her quietly. She sighed, not wanting to answer, but was going to anyways.

"I've always worried about Edward. There was always some girl throwing herself at him, not that I liked that, but I wanted Edward to be with someone. Emmett and Alice always had someone, but Edward, Edward was always alone. It bothered me, seeing him alone. He always kept to himself. Played the piano, wrote lyrics, read. Then he found you." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm just so glad he's happy." This time, I put my arms around Esme, and she hugged my right back.

* * *

**OOHHHHHH ESME KNOWS!!!!! AND SHES FINE WITH IT!! DONT U JUST LOVE ESME!???**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**OH, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ESME'S GARDEN. ITS KIND OF A TASTE OF HER GARDEN, ITS BIGGER AND IMGINE A BENCH!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!**

**UM, IM KINDA OUT...OH NO!! PM ME IF U HAVE SOME!!! **

**SORRY!! :(**


	37. Bonding

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS, SUMMERS ALMOST OVER :( AND IM TRYING TO GET IN AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!!!**

**I DONT NORMALLY DO THIS, BUT THE DAY I WAS PICKED UP FROM CAMP, I FOUND OUT THAT ONE OF MY CLASSMATES, WHO I GREW UP WITH, PASSED AWAY, IM NOT SURE OF THE REASONS, BUT STILL, ITS VERY UNNERVING. I WAS HOPING, FOR ANY OF YOU WHO ARE RELIGIOUS, IF U CAN KEEP HIM AND HIS FAMILY IN YOUR PRAYERS, HIS NAME IS DEREK. ALSO, ONE OF THE STORIES I READ, BY ktbminnie12, JUST LOST HER FRIEND WHO WAS HIT BY A TREE DURING A STORM. I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES PRAYERS, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE IF U CAN KEEP THESSE TWO IN UR PRAYERS AS WELL. THANKS**

**ENJOY!**

Bonding

BPOV

After my little talk with Esme, I went back on my journey. I had a mission and I was going to need some help.

I knocked on the door and heard no response, though I could clearly hear Alice, without vampire hearing. I opened the door and walked in. Alice was dancing around her room singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavine.

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfri-" Alice came to a quick stop as her last little spin move placed her face to face with me.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't see you there." Alice stumbled over her words, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Alice." I gave her a friendly smile. "I need your help." Alice gave me a strange glare, using her eyes to ask what I needed help with.

"The dance." I said, answering her unasked question. Alice's eyes immediately widened and a loud squeal escaped the small girl. She began hopping up and down and clapping her hands. I grabbed her hands and planted her on the ground.

"Alice! I don't work with cheerleaders, so stop." Alice pouted but quickly got over it.

"What do you need help with?" Alice sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and placed her hand under her chin, examine me, like a fashion designer examining a model.

"Well first, I need you to pick something out for Edward." Alice nodded. "And second, well, I need a dress." This got Alice to her feet. She very quickly disappeared into a large closet behind her.

"Come in here!" Alice yelled as clothes began flying out of the two double doors.

I walked into the closet and was stunned. I've never seen so many clothes in my life! Not even in a department store.

"You realize you could open a store in your closet?" I asked, adding extra sarcasm so that she could hear me under the clothes pile she was currently buried under. A small head popped up from the pile and Alice stuck her tongue out before disappearing back into the pile. I shook my head and laughed.

I walked back into Alice's room and sat on her bed. Alice's room was painted purple. Her walls were covered in posters of rock stars and actors. She had a white metal desk, smilier to mine. On the desk was a pink laptop, a pink phone, and a pink notepad. Hanging over the desk what a bulletin board that held sketches of dresses and other varieties of clothing. Across from the desk was a mannequin. It had a pink, shimmering fabric covering the top and a jean skirt on the bottom. A tape measurer hung around the mannequin's neck. Next to the mannequin were rolls of different fabrics of all colors and textures. On the opposite side of the fabrics was a brand new sewing machine. The sewing machine was placed right in front of the only window in the room. The window was large and had a bench carved into the wall under it. The bench had a purple cushion with two white pillows. Alice's bed had a white bedspread with purple spots on it.

Her room was very messy. Things were thrown around, just laying on the floor. Shoes, clothes, school books, designing supplies, and other small things. Alice's high pitched voice broke me out of me concentration.

"Hump! I can't find anything! This has never happened before!" Alice threw her hands over her head. She looked like she was going to cry. Alice turned and looked out the window. A huge smile crossed her face.

"I've got it!" I gave her a strange look as she walked over and pulled me off the bed. "I'll make you a dress!" I've never seen such a big smile.

"Uh, Alice, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to put you-" Alice held her hand up to stop me.

"Psh please! It's no trouble at all!" Alice grabbed the measuring tape from the mannequin's neck and started.

She wrapped the yellow tape around my legs, my arms, my waist, my chest. After she finished her measurements, she walked over to her desk and took the pink notepad and a pink pencil that had a pink fury thing on the end. Alice sat the the bench under the window and ordered me to stand in front of her. As her pencil raced across the rice paper, Alice would direct me to move my head a certain, or to position my body in a certain manner. This took well over an hour by the time she was finally done with the sketch. She then ran over to her fabrics. She grabbed a dark blue, silk fabric and began to wrap it around the mannequin. I went back to Alice's bed and sat down.

"So Bella, how old are you exactly?" Alice asked as she began sticking the mannequin with pins.

"One hundred and twelve years old." I answered without a second thought. Alice dropped the pin in her hand.

"Once hundred and twelve?!" She repeated in a yell. "You have great skin!" She teased as she picked up the pin and continued where she left off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you've heard enough about me for one night. Tell me about you." Alice didn't need to be told twice.

"Well, Edward and I are twins, though he is older then me by eleven minutes. It doesn't stop him from playing big brother to me." Even though she was trying to sound annoyed, I could see the adoration she had for Edward in her eyes. "When we were little our parents died in a car accident. Esme and Carlisle adopted us not to long after." I was surprised how comfortable Alice was talking about this. Although Edward hid it, I could still tell he didn't like talking about it. "When I was five I started taking ballet lessons. I stopped when we moved out here."

"Why did you stop?" I could tell by the way she told me about her dancing that she was truly proud of herself. It seemed strange that she would stop something she loved so much.

"Well, there's not that many dance studios close by. I do miss it, but I would never tell Esme that. I know how much she loves it here. That's why, when we first got here, I lied. I told her that I loved it here, that its beautiful, which it is, don't get me wrong, but I prefer the city life." Which didn't surprise me at all.

"So do you want to be a fashion designer when you're older?" I asked the obvious.

"Yeah, that's my dream. I want everyone to know my name. If I do start a clothing line, I think I'll call it Amlaircye." She said proudly.

"Amlaircye?" I had no clue how she came up with that name.

"Yeah. Its every other letter of my first and middle name, Alice Mary. A for Alice, M for Mary, L for A**l**ice, A for M**a**ry, and so on." She explained. "Plus, I think it sounds pretty. Am-lair-cee, that's how I pronounce it." She smirked.

"I like that. Its creative and sounds, pretty." I laughed as I sounded like every other teenage girl. Something I haven't been in a very long time.

"So, who was that boy the other night?" A quickly realized I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, Jasper Hale. He is just the best! He is the Nose Tackle, don't ask me what that means, I have no clue. I just know he's really good at it." She swooned like a love sick puppy. "He's a senior and I'm really going to miss him when he goes off to college. He said that he wants to stay together and I believe him, but I'm just worried about the whole 'long distance relationship' thing. His twin sister, Rosalie, is dating Emmett. Kinda funny, isn't it." I shook my head in agreement, though finding no humor in the matter.

"It's weird. I've had boyfriends before, but nothing like this. I mean, the moment I saw him, I felt, something." Oh boy. "Not like that." Alice noted. "It was something I've never felt before. Then when we kissed! God! I never even felt anything close to that with anyone! I mean, I think I'm in love!" I quietly giggled. I thought it was cute. You could see all the love Alice had for Jasper. I just hoped his feelings were the same for her, otherwise, I shuttered to even think what Alice would be like if she was depressed.

A small tap came on the door and it opened halfway.

"Bella dear, it's getting late. I think you should be on your way home now." Esme said sweetly. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was ten-thirty.

"Oh, yes." I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Bella wait!" Alice ran over and grabbed my hand. "For saturday, get here around four. The dance starts at seven and I want to get you ready!" She was bouncing with excitement.

"Of course Alice." I hugged her goodbye and walked down the hallway. As I walked by Edward's door I heard him singing. I stopped at his door and listened.

_"I didn't know what day it was_

_When you walked into the room_

_I said hello unnoticed_

_You said goodbye too soon_

_Breezing through the clientele_

_Spinning yarns that were so lyrical_

_I really must confess right here_

_The attraction was purely physical_

_I took all those habits of yours_

_That in the beginning were hard to accept_

_Your fashion sense, Beardsly prints_

_I put down to experience_

_The honey eyed lady with the soft voice_

_Who tried to change my point of view_

_Her ad lib lines were well rehearsed_

_But my heart cried out for you_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul_

_You'll be my breath should I grow old_

_You are my lover, you're my best friend_

_You're in my soul_

_My love for you is immeasurable_

_My respect for you immense_

_You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness_

_You're beauty and elegance_

_You're a rhapsody, a comedy_

_You're a symphony and a play_

_You're every love song ever written_

_But honey what do you see in me_

_You're an essay in glamour_

_Please pardon the grammar_

_But you're every schoolboy's dream_

_You're Celtic, United, but baby i've decided_

_You're the best team i've ever seen_

_And there have been many affairs_

_Many times i've thought to leave_

_But I bite my lip and turn around_

_'Cause you're the warmest thing i've ever found"_

I floated down the stairs and into my truck. As I started my car, I looked up into the familiar window and saw exactly what I was hoping for.

Edward smiling at me.

* * *

**SONG: YOU'RE IN MY HEART-Rod Stewart**

***I CHANGED ONE OF THE LINES!!! IF U CAN GUESS IT ILL GIVE U A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!***

**SO, WHAT DO U THINK?? U GUYS WANTED TO SEE MORE CULLENS, SO HERE THEY ARE!! I CANT WAIT UNTIL I DO A CHAPTER WITH BELLA AND EMMETT! ITS GOING TO BE SOOOOO MUCH FUN!!**

**REVIEW PLS! :)**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!! YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAY! -I THINK THESE ARE _VERY FUNNY! THANKS SaRaPiE!!!!_**

**10 Signs you're overly obsessed with Twilight**

**  
10) You've memorized every line of the book series**

****

9) You refer to yourself as a "Twilight Scholar"

8) Your screen name is a Twilight character's name

7) You spend all day blogging about the movie

6) You are set to receive Twitter updates about "New Moon"

5) You think Catherine Hardwicke should be the next President of the United States

4) You actually think you have a future with either Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner

3) You just know in your heart that vampires are real

2) You're sure Twilight is non-fiction

**1) You have your Google Alerts set to notify you anytime anyone in the world mentions Twilight even once.**


	38. Presentation

**HOPE U LIKE IT!!**

**I WROTE THIS A FEW DAYS AGO BUT MY ACCONT IS MESSED UP AND IM HAVING TROUBLE LOGGING ON!**

**ENJOY!**

Presentation

EPOV

I was surprised how quickly friday came. I had to stay up all last nigh to finish my history project. I would have finished earlier, but Bella came over every night, at the request of Alice or Esme, who apparently knows about Bella somehow, but I wasn't complaining. Except last night. Last night I was complaining since I was up so late. Bella came over and helped, she felt bad about distracting me all week, though she found it quite funny.

Most of the time Bella was there, she was with Alice, which surprised me. I guess they got really close. When they were talking, they would talk in whispers, which worried me. If Alice had something planned, you better pray that you're not the one she is targeting.

"!" Ah, dear old Mrs. Istler yelled at me, yet again. "How about you go first." She said with a wryly smirk. I sighed and pushed myself out of my desk and up to the front of the room.

"For my project, I picked an unsolved missing persons case from 1915. Her name was Isabella Higgins. She was the daughter of famous Chicago lawyer Walter Higgins. On the night of April 26, 1915, Isabella, who had just turned eighteen that very night, was attending Thomas Gultion's ball, a well to do judge of the time. Witnesses say that Isabella was seen leaving the party after only an hour. That was the last time anyone saw her. Her father and sister, Anna, offered a reward for any information leading to Isabella. The reward started at one thousand dollars, and during the five years that the case was open, the reward was raised to five thousand dollars. During the five years, only a few men were arrested, but all very free due to no evidence. The mystery is still trying to be solved by some private detectives, for this is the most famous unsolved case in Chicago. At one point, Isabella's son, Alexander, was questioned when he mysteriously ended up with Isabella's locket that she was wearing the night she went missing. Alexander claimed he found in behind a drawer in his room, which previously belonged to his mother, but police were suspicious, but found nothing. Police though, dismissed the theory of Alexander having any information about his mother due to the fact that he was only a year old at the time of Isabella's disappearance. A few years after Isabella's disappearance, some people reported spotting Isabella exiting her house, but the witnesses were dismissed." Students clapped and I walked back to my seat. wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Very nice ." That was the first nice thing I think she's ever said to me. I nodded my head in thanks.

After class, Bella was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Nice presentation." She smirked as we walked towards the lunch room.

"How did you hear that? Didn't you have class?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"I may or may not have skipped my last class." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

We walked into the lunch room and I prepared for what was coming. It happened every day since Bella agreed to go to the dance with Mike. Mike would come running up. He would grab Bella's hand, kiss it, feigning a gentleman, and would lead Bella to the lunch line, pay for her lunch, which she never ate, but Mike never noticed, he was always to busy staring at her chest.

On cue, as we walked into the cafeteria, Mike came up to me and Bella. He went through his usual routine while I followed behind, constantly reminding myself that every time Bella giggled, every time she would whisper something in his ear, every time she laid her hand on his arm or hand, it was all fake. Bella felt nothing for Mike except disgust. No matter how many times I told myself that, I still wished that I was Mike, which made me want to slap myself for even thinking that. But as much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous of Mike. Bella never acted like that with me, she was also so conservative and careful around me. I couldn't help but think maybe there was a reason. Maybe she only thought of me as a friend, as much as I didn't want to think that. Maybe she only hung out with me because my blood "called" to her, maybe thats all I was to her, a good scent.

"What is your problem?" Alice smacked my on the arm.

"What?" I looked around to notice the whole table was looking at me. Mike and Bella were at the table today, which was surprising.

"You're liked zoned out. We're talking to you." Alice gave me a stern look.

"Okay, well, what are we talking about?" I tried to sound interested. I looked over to Mike, who was whispering something to Bella, making her laugh behind her hand. Without realizing it, my fist slammed on the table, earning me suspicious looks from everyone at the table. Bella was giving me a look that said "will you stop." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Jeez Edward, what's up your ass?" I scowled at Taylor, who seemed to sink down into his chair.

I couldn't have been more grateful when the bell finally rang, though Bella walked to biology with Mike now. Once they got class, Bella left Mike's side and came and sat down next to me.

"Jealous much?" She laughed.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you." I snapped. I heard her laugh, though she tried to pass it off as a cough.

"Edward don't worry. It will all be worth it. I promise." She laid her hand gently on my arm. I looked down at it, some what confused. She usually avoided personal contact with me. She instantly removed her hand when she noticed my gaze, which I now regretted. I didn't want her to remove her hand. Her touch sent a fire a blaze within me. The spot where her hand lay seemed to be on fire, a fire I never wanted put out.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed. I looked into her eyes. Not only was there embarrassment, but hurt. Hurt because she thought I rejected her touch. Hurt that I didn't want her.

"Bella," She wouldn't look at me. "Bella." I cooed softly. I placed my hand under chin and turned her so that her gaze would meet mine. "Don't apologize." The corner of her lip twitched upward as she was trying to hold back a smile.

As class began my phone went off. I had completely forgotten I hadn't taken it out of my pocket. Bella shot me a look, warning me.

"Who's cellphone is that?" asked as my Spun ringtone went off. walked around the room, looking for the cellphone. I pushed is deep down into my jeans pocket so he wouldn't see it. After rounding the room, gave up on his hunt and continued with his lector on god knows what.

I opened my phone and saw I have a text.

**From: Jackie**

**Hey, Edward! Want to hang tonight? Im free and its been a while. Sorry for txting u in school, i hope i dont get u in trouble!**

**Jackie 3**

What was it with girls and adding the heart symbol to the end of everything?

**To: Jackie**

**Hey, u can come over my house. A few ppl r coming over 7 . were going to watch Knowing. U can come if u want. And dont worry, i didnt get caught! ;)**

**Edward**

A few seconds later my phone went off again, but this time it was on vibrate. Bella glared at me before I opened my phone.

**From: Jackie**

**Sounds great**!!! **c u 7!!!**

**Jackie 3**

"Edward! I promise you, if you send one more text message is going to catch you!" Bella yelled in a whisper. I turned my phone off and placed it back in my pocket.

Once school was over, I walked Bella to her truck, as always. I'm sure Mike would have, but he _always _had detention for something or another.

"So, you're coming tonight, right?" I was sure she would say yes, but I just wanted to double check.

"Wouldn't miss it." Her smirk sent my heart into a frenzy.

"I hope its okay, but I invited a friend of mine to come tonight. She had nothing to do." The only people that were coming were Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. Couple pairings, not that Bella and I were a couple, as much as I wanted us to be. So Jackie wouldn't completely be left out.

"Oh that's fine." Bella's teeth seemed to be grinding against each other. "Who's coming?" She was looking over my shoulder. I turned around and found that she was looking at Jessica, who smiled and did a little finger wave at me. I could have swore I heard Bella growl behind me, but I ignored it. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bella.

"Not Jessica." I shuttered at her name, earning the most beautiful sound of Bella's laugh.

"No, um, her name is Jackie Black." Bella's face dropped in an instant.

"Is something wrong?" I couldn't imagine anyone holding a grudge on Jackie.

"No, nothings wrong." I could easily tell she was lying and I now regretted inviting Jackie, even though I wanted to see her. "I'll see you later tonight Edward." Bella said with absolutely no emotion. She seemed to be saying it because she was expected to say it. She got in her truck, slammed the door, and drove away.

Great. Now she's pissed at me.

* * *

**OH NO!!! JACKIE AND BELLA IN THE SAME PLACE, AT THE SAME TIME, WITH EDWARD?? PSHHH, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?**

**REVIEW!!! I TAKE ALL COMMENTS**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!! :D -ONCE AGAIN SaRaPiE, THANKS!**

**Yeah I should so be scared of an albino old guy who sparkles? You gotta be freaking kidding me!?**

Dear Diary

I would like to La push Jacob of a cliff,

love Edward

Renesme, jacob made out with your mom. Twice

Emmett: I've gotta get home before the game starts  
Alice: they lose  
Emmett: screw you alice! Screw you!

The cullens: the only thing harder then getting in is staying in

Edward: What if i'm not the hero. what if im the bad guy?  
Bella: Damn boy! then bring on the danger!

and they all lived happily ever after...  
except for leah

Bella swan. Sercetly we all know we hate her for stealing Edward

It's funny until jacob gets hurt, then its highlarious

Cullenism: It's my new religion

**OMG I FREAKING LOVE THESES!!!!!! **

**I LOVE YOU SaRaPiE!!!! UR THE BEST!! **

**WHERE DO U FIND ALL THESE? IVE GONE THREW LIKE 5 PAGES ON GOOGLE ON TWILIGHT JOKES AND NEVER FOUND THESE!**


	39. Hallway Meeting

**HERE'S A LITTLE EDWARD/BELLA MOMENT! 3 WITH SOME ALICE, EMMETT, AND SHOWER TOWELS THROWN IN! ;)**

Hallway Meeting

EPOV

After Bella left me standing in the parking lot, pissed at myself, I got in my car and drove to Port Angeles, the closest place with a video store. I picked up Knowing and went home.

By the time I got home it was six o'clock. Thanks a lot traffic. As soon as I stepped into the house I ran upstairs and got in the shower.

While I was bathing I kept thinking. I had a bad feeling about tonight. I was thinking about Bella's reaction when I told her Jackie's name. There was : something behind that. I began thinking back to the story Jackie told me that night on the beach. Vampires had attacked Jackie's tribe and their "special" warriors were able to defeat them. But Jackie said that Bella made a truce with her grandfather, so why were there harsh feelings? Should the feelings between them be accepting? Or something like that? I mean, Bella promised not to hurt anyone, so shouldn't they be grateful. I remember the way Jackie talked about vampires. It was very clear she had a very strong hatred for them. Tonight was going to be a disaster. I literally smacked myself for being so stupid.

As I walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around my waist, I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Bella standing outside of Alice's bedroom. She looked like she just went through battle. Also, she looked gorgeous.

She was wearing a dark blue, silk dress. It seemed to flow down until the fabric ran out about three inches above her knee. It was strapless. She was wearing heels with a blue ribbon that tied at her ankles. Her hair was in a bun, on the top of her head. Several strands were purposely left out and curled around her face. I could see that her lips were pinker then normal. Actually, they were a deep red. Her usually bare eyelids were covered in a dark blue powder that perfectly matched the rest of her attire. Bella looked like a goddess on a daily basis, but now. I don't even think there was anything I could even compare to her. The best I could come up with was a mix between a goddess and an angel, but that would be an insult.

I opened my mouth, trying to put words together, but I couldn't. Quiet noises, my talking attempts, were the only thing making it out of my mouth. The corners of Bella's blood stained lips curved upwards at the corner slightly, embarrassed.

"Wow." I finally got out. I wanted to smack myself, again. I sounded like a complete, bumbling idiot. I shook my head, trying to shake off the dazed feeling Bella was causing.

"You, you, look amazing." Bella giggled and the angels sang.

"Same to you." Bella motioned towards my waist. I gave her a confused looked before I realized I was standing in the middle of the hallway in my towel.

"God Edward! Put some clothes on!" Alice yelled as she pushed by Bella and towards the bathroom. This aroused Bella even more, causing her laughter to be more hearty. As much as I wanted to move, I was paralyzed. My feet were glued to the floor beneath me. My paralysis a result of Bella's breathtaking beauty, her musical laughter, her rusted, golden eyes.

"Uh, I should probably go get changed." This time, the smack I wanted came, but it was harder.

"No shit sherlock!" Emmett yelled as he walked passed me. He walked over to Bella and bowed. Her took her hand and kissed it.

"Mi lady." Bella giggled and gave a little curtsy.

"What a gentleman." Bella teased. Emmett raised his eyebrows up and down, causing Bella to throw her head back and let out a glorious laugh.

"I am very sorry to inform you ma'am, but this gentleman belongs to another lady." Bella fake pouted and made a disappointed sound with her tongue.

"What a shame." Bella sighed. Emmett laughed and let go of Bella's hand and walked into his room.

Bella began gliding down the hallway, every inch between us closing, until there was not a single inch between us. Bella seemed breathless. I looked down into her eyes, they were a color I've never seen. A rusted gold. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella push herself up on her toes so that her gaze was meeting mine. She began to lean in, her lips, growing closer by every passing second. She stopped, our lips were so close that I could I feel friction between them. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing her breath to cascade onto my face. I've never smelled anything like it before. It was the most tantalizing smell that ever filled my nostrils. It smelled, addictive. I looked upon Bella's face. Her eyes were hidden by the powdered eyelids that were now my enemy. She looked like she was thinking, deeply. Desperate for more of her breath, I began to close the rest of the space between us. My hands, cautiously, waiting for permission that never came, landed on her hips, bringing our bodies even closer.

"Bella." I moaned in a sigh. I leaned forward,

My hands were suddenly empty and I was falling forward. I caught myself and straightened up. I turned around behind me. Bella was staring at the top of the stairs. I didn't now what to say. I don't think I could say anything. The paralysis that now over came me was from the force of Bella's rejection. It stung. The pain traveled down my spine and traveled throughout my body. I tried to shake the pain away, but it wouldn't leave. The sensation was a constant reminder of what just happened, of what _didn't _happen. My hands were still tingling from holding Bella. My heart was pounding, trying to escape as Bella's body laid against mine.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed to whisper. My voice was shaky and no human would have ever heard me.

"Don't be." Bella barley managed to say. Some part of me said that she was feeling the same way I was, put my commonsense just told me it was hopeful thinking.

"Someone's here." Bella whispered. I could now easily hear the pain in her voice. The doorbell rang.

Let the show begin.

* * *

**YAY!! CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**SO, IM HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY ACCOUNT. IT IS RANDOMLY LETTING MY SIGN IN AT CERTAIN TIMES, SO SORRY ABOUT LONG SPACES BETWEEN CHAPTERS! I HAVE TO EMAIL TO THE PPL!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!! YAY!! -THANKS AGAIN SaRaPiE**

**Edward Cullen doesn't wear a watch. He decides what time it is.**

Breaking Dawn Prediction #13: Bella will rape Edward.

Dear Jacob. I win. Sincerely, Edward.

You have to luv a guy that would ** off the volturi just for you

thankx stephenie. now i'll never find a man.

hello my name is edward cullens girlfriend


	40. Let the show begin

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, THIS WAS A DIFFICULT CHAPTER TO WRITE, PLUS SUMMER IS COMING TO A CLOSE :( SO IVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH FRIENDS EVERYDAY, THEN, OF COURSE, I WAS GROUNDED :P, ANYHOUSER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS DID TAKE A LOT OF EFFORT!**

**ENJOY!!**

Let the Show Begin

EPOV

After our little moment in the hallway, Bella disappeared downstairs and I went to my bedroom to change. Downstairs I could hear muffled voices of greetings.

I went to my closet and took out a black button down shirt and a pair of bleached, slim straight-leg jeans. I left the shirt untucked and kept the top button of the shirt unbuttoned. I didn't bother with shoes. I only wore them when I had to.

I walked downstairs, curious and worried. I was curious if Jackie was here yet and I was worried about how Jackie and Bella would interact.

I walked into the family room and was relieved to find that Jackie had not yet arrived. Emmett and Rosalie were on the love seat, Alice and Jasper were on the floor, and Bella was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels that no one else was paying attention to. I took a deep breath and walked over to the couch Bella was sitting on and sat next to her. She was leaning against the arm rest on the couch but straightened up as I sat down.

"She's here." Bella whispered so that only I heard. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door. I got to the door as soon as the bell rung. I opened the door. Jackie was standing on my front porch.

Her sleek, black hair was curled over her face. She was wearing a red sundress that went down to her knees. The fabric was slightly ruffled and buttoned up the at the chest. Her rusted skin glowed in the essence of the moon.

"Hi Jackie." Her smile widened.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting me." I gestured for her to come in. I walked her over to the family room to introduce her to everyone. As soon as we stepped into the room, Jackie instantly tensed up, as did Bella. I tried to ignore it, acting if I had no clue what was going on.

"Everyone, this is Jackie." I finally managed to get my siblings' attention. They looked up and Emmett and Alice waved, Jasper bowed his head, Rosalie smiled, and Bella, well Bella hadn't moved an inch since Jackie walked into the room. I could see her lips pursing and her nose scrunched.

"Jackie, this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Alice." I pointed. "Then thats Jasper and Rosalie." I turned my attention to Bella. "And this is Bella." Jackie's shoulders straightened out and her body seemed to get taller. She held her head up high, with pride. I noticed Emmett watching the two girls, giving them questioning looks. Sure, maybe Emmett wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could tell when something was up.

"How about we start the movie now." I needed to advert this unwanted attention. Hopefully the movie would also ease Bella and Jackie.

I walked over to the television and put the DVD in and hit play. I went back to my original seat next to Bella. I looked over at Jackie and noticed she was still standing in the doorway. I looked around and found the only empty seat in the room, next to me, leaving me in the middle of Bella and Jackie.

The show started as did the tension. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bella still hadn't moved at all since Jackie walked in. I could tell, Jackie was slightly more relaxed, but still held her head high. This was probably the biggest mistake I could have possibly made, but how was I suppose to know? Thats when the second show began.

_Well, you knew Bella was going to be here, why would you even bother to invite Jackie in the first place, it shows Bella you don't want to spend time with her._

**Yeah, and maybe if you thought a little, you could have remembered that Jackie **_**clearly **_**didn't like Bella when she spoke about her. **

Okay, okay, I get it. I was an idiot.

_**Uh, yeah!**_

I ignored the voices in my head and tried putting all my attention in the show, but that was hard. During the movie, it seemed Bella and Jackie formed an unspoken competition, who can grab me more. Every time a freaky scene came on, both Bella and Jackie would reach for the same hand. Usually Bella got it first, earning a slight growl from Jackie. So, Jackie would lay her hand on my arm, earning a snarl from Bella. One was so loud that even Alice, entranced by Jasper's hand roaming her body, which I was not to happy about nut kept quiet, noticed. By my count, Bella was ahead by five. I noticed, whenever Jackie's hand landed on mine, I couldn't help but notice how hot Jackie's hand felt, but it might have just have been I was use to Bella's cold hand. Usually when Jackie won, Bella's hand would land on my thigh, causing my breathing to hitch. At one point, her hand traveled so far up during a certain scene, I started coking on my popcorn. There were a few times I happened to notice Bella and Jackie glaring at each other.

As the end credits rolled across the screen, I let out a deep sigh of relief. The night was over. It didn't go as bad as I thought. It could have been worse, right? For all I knew it could have been something out of my dream.

I was about to walk Jackie to the door when Alice interrupted.

"Jackie, you can't go yet! We're going to have girl time." Jackie looked down at Alice, unsure how to respond.

"I can't I really should be getting home." I wasn't the only one who noticed the glare Jackie sent in Bella's direction. Emmett was shaking with curiosity. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was hoping for a cat fight to break out. Of course, Alice had her heart set on this "girl time" and Jackie didn't know what a powerful force Alice was.

"Oh too bad." Alice grabbed Jackie's hand and began pulling her up the stairs, Rose following. Bella stayed downstairs with Emmett, Jasper, and I.

"What's wrong Bella, don't like girl time?" Emmett teased in a pouting voice, pushing his bottom lip out for effect.

"I'm not really into girl time." Bella answered plainly. Emmett eyed her, knowing she was lying.

"Let's go play Madden." Jasper caught on that whatever was going on between the two of them was something Bella didn't want to talk about. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. I might even consider him my friend if he keep his hands off Alice.

"Let's make this interesting, if I win, you go to the dance tomorrow in a pink dress." Emmett was so easily distracted. His favorite pass time was betting, which worried Carlisle and Esme, though now it was just for harmless fun.

"Okay, then. If I win, you go in a speedo. My sister would love that." Jasper raised his eyebrow. Emmett's bear claw grabbed Jasper's hand and shook it hard.

"You're on." Bella flashed Jasper a grateful smile as they disappeared into the family room.

"That should just make the dance that more interesting." Bella smirked.

"I really wish you would tell me the plan." I wined like a five year old, but it was bothering me that I didn't know the plan. I would jut be grateful when it was all over. Even one more day of this fake flirting and I was going to have a conniption.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "You have to wait." I noticed that Bella was closer then before, the electricity radiating off her body. This time I would not let her run away. Those pink lips seemed to invite me in, telling me to kiss them. I would ignore them no longer. I grabbed Bella's hand, that hung loosely at her side, and entwined our fingers.

"Edward." Bella sighed. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I trust you." I reassured her.

"That's fine, but I don't trust me." She slightly pulled back. If she wasn't so strong I would have pulled her right back.

"Well maybe it's time you did." In an instant, she was even closer then before. I wasn't just saying those words to kiss her, it was the truth, and she knew it. This time, her lips moved closer to mine. I decided not to push it and wait for her to come with me. Each inch was closed with caution and unsurity. I gently placed my hands on her sides of her jaw, telling her not to be afraid.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered lightly.

"So you're a mind reader now too?" I could feel Bella's tension lifting away.

"I can do a lot of things." She teased.

"Show me." I challenged, growing a little impatient at this foreplay. At me request, Bella's lips touched the edge of my jaw. A sharp breath of air filled my lungs, burning them. Bella's cold, hard lips softly kissed my jawline, slowly ascending. I closed my eyes, sighing with satisfaction. The touch of her lips to my skin was creating the most glorious feeling I ever experienced. Her lips stopped at the corner of my mouth, pulling back, allowing me to catch my breath, which had stopped, along with my heart. Bella pulled back alarmed, but giggled as she saw the pleasure that filled my face.

"I can only imagine what I'll see after this." Her hands grabbed my face, but using great caution, and pulled my lips to hers, leaving the slightest space. Her cool breath danced around me face, leaving me dizzy and incoherent, but yearning for more. Screw waiting. I moved to fill the small gap between us when a husky yell pulled us apart.

"Edward!" Jackie was coming, full speed, down the stairs.

"God damn it." Bella cursed quietly to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. Her lips were a bright pink and her half of her hair was curled. "Edward, help me!" She playfully yelled. Jackie jumped off the last step and landed right in my arms. Her arms wrapping around my waist, mine around her shoulders. I was still a little dazed from my moment with Bella and wasn't completely sure what was going on.

"Um, huh?" Jackie giggled.

"Your sister." She answered matter-of-factly. Her actions were confusing. She never acted like this. She was acting like every other bimbo girl I knew, but I had a feeling I knew the force behind it, and she was standing a mere three feet away, burring holes into the back of Jackie's head so intensely I was actually looking for smoke.

"Well, miss, shall I save you?" I tried playing along, to be friendly. Jackie nodded her head and batted her eyelashes. Her actions were annoying me. This was not the girl I knew, but I decided to let it go.

"Alice!" I yelled up the stairs. Alice appeared at the time, a curling iron in her hands. Rose was behind her, carrying a lipstick.

"What?" Alice asked innocently, using her puppy dog face. If I hadn't formed an immunity to that face, Alice would have gotten away with many things during our childhood, most having to do with me, make up, and a dress.

I let go of Jackie and walked up the stairs. Rose disappeared back into Alice's bedroom.

"Alice. You can't force people to play Barbie." This wasn't the first time we were having this conversation.

"Why not?" She stomped her foot and pouted.

"Because you just can't, okay?" I didn't feel like having this entire argument with Alice, again. I realized I left Jackie and Bella downstairs, alone, and I should probably get back down there as soon as possible.

"Fine." Alive pouted and stopped back to her room.

I quickly raced downstairs and was surprised, and very worried, when no on was down there. I walked into the family room, hoping they would be in there, but knew that was unrealistic, but went in anyways. The only people in the room were Emmett and Jasper who were yelling vulgar things to each other. I swear, I was embarrassed to be related to Emmett.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jackie and Bella standing on the back porch. Bella was saying something to Jackie, who, in all honesty, looked pissed off. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her lips were pursed. Her eyes glared down on Bella. You would have to be an idiot to miss the tension between them. I wasn't sure what to do. I could stay in here and let them finish talking, but the conversation didn't seem very friendly and I wouldn't want anything to happened to either of them, or Esme's garden, she wouldn't be very happy. My second option was to go out there and get between the two of them, stop whatever was going on, and whatever was going to happen. As Bella's muffled voice carried into the kitchen I knew I had to break it up. I could sightly make out some words that traveled through the thick glass. I definitely heard my name, and I think I heard Bella say "stay away", but it was to muffled for me to be sure. Before going out there, I knocked on the glass, letting them know I was there.

"Is everything okay?" I tried putting as much kindness as I could into my voice, hoping to each the harsh feelings.

"Everythings fine. I was just saying goodbye to Isabella." Jackie spat through gritted teeth. Bella was glowering up at Jackie, who actually looked like she's gotten taller since I saw her five minutes ago.

"Oh, okay then." Jackie pushed pass Bella, giving me an expected smile on her way out.

Once I heard the front door closed I glared at Bella. Sure, maybe she didn't like Jackie, but she was still my friend.

"Everything okay?" I made the annoyance in my voice clear.

"Yeah, everythings perfect." Bella remarked sarcastically, but I let it go to avoid a fight.

"I should be going now." I walked Bella out to her car in silence.

"About tomorrow, how early do you wake up?" Her voice didn't sound curious though.

"Um, about seven." She nodded.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at seven-thirty." She smiled. I opened the car door for her, with groaned at the action. I wonder when her birthday was, maybe I could get her a different car. Money's never been a problem for us, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. This car looked like it was going to die any day now. Well maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. I would have to drive her everywhere, which I didn't mind at all.

"See you tomorrow." She yelled over the loud roar of her engine as it sputtered out of our driveway.

"Tomorrow." I whispered.

* * *

**YAY!!! MEADOW SCENE TOMORROW!!! I ALREADY HAVE SOME OF IT WRITTEN CUZ I WENT ON A DAY TRIP TODAY AND I TOOK MY COMPUTER WITH ME. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND THEN STARTED THE NEXT, SO I WILL PROB HAVE IT UP TONIGHT, I JUST HAVE TO GO TO DRIVERS ED FIRST!**

**HOW DID U LIKE IT? COULD I HAVE DONE BETTER? ARE YOU DISAPPOINTED? BE HONEST!!!**

**ON A HAPPIER NOTE, TWILIGHT JOKE!!!! :D**

**OKAY, NOT A JOKE, BUT I WENT TO SEE BANDSLAM TO SEE THE NEW MOON EXCLUSIVE, IT LOOKS AWESOME AND I CANT WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT!!!**

**Emmett's the strongest.  
Rosalie's the hottest.  
Edward's the fastest.  
Bella's the clumsiest  
Alice's the quirkiest.  
But only Jasper can sit in a corner and STILL make everyone feel jealous**

**Carlisle recommends jaspirin**

Jaspers grocery list:  
Blood

Blood

Bella…. not funny emmett!!!!!! lol :D

**-thanks sooooo much SaRaPiE**


	41. A walk in the woods

**TOLD U I WOULD HAVE IT UP!!**

**ENJOY!**

A Walk in the Woods

EPOV

Morning couldn't have come sooner. It took me two hours to fall asleep once I got in bed. I set alarm clock, even though I had a mental alarm clock, I was taking all precautions.

I was entirely grateful when my alarm clock finally went off. I quickly hit the SNOOZE button and was out of bed. I wasn't exactly sure what today would hold. Bella told me she was going to show me why she didn't go out into the sun, which reminded me. I ran over to my window and pulled back the curtain. My face fell as it looked like every other day in Forks. There was a small amount of sun shining through the thick clouds, but nothing like I expected. I contently sighed, just looking forward to an afternoon alone with Bella. I walked into my closet and took out a pair of jeans and a beige cashmere sweater. It was early December and it was surprisingly, the thermometer read fifty. Maybe global warming wasn't such a bad thing after all. I was surprised it hadn't snowed in several weeks. It was either raining or not, nothing it between. Snow was as rare as sun here.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and got ready.

By the time I got in my Volvo, my clock read seven-twenty, I would be right on time.

My nerves were shot as I walked up the three steps that would lead to the most beautiful thing to humbly walk this Earth. My fist, which would not stop shaking, gently rapped on the Swan's front door.

A man, older, opened the door. I had never seen him before. He had similar pale skin and the same golden eyes, though they were not captivating in the least.

"May I help you?" It was easy to hear the threatening tone in his voice.

"Um, yes sir. I'm Edward Cullen." I stated politely.

"Well that's nice Edward Cullen. Why are you here?" He snorted.

"Charlie, be nice!" Bella's musical voice traveled outside, as did she.

"Uh huh." Charlie eyed me up and down then disappeared into the house.

"Sorry about Charlie. He's kind of like my father." Ah, I'm surprised there was no interrogation. I looked at Bella and couldn't suppress a laugh.

"What?" Bella studied herself, looking for a flaw she would never find.

"We match." Bella was wearing a brown woolen skirt with a plaid design and a beige cashmere sweater, similar to my own, but her's dipped low, exposing some chest, though not revealing too much. It was the right amount, it showed enough without making Bella look like a floozy.

"I can see how _you _would find that funny." She smirked.

"Are you implying that I am not easily amused?" I teased her. I cocked my eyebrow, playing with her. Bella answered with a shrug.

"Shall we?" I offered her my hand before we made my way back to the car.

"No." My face instantly fell. I knew she had been questioning her intentions about today, but why chose now to cancel?

"I'm not canceling." She reassured me, reading my mind, again. "Follow me." Her voice seemed to jump an octave as she traveled into the house. I still stood on the porch, still confused. Bella's head popped out from around a corner.

"Coming?" Her voice bounced with amusement. I stepped into the house, still unsure. Charlie was sitting on an leather sofa, watching a football game. The woman, Renee, was in the kitchen, painting the yellow kitchen cabinets a soft green now. I walked down the hallway to the last door, remembering my last visit, which was not on friendly terms. I walked into Bella's room, it looking the same exact way as it did last time, not a single thing out of place, except Bella.

"Out here." Bella called through two glass doors that were slightly opened. I walked out into a small garden. It was similar to Esme's. There was a variety of wildflowers. Wild vines crawled along the stone wall the enclosed the small hideaway.

"Wow." I stared in amazement.

"Yeah, it what I use to do in my spare time." Bella simply stated.

"Use to?" I followed her as she walked to a small gate.

"Yep. Now, most of my spare time is with you." She opened the gate which groaned in protest. I turned around to the flowers and bowed.

"I'm very sorry for keeping this beautiful lady to myself. I was never taught to share." I said in a gentlemanly tone, earning the sweet sound of Bella's laughter.

"I should hope not." She whispered in my ear. Her tone slightly hinting at seduction.

"So where are we going? _Exactly?_" I asked as I walked out of the small garden and into the woods behind.

"Just a place I like to go when the weathers nice." I looked up and the sky then eyed Bella. "Trust me." She winked.

We began our little journey to "Bella's hideaway" in silence. Though it wasn't awkward at all. Nothing needed to be said, though Bella did decide at one point to break the silence for a while.

"So, does anyone know your out here with me?" She randomly asked. It seemed like such a strange question.

"No, why?" I hadn't seen a reason to tell anyone of our "date." Plus, I liked the idea of keeping it a secret.

"No one knows you're with me?" She asked angry.

"Well, unless _you_ told someone, then no." I smirked. I didn't see why she was so angry. What was the big deal anyways? It was just a date.

"Oh that's great Edward, laugh about this! Because this is _so _funny!" She snided sarcastically, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" I would have laughed if she wasn't being so serious. I found her little rant quite amusing.

"What's the big deal anyways?" I shrugged, still unable to comprehend Bella's anger.

"The _problem_ is, if something happens to you, if you get hurt, or if I-" Bella stopped, unable to finish the sentence, but now I completely understood. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her closer to me. She refused to look into my eye so I placed my hand under her chin and forced her eyes into mine.

"Bella," I cooed sweetly, "_Nothing_ will happen. I trust you."

"You really shouldn't." She warned.

"Too late." I smirked. I heard her take in a sharp breath of unnecessary winter air before pulling away from my grip and continuing on our journey.

The hike took most of the morning. After we had been walking for several hours, I saw small rays of sunlight pierce through the barren treetops that died in the winter frost. I could feel the temperature rising and I was tempted to take off my sweater, though I had nothing underneath. I wondered if Bella would mind?

"Were just about here." Bella pointed to an opening in the woods, were it was clearly more sunny.

"That's it?" Bella nodded. I quickened my pace sick of being in the dark, damp woods, even if I was with Bella. The death of nature was a very depressing thought, and the last emotion I wanted to feel was depressed.

We finally reached the edge of the forest. I stepped through the ferns that bordered the small clearing and took in the most stunning sight, besides Bella of course, that I had ever seen.

It was a small, round meadow that seemed to be perfectly placed in the middle of the woods. The perfectly shaded grass was short, but long enough that it rippled when the cool, gilded breeze gently that passed through the meadow. Wildflowers, of all colors, yellow, orange, white, violet, were softly entwined with the grass, making a beautiful combination. In the distance, the sounds of a gently flowing brook mixed with the chirping of the birds that lived in the bordering trees, making a soothing lullaby. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the long, soft grass, swaying flowers, and the chilled, gilded breeze. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, making sure that I had etched this scene in my mind forever, the perfection of God's creation. Everything couldn't be more magical. Each little things was placed in the exact spot, except, there was one thing missing. I opened my eyes and turned around. I saw Bella still standing under the shade of the trees. I walked towards her, curious as to why she was still hiding. She made a promise, one I knew she would not break. She stiffened as I got closer, afraid, unsure, of herself. I reached my hand out to her, letting her know it was okay. She looked down at it for a moment, wondering what to do.

"I trust you." I said in a hushed breath. She sighed and took my hand. Her cold hand wrapped around mine and I could feel then tension that rode through her dead veins. I pulled her out from the shade and into the warm sunlight.

* * *

**ALMOST THERE!!!! MEADOW SCENE NEXT CHAPTER, YAY!**

**REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT U THINK...AND YES, I KNOW, I USED SOME TWILIGHT QUOTES, BUT I JUST HAD TO ADD THEM!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!! THANKS SaRaPiE!!!**

**Okay People  
Almost every girl in the 13-17 age range absolutely loves Edward Cullen, and almost every girl wants an Edward Cullen of her own. So for all you guys out there...  
How To Be An Edward Cullen  
1. Wear Sparkly Body Lotion.  
2. Dye Your Hair Strange Colours In The Following Shades Of Brown, Bronze & Gold.  
3. Gel It In A Strange Form, With Random Bits & Pieces Sticking Out Everywhere.  
4. Buy Gold, Amber, Dark Brown, Emerald, Topaz & Black Contact Lenses & Change It Regularly.  
5. Stalk The Girl You Like.  
6. Climb Up Her Bedroom Window(Don't Forget To Bring Oil, Just Incase It Jams) While She Sleeps.  
7. Get A Perverted SatisfactionIf/When She Says Your Name In Her Sleep.  
8. Have Strange Mood Swings (Or Be Bipolar whichever is easier for you)  
9. Be Impossibly Protective Of Her.  
10. Tell Her You're A Killer, But You Can't Stay Away From Her.  
11. Tell Her She Is Like An Illegal SubstanceTo You, Preferrably Something Like Heroin, Which Dulls The Senses And Intoxicates The Body With Poison. (She'll Love That)  
12. Make Her Faint When You Kiss Her.  
13. Look At Her In A Way She Gets Temporary Amnesia.  
14. Drive Like A Maniac.  
15. Dump Her. (It's For The Best) Then Go Commit Suicide Whenever She Tries To Do Any Recreational Sports (God Forbid She Play Ping Pong)**


	42. The Lion and the lamb

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WITH PLEASURE, I GIVE YOU THE MEADOW SCENE, ENJOY!**

The Lion and the Lamb

EPOV

I wasn't sure if I was seeing Bella or if I was just imagining her. Many times already I thought of the possibility of this being a figment of my imagination. She was too good to be true. And yet, here she stood, in this meadow, with me, shining like a thousand prefect diamonds. There was no other way to describe the beauty I saw. Bella stood there, holding my hand, while the sun reflected off her skin like the way sun sparkled off crystal. She looked at my awed face and smiled, flashing her brilliantly white teeth at me. She let go of my hand and laid in the grass that swayed in the cool breeze.

This had to be a dream. I kept repeating to myself. I was in the most beautiful place I had ever seen, sitting here, with the woman I loved, basking in all her glory. It took me a few minutes to reassure myself that this was not a dream. And even after the reassurance, I was still doubtful.

What luck had come upon me, after a life full of unluckiness, that brought me together with this beautiful woman? What had I ever done in my dull, boring life, that made me so deserving for this miracle? I could question it all I wanted, but I would never receive an answer. So why question it? Each of my days are miracles. I won't waste my day; I won't throw away miracle. Some people think a miracle is only a miracle if it happens instantaneously, but miracles can grow slowly and patience and faith can compel things to happen that otherwise never would have come to pass. Thats how I saw our love. A miracle that grew. Started as a simple glance in the cafeteria and turned into the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

To love someone is to always see them as the miracle that they are; as the miracle that they exist, the miracle that makes your own simultaneous existence seem fortunately improbable and therefore defiantly miraculous; is to show them, in your eyes and through the way in which you look at them, the limitless beauty of their true miraculous selves; is to say to them in every glance.

I saw it as this; there are two ways to live you life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is.

A quote from Esme's favorite author, Willa Cather, came up to my mind as I gazed upon Bella's dazzling face. "Where there is great love there are always miracles. Miracles rest not so much upon faces or voice or or healing power coming to us from afar off, but in our own perceptions being finer." How true it was. There was no love like mine for Bella. Even if she didn't love me back, my love for her was enough.

I heard her let out a small laugh as I realized I was still standing in the same spot, just staring at her I took a deep breath, inhaling courage, and walked over and sat down next to her. I watched as her basked in the warm sun. Each ray landing on her perfect body. I had never used the word perfect so much in my life, but there was nothing else to describe her as, and perfect was an understatement for her. I watched as he laid perfectly still in the grass, her shirt laid in the grass next to her, leaving her in a white tank top, her bare arms glistening in the sunlight. Her amazing eyes were hidden from me, under her dark eyelids. I sighed, wanting to see what color her eyes were now. She was so calm, relaxed. I could only imagine what amazing color would be produced. I predicted a mix between a gold and an amber. I couldn't quiet picture the color that the two would produce, but I knew that it would be alluring.

So, I patiently waited. Propped up on my right elbow, staring down at my angel. A small smile crossed her face as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun. The warm sun felt nice on my cooled skin, but I couldn't pay less attention to it at this moment. The once captivating meadow had now lost my complete interest.

Giving into the urge I had been fighting back since the moment we met, I hesitantly reached out my hand and with one finger, stroked the back of her shimmering hand, that lay within my reach. I marveled at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up at her, her eyes were open. I smiled as I stared into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Once an image my mind had conjured up, now a reality. Her eyes were a cross between gold and amber, the perfect shade. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me, full of curiosity, wondering what could be amusing me.

"Your eyes." I whispered. She gave me another curious look. "I predicted they would be that color." She smiled as I revealed my thoughts. I continued my tracing where I left off, her marvelous eyes watching me.

"I don't scare you?" She asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in her soft voice.

"You don't scare anyone." I teased truthfully, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. I continued tracing her arm, drawing my finger farther and farther up.

"You can't imagine how good that feels." She sighed with a smile.

"How does it feel?" I asked as I continued to lovingly draw my fingertips up and down her sculpted arm.

"You're warm hand, tracing my cold arm. The heat of you're body is warming every inch of me." She smiled. "It's hard to explain." I lightly trailed my hand over her shoulder, tempting fate, as my hand traveled up her marble neck, onto her flawless cheek. She let out a satisfied sigh, which warmed every inch of my body.

"Do you believe in miracles?" She suddenly asked in a whisper so low I almost didn't hear her.

"What? I was caught off guard by her strange question.

"I believe in miracles." She whispered softly, seemingly afraid to admit that.

"Oh, and why is that?" I teased slightly. That was not a smart idea. Pain raced across her face. I was laughing at her, at how she felt.

She sighed. "Because I believe in you." She whispered, turning her face away from mine, trying to hide her pain and embarrassment. I got up and walked to the other side of her. Her eyes were closed, shut with embarrassment. She opened her eyes, surprised to see me sitting in front of her.

"Edward," He sighed in his musical voice. "I didn't believe in miracles until I met you, for I thought everyday of my life was hell before I met you, but I do believe in heaven on Earth, because that is exactly what I have now. God doesn't grant miracles to those who's souls belong to the devil. But I must have done something good to deserve you" She tried to smile, but I could see the pain in her eyes. She truly believe he was damned.

"Bella," I cupped her face in my hands. "You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. Do not think for one second you are damned! Life may not be as you want it, but that is no reason to believe that a bad life means a damed life. Your soul is what you make it, not what you are told it is." I scolded her.

"What about who your soul belongs too?" She asked. I felt like I was preaching now, but if it made Bella realize she had a good soul, I would preach my entire life time.

"Bella, what happened to, what you are, isn't your fault. _This _wasn't your choice. Souls are damned when they trade them for greed, for trading them for selfish reasons. You didn't do that." She sighed as she laid back in the grass, running her hand through her windblown chestnut hair.

"Why are you still here?" She sighed angrily. I looked at her, confused by what she meant. In a second, she was sitting up again, staring at me intently.

"I though you wanted me here?" I stumbled over my words, hurt by the rejection.

"I don't mean _here_, I mean, why are you still with me?" She answered sharply.

"I don't understand." I replied honestly.

"Don't you understand?" She yelled, now on her feet. "I'm dangerous! With the flick of a finger I could kill you! You don't realize all the control and effort that goes in to not killing you. Its bad enough you're a fragile little human, but then you have to have the most glorious blood I've ever smelled, making it so much harder to keep you alive." I will admit, her little rant hurt. I was a burden to her. To Bella, I was the Devil, dancing in front of her, tempting her with my every move. The pain continued to to sting as her harsh words lingered in my ears.

"I understand, but-" That's when Bella lost it. She had been a bomb, waiting for her trigger to set her off, and I just hit the button.

"But what? Do you get a thrill out of putting your life in danger every time your with me? Do you think its cool to hangout with a vampire? Like its some kind of movie?" She exploded. I understood her anger now. She thought I was stupid for staying with her, but the truth was, I couldn't stay away. It was impossible. No matter what her feelings were toward me, Bella has become the most important thing in my life. I had given her my whole heart, uncaring what she did with it. It was her's to do with what she wished.

"I was going to say it doesn't matter." I finished my interrupted statement. I braced myself for what was to come next.

"Doesn't matter?" She spat. "And why is_ that_?" I almost took a step back, not even realizing that I was now on my feet, as her venom reached my ears, but I wouldn't let my body move. Bella stood across from me, knees slightly bent, shoulders hunched over, leaning forward.

This was it. No more hiding. No more pretending.

"Because I love you." I put all my strength and courage into my voice. It was the first time, besides my family, that I told someone I loved them. It was hard enough telling someone you love them, but telling someone who just told you she didnt want your love was even harder.

Bella didn't respond. She stood there, silent. She had straightened back up, no longer looking like she was going to pounce on me.

"You, you love me?" She tripped over her words. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I wasn't sure what she was going to say, but I wished it was something that I wouldn't have to respond to. It was hard enough saying it once.

"Yes. I love you so much. No matter what I'm doing, I always manage to think of you. When I'm not with you, I don't feel complete, like something is missing. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I love every part of you. No matter what." I confessed. Sure, it might have been a little much, especially considering this was our first date, but it was the truth, and I saw no point in lying to Bella.

Bella stood there, paralyzed. I ran my hand through my hair, nervously. I wasn't sure what to do. As wonderful as this meadow was, I really wished we were somewhere else, somewhere I could easily escape from Bella's emotionless glare, but I was trapped here.

"Bella," I whispered. My eyes no longer met her, I couldn't bare it. "Please say something." My voice was so low that no human would have heard me, but that was the only volume I could manage.

Bella finally moved, gracefully stepping towards me. Now I was the one paralyzed. I wanted nothing more then to turn around and run from whatever rejection Bella was about to give me, but her beautiful jasper eyes kept me locked in place.

As each step Bella took, my breathing fastened. It looked like an angel descending from heaven. Her hair softly blowing in the breeze, her snowy skim glistening in the uncharacteristically warm sun, her stunning eyes looking upon me.

Her marble arm reached out and entwined our fingers, pulling herself closer to me, creating my heart to go into double time.

"Edward." Her sweet breath breathed across my face. "I love you. So much. That's why I'm so afraid. If I ever hurt you, if _anything _ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Nothing mattered to me before I met you.. You give me reason to wander this Earth, no matter what I'll face when my time finally comes." I started thinking back to what she said a few days ago, that she was going to die for me one day. I would have to change that. "I live for you. I'll die for you. I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need, I'm it." She sighed breathlessly.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Our lips, like the last few times, were a mere inch apart. I her cool breath continued to caress my face.

" If anything happens to you, I don't think I'd be able to keep going. I, I can't help but be afraid." She shook her head back and forth, a breath caught in her throat. If she could cry, I'm sure tears would be rolling down her stone cheeks.

"Don't be." And with that, the moment I had been yearning for since the moment my eyes laid upon this humble goddess, finally happened. The small space that separated us was closed with my quick movement. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

As her hard lips softly roamed mine, my head started to feel light, a result of many things. Her delicious breath finally ran down my throat, the thrill and excitement I had been so yearning for finally fulfilled. It was the best moment of my life. Nothing could ever compare to how I felt at this moment. My racing heart slowed with my breaths. I was very tempted to push it, to push for more, but I restrained myself, knowing how hard it must be for Bella. But it was very hard for me to control. My arms locked around her waist, keeping her body crushed on mine, never wanting to free it. My right hand gently rubbed her shimmering cheek, massing it, as it moved upward into her waved hair, caressing every part of her. She groaned in pleasure, giving me a signal to push for more. My tongue slowly began to trace the bottom half of her lip, which she kept shut. I ran it along, asking, begging for permission, but Bella would not budge.

As she slowly pulled away, I rebelled, pulling her closer to me, but it was no use. Bella pushed herself off me, gently, put enough so that our lips parted. I could barely catch my breath. I was panting heavily, earning a muffled giggle from Bella, who was wearing a similar expression. Even if I could speak, I wouldn't, not wanting to ruin the moment, for nothing needed to be said. We stood there, parted, though she was still in my grasp.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." Bella sighed with a huge smile. I couldn't help but laugh. I was curcious as to who was the lion and who was the lamb, but I decided to save that for another time.

We stood there, together. Time passed by faster then I wished. I knew we had to be back soon, but I never wanted to leave.

"We should head home." Bella finally sighed. I groaned. The stupid dance. I never liked dances in the first place, but then, to top it off, I had to watch Bella and Mike do whatever Bella planned to do, which I was not happy about one bit. Bella squeezed my hand, pulling me back into reality.

"Let's go, best man." She smirked as she dragged me across the field and back into the entertained woods.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO??? **

**I DID ADD SOME SIMILAR TEXT FROM TWILIGHT, CAUSE I WANTED TO PER-FECT THE MOMENT AND S.M. DID A GREAT JOB WITH THAT.**

**THERE WERE SOME POEMS ADDED WITHIN THE TEXT BY Boyd K. Packer, Albert Einstein, AND Philip Jason **

**TELL ME HOW I DID!!!! **


	43. Getting Ready

**OKAY, WELL I WAS REALLY DISAPPOINTED THAT I DIDNT REALLY GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER (THE MEADOW SCENE) IT WAS KIND OF DISCOURAGING, NOT GOING TO LIE...BUT THATS NOT THE MAIN REASON IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER, IVE BEEN BUSY EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! THERE IS ONLY 9 MORE DAYS OF SUMMER :( AND IVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS (YES I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION AND TWILIGHT) **

**BUT GOOD NEWS!!! TOMORROW I AM COMPLETELY FREE, SO I WILL HAVE AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!! I AM GOING TO WRITE THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN BELLA AND ESME WHEN ESME GIVES BELLA A SPECIAL GIFT AND OF COURSE, THE DANCE!!! I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT NOW (I WASNT SURE ABUOT THE PRANK UNTIL TODAY!)**

**ENJOY!!!**

**EVERYTHING IS ON MY PROFILE!!! DRESSES, NECKLACES, SHOES, CARS, ALL OF IT!!! SO CHECK THEM OUT!!!!**

Getting Ready

EPOV

The walk back to Bella's house was silent, but her stunning smile said it all. We walked back through her garden and into her room. She walked into her large closet and disappeared. I was surprised her closet was actually bigger then Alice's. I didn't think that was possible.

Bella came back out, no longer in her skirt and sweater. She was wearing sweatpants ad a baggy t-shirt, her wavy, chestnut hair pulled into a high pony tale, still managing to look beautiful.

"Ready?" She flashed her brilliant smile.

"For what?" My eyebrows furrowed while trying to think of an answer.

"The dance." Her eyebrow popped up in amusement.

"Oh, right." I took a bow and held my hand out to her. "This way to your car mi lady." Bella's musical laughter rang through my ears as she took my hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." She played along, taking my hand as I led her out the door, earning a suspicious stare from Charlie, and bringing her to my car. I opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Who's says shivery is dead?" She joked as I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

The car ride to my house was silent. The soft hum of the radio played in the background, keeping away the awkward silence I was afraid of, though it never came. I drove with one hand on the wheel, one laying the on arm rest. When we were five minutes from my house, Bella's hand casually landed on mine. Her long, slender fingers gently running along the back of my hand, sending the best sensation through my body. I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the road. Bella laugh when she realized what I was doing.

When we pulled up to the house, Bella was about to opened the door and I grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't." I let go of her hand and stepped out of the car. I quickly walked to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." I teased.

"While when it takes you about a second to do the most simple tasks, patience is a hard thing to have. I have a theory that when you turn into a vampire you lose your patience." She teased back as we walked into the house were a very angry pixie was waiting in the foyer, tapping her foot impatiently, her lips pursed in annoyance.

"Where have you two been?" She screamed as soon as her blue eyes landed on us.

"Alice, were only five minutes late." Bella reassured her. "It's not my fault he doesn't have vampire speed." Bella jerked her head in my direction, rolling her eyes. I let out a soft laugh and rolled my eyes at her.

"While at this point I'm going to need vampire speed." Alice remarked sarcastically. Bella rolled her eyes and stared off into the distance.

"Don't worry Alice, you'll be finished with my and still have more then enough time for yourself and someone else." Bella turned to me. I gave her a curious look, wondering what she meant. Alice ignored Bella and grabbed her hand, dragging her up the stairs.

"Edward! Get in here! You, me and Madden, NOW!!" Emmett deep voice boomed. I walked into the family room where Emmett was sitting on the couch. I almost puked.

"Emmett! What the _hell _are you wearing?" I asked as I noticed the small purple, leopard print fabric that barely covered anything.

"I lost the bet with Jasper." He sighed, his eyes not leaving the screen. I remembered back to the bet Jasper and Emmett made a few days before. I could only imagine Rosalie's reaction when she saw him.

"I'm taking Rose doesn't know about this?" I asked as I grabbed the second controller.

"She will in about thirty minutes." Emmett smirked.

After twenty minutes of Madden, I started to get bored and decided to go take a shower before the dance.

I was all jittery wondering what Bella was going to do with Mike. The last couple days of flirting had been torture to me, I couldn't take anymore. I was just glad it was finally over. But one question remained; How far will Bella go? That was what scared me.

After my shower, I walked into my room where my small sister was sitting on my white comforter. She was in a strapless, light green dress that went down slightly passed her knee. A big black down with rhinestones wrapped around the front of her waist, the black silk trailing down to the skirt of her dress. Her black hair sparkled like the night sky by the diamonds that were carefully placed throughout her hair. She was wearing a silver necklace with a large diamond that matched her dress. On her left hand was a large silver ring, covered in small diamonds, with a matching green kite diamond set in the center. Her silver shoes were also covered in green rhinestones, making her sparkle.

"Tinker bell, what are you doing in here?" I yelled at her. Her pink stained lips curled into a snarl.

"I just needed to give you this." She threw a pile of clothes at my, angry about her nickname. "Now hurry up and get changed!" Alice pointed her finger sternly before walking out the door.

I unfolded the pile of clothes. Black button down, long sleeved dress shirt, black dress, and shoes, and a dark blue silk tie. I threw my towel on the floor and got dressed, adding a tiny amount of cologne. I looked in my mirror, straightening out my tie, when a loud shout brought my down the stairs.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Rosalie's shirk filled the house as her eyes fell upon Emmett, who was still in the living room, only standing now.

Rosalie was wearing a soft purple dress strapless dress with a deep purple satin ribbon tied around the waist. A long, silver broach holding the ribbon in place. Her blonde hair was tied in an elegant pony tale, several stands purposely left out to be curled. She was tapping her white heels with a purple tip while she waited for Emmett's answer.

Alice came down quickly behind me, curious about the yelling.

"Where's Bella?" I whispered, not wanting to interrupt.

Alice shrugged. "Esme wanted to speak with her." My head turned in curiously. What would Esme talk to Bella about?

"Oh, baby come on. At least we match!" Emmett attempted a joke, but it ended with Rosalie slapping his bare chest, leaving a hand print.

"Hey, if you're going to blame anyone, blame your brother!" Emmett pointed to the doorway. I hadn't even noticed Jasper, I was surprised Alice hadn't either. Jasper was wearing an outfit similar to mine, though he was wearing a tie that matched Alice's dress and his shirt was silk.

Rosalie turned on her heel and glared at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Boy we all had a bunch of strange names. "I swear, if you do not take this bet away right now _you will regret it_." She snared.

"Don't worry sis, he just has to walk in like that, then he can change." Jasper smirked. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie, wearing a goofy grin, actually happy about losing the bet, but why should that surprise me?

"Fine." Rosalie huffed, knowing it was a lost cause. "As soon as we walk in, you head straight for the bathroom." Rosalie ordered Emmett, who just nodded.

"Can we go now?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Were just waiting for Bella." I told him.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Bella's beautiful voice traveled down the stairs. As I turned to look at her I heard several gasps, causing me to turn faster.

Standing at the top of the stairs was the most divine thing my unworthy eyes have ever laid upon.

Bella floated down the stairs, her strapless sapphire dress, with the large black silk bow, floating around her. Her blue open toe heel sandals effortlessly gliding along the light oak staircase. Her chocolate hair swirling around her heart shaped face. Her lips were a deep crimson, that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. The top of her eyelids were stained with a dark blue powdered. Her flawless cheeks slightly painted a warm pink.

Bella finished her waltz and was standing in front of me, finding it funny that I could no longer form a coherent statement.

"Um...Bella...you.....wow." I stuttered out. I examined her one more time, noticing something I missed. A familiar silver chain hugged her wan neck, a tiny sapphire handing off it. It was something I recognized from my childhood, something Alice and Emmett recognized as well.

"My mother's necklace?" I my hand gently glided over the sentimental pendant.

"I think we should go now, we don't want to be late." I noticed the uncomfortable edge in Bella's voice. I nodded and took her hand, leading her out to the car I used for special occasions...the 2010 Aston Martin 177.

* * *

EVERYTHING IS ON MY PROFILE!!! DRESSES, NECKLACES, SHOES, CARS, ALL OF IT!!! SO CHECK THEM OUT!!!!

**SO WHAT DID U THINK??? IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET SOME REVIEWS, I WAS KINDA DISCOURAGED AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER :(**

**SORRY GUYS, IM ALL OUT OF JOKES!! PM ME IF U HAVE ANY!!!!**

**OH I KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT UP!!!**

**TWILIGHT GOSSIP!!!!**

**KRISIN AND ROB ARE OFFICALLY DATING!!! AFTER NIKKI REED WAS OVERHEARD TALKING TO ROB ABOUT HIS AND KRISTIN'S PRIVATE RELATIONSHIP WHICH ISN'T SO PRIVATE ANYMORE**

**LEAH CLEARWATER IS BEING PLAYED BY JULIA JONES**

**SETH CLEARWATER IS BEING PLAYED BY BOOBOO STEWART (NOT RELATION TO KSTEW)**

**RIP SENATOR TED KENNEDY, WHO JUST DIED ONLY SEVERAL HOURS AGO **

**BOOBOO STEWART (AKA SETH CLEARWATER) ACCIDENTLY ANNOUNCED HE SIGNED ON FOR THREE MORE FILMS!!!!! WHICH MEANS, EITHER BREAKING DAWN WILL BE IN TWO PARTS, OR SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF MIDNIGHT SUN!!!!**

**OKAY, ITS 2:30 AM HERE IN NEW ENGLAND (USA) SO IM GOING BEDY BYE!!! NIGHT NIGHT!! (OR SHOULD I SAY MORNING!?)**


	44. Necklace

**I NEEDED TO ADD THIS SCENE!!!! (PS-JUST TO LET U KNOW, THERE WAS A CHAPTE BEFORE THIS, IVE POSTED TWO IN ONE DAY! A THRID IS ON THE WAY! SO GO BACK ONE CHAPTER IF U HAVNT READ IT YET!!)**

Necklace

EPOV

Alice stepped out of the bathroom, looking more like a fairy then ever. I tried to stifle a laugh of failed.

"What?" Alice asked offended.

"Nothing, Tink." I was now laughing, loudly. Alice pushed passed me in a huff, a pile of clothes in her hand.

I looked in the mirror. Alice was an amazing designer. I've never worn such a beautiful dress. The blue silk hugged my body perfectly. A large black bow wrapped around my waist, lifting my bust. I wasn't too fond of the gladiator heels put me in, but I had asked for her help, so I wasn't going to complain.

She had curled my hair slightly, giving it a small wave that hung around my face. Alice had also put some makeup on me. She put a deep red lipstick on to stain my pale lips. I was a little upset about the color, for it reminded me of the thing I wanted to keep my mind off of. After asking several times and one threat, Alice finally told me the color was called Bloody Eclipse, earning her an evil glare from me. She put a clear gloss over it that she assured me, with a wink, that no matter what my lips touch, it wouldn't rub off.

I smiled, thinking about tonight. I was ecstatic about getting to dance with Edward. It was something I had been looking forward too since I heard about this dance.

I was curious where our relationship would go now. I knew at this point that there was no more scaring him away, he made his choice, no matter what my objections, he was willing to risk everything. Hewasrisking _everything_ by being with me, but I tried, several times to change his mind, to convince him I was no good for him, but his choice has been made, and there is no changing that stubborn mind of his.

I was walking down the hallway, the frill of my gorgeous blue dress that Alice made herself floated around me, following me in perfect motion. I was at the top of the stairs.

I had heard the fight between Rosalie and Emmett, though I had already seen it coming. My visions have been getting slightly better, but not much. They are still very unclear and sometimes they don't even work at all.

When I "looked into the future" before to assure Alice we would be okay, I was bluffing, I couldn't see a single thing! I still had no clue why. It definitely had something to do with this town, for I never had these problems before. Except for that one vision, with Edward, but-

Wait a second. My head slightly cocked to the right, thinking. I never had a problem with my visions until I met Edward. That's when it all started, when I had the first vision of me in Edward in the ballet studio. I never saw Edward, I just heard him. My vision went black as I turned to see him. So maybe I didn't die. For some reason, Edward can't be seen in my visions. That's why they haven't been working.

"Bella?" A sweet voice softly asked behind me.

"Hello Esme." I turned around and faced her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." She smiled gently.

"Thank you." I replied quietly. Esme walked over to me and pulled me into her soft arms, not affected by my cold skin. When she pulled away her eyes glistened with tears. "As beautiful as you look, you're missing something." Esme's smiled.

I looked around, trying to find what I was missing. I had my shoes, dress, what else was I missing? Esme took my hand and lead my down the hallway to the last door on the left. She opened the door and I followed her into the large yellow room.

"Go sit on the bed." I followed my order and sat on the comforter that matched that walls, crossing bare my legs. Esme disappeared into a large closet across from the bed. I looked around. The room was very open, light. Every thing was some shade of yellow or white. The windows had sheer curtains that didn't shield the sun from the room. Some small paintings by unknown artists were casually hung randomly across the walls.

Esme walked out of the closet, cupping something in her hand. I stood up and met her in the middle of the room, her eyes refilling with tears.

"Bella, I think you should wear this." She whispered. She opened her hand to reveal a silver choker with a small teardrop sapphire hanging off it.

"This was Edward's mother's. She left it to Edward. Of course at the time he wanted nothing to do with it, but I think it would mean a lot to him if you wear it tonight." The tears ran down her soft cheeks.

"Esme," I was having trouble speaking at the sign of affection. "I, I can't." I finally managed to say. Esme shook her head, not taking that for an answer.

"Yes you can and you will." She walked behind me. I lifted my hair off my neck and allowed her to hook the necklace on. It tightly clung to my neck, the deep sapphire contrasting beautifully on my pale skin.

"Elizabeth was my best friend. I know she would love you. She always wanted hr children to be happy, and I've never seen Edward more happy." It was now I wish I had tears, a way I should show Esme how touched I was. This time, I pulled Esme into a hug. I couldn't thank her enough for the undeserved kindness she showed me.

"Be good to him." She whispered in my ear. I pulled her away, so I could look into her chocolate eyes.

"I promise." She pulled me into one more hug.

"Go, you're going to be late." Esme pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you Esme." I don't think I've ever been more sincere.

* * *

**BTW-THATS A REAL LIPSTICK NAME LOL, I DIDN'T MAKE THAT UP!!**

**DANCE SCENE IS NEXT!!!! YAY, IT MIGHT BE REALLY LONG, IS THAT OKAY???**

**REVIEW!!!**

**DO U GUYS THINK I SHOULD GE A BETA?? CUZ I HAD THIS ONE GIRL SEND MY A KINDA NASTY REVIEW ABUOT MY STORY AND SHE TOLD ME MY WRITING WAS REALLY BAD AND THAT I SHOULD GET A BETA, SOO......**

**OK, STILL NO JOKES, BUT I'VE GOT A STORY FOR YOU, IT HAPPENED AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER...**

**"you think i would know better then to play with scissors...*sigh* going to get a band-aid"**

**-that was my twitter and facebook status about an hour ago lol!**


	45. Homecoming

**THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....THE DANCE!!!**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING THIS YESTERDAY, I GOT SICK :P, BUT IM FEELING BETTER NOW, AS WELL IN RHODE ISLAND AND CANT WAIT TO SEE HAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!**

**ENJOY, I KNOW I DID**

Homecoming

EPOV

I took her left hand as she climbed into the Aston Martin. Once she was in, I closed the door behind her and got into the driver's side.

"Oh this isn't ostentatious at all." Bella noted with a sweet giggle. I gave her a smirk, revving the engine, earning a eye roll from Bella as we pulled out of the driveway. Alice and Jasper were in Alice's 911 Porsche and Emmett was driving Rosalie's red convertible BMW. Rosalie had made a point to threaten Emmett with his life if he even got a fingerprint of her "baby."

The three of race down the somber roads of Forks, not a single car in sight.

Of course, Bella and I arrived first. We were the fastest, and that was the way I liked it.

I parked the car and walked around to the passenger side. I opened the car door and offered my hand to Bella, who gently laid her hand on top of mind as she gracefully stepped out of the car, looking like a movie star.

"Let the show begin." She winked as she looked behind me. I turned around and saw Mike running for us.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with a thin black tie, very casual considering the dance was considered formal.

"Bella, you're looking hot." I couldn't resist but roll my eyes. "What's up Cullen?" Mike turned to me.

"Nothing." I could see the jealousy in Mike's eyes as he glared at me, wondering why Bella had arrived with me.

"I was over at the Cullen's before the dance and Edward offered to drive me." Bella answered his unasked question, earning me another glare.

"Well," Mike stuck out his arm. "Shall we." Bella let out a giggle, like she was actually smitten by his smooth moves, and wrapped her hand around Mike's arm.

Alice and the rest of them arrived shortly after.

"Dude, what's up with Mike stealing you're woman?" Emmett asked as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Bella's not my woman." Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. "Don't worry about." I reassured him, though he was not the only one I was trying to reassure. The five of us walked into the school gym, which didn't look like the school gym at all.

The gym was dark, except for the spotlight that glided through. Several colored lights stationed on the outskirts of the gym shined into the center, where a large group of students had already started dancing, if you even want to call it that. Blue and yellow balloons replaced the dull ceiling and white and blue streamers hiding the ugly cream walls. Overall it looked really nice.

Once the song had ended, the principle, , walked to the makeshift stage, a microphone in his hand.

"Hello students, and welcome to the 2009 Homecoming Dance." Loud claps and cheers filled the small gym. "Right now we will be announcing our homecoming king and queen nominees." The secretary, , walked onto stage, a piece of paper in hand. Some guys started wolf whistling, making her blush. She handed the piece of paper to and quickly walked off stage.

"For your homecoming nominees, Emmett Cullen." Emmett threw his hand over his head as his fellow football teammates cheered. "Mike Newton." Mike and his buddies started a little "Mike" chant. "Edward Cullen." I saw Bella look over her shoulder and wink at me as the gym filled with cheers and some people behind me patted me on the back. "And Spencer Hills." The gym was silenced as one boo was yelled. Spencer Hills was one of those kids who was always getting picked on. He was a computer geek who walked away 90% of the time with a cape. As bad as I felt, it was his own fault, he was basically wearing a sign that said "Punch me." Though that sign did end up on his back several times already. His nomination was clearly a joke.

"Now, for Homecoming Queen, Alice Cullen," Alice got a lot of screams, most of them from the cheer squad. I looked at Alice, who had a menacing look in her eye. She was up to something. "Rosalie Hale." Emmett's friends started wolf whistling, earn each of them a personal punch from Emmett. "Jessica Stanley." Oh please God, if I win please don't let Jessica be queen. Jessica turned and waved to me. "And Bella Swan." announced. Bella earned several claps and people started to whisper, confused. Bella's head snapped toward me, glaring at me. I shook my head, letting her know I had nothing to do with it. I followed her gaze and it moved to the small pixie next to me. Alice shrugged her shoulders and started cheering, earning more cheers for Bella.

"Well, then. The King and Queen will be announced in one hour, so get your votes in as soon as possible. Until then, have a happy and _safe _time." smiled and walked off the stage. The DJ walked back on. He was a younger man. His black hair hung to his chin. He wore large headphones around his neck and a Bob Marly t-shirt.

"Let's get this party started!" He yelled, earning screams from the students. The DJ walked back to his station and began playing songs as the other students picked up where they left off.

I walked off to the side of the gym, not wanting to be caught in on of Emmett's "party lines" as he called them. I walked over to , who was sitting at a table with a sign that read "Vote!"

"Ah, Edward, congratulations on the nomination, but you know you can't vote for King."

"Yes I know. I came to vote for Queen." She gave me a wink as she handed me a small piece of paper. I took a pencil from the decorated cup and wrote, _Bella Swan. _I folded the small piece of paper and handed it back to .

"Good luck Edward." She yelled as I walked away. I walked to a empty space in the gym, leaning against the wall. My eyes wandered around the gym, searching for one thing, Bella. After a minute, I spotted her towards the center of the gym. My mouth dropped.

Mike's disgusting hands were gripped onto Bella ass, his ratty eyes staring down at her chest. Bella had her flawless arms wrapped around Mike's putrid neck, smiling up at him. A low growl escaped my chest. A heard a small giggle next to me. I turned to my left and saw Angela. She was wearing a simple lavender dress that went slight passed her knees.

"Everything okay Edward?" Her meek voice barley traveled to my ears.

"Every things fine." I let out in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't worry about them Edward. It's clear Bella is crazy about you." She smiled a soft, reassuring smile.

"Clearly." I remarked sarcastically as my eyes wandering back to Bella and Mike who were swaying back and forth to the quiet song that I had not noticed came on.

"Are you here with anyone?" I suddenly asked her. Ben had mentioned wanting to ask her but was to afraid to.

"No." She sighed, though she did not seem to upset about.

"Well then, I can't have a beautiful lady stand here with no one to dance with." I teased lightly. Angela blushed as she quietly giggled. "Would you care to dance?" Angela was a friend of mine. I felt bad she was here with no one. Who ever ended up with her would be a lucky man. I also formed a plan in my head. Maybe if Ben saw us, he would get jealous and work up the cohonies and ask her to dance.

"Of course." Angela played along. I placed my hand on her back and let her to the dance floor. I noticed Ben was standing on the side, in a similar position I had just been in. I picked a spot where he would clearly see us.

Angela wrapped her hands around my neck and placed my hands on her hips as we began to sway to Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On. I instantly knew the song. The day it came out Alice bought it on iTunes and continuously played it for a week. I heard the song for 168 hours in a row. I knew every line. We began swaying back and forth to the beat. Angela giggled, embarrassed.

"I'm actually surprised you're not here with Bella." She spoke up and one point.

"Yeah, so am I." I sighed. Though, I technically was. My eyes found Bella and Mike again. This time, I stopped dancing. My hands balled into fists and this time, a loud snarl escaped my lips, earning several stares from kids around us. Angela turned around and gasped in shock at the motley scene in front of her.

Mike and Bella were making out. Though I did notice Bella was frowning. Still, that did nothing to ease the pain that was stabbing my heart.

"Oh, Edward." Angela started, but was interrupted.

"Can I cut in?" Ben's husky voice slightly distracted me from the horrific pain in my heart.

"Go ahead." I said emotionlessly as I walked back to my original solum spot on the side of the gym. Bella's lips were no longer hugging Mike's, but were whispering into his ear. Mike's eyes lit up and he nodded, releasing his grip on Bella and walked out the door. Bella sighed. She looked upset. I quickly walked over to her, taking Mike's spot as my hands timidly cupped Bella's waist. I almost missed her frown disappear as her glorious smile returned to her perfect lips.

"I just want this to be over now." She sighed as her head rested on my shoulder.

"You and me both." I whispered into her hair. "You have no clue what that little stunt just did." I sighed.

"I wanted to puke, if I could." Both of us laughed. "Well, I think it will be worth it." Bella lifted her head from my shoulder, her gold eyes burning into mine.

"Did you know about the nomination?" Her eyes narrowed.

"No, I honestly didn't" She nodded and laid her head back on my shoulder. I think I heard her mumble something about revenge on tink, though I wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear. I had never scene anything like her before. My eyes were not worthy to look upon such a divine goddess like Bella.

"Thank you." Her cold lips suddenly met the nape of my neck, causing my heart to skip a beat. Bella laughed as she pulled away.

"I'll have to be careful with you." She teased. "I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack." Her musical giggled completed me, making me forget all my prior worries. The song ended and the DJ came over the mic again.

"Okay Forks High School. This is you're last chance to vote for Homecoming King and Queen, so go vote!" A wave a students rushed over to a very worried looking .

"It's time." Bella smiled. She took my hand and we walked passed the mass of last minute voter and into the cold December night air.

"So _now _can I know the plan?" I whined like a little boy. We stopped right before the football field. Bella took my hand and lead me behind a tree. My heart beat fastened with my step. Bella pushed my against the truck of the tree and looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Here's the plan. Right now, Mike is standing behind the goal post, naked." My eyes widened. "He waiting for me to meet him for some 'alone time'." She used air quotes, having a hard time controlling her sweet laughter.

"I'm going to steal his clothes without him knowing." She smirked evilly. Now I was laughing. Though knowing what was coming for Mike still did not heal the pain from before.

I turned around and looked at Mike. Thankfully the goal post was covering his "stuff" and all I could see was the priceless expression on his face. He had a wryly smirk on his face, thinking he was about to get some. He looked all high and mighty, that he finally was going to be "best man." I wanted to walk over there and punch that complacent grin off his face, but the embarrassment that would come with Bella's plan would due.

I noticed Bella had something in her hand, it looked like a marker. In a flash, Bella was gone. Before I could blink, she was back in front of me, a pile of jeans, white shirt, and a tie in her hands.

The echo from the gym found us as a distant call for all nominees to come up onto the stage. Bella threw them into the woods next to us and grabbed my hand, dragging me back into the gym.

"Will all the nominees please report onstage." called. Bella and I pushed through the crowd and onto the makeshift stage. I stood next to Emmett, who had Spencer grumbling next to him. Bella whispered something into 's ear before taking her space in between Rosalie and Alice, glaring down at Alice the entire time.

"Well, then, let's get started." opened an envelope. "Third Prince, Spencer Hills." Spencer grunted as he walked up to get a small plastic crown and a blue sash that read "Third Prince." "Third Princess is Jessica Stanley." Jessica's mouth dropped as the crowd started laughing. Her eyes filled with tears she she slowly took her place next to Spencer to be crowned. The audience clapped, quietly as they bowed and walked off stage.

"Second Prince, Emmett Cullen." The football team started hooting as Emmett walked up to , his hands victoriously waving over his head. He walked up to and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, earning a bunch of wolf whistles from the crowd. Emmett's crown was slightly bigger then Spencer's and his Blue sash read "Second Prince" in Gold lettering.

"Second Princess is Rosalie Hale." All the girls started screaming as Rosalie walked up next to Emmett, getting her crown and sash. Some of the football players started chanting kiss. So, Emmett, being Emmett, grabbed Rosalie and dipped her low, kissing her passionately, earning screams from the audience. Once they finished their make out (after Emmett got slapped by ) Emmett picked Rosalie up bridal style and walked into the crowd. For a second I though he was going to stage dive with Rosalie in his hands.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for." I saw Alice grabbed Bella's hand, who was still glowering at Alice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"First Prince is," The back doors slammed open and a spotlight raced to the interrupting noise. "Mike Newton!" screeched.

Mike was standing at the back on the gym, completely naked, except for his white socks. His hands covered his front "area". The entire auditorium started laughing and pointing. Mike walked up to the stag e, head down. As he walked up the stairs and to , I noticed written on his back, in big, bold letters, was **BEST MAN**. Now I couldn't help but join everyone else in laughing at Mike. I looked over at Bella who was smiling at me. She was right, all the flirting, all the foreplay, even the kiss, was worth this.

looked horror struck as she threw the crown and banner at Mike, who replaced his hands with the crown.

"Cold in here Mike?" Someone yelled. Mike blushed

"Um, Fir-first Princess." could barely speak. "Is Alice Cullen." Alice smiled as her fans cheered her on, though she didn't move from her spot.

"Um, , can I get crowned over here?" Alice asked, earning even more laughs from the crowd. Mrs. Cope walked over to Alice and placed the small tiara on Alice's glistening hair. She placed the banner over Alice's head and walked back into the center of the stage.

Jasper walked up on stage and took Alice's hand, glaring at Mike, and he lead her back into the crowd. Jasper was replaced by a very angry .

"." didn't need a microphone to be herd he was shouting so loud. "What are you doing?"

"Um, my clothes went missing." Mike stammered out.

"Why weren't you wearing your clothes." Mike didn't answer, instead he looked at Bella. I don't think I've ever seen such an intense stare before, making me think of the cliche, "If looks could kill", this one would have _definitely _killed Mike.

"Um," grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him off stage.

"Wait until I call your mother Newton!" He yelled as they disappeared out the door. Everyone was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. Once everyone was finished, started back up again.

"Well, this means that Homecoming King is Edward Cullen and Homecoming Queen is Bella Swan!" The room was filled with hollers, cheers, and some unappreciated wolf whistles on Bella's part as we walked to . I noticed Bella give one more sharp glance into the audience as placed a large, beautiful crown on Bella's head, giving her a white sash that read "Homecoming Queen 2009" in gold letters. then proceeded to me and placed a large King's crown on my head with a matching sash to Bella's though mine read "Homecoming King 2009."

The DJ walked back on stage and replaced .

"It is time for the King and Queen dance." The crowd dispersed, leaving a large, empty circle in the middle of the room. I offered Bella my hand and led her down the stairs and into the circle

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on tight, not bothering me in the least. My arms curled around her waist, drawing her close to me as the soft music began.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation_

_That brings this sensation, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

I became unaware of my surrounds as Bella and I twirled to the music, softly swaying back and forth, in harmony. My eyes never left Bella's beautiful face. Her gilded eyes seem to glisten from the soft spotlight that trailed behind us. I noticed that Bella's lips were moving and realized she was singing along to the song.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

The song was coming to a gradual end and I had no control has my head dipped forward, my lips dancing on hers. My right hand cupped Bella's face, my left still stationary on her hip. Her cold thumb tenderly caressed my cheek. I distantly heard in the background the end of the song.

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

I pulled away, ever so slightly, my emerald eyes still locked in her embellished ones. The silence around us kept us in this moment, just staring into each other's eyes, taking in the other's wonderful presence.

"I love you." I whispered affectionately. I knew at that moment. I would never love anyone the way I loved . She was my true love, she was my soul mate.

* * *

**AWW, THE 3 MAGIC WORDS HAVE FINALLY BEEN SAID!!!**

**SONG: THE NEARNESS OF YOU BY NORA JONES**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**CAN WE TRY FOR 300 REVIEWS???? JW...IT WOULD BE NICE!**

**AND THANKS GUYS OR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!! IT WAS REALLY NICE TO HEAR!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**SORRY, I DONT HAVE ANY JOKES OR GOSSIP! SEND ME SOME!!**


	46. Awkward

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT GUYS-I HAD REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK**

**(OH AND DONT BE MAD ABOUT THIS SHORT CHAPTER-THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLLLLLY LONG AND IT WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER I FINISH THIS! YAY (CAUSE I ALREAY WROTE IT!! :D)**

**ENJOY!!**

Awkward

EPOV

I still had Bella in my arms; it had only been about a minute since our dance ended. I was a little worried, since she still hadn't replied to my little outburst. I wasn't expecting an "I love you" back, but anything was better than the silence that had engulfed us.

We had had the last dance, so the gym was mostly cleared out, except for the few love struck teens who continued to sway to the peaceful silence around them.

Bella stood there, in my arms, not blinking, not moving, and not breathing. She was paralyzed.

"Um, we should probably go." I motioned to the empty room, breaking her trance.

She nodded with a smirk, though it was not the beautiful smirk I was use to seeing; it was awkward, unsure, forced.

I took her hand and lead her back out into the bitter December air. The breeze did not bother her bare shoulders, though it chilled me. I walked her to the car, opening to the door for her as she gracefully stepped in.

The car ride was silent, the awkwardness creating an uncomfortable setting. I shifted in my seat several times, though I was not physically uncomfortable. I could tell by Bella's tension that she was feeling the same way.

Once we pulled up to the house, it bothered me when Bella did not wait for me to get out. Before I even had the key out of the ignition, Bella had already disappeared into the house. I threw my head against the steering wheel in frustration, my forehead hitting the horn, causing it to blaze through the silent night.

A large head popped out, curious as to the loud noise.

"What's up bro?" Emmett's voice traveled through the door that Bella had left open. I stifled a grunt as I got out of the car, not bothering to lock it.

I walked into the family room and threw myself on the couch.

"I am so stupid!" I complained through my hands.

"Whatcha do now?" Emmett laughed, earning himself a glare.

"I told Bella I loved her," I sighed. Emmett was quiet for a moment, thinking. I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid look on his face.

His was looking up at the ceiling, right eye squinting and lips pursed, a finger on his chin.

"Don't hurt yourself," I said sarcastically. Emmett stopped thinking and glared at me.

"Ha ha." He imitated a little child. "Listen dude, there's nothing wrong with telling the woman that you love that you love her. I tell Rose that all the time. I actually said it first. I've never said I love to you to anyone before." Emmett actually made a good point, too bad I was about to ruin it.

"Yeah, and what did Rose say when you told her?" I tried keeping the malice from my voice, but I could tell I didn't do a good job as Emmett gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, she was quiet for a moment; she was just looking at me. I think I caught her by surprise. But after a minute, she smiled, her eyes glistened, and she whispered that she loved me too." Emmett was now reliving the moment, remembering every detail. As funny as it was to see him like this, I wasn't going to ruin his moment.

After a few minutes, Emmett's memory ended.

"So what did Bella say?" I shouldn't have been surprised that Emmett didn't catch on that it didn't go well.

"Nothing. Absolutely n-o-t-h-i-n-g!" I threw my hands over my head, landing them to cover my ashamed face.

"Nothing? Like not anything?" I peeked through my hands to see Emmett in his "thinking position" again.

"Nothing! Not a single letter! I messed up." Emmett got up off the floor and sat on the couch next to me, placing his big arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. My eyes widened, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Dude, listen, sure I may not be Cupid, but trust me when I say this, Bella loves you, it's so obvious. Maybe she's just afraid to say it. Rose told me that when I told her I loved her it took her a while to say 'I love you' back because the last time someone told her that was her ex-boyfriend, Royce King," he spat his name. "He hurt her, really bad, and that made her unsure and afraid. I'm sure there's a good reason Bella hasn't said anything yet. Just give her time."

Wow, I actually got good advice from Emmett. Emmett Cullen, the kid who thought Chicken of the Sea was actually chicken! Boy did I feel dumb. Emmett patted me on the shoulder and got up.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get some chicken from the sea; want any?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Emmett."

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, leaving me sitting on the couch, wondering what Bella was afraid of.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW, SHORT, BUT DO NOT FREIT!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN TWO MINUTES!! YAY!!!  
SO, I DIDNT REACH 400 REVIEWS, BUT I GOT ALOT THOUGH!!! THANKS SOOO MUCH GUYS!!!! **

**SO IM GOING TO TRY TO SET A GOAL FOR EACH CHAPTER (JUST FOR FUN IDRC IF I DONT REACH IT) SO LETS SAY 305?? SOUND GOOD? **

**YAY!!! TWILIGHT JOKES!!**

**OKAY, IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO BRAG ABOUT THIS!!! MY BFF BRITTNEY IS AMAZING AND GOT US TICKETS TO AN ADVANCED SCREENING OF NEW MOON BEFORE IT COMES OUT IN THEATERS!!! OMG YAY!!!! IM SO FREAKING EXCITED!!!! WE GOING WIHT A GUY AND WERE DRESSING HIM UP LIKE EDWARD CULLEN, LOL!!! SORRYY BUT I HAD TO BRAG ABOUT IT CUZ IM SOOOOOO SUPERRRR EXCITED!!!**

**OKAY JOKES NOW!!**

**Lion + Lamb = Loch Ness Monster!**

Adopt me Carlisle

YES! I have daydreams about Edward Cullen, but don't act like YOU don't Mike!

My father freaked when he saw my hord of Twilight books, so one day, he brought my a piece of paper. On it, it said "Which November event is more important to you?" I looked up at him blankly and read my options. "2008 election" or "The Twilight Movie" I looked up at him and smiled, checking "The Twilight movie" without a second thought.

**My father stopped buying me calanders when I blacked out every date with magic marker, of course, with the exception of November 21st  
**

**Edward may sparkle, but Jacob vibrates!  
- THANKS SO MUCH Kiyoshi-pure !!!!!**

**(oh this is the version corrected by my beta!)**


	47. Edward, I Damn it!

**P.S.-THERE IS A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!!! I UPLOADED THEM AT THE SAME TIME!!**

**OKAY, HERE IS BELLA'S POV OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!! REALLY LONG!!! YAY!!!  
ENJOY!!**

**OMG CHAPTER 50!!! YAY ME!!**

I love you

BPOV

As mad as I was at Alice for nominating me, I couldn't help but let my anger melt as Edward swayed my back in forth to one of my favorite songs, which I felt was perfect for this moment. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulders. I was so glad that everything with Mike was finally over, I couldn't take it anymore. As ditzy as I acted, I couldn't help but want every action to be with Edward instead on Mike. A soft hand running up and down his arm, my breathing affectionate words into his ear, laughing at each thing he told me. But now, that was a possibility.

I was worried about our date in the meadow. First, I wasn't sure how he would react to seeing me in the sun. The looks I got from him made me wish I could spend every minute of my endless life in the sun with him right next to me.

Second, and most important, I was worried about my control. I was alone with him, no one knew. It was a perfect chance to kill him. I had recognized that when we had first arrived in Forks, the vision I had was today in the meadow, except it was different. In my vision I was about to kill Edward, but here he was now, in my arms, gliding with me across the scuffed gym floor. It took a lot of effort to not kill him today, but as I laid in the grass, watching him, I was hit with a thought.

What would I do if he died?

The answer stumped me, for I had no clue. There was no way I would be able to go on without him. His love kept me alive, his love was the only reason for me to live.

From that point on, I was no longer worried about hurting him, for I never would. Killing him would be committing suicide.

I was now at peace as he continued to sway me to the music. I couldn't help but start to sing.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

Much to my unvoiced protest, the song was coming to an end. I looked up into his stunning green eyes, the green eyes I hoped to see forever. His head began to dip forward, his lips gracing mine. His right hand tenderly cupped my face, his other hand still stationary on my waist, never wanting to let go. My thumb began lovingly caressing his cheek. I distantly heard in the background the end of the song.

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

He pulled away, his breath still tingling in my mouth, the venom beginning to pool, I kept my satisfied eyes locked with his. The silence around us kept us in this moment, just staring into each other's eyes, taking in his glory.

"I love you." He whispered affectionately. My breath caught in my throat as the venom slowly retreated.

I had told him I loved him in the meadow, but in so many words.

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb._

In stating that simple fact I confessed my true feelings for him. I told myself that I should just work up the courage and tell him straight out, but I was coward. I was no lion, despite my dangerous nature I was the lamb, the weak animal that hide. Edward was the lion. He was brave, strong, courageous. Everything that I'm not. That's why we worked so well together. We were opposites, we completed each other.

The realization hit me. He was falling for me. No, not falling. He _was _in love with me. Could I really destroy his life for my own selfish needs. He was sure to go to college, most likely on a football scholarship, or academic, he was great at both. He would go on to have a successful career, and a great life. Vampire wife doesn't really go into the equation, and what doesn't work in an equation, must be removed.

Edward should have a normal life, without me. As much as I hated to admit this, he needed to find a woman, a human woman, who would be faithful to him, who would love him as much as I do, though I doubt that would be possible, but there was so much to love about him, I doubt anyone could love the way I love Edward. The two of them would marry and she would mother his children. Together they would raise their children, have a great life, and grow old, like all humans do. I could never give him any of that. All I could offer was my love, as great as that love may be, it was never enough, it never would be enough.

I was pulled out of thought as his beautiful voice reached my ears.

"We should probably go." I looked around and realized that the gym was completely empty, except for a few other couples that were swaying to the silence of the night.

All I could do was nod. My voice seemed to be hidden somewhere, refusing to come out. I tried to smile as I saw the pain in his eyes, but all my thoughts hit me again, and I just couldn't.

He took my hand and we walked outside. I noticed him shiver as we were hit by a gust of wind, though it did not bother me. He would laugh if I told him it actually felt warm, but since my voice was still buried somewhere, I didn't mention it.

We walked over to the Aston Martin and he opened the door for me, like a gentleman as I silently stepped in. A moment later he appeared on the driver's side, though it took longer then usual, and he wasn't out of breath like he normally was. He put the key in the ignition, not bothering to show off this time, and drove out of the parking lot.

As we drove back to his house, I was still unable to say anything. I couldn't speak if I wanted to, my voice, which had stupidly come out of hiding, was being crushed by my guilt. I noticed several times out of the corner of my eye that Edward kept shifting in his seat, uncomfortable by the taciturnity.

I was thankful when we finally pulled into his driveway. Before the car came to a full stop I already had the door open and one foot out. Once it was fully stopped I stepped out fully and closed the door behind me as I ran to the front door, opening it, and running up to Alice's room. I slowed down as I walked pass the family room, where Emmett was playing XBOX, he was wearing the headset that allowed you to talk to other plays, looking utterly ridiculous.

"Hi Bella!" He yelled not looking up from the screen.

"Hey Emmett." I yelled as I walked as fast as humanly possible to Alice's room.

I didn't bother knocking, I just barged right in. Alice and Rose were sitting on the bed. Both had changed out of their dresses. Alice looked like she was wearing designer pajamas. The top was a silk pink tank top with matching shorts. Rose was wearing Emmett's football jersey and a pair of sweats that belonged to Esme.

Alice took one look at me and figured my dissatisfied look had to do with her secret nomination. She jumped off the bed and backed up towards the window.

"Bella, listen, don't be mad. I thought it would be nice if you and Edward were King and Qu-" I let out a loud grunt, stopping her apology as I flopped down on her bed next to Rose. I ran my hands up and down my face, feeling the makeup rub off.

"Um, Bella?" Alice was still standing against the window. "I have a feeling this doesn't have anything to do with homecoming." Alice cautiously walked from the window and sat next to me.

"Actually, it does have to do with homecoming, but not the King and Queen. Actually it does. It just doesn't have anything to do with you. First, I'll start our the date today." Both Rose and Alice squealed, hurting my sensitive ears.

"You had a date today? Why didn't you tell us?" Rose eyes widened as Alice started jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, I took him to my favorite spot and, well, we kissed." Now Rose and Alice were jumping up and down at the bed.

"You kissed!" Alice screamed, and of course, someone had to walk in at that moment. Thankfully it was Esme.

"Who kissed who?" Esme asked as she sat at Alice's desk. Rose stopped jumping and sat back down.

"Bella kissed Edward, or Edward kissed Bella." Rose looked at me. "Who kissed who?" Realizing she didn't get straight story.

"Well, it was equal. We both leaned in at the same time." All the girls cooed on cue.

"So where did you take him." Esme asked quietly.

"There's this meadow in the woods I found one day and I love it there." I sighed.

"So did anything else happen?" Rose knew there was was more to the story.

"Well, I did tell him I love him, in so many words." All three shot me a strange look.

"What do you mean, in so many words?" Rose was the only one talking, which really surprised me. Alice was quiet, that never happens.

"Well, I didn't say I love you exactly, though I implied it." I wasn't sure how to word it exactly.

"What _exactly _did you say?" Alice finally spoke.

"I told him so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Cue the cooing and swooning. "I don't think he caught on though." I looked out into the distance, not really sure what I was looking for, the future possibly.

"So what happened tonight that has you so upset." This was going to hard to explain since Rose didn't know my secret, though I knew Alice was about to burst. I saw her telling Rose later tonight, after this conversation, I didn't really care at this point. So many people already knew, I they were all people I could trust to keep my secret, except Alice apparently. I was just worried if someone found out that they all knew. Great, I was putting everyone around me, everyone I loved, in danger.

"He told me he loved me." I was getting sick of all the cooing now, it was getting on my nerves, I was ready to hit someone.

"So what is the problem here?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"He shouldn't." Alice and Esme gave me sympathetic looks while Rose had no clue what I was talking about.

"Why not?" Rose knew she was the only one missing out on something.

"You'll understand later." Earning another confused glare from Rose as I shot Alice a traitor look she didn't understand.

"Anyways, he shouldn't because I'm not right for him. He would be giving up everything to be with me. I would taking away from his life. I can't do that. It's not fair to him. He deserves so much better then me." I let my head fall onto Alice's shoulder who comfortingly patted my back. I heard Esme stand from the computer chair and sit on the floor in front of me. Her warm hands cupped mine.

"Bella sweetie. She placed a finger under my chin and made me look into her deep, brown eyes. "You are exactly what he needs." The look in her eyes told me not to worry, everything would work out, and those unspoken words gave me all the support I need, dissipating all of my fears and worries.

Esme stood up, knowing her job here was done. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Bella, would you and your family like to join us for Christmas dinner." She asked sweetly. I had almost forgotten Christmas was only a few days away.

"Of course Esme." I got off the bed and ran to Esme, pulling her into a tight, loving hug. "I wish I had a mother like you." I whispered into her ear so no one else heard. When I pulled back, Esme was crying. Her hands cupped my face.

"Thank you so much." She kissed the top of my head and walked down into her room.

I turned to Rose and Alice, who were still sitting on the bed.

"Well, I better go do something I should have done hours ago." I took a deep breath of courage and walked down the stairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch, watching TV aimlessly. Emmett had disappeared, though I heard him in the kitchen. I walked into the family room, stopping in the archway. Edward heard the click of my heels and was instantly on his feet.

"Edward," He walked closer to me, my feigned breathing quickening. I felt so human. "I-" Damn it!

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERS ARE ALWAYS FUN!!! GUESS WHY BELLA DIDN'T SAY IT!! mysecretstone GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS, SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH (MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ;D) **

**OKAY SO GOAL: 423??? lol, ITS SOOOOO NOT RANDOM! :P**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!! (THANK YOU VERY MUCH Kiyoshi-pure !!!!)**

**No letters from Hogwarts, no Narnia in my wardrob, now no more single Cullens? What's there to live for?!!**

****

I drink A lot of Red bull at night, so i can stay awake to see if Edward shows

I jumped in front of a moving van to see if Edward would save me

Shiny Silver Volvos make me squeal like a fangirl

I watched 'Dracula' but then got bored when Edward didnt show

I keep calling my doctor Carlisle

Alice stole my Porsche

Ballet studios give me the chills

Dear Jacob, haha! I win! Sincerly, Edward!

Dear Edward, that's okay, I'll just go after your daughter! Sincerly, Jacob ---lol!


	48. Interruption

**OHNO!! HERE COME TROUBLE!!**

**ENJOY!!**

Interruption

EPOV

I wasn't even paying attention to the noise the television was making, I was to distracted. My thoughts were everywhere.

Though I heard something that did distract me. It sounded like someone had walked into the room.

I looked away from the TV and saw Bella standing the archway of the family room. I quickly got up, but didn't move for a moment. Bella was wearing a concerned look, which made me pause before getting closer.

"Edward." I took this as a sign that I could step closer, so I did. I kept getting closer, and closer, until I was only inches from her. I was so close that I could hear her breathing hitch. It was quiet funny, usually the roles were reversed. I was the one who couldn't breath, and she didn't even need to.

"I-" She bit the bottom of her lip in frustration.

"Bella, what's-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. I could see disappointment in Bella's eyes.

"I'll get it." Emmett mumbles with a mouthful of "chicken." As he walked passed us he laughed. "You guys should get a room."

That would be a good idea, this way there would be no more interruptions.

"Um, Edward," Emmett called from older his shoulder. "Its for you." I gave Emmett a puzzled look as I reluctantly walked away from Bella to the front door where the cold wind was blowing into the warmed house.

Standing in the doorway was Jackie. Emmett smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Jackie, what are you doing here." I didn't invite her in. Instead, I walked outside onto the front porch, closing the door behind me.

She didn't answer.

"Jackie." I said sternly.

"Okay, fine. I was worried about you, okay?" She said in a big breath.

"Why would you be worried about me?" I began rubbing my hands together as they started to freeze. I noticed Jackie was bothered by the frigid night, even though she was only wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but," She paused, not wanting to continue. I glared at her, telling, no ordering her with my eyes to continue. "I don't trust Bella. You shouldn't either. She's going to bring you much trouble if you don't get away soon." I sighed in frustration and threw my head back.

"Jackie, if this has to do with your legend, please, save it. There is nothing to worry about." Jackie looked hurt, I couldn't blame her though, I was being harsh. "If there's something wrong with Bella, I'll deal with it. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I gave her one more look, a mistake. Her big, brown eyes were glistening in the moonlight, wet with the unshed tears.

"Jackie, I'm sorry, but please trust me when I tell you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Jackie just stood there and nodded. I walked over to her and wrapped my hands around her. For a moment, she just stood there, then she wrapped her hands around me. We pulled away when we heard a crash from inside, but that interruption didn't distract me from what I had noticed.

"Jackie, are you okay?" I placed my hand on her forehead, it was burning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She repeated my words harshly. It felt like a slap across the face.

"Jackie, I think you should see a doctor." This time her tone was softer.

"It's okay. Thanks. I know your just looking out for me." She smiled and nodded as she disappeared into the darkness, not once hearing the roar of an engine.

The shiver that ran down my spine reminded me that I was standing out in the freezing cold. I rubbed my hands together and walked back into the warm house.

I was curious as to where the crashing sound came from. I walked around the house to find nothing broken. I also didn't find Bella.

I leaned against the front door and let my head fall back onto the hard wood, sighing in frustration, running my numb hands through my hair as I let out a grunt.

That's when I heard it.

It was my guitar, and I knew where it was coming from.

I walked through the kitchen into a small hallway where a lonely door sat on the right side.

This room had been a spare room, so Esme and Carlisle gave it to me, after receiving many protests from Emmett who wanted to turn it into a sports/video game center and Alice who wanted to turn it into a studio. I turned it into a music room.

I had painted the barren room a deep blue, filling it with my grand piano and guitar (which I rarely played). I also hooked up a computer where I could record and edit songs. I filled the walls with shelves that were now littered with my mass music collection.

I opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb who ever was play, though once I saw her I knew that she knew I was here. So I tacitly walked to my piano and sat down.

Bella was sitting on a stool that faced the window that overlooked the dark backyard. She was softly playing the guitar, and beautiful melody filling the room room. The melody slowed and that's when she began singing.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting_

_But dangers no stranger here_

_No words describe a mothers tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

After punishment of not being allowed to listen to her chimerical voice was instant;y lifted as her gracious voice flowed through my ears.

Quietly, she placed the guitar back in the holster and turned to me.

"I love when you sing." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm not the only talented one." She motioned with her head toward the nearest shelf where a plain green notebook labeled "_Songs_" sat.

"You read them?" I was more embarrassed then upset.

She stood up and gracefully strode toward me, sitting on the piano bench next to me.

"Can you play this for me?" She unfolded a piece of paper and placed it on the holder where I could see it. It was the song I wrote after we got back from the meadow.

I quickly glanced at the sheet music and started playing. Bella leaned in towards me, reading the lyrics off the sheet.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayers so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way straight through the rain_

_A small but still resilient voice_

_Says hope is very near_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles,you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you_

_You will when you believe_

_Just believe...in your heart_

_Just believe_

_You will when you believe_

I softly finished playing the last key with a tender stroke of my finger. I turned to Bella, who's eyes were locked in mine.

"Bella, I-" Before I could even finish, her lips were locked with mine. It was like no other kiss I ever had before. It was passionate, and tender, but out of all, the only thing I felt through the kiss was love.

After a few seconds, Bella pulled away, wearing my favorite smile.

"Edward, I love you, so much." She whispered, her cool breath tickling my face.

For some reason, two words flashed through my mind at that moment, the two words I wanted to say, but help in.

_Marry Me_

* * *

**SONGS: TWO WORLDS-PHIL COLLINS & When you Believe-whitney houston and mariah carey**

**-You really should YOUTUBE When You Believe, it is such a beautiful song!!**

**Okay-so im gonna stop with the goals since im not reaching them :(**

**OKAY-SO ANYONE HAVE GIFT IDEAS??? EDWARD TO BELLA, BELLA TO EDWARD??? AND MAYBE A/J EM/R??? I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT I BET U GUYS HAVE BETTER ONES THEN MINE!!**

**SO I HAVE TO THANK mysecretstone FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! THANKS!!!**

**ANYHOUSER-I start my junior year tomorrow!!! :P i will miss hanging out everyday!! And I can't say im going to be happy to see my friends again cuz I saw them EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! :D**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!! Thanks Kiyoshi-pure **

**twilight isn't everything but it is right there with breathing.**

it's a twilight thing you wouldn't understand

Alice: car theievin', hostage taken', future seeing vampire.

I cut myself in front of jasper for fun.

cuddling wit ha pushy, obnoxious, moronic dog seems like a good idea to me.

I've developed a weird habit of biting people.

you know how to drown a blond Rosalie. Gule a mirror to the buttom of a pool. Jacob

Popsicles are now my favorite treat cold, hard and sweet.

Team Edward because i like boys that are good with there fingers  
(if you know what I mean) 


	49. Christmas

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, I KNOW ITS BEEN MORE THEN A WEEK!! MY INTERNET CRASHED!!! I FINALLY GOT IT BACK UP!!**

**BUT WE ALL KNOW LONG WAIT=LONG CHAPTER!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS 3,701 WORDS!!! YAY!! I BROKE 3000 WORDS IN A CHAPTER**

**I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS ONE!!**

**ENJOY!**

Christmas

EPOV

It had been two days since my little "encounter" with Bella in the music room. I was basically floating around my house, courtesy of Bella.

She was like a drug. Her love got her high, her presences sent my emotions wild. I needed her. I was addicted to her.

For the past two days I had been searching for the perfect gift for Bella. I had written her a song, that I would play for her in front of every one. I also got her a second gift, something she would always carry with her.

Esme had spent the whole day in preparation. She had cooked an entire turkey along with stuffing, cranberry sauce, and a small ham with slices of pineapples.

I was slightly nervous about Bella's parents coming over. I had met them just briefly and now I was officially dating Bella, though dating seemed like such an inappropriate word for us. It was so much for then that. At least I could have dinner in peace before I gained the death stares from Charlie.

Jasper and Rosalie's parents wouldn't be coming today. Their grandmother in Texas was sick so their mother and father flew back so that she wouldn't have to spend Christmas by herself. They insisted that Jasper and Rosalie went with them but their grandmother told them, while, she actually threatened them, to stay with their loved ones, otherwise she would take them out of her will. She said you might not have a lot of time on this earth, so you have to make the most of it with the people you love. I told Jasper he has a very smart grandmother.

Alice, Rose, and Bella had all gone shopping together, so according to Alice, they all coordinated. And because they all coordinated, they bought outfits for Jasper, Emmett, and me so that we matched. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she explained this to me.

She handed me a cream colored oxford shirt and a dulled purple tie with black dress pants and shoes. Emmett had gotten a yellow shirt with a green tie, looking ridiculous. Jasper was handed a champagne shirt and white tie.

We took our clothes and went upstairs to change.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows, as the house was too warm to wear them down. Emmett and Jasper did the same thing, though Emmett also unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Nice Hasselhoff." I threw a pillow at him as he checked himself out in my mirror.

"Whatever you say Romeo." He shot back, though I could care less.

I don't know if this was just me, or if others thought about this to, but being called Romeo wasn't a good thing necessarily. I mean, Romeo falls in love with this girl at first sight, while pinning over another. The two are enemies and must hid their love. In the end, Romeo and Juliet are end up killing themselves.

Though, what would I do if something happened t Bella?

"Edward, let's go. Alice is going to be pissed if we don't get down there before them." Emmett punched my shoulder.

"Okay, met you down there." Jasper and Emmett walked out, closing the door behind them.

I walked into my closet and reached for a shoe box on the top shelf. I opened the box and took out a rectangular box covered in silver wrapping paper with the word _Bella _written on top in a black Sharpie.

I walked out of the closet and walked into the family room where a very large, fully, and I mean so full you can't see any green, decorated tree sat in the corner. I set the small box on the floor under the blinking tree and walked back into the foyer to wait for the girls.

Emmett and Jasper were already in there, playing a game of red hands while they waited.

"I don't see why girls need to take so long." Emmett complained after five minutes of waiting. I just shook my head.

A few minutes later, Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress with pink and green designed sprawled throughout the dress. It looked liked a design on one of Alice's purses she called, oh what was it, something Bradley I think. As Rosalie walked down the wooden stairs, her high, and I mean high, gold and black heels made a loud clacking noise. Emmett stood at the bottom of the stairs, mouth hanging opened, looking at Rosalie like she was a goddess.

"Easy boy." Jasper teased from behind, though Emmett didn't notice. Rosalie reached the bottom of the stairs and placed her hand out, letting Emmett take it.

"You look beautiful tonight mi amour.' Rosalie giggled.

"You don't look have bad yourself." Rosalie looked up and down his body. "Will you button those?" Rosalie slapped Emmett in the chest and he obeyed. Emmett began leading her into the dining room and I was pretty sure I heard Rosalie mention something about missing the speedo as the disappeared around the corner.

Alice was the next to appear around the corner, looking slightly flustered, like she had just had a fight, which was probably the case with Bella. She was so stubborn.

Alice was wearing a plain strapless champagne colored dress, the bodice wrapping around the top half of her body with heels to match. As soon as her blue eyes landed on Jasper, her glum demeanor disappeared as she bounced down each step. Jasper didn't bother to wait for her to reach the bottom stop and walked up to Alice, picking her up bridal style and carrying her down the rest of the stairs as she laughed away, feigning protest. Alice's giggled disappeared as they rounded the corner, entering the dining room. I heard as Jasper set her back down on the hardwood floor, most likely after getting a glare from Carlisle.

I patiently waited for Bella to arrived at the top of the stairs. Standing on a pedestal for all to admire her beauty. I felt I was always waiting for Bella now. It seemed to take up most of my time. But I didn't mind. I would wait for her for a lifetime.

Dinner was about to be served, and although Bella didn't eat, I did. Maybe she was just going to wait until after we ate, since not everyone knew about her "situation." I was about to go into the dining room to ask Alice if she knew what was going on when a high pitched voiced traveled through the house.

"Bella! Get your cute butt down here now!" A small smile graced my worn face as a beautiful girl, whose mahogany hair was coiled into a bun, sly curls escaping from her short walk, bouncing up and down as she seemingly flew down the slighted spiral staircase, her long legs, extended in length by the cream, heels, which revealed her perfectly painted french pedicure, carrying her. The matching dress, with the familiar purple ribbon held tightly under her bust. Her square shoulders naked, not a single thread of cloth dared to touch them. Her plump, ruby lips curved acutely upward. A soft scarlett powder ascended up her cheek bone. Her golden eye accented by the glistening substance that ever so carefully ran atop her eyelids.

I was so caught up, admiring this perfect sculpture, carved by the greatest artist, God himself, I hadn't even noticed her journey had come to an end, her heavenly self standing only inches from me.

"Dinner time." Her cool breath tricked across my flushed skin. Without permission, my hand entwined in hers, gently leading her into the dining room where my family already sat.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the opposite ends of the table, with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett to the left, leaving two barren seats to the right. I led Bella to her seat, her smile now nervous, embarrassed about being late.

"Don't worry about it." My warm breath danced across her freezing skin as she descended into the chair I held in my hand. I took my place next to her once she was situated.

"While then, shall we start." Carlisle was eyeing Bella. He still wasn't happy about the stunt she pulled a few months ago, but he didn't press it. He was just glad I was happy.

Esme cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm am very glad to have you here tonight. I couldn't ask for a better family, or for better friends. We are all very blessed." Those few words truly meant a lot to all of us. I know Bella never really had a mother, and saw Esme as her own. Esme was a mother to Emmett, Alice, and I. Without her, we would have been utterly lost. Jasper and Rosalie were here so much that Rosalie had even called Esme "mom" a few times.

With that, the dinner began. Emmett stuffed his plate with a pile of everything, while everyone else had portions of things, except Bella, who statically placed a small amount of salad and ham on her plate, cutting it up to small pieces, moving each share in a designated position, giving it the look that she had eaten a good portion.

I noticed throughout the dinner when Rosalie wasn't looking at Emmett with either disgust or lust filled eyes, she was glaring at Bella. I didn't like that very much. Though it was more of a curious stare then an angry glower. Bella seemed to pick up on this as well. She leaned slightly into me, her lips just brushing lightly against my ear.

"She knows." Bella didn't sound very pleased. Her eyes shot right to Alice, who was staring at Jasper as she placed some salad in her mouth.

Of course. I tell Alice a secret, why should I expect her to keep it. I learned that lesson the hard way a few years ago. Needless to say I kept my inner thoughts to myself now.

As soon as dinner was over and the table was cleared, the doorbell rang. I let Carlisle get it as I led Bella into the family, taking our seat on the floor, receiving a curious look from Bella who noticed my piano in the corner of the room.

That had been a chore. I had to get Emmett's help to move the piano from my music room to the family room, taking all the complainants he threw at me, his lunch break (which occurred every five minutes), and his ragging on me. It was not a task I looked forward to repeating.

Charlie and Renee walked into the family room, Charlie's deep rusted eyes locked on me.

"Hello ." I tried to sound as polite as possible, though it didn't help at all.

Charlie was wearing a brown button down with kackie pants. Renee was in a deep green halter dress that went down to her knees, a sheer white shawl covering her bare arms, keeping up her appearance as human.

"." My smile was as nice as it could possible get. Renee, unlike Charlie, returned the smile, adding a wave.

"Hi Edward. It's nice to see you again." Her energy reminded me of a small child. She bounced with each graceful step she took until she took her seat next to her husband, who had already situated himself on the empty couch, in perfect view of me, and my hands.

"Well, then, how about start gifts?" Esme kindly suggested as Carlisle's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto the couch next to him. Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of gifts.

Christmas was his second favorite holiday. His first, was March 23, his birthday, which according to him, was a national holiday. His third was halloween. It was a legitiment excuse for him to act like a child. Forth was Thanksgiving. Not hard to figure out why.

Emmett stood right up and walked under the tree, picking up a large square covered in a golden paper, a small yellow card sitting on top. The card was made out of construction paper, and had crayon on the front.

"This is for my Rosie." Emmett took his place once again next to Rosalie and handed her the gift. Her eyes glistened before he even handed it to her.

Rosalie took the card off the top and read it aloud. "To my dearest Rose. Here's to the first of many Christmases together. I love you. Merry Christmas. Ho ho ho. And no, I'm not calling you a hoe." I could only imagine the face Emmett worn while writing this card. Rosalie placed the card on the floor next to her and began opening the box. The golden paper lay torn, nothing but a cardboard box in Rosalie's hand. She looked up at Emmett, confused, and also, annoyed.

"Just open it." He reassured her. She did as she was told and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Emmett." Rosalie pulled out a silver, something. I had no clue what it was actually. It had a green ribbon tied around it. "It's just what I needed!" She threw her arms around Emmett's huge shoulders.

"Um, I hate to be a debbie downer, I usually leave that job to Edward," I shot Alice a agitated glower. "But what is it?" Rosalie just laughed.

"I'm fixing up this old car and this was exactly the part I needed! I couldn't find it anywhere!" She squealed in delight.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Um, Rose." Emmett barely stuttered. I tried to suppress a laugh but failed. Emmett Cullen was actually nervous. I wish I had my camera out. "There's something else." He barely stammered out.

Rosalie looked back into the box, this time, her eyes shimmered with the tears that filled them. Her hand clasped her throat, willing her voice to become known.

"Oh Emmett." She whispered. Rosalie's hand reached into the box and pulled out a golden ring with a small ruby happily sitting in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds, worshipping the higher beauty that ruled over them. "It's beautiful."

Emmett took the ring out of the small box, miniscule in his bear paws, and gently placed the ring of her right ring finger. Rosalie's arm wrapped around Emmett's neck, sealing the moment with a kiss.

Off to the side, Alice and Jasper were privately exchanging their own gifts, too impatient to wait for their own turn and not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Once Rosalie finally pulled away from Emmett, taking in quick, shallow breaths, she stood up, walking towards the tree, pulling out a small box wrapped in blue paper with a singing card on top.

Emmett immediately opened the card and Frosty the Snowman filled the silent room. A huge smile crossed Emmett's face, it was his favorite Christmas cartoon. After replaying the song six more times, he thankfully put the card down and went to open his gift. He squealed like a little girl as the cover for Guitar Hero: World Tour lay half unwrapped in his oversized hands.

"Rose, this isn't suppose to come out for another month! How did you get it?" He was bouncing up and down on his knees, his voice so loud Esme actually covered her ears.

Rosalie shrugged. "I have my ways." She eyes Emmett evilly, his amazed grin turning more mischievous by the minute. I decided this was a good time to interrupt.

"How about someone now." Bella looked at me and smiled. Her hands pushed against the wooden floor, thrusting her upward, her graceful stride carrying her across the room, every eye on her, as she reached under the tree, an oval shaped object covered in red metallic wrapping paper resting lightly on her fingertips, never once losing balance as she returned to me.

"Merry Christmas." She softly sang in my ear. She placed the gift in my hands, my eyes still locked in hers. She quietly laughed as she motioned with her eyes for me to open the gift.

I carefully began unwrapping the scarlett paper, curious as to what it may be, though I already had a good idea.

In my hands lay a ball of leather in the form of a watermelon, black lace sewn across the top. It was an antique football, by my guess, it had to be about seventy or so years old. I turned it with excitement, my eyes wandering over every spot, until something crossed my eye. Black scribble was drawn under the lace. I brought the football closer to my face, getting a better look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smirking.

"No way." My breath caught in my throat as I realized that the scribble was a signature.

Billy Karr

"What is it?" Emmett was trying to peer over Bella to see what I had gotten.

"Its signed by Billy Karr." I shook my head, trying to see if this gift was actually real.

"Who's Billy Karr?" Rosalie looked at Bella for an answer, though I was the one who spoke up.

"Billy Karr played for the Chicago Bears. He scored the winning touchdown of the first championship game in the NFL on December 17, 1933." It had to be pure coincidence that Billy Karr was my hero and the person that inspired me to start playing football.

"How did you manage to get that?" Emmett asked in similar amazement. I noticed Rosalie give Bella a slight elbow and a wink.

"A family member of mine was at that game and managed to get his autograph after he gave her the very ball he scored the winning touchdown with." Bella winked. My heart seemed to stop all together. First, because of how beautiful Bella looked, and second, not only was a holding a signed football from my hero, but it was the _exact _football he used when he made the historic touchdown, it was all to surreal.

When I finally managed to somewhat contain my excitement, I leaned over and gently let my lips dance across Bella's showing her my appreciation, though I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I let my lips, parted by a certain father, travel to Bella's ear, the coolness of her marble skin tingling my warm lips.

"Thank you. This is the best Christmas gift anyone could have ever gotten me. I let my lips fall against her cheekbone, lingering longer then necessary.

Once I pulled away, I pushed myself off the ground, traveling to the tree to retrieve the silver box, once again taking my place next to Bella.

"Merry Christmas." I prayed this would be the first of many times I would say this to her. She carefully took the box, delicately tearing away the paper that hid my treasure to her.

Once the silver paper, shimmering in the reflection of the lights, lay on the floor, Bella held a large, square, velvet box in her hand. Carefully, she lifted the lid, the box moaning at the unfamiliar movement.

Bella's eyes seemed to glisten as the golden orbs laid upon the silver chain that so gracefully sat in the box, the heart lock perfectly displayed. I took the box from her, removing the necklace. I stood up, walking behind her, kneeling down. I let the silvery chain cascade around her translucent skin, connecting around her bare neck. If I wasn't in a room with my siblings, parents, and Charlie, I would have kissed Bella's naked neck, my lips tracing up and down her flawless throat, but, with much effort, I restrained myself.

My lips once again returned to her ear. "Open it." She did as she was told and gasped at the inscription.

"Where there is great love, there are always miracles." Her musical voice unintentionally filled the room.

"Willa Cather." Esme nodded, a quote she knew by heart.

"Edward, its beautiful." The sincerity in her eyes was almost heartbreaking, like she had never been loved before.

"There's more." I reassured her with the grin she loved so much. Her gilded eyes swept the room, landing on the piano. She looked back at me, I nodded, answering her unvoiced question.

Once again, I relieved my soar body from the floor, Bella's hand twined in mine, pulling her towards the piano, all eyes on us.

I slide onto the polish hardtop of the piano bench, pulling Bella down beside me.

Without a word, I mindlessly began letting my finger run free across the coal and ivory in front of me, a beautiful melody filling the room. The room was dead, the only indication of life was the slight movements of chests.

When I finished, my eyes leapt to Bella, looking for a reaction, though her face was still, thoughtful, her tinted eyes, lighter then before, locked on the keys of which my fingers just played. After a moment, her eyes met mine.

"Edward, that was beautiful." Her voice was shaking, hoarse.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I wrote it for you." Her beautiful eyes widened, looking as though they should be filled with tears, tremendously moved by this small action.

Suddenly, cold arms shot out into the air, pulling me into Bella, her cold lips tickling my ear.

"I'll forever be yours, no matter what happens." As her sweet breath enveloped my face, a horrific memory raced across my mind, her words stinging, stabbing my every atom.

_"You're going to die because of me?!" I shouted. _

_"Well,"_

_"No well! Yes or no Bella!" Bella sighed._

_"Yes." She whispered into my ear._

Bella was going to die for me, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she lived.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! ----hahahaha**

**SO, IM TRYING OUT FOR A PLAY, OUR TOWN, TOMORROW, AND MY TEACHER IS HOPING I GET THE LEAD (WHICH IM NOT REALLY SURE IF I WANT OR NOT, BUT ILL TRY ANYWAYS, WHAT THE HELL, RIGHT? IT COULD BE FUN. GETTING TO MESMERIZED HUNDREDS OF LINE AND PERFORM THEM, TRYING NOT TO FORGET THEM! YAY)**

**I'M GOING FOR MY LICENSE WEDNESDAY!! ILL LET YOU KNOW IF I PASS!**

**OH, I HAD EDWARD BE A CHICAGO BEARS FAN (SINCE HE IS FROM CHICAGO. I HOPE I EXPLAINED HIS GIFT WELL, IF UR CONFUSED LET ME KNOW!)**

**OMG!!! SOMEHOW I MANGED TO GET THE NEW MOON SCRIPT, AND LET ME JUST SAY, THE MOVIE WILL BE AWESOME!!!! I THINK IT MIGHT POSSIBLY BE BETTER THEN TWILIGHT!!! (IF U WANT ME TO SEND IT TO U LET ME KNOW!!)**

**THEN, A THIRD TWILIGHT TRAILER CAME OUT-THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE IF UR INTERESTED AS WELL AS THE THREE GIRLS' XMAS DRESSES (BELLA'S IS RIGHT, ALICE'S IS MIDDLE, ROSE'S IS LEFT)**

**OH, ALSO, IM LOOKING FOR A NEW DESCRIPTION FOR MY STORY, SO IF U HAVE A GOOD ONE LET ME KNOW!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!! YAY!!!**

**I have a new pic up line ' are you a vampire because you dazzle me.'**

****

I stabbed Edward with a spork and lived to tell the tale.

Edwards real wedding invitation to Jacob!  
Dear Jacob,  
I Win.  
sincerely Edward.

Not now I'm too busy thinking about twilight

Damn Bella! Okay, well I GET DIBS on the next sparkling vampire, OKAY!?

Dear Diary, I want to La Push Edward off a cliff. Love, Jacob

**Edward Cullen, running it for men since 1901 **

**-THANKSKiyoshi-pure !**


	50. Alone Time

**I PROMISED A EMMETT/BELLA CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS!!!!!**

**YAYA!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Alone Time

BPOV

It was almost New Years and Edward and I had spent every waking minute together, while, I did anyways, even if he didn't know it yet.

My rusted truck clanked and spluttered on the way to the Cullen estate, a surprise that would be revealed as soon as I was in a mile within reach, thanks to my musical engine.

At I drove, I kept my right hand on my chest, clutching the heart that freely dangled off the silver chain. Whenever I didn't see Edward, I would hold onto the heart, his smirking face popping into my mind, making me smile wider then usual.

As I drove, my lullaby, as Edward called it, though there was no need for it, rang through the worn truck, traveling from my monstrous throat, into the dead air.

I pulled into the Cullen's solum driveway, only one heartbeat singing in my ears. My excitement, along with some venom, rose, my teeth pulling my bottom lip inward, controlling myself as I walked up the small steps, my pale hand in contrast to the navy door and it lightly tapped against the weak wood. I heard as the footsteps stomped down the stairs, sounding to heavy to belong to Edward's. My question was answered as a large, childish head popped through the cracked door, my ears hurting as the booming voice exploded through them.

"Bella!" Emmett pulled me into a huge, should be, bone crushing hug, knowing it wouldn't hurt me. Emmett had overheard the conversation between Alice and Rose, alerting Carlisle and Esme. After a few scoffed at threats, and a small demonstration, Emmett promised not to tell anyone. I smirked at the memory. I remember how hard Edward and Jasper were laughing when I was done.

"Hey Emmett, how's the pinky?" I looked down at this hand which still had the metal keeping the small finger in place.

"Its good." He placed it on the side of his mouth, in a very manner, giving it a slight wiggle. "But my COD scores had dropped dramatically." He pouted, his bottom lip thrusting outward, his puppy dog eyes widening. I was curious if he had taught him Alice or if it ran in the family.

"Yeah, well maybe you'll believe my next time when I tell you with the flick of my pinky I can break yours." I winked at him as I waked into the Cullen household, the royal door closing behind me. I walked into the family room where the television was playing an insurance commercial with a catching song. I sat on the couch, feeling it sink down as Emmett took the seat next to me.

"So, where is everyone." I listened carefully, listening for anything I might have missed.

"While, Carlisle and Esme are out for a romantic afternoon in Seattle." Emmett used emphasis by placing his hands together, placing them under his chin, batting his eyes. "Alice and Edward lost a bet a while ago. He has to drive her and Rose while they go shopping." He laughed so loud I actually had to cover my ears. Once he was done, I turned my attention back to the television.

"So, Bella," Emmett broke the silence of the television humming after a few minutes. "Here we are, alone, just you and me, vampire and human." My eyes widened in horror as he words processed through my brain. "Oh the possibilities." He whispered in a laugh, his fingers tapping together mischievously.

"Emmett." I asked in horror, realizing all the things that were running through his hardly used mind.

"Bella." His eyebrows popped up. "Quick question." I took a deep breath. "How opposed to you to making others cry, scream, or become scared shitless." Just then, a series of images passed before my eyes, my smile racing up my face.

"What do you have in mind Emmet?" I smirked, already knowing the answer.

* * * * * *

I slapped Emmett, lightly, warning him to control his laughter. We stood Emmett standing of my back, as I kneeled on the tile floor of the Newton's linen closet, which was opened just enough for us to see our damage, but not enough for Mike to see us.

"Emmett, I swear, if you don't control yourself right now, I _will _give you anotherdemonstration." This shut Emmett's mouth instantly. We heard as the bathroom door opened and closed again. I kept my eyes shut as Mike's clothes feel to the floor, the tacky shower curtain being pulled back. It was a clear curtain, though the image of Mike was distorted by the strange design, keeping "little Mike" hidden to our eyes. I opened my eyes and peak out the small opening. Emmett resumed his chuckling though it was quiet enough to not be heard.

Mike turned the rusted shower handle, turning on the hot water, preparing for relaxing water to come, not expecting what was coming.

Mike let out a blood curling scream as the warm, bloody water ran across his bare body. Emmett and I both threw our hands over mouths, trying to control the laughter. Mike screamed like a little girl as he pulled back the shower curtain and ran out the door, so frightened he forgot his towel.

"Window." I whispered to Emmett who got off my back and raced to the bathroom window that overlooked the front yard, a bare butt Mike scarring our eyes.

"Help me! Help me!" He yelled as a green minivan drove by, the colored water already dripped off his body, the water in the shower back to its original clear, the food coloring already out of the pipeline. Emmett was holding his sides, his booming laugh filling the quiet Newton house. Mike was still in the front yard as his mother's blue sedan pulled into the driveway.

"Michael Dicky Newton! What the hell are you doing?" Emmett and I looked at each other at the same time.

"Dicky!" We yelled to each other at the same time.

"Mom, the showers pouring out blood! Look at me!" He pointed to his named bod, not knowing that all the red had already disappeared.

"Yes, I see you Mike. You're naked. I mean, it was funny when you were fourteen, but please, you're seventeen! This is unacceptable!" I was glad I didn't need to breath, otherwise I probably would have died. I was a little worried when Emmett's face started to turn purple, but in between laughs he assured me he was fine.

Okay, so maybe we were picking on Mike a lot lately, but he deserved it. Shrink that ego of his.

Mike's mom walked up to him, grabbing him by the ear, and dragged him into the house. Emmett jumped on my back and I hopped out the window, running to Emmett jeep that sat waiting for us two miles away.

When we got back to the Cullen house, still laughing just as hard as before, the house was still empty.

"You know Emmett," I said, trying to control my laughter. "I still haven't gotten back at Alice for the whole Homecoming nomination." Emmett stopped his laughter and looked at me, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * * * * *

Emmett and I were watching some show on MTV when Alice, Rose, and a very tired Edward walked through the door.

"Eddie, how was shopping." Emmett slapped my shoulder playfully, but only ended up hurting himself, cradling his hand close to his chest.

"Emmett." Edward growled as he walked into the family, not yet noticing me, his hands full of pink, blue, and purple shopping bags. "I told you. Do _not_ call me Eddie." Edward dropped all the bags on the floor, earning protest from Alice and Rose who were walking up the stairs.

Edward's ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair, letting out a deep breath, his cheeks flustered pink as the blood pooled in, the venom pooling in my mouth.

"Hello Edward." I said softly. He jumped, surprised to see me on the couch next to his wounded brother.

"Bella, I, I didn't, I'm." I chuckled.

"Its' nice to see you too." I smiled at him, his eyes following my hand that rested on my favorite gift.

Edward took a deep breath and sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my stomach, pulling me onto his lap (with my help of course), his warm hands locking me against his chest, his sweet lips dancing through my hair. "So, what did you and Emmett do while I was gone?" His warm breath tickled my cool ear.

I was about to answer when a scream filled the large house. Edward looked around nervously, unsure what was going on.

"What was that?" His question directed at Emmett, who was wearing a very indiscrete smile.

"Why do you always look at me?" Emmett whined.

"Because its' always you." I tried to suppress a laugh but it was unsuccessful. Edward shot me a quizzical glance, answered as Alice came running full speed down the stairs, a cell phone hanging off her ear, a keyboard clinging to her fingertips.

"Emmett!" She wailed. "What the hell?" She stomped into the family room, the three of us laughing uncontrollably.

"Why does everyone always assume me?" Emmett's answer was barely audible through his thunderous laughter.

"Its' always you!" She cried. "Like the time you stapled my make-up bag shut, and replaced all the my sketching tools with crayons." She glared at him.

"Well, I always said you talked to much on your phone and spent too much time on your computer. Maybe this will make you think twice." Alice squealed.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one in on this." Emmett's glance shot to me.

"Bella!" Alice gasped, the keyboard covering her mouth, where her hands should be.

"I told you I would get you back for homecoming." I shrugged. Edward was laughing against my back. Alice let out another scream and started back up the stairs. Rose slide onto Emmett's lap and started stroking his cheek.

"So, Edward, do you know if Rosie here bought anything interesting." Emmett asked, his eyebrow popped, his puppy eyes locked on Rose. Edward took a deep breath, controlling his anger.

"Don't worry. Alice isn't the only one who was pranked." My eyes slowly rolled over to Emmett, who was kissing Rose's neck. Edward smirked, his eyes squinting in curiosity. "You'll find out later tonight."

"So, Emmey-bear, what did you and Bella do while we were gone?"

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget?" Emmett began clapping his hand. "We pranked Mike Newton! We went to his house and put red dye in his shower so when he turned it on it looked like blood. He let out the mot girly scream to ever come from a guy! Then it go even better when he ran out into the street naked, yelling for help to people driving by. Then his mom got home!" Emmett paused for a minute to catch his breath. "His middle name is Dicky!" Edward had his hand covering his mouth, trying to keep in his laughter. "It was the funniest thing ever!" Emmett was bouncing in his seat and Rose and Edward were laughing.

"While I guess we have a new nickname for him once school starts back up." Edward brushed the hair out of my face, revealing my smile.

"I guess so." I smirked at Edward.

* * *

**A/N-COD IS CALL OF DUTY (I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER WHO PLAYS IT ALL THE FREAKIN TIME!)**

**SO, YESTERDAY, I GOT MY LICENSE!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! I WENT JOYRIDING TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!!! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!!**

**oh, i just saw this online, funny! "Coincidence? New Moon to Premiere During a new moon, and Eclipse during an eclipse" ----lol**

**WHO SAW THE VMA NEW MOON TRAILER!!! OH, AND THOUGH IM NOT A PERSONAL FAN, KSTWE DESERVES SOME CREDIT. WHEN PRESENTING SHE WAS NEROUS AT ALL! MAYBE SHE'S FINALLY GETTIN USE TO ALL THE ATTNTION!! (OR THAT FACT THAT HER AND ROB ARE FNIALLY TOGETHER! ;D )**

**TWILIGHT JOKE!!**

**emmett cullen eats the jonas brothers for a midnight snack  
sorry team jacobers, but dogs are pets, not solemates!**

sorry Jane, but humans are people to ignore, not food!

I only play baseball in thunder

I will never look at my pillow the same way again

Edward, will you please bite my pillow?

**The only reason I paid attention in History class was to here a Cullen mentioned  
Edward Cullen is the new Romeo  
-THANKS Kiyoshi-pure !!!**


	51. Baseball

**SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ME A WHILE**

**SO BAD NEWS, MY STORY IS ALMOST OVER :( WERE AT THE BASEBALL SCENE, ONLY LEAVING A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT :'(**

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER :D**

**ENJOY!!**

Baseball

EPOV

It had been three days since Bella's prank and Emmett's teeth were still a bright green.

I remember the morning her woke up. Bella came for an "unexpected visit" that morning, saying she just wanted to spend some time together when the most high pitched scream came from the upstairs bathroom. I ran through the hallways calling to Alice, only to find her walking out her room, woken up from the loud scream. The three of us opened the bathroom door to see Emmett staring at himself in the mirror.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Alice was pissed off that he woke her up so early.

"Look!" He yelled, pointing to his teeth, which were neon green. All three of us burst out laughing. As I was walking back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast Bella whispered in my ear,

"Told 'ya I'd get him." She smirked, adding a mischievous wink.

A knock on my door brought me back into the present.

"Can I come in?" Bella cautiously asked, though she was already half-way through the door.

"Of course." I smirked at her from my bed. It was ten o'five and I didn't feel like getting up today. Lounging on my bed all day with Bella next to me seemed like a pretty good day, but she had different plans.

"So, I was wondering if you would want to meet some old friends of mine." She sat of the edge of the bed, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her next to me, her cold head resting gently on my shoulder.

"Old friends?" My hand mindlessly began playing with a piece of hair that obstructed my view of her beautiful gilded eyes.

"Yeah. They're coming down from Denali, Alaska for a few days. They're vegetarians like us, we stay with them from time to time. We thought that we would play some baseball today." Her hand drew swivels on my bare chest, her cold finger tingling my warmed body.

"Baseball?" I had been watching the news yesterday and they said how, though it was only January 4, they called for fifty degree weather and a thunderstorm. "A thunderstorms' coming." Bella's musical laughter quietly filled the silent room.

"I know." Her hand traveled up to my face, tracing my cheekbones. "Its the only time we can play. You'll see why." I kissed her stone hand, my lips traveling up her arm, brushing lightly over her neck, until my lips finally rested on hers.

"Why can't we just do this all day?" I asked when she pulled away to give me a chance to catch my breath.

"You know how much I would love to," Bella's cool finger traced my bottom lip, "but our friends are coming down for today only and they're going home tomorrow morning." I groaned, though I was interested in meeting Bella's friends.

"Okay, fine." I groaned. Bella giggled at my childishness.

"Well then, go get ready." Bella grabbed my wrist and carefully pulled me off the bed by the wrist.

"Meet you downstairs." She gave me one last kiss and left.

About fifteen minutes later, we were driving through the forest in a red jeep, Bella wearing a huge smile as the jeep bounced off the rocks and fallen trees.

I looked up through the windshield to the bleak sky.

"Looks like its going to rain soon." I pointed out as Bella's smile widened.

"It's the only time we can play, during thunderstorms, you'll find out." She winked.

"So, how many friends are there." Bella's lips pursed, thinking.

"Let's see, there's the four bothers, Tom, Ken, Chena, Irina, Chena's girlfriend Elena, and Ken's girlfriend Gina. So six of them, plus the three of us."

"Three?" I thought for a second. "Don't you mean four?" I smirked at her.

"I wish. But as good as you probably are, you wouldn't be able to keep up with us." She winked.

"Fine, fine." I sighed as we pulled into a large field.

Bella shut off the car as I went to open the door, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What?" I questioned with a laugh, stopping when I realized the seriousness in her eyes.

"Edward, just listen. You should know, Tom has some," She paused, nibbling on her bottom lip, making me just want to pull her in and kiss her, but the emotion in her eyes stopped me, "feelings for me." She looked away from me, though her hand remained on mine.

"Feelings?" My eyes raced across the field to a large group of boys, too far away to see any features, curious as to which one was Tom.

"Yeah. He came onto me a few years ago, the last time we were there for a visit. I told him I didn't have any feelings for him and never would. I don't think that will stop him though." I don't think I was meant to hear that last part.

"Well then, lets go meet them." Though my voice was tainted with humor, my fists were balled and my eyes burned with rage. Bella must have noticed because she laughed as she lightly squeezed my wrist.

I opened my door and got out, Bella meeting me in front of the car. She took my hand, but I let go, my arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to me, possessively. Bella giggled.

"Easy boy." She tried to ease me.

"I was jealous of Mike Newton, and that was fake. Now I have a vampire who has feelings for you, and its real." I wasn't kidding in the least, though Bella thought I was.

We quickly made our way to the middle of the field. I realized that it was set up to be a baseball diamond. As we approached, the nine figures in the distance came to stop in front of us.

"Bella, darling, who is this" A tall man, with reddish-blonde hair and a russian accent, who looked to be about twenty-two spoke. I growled, earning a strange glare from Tom and the rest of his clan. Renee suppressed a sweet giggle while Charlie glowered at me.

"Tom." Bella seemed to speak in disgust, though she covered it with feigned kindness. "This is my boyfriend, Edward." Bella placed her free hand on my chest, looking up at me lovingly, though I was still glaring at Tom.

"Boyfriend?" His foreign laughter rang through the field. "You must be joking. He is human."

"Your point?" Bella spat.

"I guess I have none." Tom walked forward and reached his hand out. "Edward, привет, I am Tom." For Bella's sake, I took his hand, and played nice boyfriend. Tom smirked. If he wasn't a vampire I would punch him right now.

"Nice to meet you Tom." My voice was as cold as Bella's hand. Tom noticed my crossed tone and smirked.

"This is my clan." He moved aside to reveal the rest of his coven. The man closest to him stepped forward.

Her blonde shaggy hair covered most of her eyes. She seemed to be about Bella's age. She was slightly taller then Bella and she seemed to dance with each step she took.

"Hello." She seemed to have an Australian accent. "I'm Irina." She said sweetly, her hand daintily held out in front of me. I took it gently, feeling as though it was a fragile piece of glass, though it was hard as stone.

"Hello." My voice was noticeably nicer, though there was still an edge in my tone. "Nice to meet you." She flashed her bright pearls and stepped back.

A blond man, who looked like he could be Irina's older brother, stepped for. His blond hair cut short above his ears. A girl about his height, with long wavy brunette hair cascading down her broad shoulders, hung off his arm.

"Hello. I am Ken, this is my girlfriend, Gina." Gina smiled timidly. I nodded to them. They stepped to the side and another couple walked forward.

The man had darken skinned, similar to Jackie's though slightly darker, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail behind him strode forward. The girl looked like his twin sister, matching in every way except their posture. They both looked to be in their young twenties.

"Hello, I am Chena. This is my mate, Eska." Chena had a heavy accent, though I wasn't sure where it was from. Eska just nodded, her lips barely curving upward into a smile.

"Well, then," Charlie stepped forward taking lead, "How about we start. Tom, Gina, Irina, Chena and Bella on one team and me, Eska, Ken, Renee."

Tom started clapping. "Okay then. Play ball!" Bella lead me over to home plate, Tom already standing there with a bat in hand, his self-congratulatory radiating off of him.

"Edward." Bella began running her hand down my short-sleeve white button up. The weatherman was right, it had to be about fifty-five degrees, so I didn't need a jacket. A boom of thunder rang though the silent field.

"Let the games begin." Irina, who was standing on the pitching mound, her childishness causing her to bounce on the pile of dirt and the game started.

In a swift motion, the ball was out of Irina's hand and cracking against the metal bat in Tom's hang, a boisterous crack vibrating off the quiet trees that encircled us.

"I see why you need the thunder." I whispered to Bella as Tom slide into second base.

It was amazing to watch them run around the bases, well I tried to watch. They were moving too fast for me to see. They would be at one place at one moment, then somewhere else the next.

It was fun to watch Bella. She let herself go, having a wonderful time. She was always down. She had a difficult past that no one would want to deal with for one lifetime, let alone an eternity. Though she tried to hide it, I know she hated herself, for being a "monster." It was nice to see her teenage side come out. She always seemed to be playing mother instead of acting like the child she was. It was about an hour into the game and Bella was pitching. Charlie was up at bat and a very fierce exchange of words between father and daughter playfully called through the air.

Bella wound up, beginning her pitch, when, halfway through, she stopped, the baseball landing in a thump into the dirt.

"Bella?" Renee called out from behind Charlie. Bella stood there frozen.

"Bella." I yelled as I ran out to the mound. I grabbed Bella's hand but she still didn't move.

"She's having a vision." I didn't even realize Charlie was behind me.

After a moment, Bella "woke up".

"Bella sweetie, what did you see." Charlie began rubbing her back soothingly, but she shook him off.

Her golden eyes scanned across the field, looking at a small opening in between the dead trees. Her eyes quickly darted to me, pain seething through them.

"Bella what's wrong?" I pleaded. Bella took my hand and began to drag me towards the car, but stopped halfway there. She turned around, here eyes back on the opening.

I followed her gaze to find the barren opening filled by three figures.

"Stay behind me." Bella whispered fiercely. I nodded as she lead me back to the group and the three figures prowled toward the us.

"Well hello." A dark skinned man with long black hair, his Jamaican accent ringing in his tone. I looked at his eyes, which were locked on Irina's. They were red. Not just a normal red, a blood scarlet red. No one spoke.

"I am Laurent." He spoke smoothly. He was clearly the leader of his group. "This is my coven, James." He motioned to a man about my height, his blood hair tied into a low ponytail, his cruor eyes friskily rolling over Bella. I was about to growl a protest when Tom beat me to it.

"Eyes off." James laughed as he pulled the fire-haired cat next to him. Though I was thankful he was defending Bella, it was my job, not his

"Don't worry." He glanced down at the girl.

"I'm Victoria." Her silk voice flowing menacingly from her loathsome mouth.

Charlie stepped forward, taking lead.

"I am Charlie. This is my family. My wife, Renee." Renee stepped forward, taking her husbands hand. Her playfulness replaced by the serious situation that was unfolding. "And my daughter, Bella." Charlie didn't point Bella out, trying to keep me out of their notice. "These are some friends of our." I was surprised at the authority in his voice.

"We heard you playing baseball, we were wondering if you could use three more players." Laurent questioned as James played with one of Victoria's wild curls, her demon eyes locked on mine. Bella's grip tightened on my wrist.

"Well yes. Some of us were just leaving. You can take their place." Charlie smiled.

"Okay then. Shall we?" Laurent smiled and picked up the fallen baseball. "Who's up."

Bella turned around, her eyes meeting mine. The emotion in her eyes scared me. They were worried, fearful. I had never seen Bella afraid of anything before.

"Let's go." Bella whispered, the alarm in her voice eminent.

We began walking back to the car when a large gust of wind blew through the field.

Simultaneously, a loud snarl cracked though the tense air. Bella was crouching protectively in front of me, practically knocking me over. Victoria was standing in front of her, bare teeth snarled.

"Ah, you brought a snack." Victoria cackled as if this was some sick game.

"He's with me." Bella gnarled. Renee now stood on my right, Charlie on my left.

"He's human." She stated in surprise.

"And he's not to be harmed." Charlie stepped forward, standing in between Bella and Victoria. Victoria slightly straightened her crouch, a sarcastic guffaw breaking the taut air.

"You're willing to risk your life for this, this piece of meat." She spat in disbelief. Bella responded with a furious growl, confirming Victoria's suspicions.

"Enough." Laurent appeared next to Charlie. "Victoria. Stop this right now." Victoria stood up, giving me one more hard look, before returning to James's side.

Laurent looked around the field, eyeing each member. "Perhaps we should leave."

"Yes, that would probably be best." Charlie agreed.

Without a second though, I was standing at the passenger's side of the car, the door open. "Get it now." Bella hissed.

I followed her orders and climbed in, strapping myself in. I heard the back doors open and close, the backseat now occupied with Renee and Chena.

We were speeding through the dark forest, the red jeep racing through the Washington jungle.

"What's going on?" My voice was raised though I was sitting next to Bella. No one answered. The only sound was the revving engine.

"Bella!" Bella looked at me, her eyes filled with terror, causing me to lean against the door.

"She's coming after you." She spoke quickly, trying to hide the pain in her voice, but I easily noticed it.

"What do you mean she's coming after me?"

"She finds this a challenge. The vampire protecting the human. Its a game to her. She won't give up until you're dead." The pain cracked Bella's voice.

"So what do we do?" I was trying to remain calm, but Bella freaking out was not helping me.

"We run." Her voice was emotionless now. "We keep running. We hide." That sounded like a good plan, but something flashed across my mind. Four faces crossed my mind.

"Wait, what about my family!" Victoria seemed like she would do whatever it takes to win this "game", what if she went after my family?

"Bella! Answer me! Will she go after my family." It was a deep voice from behind that answered me.

"She will." I turned around to see Chena, his dark eyes staring out the windows.

"Bella, we can't let her do that. _I _won't let you do that." Bella laughed dryly.

"And how do _you _plan to stop her." Her words struck me. It was painful to hear her like this.

"We lead her in the wrong direction." I saw Chena look at me in the rearview mirror. "We make her believe she has no reason to harm my family."

"How do you intend to do this?" Renee quietly questioned.

"I'll leave Bella." Bella shot me a questioning look. "I'll get in a fight with Bella. I'll be so upset that I'll leave. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I can't stand to stay in Forks, I just have to get away."

"That might work." Chena spoke up.

"Bella," Renee's quietness was uncomforting. "This may work. You can't let them get hurt. I know how much you care about them, you must try."

"We can't give her more time." Bella cringed.

I reached over and grabbed Bella's hand, flinching at my touch. "Bella. We have to try." I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She sighed, clearly unhappy with the plan. "You have fifteen minutes to get in, sell your story, and get out. Got it?" I didn't even notice we were already parked in front of my house.

"Got it."

* * *

**HOW DID I DO?????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**HEHE THAT RHYMED!!**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!!!**

**10 ways to nnoy Alice Cullen  
1) Take her credit cards and vouchers and hold them avobe your head and tell her to "jump for it"  
2)tell her if she was just a few centemeters shorter, she could be a midget  
3) wear the tashiest, ugliest clothing you can, and say "I borrowed it from Alice"  
4)Ti her up in a straightjacket, when she protest, tell her she needs to go back to the loony bin  
5) when you go intpo the sun with her, fall into a twitching heap on the ground and moan "I'm melting"  
6) pelt her with cloves of garlic  
7) When she gets a vision, ask her if her "spdet senses" are tingling  
8) trip her and ask if she saw it coming  
9) ask her what you will be doing in ten minutes every five minutes  
10) email her dozens of application forms for a thosition of a speaker on pcychic hotlines**

**-THANKS Kiyoshi-pure**


	52. Running to Chicago

**YAY!!!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!! DANI426 !!!!! TWEET ME!!! :D**

Running

EPOV

We pulled up in front of Bella house, the silence of the night driving a stake between us. We didn't speak as we walked into the house.

"Bella?" Renee called from the kitchen as Charlie and the men, Laurent, walked in with him. Bella jumped into a pouncing position, ready at attack at a moments notice.

"What the hell are doing here?" Bella hissed. Laurent put his hands up, showing he was not looking for a fight.

"Please, I come in peace." Laurent spoke quietly, cautiously. "I've come to help."

"How?" Bella let up slightly, put still in a fighting position.

"I've grown tired of James and Victoria's antics. I've known them for almost eighty years now. James is a vicious tracker. He can find anyone, anywhere. Victoria looks at humans as a game, and you just offered her the most exciting game of her life. She will not stop until he is dead." Laurent's bloodthirsty eyes gazed upon me.

"How do we stop her?" Charlie's eyes relayed worry for his daughter who was willing to protect me at any cost.

"How do you stop any vampire?" Laurent's smirked.

"How do you kill a vampire. I thought they're invincible." I looked upon Bella who still refused to look at me.

"Tear them apart and burn the pieces." Tom walked out from the hallway, standing on the other side of Bella, protectively.

"So what's the plan?" Renee leaned casually against the wooden countertop.

"We're going to Chicago. I'll take Edward and we'll hide." Bella's lifeless hand grasped mine.

"No." Charlie dropped his gaze from Bella.

"What do you mean no?" Bella snapped at her father. Renee pushed herself off the counter and placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"She will be expecting that. We need to separate you two. Renee, Irina, and I will take him to Chicago. You will take Tom, Chena, and Eska will lead her in the opposite direction." Bella let out a small growl. I wasn't very happy about Bella being with Tom, but now was not the time to be jealous.

"Wait." My thoughts of Bella were instantly replaced by fear as realization sunk it. "What about my family? What is she does after them?" Bella tightened her grasp on my hand.

"Ken and Gina will watch the house, make sure no one bothers them." Tom stepped forward, positioning himself in the middle of the group.

"Thank you." I whispered. Tom nodded.

"Okay, Edward, take your clothes off." Irina skipped over to me and tugged on my shirt. She reminded me of Alice.

My sister's hurt eyes flashed across my mind. The beautiful sapphires glistening with the tears that resulted from my painful words.

"Wait, why am I taking my clothes off." I looked into Irina's small gilded eyes.

"Because we need to change your sent to make it harder for them to track you. Ken will trade clothes with you." I looked over to Ken who was very a midnight blue shirt and black jeans. He looked to be about my size, his muscular arms crossed across his chest.

"Tom will take your jacket so it will seem like you're with Bella." Over all, besides the part of me being separated from Bella, the plan sounded like it would work.

Once everything was set, my new attire set, Bella and I walked into the garage where a black Mercedes SUV sat.

I was about to step in when Bella stopped me.

"Edward, listen, I will set everything right." The pain flashed across her gold eyes.

"Bella." I pulled her into my arms my lips meeting her's, dancing slowly, lovingly, growing into a desperate need to be closer to each other, knowing we would be parted.

"I promise Edward." She pushed my into the back of the SUV where Irina sat waiting, Renee in front of me, Charlie in driver's seat, closing the door in my face. I rolled down the window and let my hand brush against her cold cheek.

"I love you." I whispered quietly. Her loving hand landed on top of mine.

"I love you so much Edward." With pain-staked eyes, she released my hand, the SUV speeding out of the garage, heading home.

*******

We had been driving for about fourteen hours when reality finally set in. I had been sitting in the back seat, completely silent, mindlessly staring at out the window as the terrain blurred by.

"Edward?" Irina's soft voice brought me back.

"Yes." My voice was hoarse was not speaking for so long. If they weren't vampires they wouldn't have heard it.

"Are you okay." She placed a comforting hand on my numb arm.

"I'm just worried about Bella." I had no clue how she was. We hadn't heard anything from them and Bella promised to call.

"We all are." Renee turned around in her seat and faced me. "Everything will be okay Edward." Her kind smile did not reassure me.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice strained.

"Doing what?" Irina gave me a questioning gaze.

"Risking your lives to protect me?" Renee turned around in her seat, not facing me. Irina looked out the window. I was surprised when Charlie spoke.

"We've all known the pain Bella's gone through, in both life times. She was miserable. You've brought her back to life. You gave her a reason to live. None of us want to look her in the eyes a hundred years from now and see the pain of losing you. It will be too much for her. You're the best thing that could ever happen to her. We will do whatever we can to keep you alive." I had never heard him speak with such emotion before. I smiled knowing that Bella had so many people that cared for her so dearly.

"Thank you. All of you."

Three hours later we arrived at the Chicago Hilton. The trip should have taken a good thirty-four hours, but Charlie managed to cut it in half.

Charlie and Renee rented us a suit on the top floor. Everything we needed would be in the room, giving us no need to leave.

I didn't realize until I walked into the bedroom how tired I was. I flopped down on the fluffy bed and my eyes shut in an instant.

My eyes slowly fluttered opened as a small ray of sun snuck in through the cloth curtains.

"Morning." I jumped as the quiet voice startled me awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The preppy, high-spirited girl I meant the day before had vanished.

"It's okay." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How long was I asleep?" I asked in a yawn.

"Fifteen hours."

"Fifteen hours?" I shouted in disbelief.

"You had a lot going on. It's good you slept." She stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Did you hear from Bella." My voice yearned for a "yes."

"No." My face fell. Irina walked out of the room, leaving me to think. I didn't want to think. If I thought, I would think about Bella, and I would worry. I knew I shouldn't have anything to worry about, but I couldn't help it.

As I got out of bed I realized that my jeans were no longer on my legs, and were laying on the floor. I was about to say something but I decided to leave it. I grabbed my jeans and walked out into the living room where Irina, Renee, and Charlie sat on the leather couch, aimlessly watching the news.

"Good morning Edward." Renee seemed worn, probably from worrying about her daughter.

A tray with a large plate of bacon, eggs, ham, and toast sat by the door. Renee noticed and giggled.

"You hungry?" It was nice to see her smile, it eased the tension, and my worry.

"Yes." I walked over to the tray and made a small breakfast plate, not very hungry.

I sat on the floor as the familiar Dan Baker informed us of a three house fires that were caused by a fallen phone line.

The four of us sat there, watching the news, for several hours, no one speaking once. The curtains were kept close so I had no clue was time it was. My eyelids began to feel heavy when my cellphone began to vibrate. I jumped up and grabbed it from the coffee table.

"Bella?" I prayed that it was Bella on the other line.

"Edward?" The confused voice asked. I let out a grunt. I hadn't bothered to check the caller I.D. first.

"Hi Jackie." I sighed.

"Where are you?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Um, I'm actually in Chicago." I didn't mean to sound upset but I couldn't help it.

"Chicago, Chicago?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes." I knew what her next question was going to be, so I answered it first. "I got in a fight with my family and I just needed to get away." I let my head fall back as the painful images of my family, each of their bright, smiling faces flashing across my mind.

"Oh." I could see her shifting awkwardly, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Jackie, I'm really-" Renee's phone went off and in a flash it was at her ear, her pink lips vibrating, talking.

"Edward," Renee held the phone away from her ear. "It's Bella." My phone fell out of my hands as I jumped over the coffee table and grabbed the phone from Renee.

"Bella!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Edward, I'm coming to Chicago. We lost her. She figured it out. I'll be there in a few hours." I heard a voice in the background announce the departure of Flight 438 Vancouver to Chicago.

"Are you okay Bella?" I could hear her voice was strained.

"I'll be better once I'm back in your arms." I began to picture Bella. Her deep brown hair curled around her heart-shaped face. Her golden eyes looking up at me, lovingly. Her cold body pressed against mine as I protected her from whatever harms I could.

"Everything will be okay." I was lying to her as much as I was lying to myself.

"Once I get there, we'll run. You and me. Just the two of us. I'll keep you safe." Her musical voice promised.

I hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom, picking my phone up on the way, throwing myself onto the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated in my hand.

I was about to speak when an unfamiliar voice spoke first. "Ah, Edward."

"Who is this?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Ah, I'm hurt. You forgot me already?" A pair of fierce eyes flashed in my mind.

"Victoria?" I sat straight up from the shock as her wicked laugh rung in my ear.

"Ah, now you remember. Listen, I have someone here who wants to talk to you." There was a pause before a horrified voice came over the line.

"Edward? Edward?" The voice cried.

"Alice?" I cried out.

"Edward! Please!" Tears began to swell in my eyes as the image of my pixie sister sat scared at the claws of that demon.

"Ah, Alice! Alice!" Victoria imitated me. "I have your little sister here with me and I'm looking to make a deal." She sounded pleased with herself.

"Name it, whatever you want." I was not going to let Alice get hurt because of my mistake.

"You." Her sinister laugh rang through the phone. "Meet me at 424 Lander Avenue." The address sounded familiar but I couldn't remember why. "It's the ballet studio Alice use to go to." Victoria answered my question. "You come alone or I will kill her." I knew she meant it.

"How am I suppose to get away?" How could I escape from my three vampire bodyguards.

"That's your problem. Bella should be landing in about five hours. So, you have five hours to get here or I kill your sister." The phone line went dead, as did my mind as I fell onto the bed below me.

* * *

**YES, I DID MAPQUEST THE DISTANCE AND TIME FROM FORKS TO CHICAGO!!!**

**SO GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT....THE STREET OVER FROM MINE....ITS CALLED DAYBREAK!!!! HOW WEIRD IT THAT??? AND I NEVER NOTICED IT UNTIL YESTERDAY.....**

**SHOULD I DO A BELLA'S POV OF THIS CHAPTER??? LIKE WHEN HER AND TOM ARE LEADING VICTORIA THE OTHER WAY??**

**HOW AM I DOING SO FAR....I THINK I'VE KEPT THE STORY LINE PRETTY STRAIGHT...???**

**TWILIGHT JOKES!! THANKS Kiyoshi-pure !!!!**

**25 ways to annoy jasper!!  
1) throw a suicidal teen at him  
2) make him spend three days i a psyhchiatric ward  
3) tell his alice is using him to get to Aro!  
4) tell Alice that Jasper is gay and using him to get to Emmett!  
5) tell everyone that jasper didn't get his scars from fighting, and look suspiciously at Alice!  
6) make him adopt a newborn vampire!  
7) inform everyone that Jasper wants to "feel" them!  
8) after stating the above, tell him that this technically makes him bisexual  
9) while in his presence, have freaky mood swings! (or bring a bipolar friend of your, either or works!)  
10) pick 12 humans with varying moods and throw them at him!  
11) ask him how you're feeling every five minutes!  
12) each time after asking the above, scream at him "WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, TRY AGAIN MR. CHUCKLES!"  
13) ask him why he is so quiet  
14) when he opens his mouth to scream the above, scream "LIES!!" at him  
15) then dance around him for ten minutes singing "LIAR LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!"  
16) say to him "and how does that make you feel?" after everything he says  
17) schedual him theropy and make sure the go into detail with his CHILDHOOD!  
18) tell him that his mommy loves him and make Esme SOO ** at him!  
19) after she's calmed down al together, break her favorite vase and blame Jasper  
20) Tell him Edward wants his children (Kiyoshi-pure not get this)  
21) tell his you have a surprise for him and wave a pretty human girl in his face, whispering "She'll probably taste delicious"  
22) when he backs away, scream "OH COME ON!" and whisper kindly "You know you want it"  
23) when he still says no, scream "but she taste like chicken!)  
24) if he says he doesn't like chicken, scream "THEM EAT MORE COWS!"  
25) find one sugar crazed human, one murderous psychopath, one bipolar, one person on too much caffine, one drunk guy, twi high guys, and lock them in a room with hidden cameras with Jasper, pop some popcorn, and sell tickets to the show!**


	53. Very Important Author's Note!

Bad News:

Last night, 10/5/09, I fell and hit my head. I am sorry to report I have a concussion and it may be a while before I can post another chapter.

One way I relate to Bella-I'm a major klutz!!!

Here's what happened:

I was fooling around in my basement and I went to jump over my couch, but I slipped and went flying into my wall.

(My wall has a dent in it now :{ )

So, that's my story. It's kinda funny, except that I got hurt. I usually get hurt, but not to this extent.

If you talk to any of my friends they could vouch for my klutziness.

To give you an idea of how bad it is. I was at school, (for a half hour before leaving because I couldn't take it) and I was writing today's date and I wrote September 23.

:(

So, it will be a little while before the next chapter, sorry!


	54. Saving Alice

**okay, a few things:**

**1) Vote for Bella's prom dress**

**2) I have a new Beta: Skweekie YAY! :D**

**3) I will be doing a sequel! YAY!!**

**4) anyone have some ideas for a name for the sequel????**

**5) im looking for a good summary for this story so i could attract some more readers, if you have any let me know!!!**

**:'( i think there will only be two more chapters. **

**1) the hospital**

**2) prom**

**:( i cant believe im almost finish!**

Saving Alice

EPOV

I lay on the bed, the real world just passing by, as my mind wrapped around the very real horror.

Alice was in trouble. She was going to be hurt, killed, because of me. It was my fault, all mine. My little sister--whom I vowed to protect from bullies, boys, anything. I never figured vampires into this promise, but it didn't matter. I had to keep my promise.

A light knock on the door brought everything back. I had forgotten where I was and who I was with. My mind was only focused on one thing, one very small, energetic, thing.

"Edward." A dead Irina whispered as she walked into the room. I sat up from the bed and looked at her. "We're, uh, are you okay?" She sat down on the bed next to me and placed her hand soothingly on my arm.

"Yeah," I lied easily, "just stressed out." I didn't expect her cold arms to wrap around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." It will be okay. I won't be, but I'll fix everything I messed up.

"I know." I whispered, lying to myself.

"Well, I came in here to tell you we're going to the airport now. Bella's flight will arrive in an hour and it will take us a while to get there." I hadn't even realized four hours had already passed. I mentally smacked myself, not using the time wisely. I could have been planning something.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked into the family room where only Renee sat waiting.

"Charlie's getting the car." Renee plastered an assumingly reassuring smile as we walked out of the door to my impending doom.

******

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Bella's flight would be arriving in ten minutes and I still had no clue as to how I would escape three vampires with super speed, but I had to try.

I had come to this airport many times as a child.. One year, when I was ten, I had gotten lost. A bathroom not too far from where we were waiting had two entrances. I had entered one way and exited the other, getting lost and causing my family to miss the flight. It would be the perfect escape.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I got up only to have Charlie follow me. This would be a problem.

I walked up to the bathroom entrance and paused. "Do you mind if I had a minute to myself?" I wasn't sure if this would work or not. I didn't really have a plan if it didn't.

"Sure." I could tell by the unsure tone in his voice that he knew something wasn't right. I was glad he didn't question it. He was a lot like Bella in that way.

I strolled into the bathroom, trying to convey the appearance of being calm, and immediately sprinted for the opposite exit. I didn't have very long. Charlie would realize that something wasn't right.

I sprinted out of the other exit and into the busy hallways of the airport, easily exiting.

I hailed a taxi and got in.

"Where to?" The big, balding man in the front seat asked. I froze. I had no clue where I was supposed to be going.

"Uh, Chicago Hilton." At least I could wait there until Victoria called.

About halfway back my cell phone rang; I knew I shouldn't answer it. I pressed the answer key and held it to my ear.

"Did you escape?" A ghastly voice chided from the other line.

"Yes." I said plainly, keeping the pain out of my voice.

"Good." She purred. "Meet me at 563 Nissin Avenue," she instructed, complete control in her demoness voice. "How long until you get here." I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at the driver.

"How long to get to 563 Nissin Ave?" I asked panicked.

"About ten minutes." His husky voice answered bored. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Then you have ten minutes to get here. No tricks. No friends. Or little Alice here dies." The silence of the taxi seemed to engulf me into darkness. It seemed like only a minute later when the driver informed me we had arrived. I didn't pay attention to how much I paid him but he thanked me generously.

I looked upon the gruesome building, the ominous glow of the orange street lights casting grisly shadows that danced across the brick walls. I searched the building and spotted a sign.

"Liz's Dance Studio." The name instantly rang a bell. It was the dance studio Alice had attended since she was three.

This was it. I would die to save my baby sister. This was my mistake and there was no need for her to pay for it. My mind flashed to Bella. The last time I saw her, her beautiful golden eyes, pained by our separation. I knew how much this would hurt her, but I had to save Alice. There was no choice. Hopefully Bella could understand this.

I ran through the French doors, surprised that they were open. I sped through the dead halls, looking over my shoulder at every sound or shadow that threatened me. I walked carefully to the end of the hall where a dim light shone through the arched doorway.

The light came from a small chandelier that hung on the cathedral ceilings. The carved walls held mirror after mirror, helping each girl become the perfect ballerina. The high beams held speakers that played the soft music during the busy days. The golden floors scuffed by the obnoxious jazz shoes that Alice would wear around the house as her show of choice.

"Edward? Edward!" The familiar soprano voice yelled out in the darkness. I sprinted across the room where a wooden door muffled my sister's cries. I grabbed the golden handle, pulling it so hard it crashed into the wall.

A young Alice sat in front of me. Tears were running down her face as a ten year-old Edward chased her around the house, trying to tickle her to death.

"Edward! Edward! Please! Stop it! Edward!" I grabbed her by the shoulder and tackled her to the ground, attacking her with my fingers.

"Ah, the simpler days." A menacing voice softly spoke behind me. I turned around to see the red-hair devil standing several feet away, an evil grin sweeping across her hard face.

"She's not here." I was talking to myself, realizing I had fallen for her trap. "She never was."

"No." She cooed, her hard lips pouting. "She's safe at home back in Forks." She laughed darkly. "Forks high school does not do a good job in keeping their students' personal files safe. James got me everything I needed." She prowled across the room, placing herself in front of a mirror, placing a curl behind her ear.

Instinct took over and I ran for the doorway, forgetting about Victoria's abilities. She grabbed me by the throat and laughed.

"Not so fast." A stone hand pounded into my chest, sending my flying across the room into the corner of the open door. I fell as the warm blood spilled from the back of my head, black splotches obstructing my view.

"I am a little disappointed. I expected more from you. I mean, I knew you would come, but I expect your little Bella to be with you. I'm curious as to how you got away." In a second, she was standing in front of me, pulling me up by my shirt collar.

"Oh, I cannot wait until she finds your drained body. Sure, the chase was boring, but the fight will be marvelous!" With a flick of her wrist, I was crashing into a mirror, the broken glass raining around my broken body. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to find a large piece of glass sticking out from my upper right thigh. My hand reached down and wrapped around the shattered mirror. I bit my bottom lip as I jerked the glass from my leg, keeping in my screams of pain, not wanting to give her the pleasure of knowing she was winning.

Swinging her hips, she strode over to me, kneeling down so her blood eyes meet mine. Her cold hand wrapped around my left wrist, her claws tracing my pulsing veins. With a sickening snap, pain raced through my wrist, my scream escaping my locked lips.

Victoria's evil laugh echoed through the dark hall, the darkness of my pain pulling me in. Bella's face kept flashing through my mind, her pained voice ringing in my ear.

"Hold on Edward! Don't let go!"

She sighed, looking down upon me. "Ah, I'm bored." She lifted my right wrist--saving me some pain of moving the broken mess--to her ice lips, her tongue trailing down my arm.

Her jaws clenched down, her fangs sinking into my skin. Fire began burning through my body, spreading through my veins. I couldn't control the screams that filled the barren room as I felt the life being sucked out of me. I heard a loud crash as death ceased its tough pull, though the fire continued to rage, the inferno never ending.

"Edward?" A cold hand grasped mine. A small voice in the back of my mind reminded me of the careless mother who had risked herself and her family to protect me. "Edward, everything will be okay.."

"Edward?" The angelic voice cried. "God damn it, Edward." I heard her whisper. My eyes were shut, the pain I was causing her too much to bear.

I was slowly losing my personal battle to stay alive as the darkness continued to engulf me.

"What's wrong with him?" I could hear her anguished voice whisper.

"I'm not sure." I recognized the foreign voice. Tom.

"Edward," Bella ice hand ran through my hair, "It will be okay." Her cool breath floated across my burning face.

"Oh no." I felt a rugged, stone hand touch my blistering wrist. "He's been bitten." The voice faltered.

"What?" Bella snapped. "No, he can't, no." She cried.

"There's only one way to stop it." The accented voice was strong, authoritative.

"How?" Her breath caught.

"You have to suck the venom out." The sorrow in his voice worried me.

"I can't." Bella wept, her angelic voice shaking with each word.

"It's the only way to save him."

"What if I can't stop. I'll kill him." I could barely hear her now.

"You have to try or let him turn." There was a long silence. I could hear a crackling sound in the background and the room felt hotter.

"Edward. Edward." I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature torn with pain and sorrow. This was not the Bella I knew. Bella was always smiling, happy. Now she was sobbing, shaking.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I managed to get through my screams and groans.

"Edward," I felt a cold hand caress my cheek. "I love you." I wasn't sure if I had actually heard that or if I was hearing what I wanted, but either way, it was enough.

The fire began to pull again. The pain was unendurable. My screams became vociferous as the venom scorched every part of my body. My eyes began to flutter and they began to fall close. I heard someone yelling Bella's name. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't sound good.

"I," My breath quickened as the pain began to slowly fade, "love you."

My battle was over and darkness took over.

* * *

**so i was reading some of my first few chapters a couple days ago and Im amazed at how well my writings has bettered. What do you think??**

**VOTE FOR BELLA'S PROM DRESS!!**

**P.S.-im still concussed lol shhhhh!!**

**ok, so here's the first picture from Eclipse!! http:// www. eclipse movie .org /first-eclipse-still-edward-and-bella/ -------check it out! (but fix all the spaces! its all one word)**

**Jokes YAY!!!!**

**This is from lilvamplvr- you know technically Leah Clearwaters a b itch"**

**5 Ways to Annoy Bella  
1- Say you're a vampire and as if she'd like to be one to  
2- When she says 'yes' and holds her hand out, change you mind, saying, "naw!"  
3- get a paper cut and show it to her  
4- tell he Edward will leave her again  
5- go back in time to new moon and where a shirt with Edward's picture on the front23) when he still says no, scream "but she taste like chicken!)  
**

**-Thanks Kiyoshi-pure **


	55. Never Leave Me

**OH NO!!!! ALMOST AT THE END!!!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!! DANI426**

**KINDA DISAPPOINTED-ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER :P**

* * *

Never Leave Me

EPOV

The soft murmur of the heart monitor hummed softly in my ear as it kept pace with my sleeping heart. I took a deep breath, causing a stabbing pain within my chest. I tried to cough but the pain only throbbed more.

"Edward," an angelic voice called out. Everything around me was still in a blur. Flashes of white colors swirled around me. One thing came to my mind. I must have died. This was the bright light that everyone always talked about. I was in heaven. A beautiful face smiled at me.

My breathing hitched as worry began to engulf me. What had happened to Bella? Was she dead? Was she alive? Was she killed because of me? Any life, mortal or everlasting, no matter where I was, earth or heaven, would be hell without her.

"Edward," the divine voice pined again.

"Bella," I cried. I didn't care where I was or who I was with. There was only one person I wanted, only one person I _needed_.

"I'm right here." A cold hand stroked my tender cheek as I winced in pain from the gentle touch.

"Bella?" I always knew she was an angel. She had one of the most beautiful souls I had ever known. If she didn't go to heaven, no one would. At least I knew I would be able to spend the rest of my life with her.

"I'm right here." She soothed.

"I was right." I chuckled, though it ceased when a sharp pain throbbed in my chest. Though I couldn't see her, I knew the baffle look that was crossing her flawless face.

"You are an angel." Her harmonious laughter rang though my ears.

"Edward, love," she chided lightly, "you're not dead." A bright overhead light burned my sensitive eyes as they fluttered open. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings.

I was in a large white room with many machines. I was lying on an uncomfortable bed with a scratchy blue blanket on top of me. There was a worn blue couch in the corner of the room, under a small television. A large window on my right over looked the illuminated Chicago night.

My eyes landed on Bella, who sat in a wooden chair several inches from my bed. Though her face was relieved, I could see her eyes were troubled.

"I guess I'm not." My attempted laugh was halted by the familiar torment in my rib cage. A faint smile crossed her rose lips, though it was not the breathtaking grin she usually gave me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She closed her eyes, locking away her thoughts.

"Edward, you were almost killed. It was my fault." She stood from the chair and strode over towards the window, staring out unto the bustling city.

"Bella--" I attempted to sit up, but my effort was wasted by the stinging in my arm. I looked down to find a white cast hugging my left wrist.

Flashes of memories began to swarm my mind.

_Her cold hand wrapped around my left wrist, her claws tracing my pulsing veins. With a sickening snap, pain raced through my wrist, my scream escaping my locked lips. _

_She sighed, looking down upon me. "Ah, I'm bored." She lifted my right wrist--saving me some pain of moving the broken mess--to her ice lips, her tongue trailing down my arm._

I looked down at my right hand, a white bandage tightly wrapped around it.

"Bella," my teeth gritted as pain began to wash through my broken body, "what are you talking about?" The quiet room, only filled by the soft whisper of the heart monitor, was shattered by Bella's dark laugh.

"I'm talking about how I almost got you killed!" Her placid voice was coarse and tough. She had pushed herself away from the window and was now standing at the foot of my bed.

"I can't let that happen again." Her voice dropped, the pain in her voice stabbing each inch of my body. "I won't always be able to save you," her voice cracked.

"Bella," I was surprised by the sudden authority in my voice, "what are you saying?" She sighed and took her original seat.

"You're parents are thinking about moving back to New York. I think that you should." I felt like everything just seemed to stop. I heard the heart monitor began to quicken with my breathing.

Bella wanted to leave me. How could she think leaving me was even a possibility? Being apart would be worst than dying. I couldn't live without her. I had given her my heart completely. If we were to part, I would die.

"What? No, Bella," I couldn't make a coherent thought, "No." I stated firmly.

"Edward, please. If you won't think about yourself, think about your family. How would your family cope with your death? Esme, Emmett, _Alice_?" She growled. "Could you do that to them?"

"Bella. Anything could happen to me at anytime. When its my time, its my time."

"You are so thick Edward! If you run around with a knife your increasing your increasing your chances of getting stabbed. If you spend time with death, you're going to die!" Bella was shaking with fury.

"I'm going to die anyways. That's how life works." I was trying to control my voice, worrying about causing more pain within.

"Edward, I'm not good for you." Her voice was barely audible.

"Bella, you're wrong. You are _exactly _what I need." I used all my strength to push myself up. "Look at me." Her eyes were still glued to the floor. "Bella!" Her sorrowful eyes glanced up at me. "Make me a promise, right now." My jaw was set firm as I watched her fidget. "Bella, make me a promise."

"What is the promise?" Her voice was shaking as she spoke each word.

"Promise me you will never leave." I had to take a deep, throbbing breath to keep myself calm.

"Edward," She cried, "I can't--"

"No," I snapped, "don't tell me you can't. Tell me you will." I would not let Bella go without a fight. There was no way I would let something as good as her just walk out of the door.

An uneasy smile spread across her face. "I promise I will never leave you Edward." Her butterscotch eyes glistened with the truth.

"Good."

She leaned in, her immaculate face only inches from mine."I love you." My breath caught in my throat, those words never ceased to stun me. The beat of the monitor hastened as my heart pounded within my throbbing chest.

"Huh," Bella chuckled softly, "I wonder." I couldn't catch my breath as her ice lips touched mine. It seemed like everything around us disappeared. We were interrupted as the sound of my monitor let out a loud, continuous whine. Bella instantly pulled back and looked at me in horror. I took a deep breath and the monitor began with its familiar song.

A young nurse with bleached blond hair wearing pink scrubs raced into the room. She looked at me, then to Bella--her button nose rubbing mine--before laughing.

"Try not to kill him please." The nurse teased Bella as she walked out of the room.

"I'll try." Bella humorously whispered as she placed another kiss on my lips.

After a moment, reality set in. "Is my family here?" Bella nodded. "What should I tell them?" I whispered. The pain in my body was becoming overwhelming but I refused to let it show.

"You and I got into a fight--a bad one. You came to Chicago to try and figure things out. You were walking along the streets when you were mugged. Or, if you really want to, you can tell them the truth." A mugging in Chicago was not an uncommon thing. It would explain why I look like I went through hell and back, though I was attacked by the devil. I could tell them the truth, though they would probably never let me speak to Bella again and would force me to move.

"Sounds good, but Emmett will probably tease me about it." However, that was the least of my worries.

"I'll come back in a few minutes." Bella placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the large, blue door with a small window at the top.

The nurse came in right as Bella left.

"Edward, you're parents are here." She smiled kindly.

"Okay. Can you send them in?" I lowered myself back down onto the bed, slightly wincing at the small action.

"Sure thing," she started for the door but stopped as her hand landed on the knob. "Oh, if you need any more pain medication, just press the red button on the control panel there.

"Okay, thanks." She nodded and walked out.

A light knock came as the door reopened. Esme's gentle face peeked cautiously peeked in. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Oh, Edward!" She ran over and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Tears were falling from her caramel eyes.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. I noticed the rest of my family had filed in behind her.

A very sad pixie walked up to the bed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Alice, I missed you, too, but that really hurts." She let out a strained laugh as she let go.

"Edward, don't you _ever _do anything like that again!" She scolded, even pointing a finger at me. Her sapphire eyes filled with tears. "We can't stand losing anyone else." The wave of guilt was worse than the unbearable pain in my body.

"Don't worry, I won't." I plastered a smile on my face.

"So, it looks like you have four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a slight skull fracture, and several cuts and bruises." Carlisle was in doctor mode as he read my chart. "You took one hell of a beating."

"Yeah, well at least I won't have to worry about that in Forks." The room became uneasy as the tension set in.

"Edward, we wanted to talk to you about that." Carlisle stepped forward, placing his hand on my leg. "We're thinking about moving back to New York. We think it might be better for the family."

"Does this have to do with Bella?" I snapped. Sure, she was dangerous, but she would never hurt me.

"Edward, we know she won't hurt you, we're just not sure if she's right for you."

"She loves me and I love her, that's enough." I received worried looks from everyone. I sighed. "I don't think I could stand to be apart from her." Surely that was something they could all understand. They had all found the person they love and wouldn't be able to stand being away from them.

"Edward, please just think about it." Esme pleaded.

"No. There is nothing to think about." I was trying to keep my voice kind, but it was becoming very tough.

Esme sighed in defeat. "Okay, Edward. If that's what you want." Esme lightly squeezed my hand.

"It is." Esme nodded.

"Okay then. We stay." I gave her a thankful smile. "We'll leave you to rest now." She kissed me on the cheek and they filed out.

Emmett lingered at the door. "Glad you're better bro." I have him nod and he left.

"How did it go?" I jumped as Bella walked into the room.

"Fine." _For the most part_. I let my head fall back onto the pillow.

"You look awful." I laughed.

"Thanks." I gritted my teeth as the pain continued to stab my every being.

"I think you should get some more pain medication." She looked at my pained expression..

"No, I want to talk with you…" In a flash, she was standing behind me, pressing the red button for the nurse. I scowled at her.

The bubbly nurse returned. "I was wondering when you would call me in." She went into a metal drawer by the bedside and took out a syringe..

"No, I don't want it." I began to protest, but it was too late; the medicine was already dripping into my IV.

It was like an instant reaction. My body began to feel very heavy; everything around me became a blur. I tried to fight it, but my eyes closed and everything disappeared.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO???**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL....IM NOT SURE IF IM GOING TO....**

**I HAVE TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA Skweekie FOR ALL HER HELP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IFYOU REVIEW, ILL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! :D**


	56. Prom

**(PSHHH! THE HOSPITAL SCENE IS BEFORE THIS INCASE U DIDN'T READ IT YET!!! GO BACK ONE CHAPTER!!!)**

**Guys, this is the final chapter of Daybreak!! I can't believe it started out as an idea for a friend in my school library last june! Now 59 freakin chapters, 104,071 words, 333 pages, 162 favs, 107 alerts, and the most amazing readers ever, I AM DONE!!!! :'(**

**WE GONE THROUGH MY BAD TIMES, TWI GOSSIP, JOKES, IT WAS AMAZING WRITING FOR YOU GUYS! EVERY SINGLE REVIEW (EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE MEAN ONE :P) MADE ME SMILE EVERY TIME I READ IT!**

**I CANT BELIEVE I WILL FINALLY BE HITTING THE "COMPLETE" BUTTON!**

**SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF DAYBREAK!**

Prom

EPOV

"Can you tell me where we are going?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her scarlet gown, obstructing from view diamond embroidery under her bust.

"It's a surprise." I flashed my famous grin. I chuckled as I watched her breath falter.

"Ever since I met you I can't see anything anymore!" She was upset about rarely getting any visions.

"Well, that's how life is meant to be--a surprise." I pointed out.

"Yes, and in life, human boys don't date vampire girls." I grunted as my head hit the head rest.

"Bella, please," I sighed.

"Fine." She turned her attention out the window. Her chestnut hair was pulled into an elegant ponytail, the ends of her hair curling upward. Small diamonds were sporadically placed throughout her cascading hair. Her alabaster skin glowed under the cardinal silk gown that hugged every inch of her immaculate body.

"I don't like surprises." Her bottom lip, stained with Alice's "Blood Wine"--which I would have to talk to her about later--pouted out; her marble arms still crossed over her incandescent chest--exposed by the large dip in the satin--revealing her fire nails, her rose corsage happily sitting atop her left wrist.

"I think you'll like this one." I winked, knowing she would see it.

A few minutes later we pulled into the school's parking lot. Couples, dressed in matching dresses and tuxedos, were walking hand-in-hand into the gymnasium. I pulled into the first parking spot I found and quickly hopped out.

I strode over to Bella's door, and like a gentleman, opened the door for her with my good arm. I placed an offered hand out and she took it.

"Prom, you brought me to prom?" She laughed. Though it was clearly a sarcastic laugh, I could see the pleasure in her golden eyes. I didn't answer her. Instead, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, never wanting to be away from her.

We walked into the gym, which no longer looked like a gym. Every inch of the ceiling was filled with blue and gold balloons. Streamers flew across the room, swirling and twisting in every direction. A large balloon arc, made of more blue and gold balloons, greeted us at the door as we walked in. A makeshift stage sat in the far back of the gym where a DJ sat, playing a loud, upbeat song.

"Do you care to dance?" I whispered into her hair as my lips brushed down her smooth cheekbone.

"Um, I was never one for dancing." I couldn't contain my laugher. "What?" She asked cross.

"A vampire--who just saved me from a sadistic killer vampire, by the way--is afraid of dancing." I managed to say through my laughter. She frowned and glowered at me.

"I'm not afraid, I just-" I didn't wait for her to finish as I took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

I placed my hands on her hips and began to sway them for her. "Just do that." She let out a small laugh as she wrapped her cool arms around my neck and continued the motion.

"See, this is fun." I knew I was being cocky, but Bella didn't mind.

"Yes, this is very fun." She smiled gently.

A new song came on; it was slower than the last one. We began to dance when Bella stiffened in my arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I watched as her lips vibrated too quickly for me to comprehend.

"Edward?" A familiar voice called from behind. I let go of Bella and turned around. Jackie was standing there, a smile plastered on her face. Her hair was beautifully curled around her russet face. The white, strapless dress with black ribbon wrapped around her bust and stopping at her knees seemed to make her glow.

"Wow, Jackie. What are you doing here?" Her smile became more sincere, but there was still a hardness to it.

"How about a dance?" She looked at Bella.

"Um, I would love to, but I'm here with Bella." I pulled Bella next to me, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Um, I was going to get a drink anyway. Go ahead." I was shocked that Bella was letting Jackie dance with me. You would have to be blind to miss the hostility between the two.

"Okay then." I placed a small kiss on her forehead before she walked away. I walked up to Jackie and placed my arms on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The heat radiating from Jackie was almost uncomfortable, though I suppose it was because I was so use to being with Bella.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked her as the song began to pick up in speed.

"I wanted to check on you actually." She admitted, though she was uncomfortable with her confession. "I heard what happened in Chicago. I was worried." She dropped her gaze and looked at her shoes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I placed a finger under her chin and smiled gently at her.

It became quiet for a moment as we continued to sway to the music. "So, a mugging, huh?" Her calm voice seemed to sneer. She didn't believe it.

"Yeah. That's not uncommon in Chicago, though." I tried to play it off, but I could tell she wasn't going to drop it. While the music continued to play, Jackie stopped.

"Edward, listen. I didn't come here to check on you. Well, I did, but I also came for another reason." There was sudden hostility in her voice. "I came to warn you. You need to be careful around Bella. She's trouble."

"I think I can take care of myself.." I snapped. My reaction surprised Jackie and she took a step back.

"I'm just trying to be a friend and look out for you. She's going to hurt you one day. Maybe she already did." She looked down at my cast. "I'll always be here if you need to talk." I was about to make another rude response when a cold hand squeezed mine.

"Mind if I steal _my _boyfriend?" Bella painted a kind smile on her face, though her voice was coarse.

Jackie was about to make a comment but Bella pulled me away, sneaking us out a side door. We walked over to a small picnic bench hidden under the shelter of a large quietly sat there for a minute, just watching the solemn nature around us.

"I've never been to a prom before." Bella spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful picture painted before us. "No one ever asked me." I smiled as an idea formed in my head.

"Bella," I took her hand and kneeled down on one knee. Her amber eyes widened in horror, "will you go to prom with me?" I flashed a coy smirk as she looked like she was about to smack me. Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it, which was probably a good idea.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to go to prom with you." Her beautiful laughter filled the dead night. I stood back up and placed my lips over hers.

"What did you think I was going to say?" I whispered against her lips.

"Well, let me see," she placed a finger on her chin. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when a boy that you love gets down on one knee to ask you a question?" She asked sarcastically.

"Would you have said 'yes'?" I was suddenly serious.

"Edward, I-" Bella began to stammer.

"Would you?" I was on edge waiting for an answer.

"Edward, you know how much I love you, but I can't ruin your life like that." She took a hard breath.

"How would you ruin my life?" I protested.

"What happens when you're fifty-seven with an eighteen year old wife? You wouldn't be able to go anywhere with me. We would have to constantly move to ensure no one notices I don't age. Is that the kind of life you want to live?" She was on her feet, glaring up at me, her eyes glistening with the unshed tears.

"Then change me." I spoke without even thinking. Would it really be that bad? I would be with Bella, forever. What's better than that? Nothing. I would do anything to spend forever with her.

"What!?" she spat. "I _will not _change you!" Her voice echoed off the brick building.

"Why? Why not? You love me, don't you? We can spend forever together." My voice was strained, pained. Wouldn't she want to spend forever together?

"I will not take away your life. I will not curse you to this hell!" She turned her back to me, hoping to drop the conversation.

"It won't be hell because we will be together! This is what I want, so why not?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me.

"This is what you want." Her jaw was set, her voice firm. "You can give everything up. Your family? What about them?"

"As long as I'm happy, they will be, too." Our voices had broken into whispers.

"You're sure?" She stared hard into my eyes, searching for the answer.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Right now?" I was searching her eyes for where this was going.

"Yes. I _want _this." I was surprised at how sure I sounded.

"Okay then." Her cool lips brushed along my neck, until stopping on one spot. My heart began to quicken, my breathing was erratic. She placed a gentle kiss on my throat before laughing darkly.

"You honestly thought I would give in that easy?" Her eyes were no longer golden, but black.

"I thought you love me enough to spend forever with me." I sighed. My eyes were closed but I heard her take a sharp breath.

"Edward," Her cold hand landed on my cheek, "I _will_ stay with you forever. Isn't that enough?" The pain in her voice was like a dagger to my heart. I placed small kisses on her hand.

"For now." I took her hand in mine and stared down at her.

This would be the toughest battle I would have to fight, but I would fight for my love. I would be fighting against the woman who meant more to me than my life. This battle was long from over. I will not surrender. I _will _win.

* * *

**I honestly can't believe I'm finished!!!! its amazing!! its the longest story i've ever written coming in at 333 pages!!!!! WOW!!**

**I WANT EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO READS THIS FINAL CHAPTER TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**:D **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED ME FROM THE START AND STUCK THROUGH EVERYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  
**


	57. SETTING SUNNEW PREVIEW!

**OKAY, SO SOME OF YOU WANTED A NEW TWIST ON THE BIRTHDAY SCENE, SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT UP A LITTLE!**

* * *

Irina threw a blue box at me.

"Nice catch." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her and began to rip the paper. An authentic Babe Ruth baseball sat in my hand staring up at me.

"Wow," I took everything in, all the amazing gifts I never even thought possible to see, let alone own, "you guys are amazing, really. I wish there was something I could do for all of you." I was cut off as Irina bounced over to me and pulled my into another bone crushing hug.

She stood on her tip-toes as her lips reached my ear. "You making Bella this happy is what you're doing." She pulled away and smiled at me, before her tiny hand smacked me in the chest, hard. I began rubbing my tender chest as I pulled out Alice's puppy dog pout. It seemed to have no affect on her. Maybe it was a pixie thing.

She pointed her small finger at me and shook it. "Now you listen to my Edward Anthony Cullen, if you ever do anything to hurt my precious Bella, I _will _make you get on your knees and pray for me to stop all the excruciating pain I will, without a doubt, put you through." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Irina." I heard her huff as her threat faltered. I pulled away and looked into her tiny, honey eyes. "And you won't have to worry about Bella," I broke my gaze at Irina and looked at Bella, "I'll never leave her." I watched as the corners of Bella's lips curved upwards, her eyes expressing all her love for me.

"Good." Irina stomped her foot, her hands on her hips, permanently sealing my promise. "Time for cake!" I groaned as I looked at the large cake on the nearby side table.

"Irina, you guys don't even eat." That didn't stop her from cutting a large piece of cake off and placing it on a nice ivory china plate.

"Too bad. You can bring the rest home to the family." I was about to protest and I was shoved back into my seat, when Emmett registered in my brain. He could probably eat the rest of the cake himself, so I let it go.

I went to take the plate from Irina, who was placing it on the table, and in confusion, the immaculate china shattered onto the dark cherry table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I went to pick up a piece of the shattered porcelain, hoping to make up for my mistake. The seared edge of the glass poked the tip of my finger. A single droplet of blood oozed on my finger.

I moved my finger to my face to take a better look at the damage."Ah, crap." In that moment, everything happened all at once.

The crash of a falling chair filled the room with screams and shouts of everyone around me. Bella was protectively standing in front of me, crouched in attack position as I watched a crazed Ken pounced across the mahogany table. Air swirled around me as my chest ached. I impacted with something hard behind me, crashing as it broke my fall. Another loud crash filled the room, though my gaze was blurry. Warm liquid began rushing down my arm as I took in the scene in front of me.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOUO THINK? BETTER OR WORSE?**


	58. SETTING SUN IS NOW POSTED!

**SETTING SUN HAS BEEN POSTED!**

**Check it out on my profile!**

**PLease Review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**HEY GUYS-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED ****PAY IT FORWARD****! IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU COULD CHECK IT OUT! **

**HERE IS A SUMMARY:**

**Alex Swan is given an assignment by his teacher, , to think of a way to change the world and then do it. Alex begins a sensation of "pay it forward"- do a kind deed for nothing in return except to ask the person to "pay it forward". Alex unknowingly changes the lives of his teacher, mother (Bella), and strangers forever as Pay It Forward affects the lives of all around him in ways he never thought possible.**

**(based off the movie **_**Pay It Forward**_**)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Good news guys!**

**Once my summer begins, I shall resume Setting Sun.**

**I had been extremely overwhelmed by school and lacrosse (which was 3 hours a day six days a weeK) that I felt that I could not do the story, but now that I have free time I shall be resuming it!**


	61. Award Voting! Please Vote!

**OMG GUYS!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**MY STORY, In the Dark of the Night Evil Will Find Her HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE AND VOTE FOR IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVEIL WILL FIND HER**** at www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com in the Angst God/Goddess Award- best angst story**

**ONCE AGAIN GO TO: ****www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com and VOTE THIS STORY!**

******AH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


End file.
